Harry Potter y la historia que debió ser
by Lessa Dragonlady
Summary: "Hermione interviene para que Harry pueda decidir sobre su vida." Respetando el carácter y la evolución de los personajes hasta el quinto libro, escribí mi versión del 6to libro, donde Harry, Hermione y Ron comprenden lo que es el amor y la amistad. ACTUALIZADO: Continuamos con mi versión del 7mo libro, un camino más oscuro y adulto. LIME HARMONY
1. I - La decisión de Hermione

_**Querido lector**_ **:** corregí por completo la primera parte de este fanfic, eliminé las notas al pie y rellené algunas escenas. Si ya lo habías leído espero que te guste el nuevo formato. Gracias por el apoyo.

 _ **Harry Potter**_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros., esta historia es sin fines de lucro.

 **Harry Potter y la historia que debió ser**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

 **Parte I**

"LA DECISIÓN DE HERMIONE"

Las últimas vacaciones que pasó en casa, Hermione aprovechó cada minuto para disfrutar la compañía de sus padres. El verano de 1994 fue muy cálido y familiar. Un año después, tras el incidente en el Departamento de Misterios, volver a casa es doloroso, desesperante y triste. Hermione ya no quiere conversar con sus padres dentistas, ajenos del universo mágico al que ya siente como su verdadero hogar, ya no quiere esconder la varita, ni guardar luto en silencio por Sirius, ni detener el contacto con su mejor amigo, ni hacer el acto de adolescente muggle. La magia en ella es más fuerte que las apariencias. Ella _es_ una bruja. Sin importar la raza, religión, sangre o apellido, en ella la magia explota al ritmo de su corazón y de su mente. Lo cual, acepta con temor, la distancia de su familia.

No es por completo su culpa. Hermione es consciente de que sus padres adaptaron su vida muy rápido a hacerse responsables de ella sólo uno o dos meses al año. Su independencia se ve mermada cuando ella regresa de Hogwarts, y cada verano se complica la interacción que en algún momento fue tan íntima. Por supuesto, Cameron y Richard Granger aman con locura a su hija, aunque eso no es suficiente para volver a crear una relación con ella, no mientras siga partiendo a Escocia o a la casa de los Weasley cada año.

Fue por esa comprensión tácita entre los Granger que Hermione no se sintió abandonada cuando sus padres le dijeron que se mudaban a Toronto, Canadá, para terminar su segunda maestría. Sus padres le explicaron que, en un intento de no quebrar su vida, le dejarían la casa a su nombre y la emanciparían.

―Confiamos en ti ―dijo Cameron del otro lado del desayunador―. Siempre nos has demostrado lo madura que eres. Sabemos que no desaprovecharás esta oportunidad. Te dejaremos el departamento y cada mes tu padre te depositará cierta cantidad para que puedas seguir estudiando sin trabajar. Así será hasta que cumplas dieciocho años. En caso de que desees ir a una universidad, nos haremos cargo también de eso. Queremos que estés segura de que te amamos y de que siempre seremos tus padres. Cualquier cosa que necesites, ahí nos tendrás.

Hermione asintió. Comprendía bien lo que estaban haciendo sus padres, y sabía que no era una decisión tomada de la noche a la mañana. La verdadera sorpresa fue cuando llegó de King Cross y vio que los objetos personales de sus padres estaban empacados. Ahora que sabía por qué se sentía más tranquila.

―Sé que disfrutarán la maestría ―dijo con la voz un poco aguda―. No se preocupen por mí. Yo también me he vuelto muy independiente, además ya casi soy mayor de edad en el mundo mágico, así que esto iba a pasar el siguiente año.

Su padre reaccionó de inmediato a ese tono ―Princesa, aunque tengas ochenta años, para mí seguirás siendo mi pequeñita. Espero que esto te lo demuestre.

Le entregó un sobre amarillo. Hermione lo abrió con cuidado. Adentro había una planilla de veinte vuelos abiertos de Londres a Toronto.

―Para que no dudes ni un instante que puedes escapar del mundo cuando se te antoje. Los brazos de tus padres estarán atentos a recibirte sin aviso de antemano. Allá tendrás otro hogar.

Hermione finalmente comenzó a llorar. Se levantó y abrazó a sus padres. Cameron y Richard la estrecharon y besaron. Al tranquilizarse prometieron ir a cenar a su restaurante favorito para despedirse, pues los adultos partirían a Toronto en dos días, y querían aprovecharlos para hacer todos los papeleos necesarios que dejarían a Hermione bien protegida.

Al siguiente día, cuando firmaron la emancipación, casi a los diez minutos Hermione recibió una lechuza del Ministerio de Magia, reconociéndola adulta legal también en el otro mundo. Fue una excelente oportunidad para demostrar algunos hechizos básicos a sus padres. El resto de los trámites fueron menos divertidos, como la transferencia de poderes en las escrituras de la casa Granger, sacar una cuenta bancaria y una tarjeta de crédito, y el examen de conducir al que fue sometida para obtener su licencia. A pesar de explicar a sus padres lo absurdo que era manejar cuando podía _aparecerse_ donde quisiera, no los convenció de ahorrarse la prueba.

Después entendió por qué la insistencia: su padre le regaló un BMC Mini color turquesa.

―Un clásico inglés perfecto para tu primer automóvil, princesa ―dijo sonriente Richard Granger.

Esa muestra de confianza fue tres veces más poderosa para Hermione que la propia emancipación. Richard Granger tenía un amor absurdo por los automóviles clásicos, durante años echó el discurso de que sólo una persona de absoluta entereza y responsabilidad merecía conducir uno. Y ahora le entregaba las llaves en su mano.

―Maneja con precaución, recuerda que hay un montón de imbéciles tras el volante.

―Sí, papá… ¡gracias! ―gritó lo último, colgándose de él como cuando tenía tres años. Sonrió al ver el sonrojo de su padre.

Finalmente los llevó al aeropuerto. La despedida fue tibia. Ni los adultos ni la bruja parecían realmente convencidos de que estuviera sucediendo. Hermione alcanzó a ver a su madre detenerse antes de abordar, como pensando la situación, pero continuó su camino. Ella no estuvo segura de cómo sentirse al respecto. Sucedió muy rápido.

Mientras manejaba de regreso, abrumada por su nueva independencia, pensó qué hacer durante el resto del verano. Se detuvo en una cafetería, pidió un pastelillo y una taza de té. No quiso preocupar a sus padres, por lo que disimuló durante la prueba de manejo y la ida al aeropuerto, pero le dolía mucho el lado izquierdo de su torso. Era un latigazo congelado que bajaba desde su omóplato hasta la parte frontal de su cadera. La maldición de Dolohov. Cuando Madame Pomfrey consiguió quitar la magia negra de su cuerpo le explicó que jamás se desharía de la secuela, pasarían años hasta que dejara de dolerle, y el frío nunca se iría.

― _Maldito_ ―murmuró antes de beber su té.

La experiencia en el Ministerio de Magia dejó una huella emocional imposible de ignorar. Estuvo a punto de morir, de perder a sus mejores amigos. Además de la humillación por su limitada pericia en combates. Aunque los Death Eater naturalmente le llevaran más experiencia necesitaba aprender a defenderse mejor. A proteger mejor. En especial, no podía permitirse fallar en lo mismo dos veces, eso es algo que simplemente va contra quién es ella.

Y justamente eso haría.

Regresó a su automóvil y revisó la guantera, segura de que su padre habría considerado dejar mapas con las colonias listadas de Londres. Soltó un grito de victoria al encontrarlos. Amaba a su padre. Desplegó el mapa buscando Surrey, trazó mentalmente la ruta más rápida y, tras un vistazo al marcador de gasolina, aceleró con un solo objetivo.

Secuestrar a Harry Potter.

. . .

―Hey, Dud, pásame el cigarrillo ―dijo Piers Polkiss echado en la alfombra impecable de la sala de Petunia Dursley.

Dudley tomó una calada profunda antes de dárselo. Miró la ceniza abrir un pequeño hueco en la alfombra y sonrió satisfecho: eso le pasa a su madre por no darle dinero para esa linda navaja que quería.

Piers echó una mirada a las escaleras ―¿Y el imbécil de tu primo?

―Ese idiota está encerrado en su cuarto ―respondió Dudley―. Lo odio. Cada vez está más tocado. Siempre regresa de su escuela con una sonrisita que me encanta quitarle a golpes… esta vez fue diferente. Se defendió.

Piers comenzó a reír ―No creo que haya conseguido meterte un golpe.

El gordo adolescente prefirió no decir que le metió dos puñetazos tremendos en el estómago, y que aún le dolían ―Vamos yendo a tu casa. Jackes no debe tardar con la hierba.

―De acuerdo, podemos pasar a casa de Louis. Le acaban de regalar un celular nuevo.

Giró los ojos ―Qué descaro, van _cinco_ que le robamos. Nunca aprenderán.

―Así es la gente estúpida.

Siguieron hablando acerca de la cantidad de libras que sacarían por vender el celular de Louis. Cuando Dudley abrió la puerta de la casa se quedó congelado al ver una joven saliendo de un BMC Mini. Parecía de su edad, con una cabellera salvaje y un par de piernas muy atractivas.

―Mierda, Dud, esa chica viene hacia nosotros. Está buena ―chifló Piers con la misma expresión enajenada de su mejor amigo.

Dudley continuó observando el cuerpo delgado y pequeño de la desconocida. Bajo la falda de mezclilla a las rodillas traía un par de botas cafés que le llegaban a la mitad de la espinilla, enmarcando las pantorrillas firmes y tersas. Usaba una blusa amarilla de manga hasta los codos, con escote redondo. A diferencia del tipo de chicas con las que Dudley acostumbraba pasar el rato, la desconocida no necesitaba mostrar gran parte de su cuerpo para destacar. Tenía un encanto propio, casi inocente. Lo más llamativo era la melena castaña que se deshacía en ondas hasta los codos.

Por fin llegó hasta el pórtico, sus lindos ojos le recordaron a Dudley el color del Brandy, su bebida alcohólica favorita.

―Tú debes ser Dudley ―chistó la desconocida arrugando su expresión, lo cual prendió más al gordo Dursley, quien encontraba a las mujeres con carácter muy interesantes.

―Te conoce ―susurró emocionado Piers.

Dudley sacó más el pecho, sin querer haciendo lo mismo con su panza en el proceso, y sonrió confiado, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

―Hey, bebé, ¿en qué te puedo servir?

Ella lo miró incrédula ―¿ _Bebé_? Relájate, Dursley. No vengo por ti.

―¿Entonces por mí? ―gritó Piers, demostrando su deslucido ingenio.

― _Honestamente_ ―masculló―. Soy Hermione Granger, mejor amiga de Harry. Vengo por él. ¿Podrías llamarlo, por favor?

Ambos adolescentes comenzaron a reír. Era inverosímil que ese primor fuera amiga del _freak_. Piers decidió cortar la broma y puso su enorme mano en la mejilla de Hermione.

―¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Seguro te gusta el whiskey, ¿verdad?

Por alguna razón que Piers no comprendió, ella lo apuntó con una vara de madera. Eso, de nuevo extraño para Piers, causó una reacción en Dudley.

―¡No puedes hacer eso aquí! ―gritó el gordo comenzando a sudar, creyendo al fin que esa joven era _amiga_ de su primo― No… ¡no lo tienes permitido!

Ella sonrió satisfecha ―Soy mayor de edad, supongo que sabes lo que eso significa, ¿verdad, _bebé_?

Piers sintió cómo su mejor amigo lo empujó lejos de la puerta ―¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué la vamos a dejar? ¡Y con tu primo!

―Sigue caminando ―insistió Dudley aterrado.

El verano pasado vio a Harry hacer magia. Lo salvó de algo horrible que le robó su felicidad. Ahí le perdió el miedo a las varitas, pero su desagrado por ese mundo incrementó. La perturbación que ahora sentía era por esa… bruja. ¿Cómo alguien que pertenecía al mundo de los _freaks_ podía ser bonita? ¿Cómo pudo gustarle?

Necesitaba largarse de ahí.

Hermione guardó su varita en el bolsillo trasero de su falda. Pensó en tocar el timbre en vez de allanar el hogar de los Dursley, pero quiso darle una sorpresa a Harry. Entró sin hacer ruido y subió las escaleras. Notó la devastadora ausencia de fotografías de su mejor amigo entre las miles de Dudley, y la limpieza enfermiza de la casa. Sintió asco. Las razones que tenía Dumbledore para seguir mandando a Harry a esta cárcel lustrosa escapaban de ella. No cometerá el mismo error que en el verano pasado cuando se le ordenó evitar contacto con él y obedeció. Fue doloroso e innecesario. Harry se sintió traicionado, el resto del año fue muy volátil y perdió cierta confianza en sus amigos. No de nuevo.

Abrió las puertas al azar, buscándolo. Encontró un baño y el cuarto de Dudley antes de llegar a un picaporte que no cedió ante ella. Sonrió al reconocer por qué no se abría. Con su varita hizo un rápido _alohomora_.

El corazón le dio un brinco al mirar la habitación. Era mediana, casi pequeña, con una delicada capa de polvo que contrastaba con el resto de la casa brillante. Hedwing estaba en su jaula, abandonada en una esquina; sus ojos dorados se clavaron en ella, estudiándola.

El olor a madera vieja se mezclaba con el de su mejor amigo. Cerca de la ventana, en una cama deformada por exceso de peso (Hermione concluyó que el colchón le perteneció a Dudley), estaba Harry encogido entre las cobijas, dormido.

Cerró detrás de ella, procurando no hacer ruido. Una vez adentro sonrió enternecida al ver un dibujo de Hedwing y banderines de Gryffindor pegados en el clóset. Recorrió en cuatro pasos la recámara, hincándose al llegar junto a Harry. Acarició su cabello descontrolado, exhibiendo la famosa cicatriz. Las pestañas del moreno se veían más largas sobre sus pómulos, ya que no traía los lentes puestos.

Harry gimió por la suave caricia, y lentamente abrió los ojos verdes. Cortó su respiración acompasada y endureció su cuerpo. Debido a la cercanía era capaz de distinguir a Hermione sonriéndole, como si fuera lo más común del universo tenerla en la casa de los Dursley tras cinco días de haber salido de Hogwarts. Intentó explicarse la situación, tal vez ella vino junto con los Weasley a recogerlo, pero Dumbledore le avisó antes de salir del quinto grado que él se encargaría personalmente de eso. Tal vez estaba soñando, igual que en el verano antepasado cuando tardó casi un mes en dejar de soñarla besándole la mejilla al despedirse en King Cross. Si ese era el caso entonces tenía que felicitarse, porque este sueño era mil veces más real y… atrayente. Hermione en ropa muggle era una visión encantadora. La escuchó soltar una pequeña carcajada, un sonido que tenía grabado en su memoria.

―Despierta de una buena vez.

―¿Hermione? ―preguntó lentamente.

―Honestamente…

Harry se sentó de golpe ―¡Hermione!

Ella estiró el brazo para darle los lentes que estaban en la mesita de noche.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

―¿No suenas muy feliz de que haya conducido casi ochenta y seis millas desde Cambridge para venir a verte?

El mago sonrió en automático ―¿Lo hiciste, en serio?

―Aquí estoy, ¿no?

De pronto se encontró en los brazos de Harry. Fue tan poco común el gesto que Hermione no supo cómo reaccionar. Comúnmente era ella quien iniciaba los abrazos. Apretó los ojos para esconder el dolor en su torso, no quería arruinar el _primer_ abrazo que le daba Harry. Casi de inmediato la liberó, sin alejarse por completo, mirándola entre incrédulo y emocionado.

―¿Dijiste que manejaste hasta acá?

―Papá me regaló un BMC Mini. Creo que fue en parte por remordimiento de consciencia y en parte porque ya quería gastar en otro clásico.

Frunció el ceño ―¿Remordimiento?

Hermione le platicó la decisión de sus padres y los trámites que hizo con ellos antes de que se marcharan. Al final su mejor amigo estaba extasiado.

―¡Puedes hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts!

―Así fue como me quité a Dudley de encima. ¿Puedes creer que me dijo "bebé"?

Harry sintió algo extraño en el estómago ―¿Te intentó hacer algo? ―preguntó en un susurro. Sabía de primera mano qué tan violento podía ser su primo. Observó el rostro de la castaña, suave y perfilado, imaginando lo fácil que sería para un retrasado como Dudley hacerle daño.

―Intentó coquetearme. Lo cual fue incómodo y horripilante.

Eso cambió las sensaciones en Harry. Era fuera de lo ordinario que alguien intentara coquetear con Hermione. Revisando de nuevo su rostro pensó que era lógico. Ella no era igual de hermosa que Cho Chang, sino dulce, estable, pulcra. Era _Hermione_ , la única capaz de encontrarlo bajo su capa de invisibilidad, de darle la pista crucial a pesar de estar petrificada, de atraer un hombre lobo y viajar en el tiempo para ayudarlo, de creer en él incluso cuando las pruebas dictan lo contrario. ¿Por qué no la escuchó cuando le advirtió que el secuestro de Sirius probablemente era una trampa? ¿Por qué prefirió ignorarla y luego ponerla en riesgo con Umbridge… con los Death Eater? No quería pensar que tal vez Sirius habría sobrevivido, era demasiado doloroso aceptarlo. Sin embargo, otro pensamiento era nítido y constante: ella pudo morir en el Departamento de Misterios.

En aquella ocasión, por un reflejo obstinado, la tomó de la mano para correr lejos de los Death Eater. Fueron sus instintos de supervivencia y de protección convergiendo en una persona. Recordar su pequeña figura cayendo tras la maldición de Dolohov, su propio grito aterrado – _¡HERMIONE!_ – la sensación de haberla perdido…

¿Por qué fue tan inmaduro? El sueño de tener a Sirius como una figura paterna que llenaría los huecos más enfermos de su existencia lo hizo enloquecer. _Sirius._ Su escape de los Dursley. Su posibilidad de una familia…

Odiaba admitir que Umbridge terminó con la poca autoestima que sentía. _No debo decir mentiras_ dejó una cicatriz obscena en su espíritu.

El año pasado fue el peor de Hogwarts, incluyendo el año cuando luchó contra dragones, tridentes, escreguntos, esfinges _y Voldemort_.

Ahora tenía que ser distinto. La responsabilidad de terminar con su némesis estaba sobre él. La guerra reinició. No tenía tiempo de seguir pretendiendo ser un adolescente frenético y atrabancado, ese lujo le costó la vida de su padrino.

Harry se sintió de pronto muy tranquilo. Desde que volvió de Hogwarts había ocupado su tiempo en hacer ejercicio para quemar la ansiedad y el estrés, apenas durmió las cinco noches que llevaba en Privet Drive. Con Hermione ahí, en un acto de amistad y aventura que la caracterizaba tan bien, fácilmente llegó a una conclusión, aunque no estaba seguro si "madurar" se podía decidir, en ese momento le pareció así. Dejó la confusión emocional que le nubló el juicio durante quinto grado, y respiró profundo a una nueva claridad.

―Lo lamento, Hermione ―dijo con una sensatez apabullante. Ella lo miró sorprendida, intuyendo que su disculpa no tenía nada que ver con la actitud de su primo, dejó que continuara explicándose―. Fui un verdadero patán durante el curso anterior. Umbridge puso suficiente presión en mí, pero no es pretexto… ahora que lo pienso, creo que también Dumbledore me provocó mucho desconcierto. Como sea, debí escucharte. Es mi responsabilidad lo que sucedió en el Departamento de Misterios. Te juro que no volveré a actuar sin pensar.

La castaña relajó su cuerpo. Por un instante creyó que Harry le pediría que se marchara de Privet Drive, nunca esperó una declaración tan dura. Lo tomó de la mano, acariciando con su pulgar los nudillos rasposos.

―Eres Harry Potter ―le respondió dulcemente―, ¿cómo podrías ignorar tu instinto y razonar _antes_ de seguirlo? No, mi mejor amigo no es así. Pero no te preocupes, aquí me tendrás para una segunda opinión cuando la situación lo amerite.

El mago apretó la pequeña mano femenina ―De acuerdo, aunque tú nunca serás mi segunda opinión. Te juro que siempre serás la primera en mi vida, Hermione.

Sonrió al verla sonrojarse. Él sabía el doble sentido de lo que acababa de decir, y no le importó que ella lo interpretara de esa manera. Volvió a abrazarla, esta vez colocando su rostro en el cuello de su amiga, dejando que el juramento entre ambos los bañara como un bálsamo. Sintió sus brazos envolverlo y la respiración acompasada cerca de su nuca. Estuvieron en esa posición hasta que a Harry se le cansó la espalda.

―Creo que crecí un poco más ―murmuró separándose. Luego la miró divertido―. O tú te hiciste más pequeña.

― _Ha–ha_ , Potter ―chistó Hermione―. Vamos, tenemos cosas más importantes de qué hablar. Quería proponerte que vinieras a Cambridge conmigo. Hay que aprovechar que mi casa quedó registrada nombre de una bruja mayor de edad, lo que significa que tú puedes hacer magia adentro.

Harry alzó las cejas ―¿No lo sabrá el Ministerio? Como cuando inflé a la tía Marge.

Ella negó ―Esos incompetentes sólo ponen el rastreo en las casas de hijos de muggles. Por eso los hijos de magos sí pueden saber de la magia desde que nacen, porque la ven y la usan antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Lo que no puedes usar es la varita, lo cual viene perfecto al plan que tengo.

―Debí suponer que _ya_ tenías un plan…

―No me mires así ―replicó de nuevo sonrojada―. Lo pensé de camino para acá. El único problema es que no podemos avisarle a Ronald. Presiento que nuestra correspondencia es inspeccionada por la Orden o por el propio Dumbledore, por eso vine en carro, para que ni siquiera el autobús Noctámbulo los pusiera sobre aviso de mi visita. Hasta que estemos dentro de mi casa y la haya protegido, no quiero que se enteren que… bueno, que prácticamente te secuestré.

Harry comenzó a reír ―Es el secuestro más encantador de la historia.

Ella lo golpeó en el brazo ―Concéntrate. Lo que te estoy pidiendo es que vayas a mi casa durante el resto del verano. Dumbledore enloquecerá cuando venga y no te encuentre, ¿estás dispuesto a hacerlo?

―¿Es una broma verdad? _Rayos, sí_. Sácame de aquí. Pero… ―miró desesperado las cuatro paredes que lo rodeaban― Necesito quedarme una noche más. Odio a los Dursley, en serio, eso no quiere decir que no tendré un horrible cargo de consciencia si algo les pasa. Dumbledore me explicó que con seis noches en Privet Drive sería suficiente para que las protecciones de la casa se sostuvieran otro año. Dijo algo sobre que mi magia está aumentando, o algo así.

―¿No le pusiste atención? ―regañó de inmediato.

―Estaba pensando en Sirius ―se defendió, consiguiendo un gesto avergonzado en su mejor amiga. Le sonrió para hacerle saber que no estaba molesto y continuó hablando―. En fin, lo que quiero decir es que necesito dormir hoy aquí. Preferiría irme sabiendo que no les pasará nada.

Hermione, ignorando la punzada en su torso, volvió a abrazarlo ―Tienes un gran corazón.

―O soy un idiota. Los Dursley ni siquiera parpadearían si se enteran de que algo me pasó.

―No es una cuestión de conveniencia, es una sobre hacer lo correcto. Estoy orgullosa de ti. De acuerdo, entonces dormiremos aquí.

Ahora Harry se sonrojó ―¿Qué? No quiero que pases más tiempo del necesario en Privet Drive. Este cuarto es un asco, y… ―se calló al verla sacar su varita con una sonrisa casi ladina.

―Quizá es momento de demostrarles un poco de magia a los Dursley, ¿no?

―Apoyo la iniciativa.

Observó emocionado la varita de su mejor amiga actuar. Un despliegue de magia tan profesional siempre lo hacía temblar de felicidad. En menos de cinco minutos Hermione dejó limpio el cuarto, reparó el tapiz, invocó una preciosa lámpara de techo y blanqueó las sábanas y cobijas. Tuvo que hacer varios _Reparo_ en el colchón para que casi recuperara su forma original. A Harry no le extrañó eso: su primo era un cerdo. Por último amplió la ventana y hechizó a Hedwing para que pasara desapercibida por el vecindario. La lechuza de inmediato salió a cazar algún ratón.

―Amo la magia ―susurró Harry mirando el cuarto como si fuera la primera vez. Al encontrar la mirada de su mejor amiga sintió el corazón brincar. Embargado por un agradecimiento enorme decidió hacer algo por ella―. Los Dursley no volverán hasta la noche, así que tenemos la casa para nosotros un par de horas más. Quiero hacerte de comer.

Hermione compartió su emoción de inmediato ―¿Tú cocinarás? ¿Qué harás?

―Secreto ―respondió comenzando a buscar sus zapatos. Mientras se los colocó siguió hablando―. Quédate aquí, no quiero que veas los ingredientes que compraré o lo deducirás muy fácil… Oh, soy un idiota, no tengo cambio muggle. Sólo traje una bolsa de galeones.

―No te preocupes, yo puedo pagar por la comida…

―No, se supone que es un regalo de agradecimiento.

―¿Agradecimiento de qué? ―preguntó confundida.

Harry terminó de amarrar las agujetas y se levantó de un brinco, quedando muy cerca de la castaña.

―De mantenerme vivo los últimos cinco años, ¿te parece poco?

Ella sonrió ―Ha sido un placer, no tienes que retribuírmelo.

―Quiero hacerlo.

Hermione lo vio tan decidido que decidió ayudarlo ―¿Por qué no me dejas pagar la comida y luego tú en el Callejón Diagon me pagas un par de libros?

Eso iluminó el rostro de Harry ―Eres brillante. Acepto.

. . .

Diez minutos después Hermione se dio cuenta que no traía ningún libro para leer y pasar el rato. Buscó el baúl de Harry, resuelta a releer cualquier cosa que trajera ahí. Tardó veinte minutos en hallarlo escondido en la alacena bajo las escaleras. Tuvo que botar con magia varios candados para entrar y luego encantar el baúl para que no pesara. Cuando estaba sacándolo de la alacena vio un soldadito de plomo en el piso. Algo en ese pequeño objeto le causó horror. Se hincó para recogerlo. Harry alguna vez le contó que jugaba con soldaditos de plomo cuando era niño, ¿verdad? Lo guardó en el bolsillo de su falda. Intrigada siguió buscando en la alacena, tan inmersa que no escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse.

Dudley entró a su casa con el sabor de la sangre aún en su boca. El estúpido de Jackes intentó venderles más cara la hierba, algo que no iba a permitir. Estaba muy satisfecho de haberle deshecho la cara al traficante, a pesar de haber recibido un pequeño golpe directo en la boca. Venía decidido a volver a hablar con la chica de cabello salvaje, y convencerla de que mejor se fuera con él. No tenía nada que ver su renovado valor con la cantidad de hierba que fumó…

Sonrió extasiado al verla de rodillas hurgando en la pequeña alacena, desde su ángulo tenía una visión perfecta de su trasero.

―¿Mi primo te mandó a que vieras la calidad de vida que puede ofrecerte? ―preguntó― No pierdas tu tiempo con ese perdedor, bebé. Esta casa será mía, ¿sabes? Y mi padre es el director de una compañía de taladros.

Hermione dio un brinquito por el susto. Creyó que estaba sola. Lo volteó a ver molesta.

―¿No saliste huyendo de mí hace un par de horas? ―gruñó levantándose. Al notar sus ojos irritados y la pupila dilatada supo qué estaba pasando― ¡Estás drogado!

Sonrió ―¿Quieres?

― _¡No!_ ―le aventó el baúl mientras sacaba su varita.

Dudley reaccionó veloz, alcanzó a ver a la castaña apuntarlo con la varita, e instintivamente se cubrió con el baúl. La mente alterada del adolescente lo volvió más agresivo de lo común. Empujó a Hermione dentro de la alacena, aprovechando su peso para aplastarla. Ella gritó, lágrimas desbordándose. Dudley no creyó que la fuera a lastimar _tanto_ , aprovechó para quitarle de un manotazo la varita.

Hermione se deslizó hacia el suelo, sosteniendo su torso hinchado. El golpe de Dudley contrajo la zona donde Dolohov la maldijo. Tenía la vista nublada por el dolor. De pronto lo sintió sobre ella, apretando sus hombros.

―Para ser una bruja no estás nada mal ―lo escuchó susurrarle―. Probablemente sin esa vara de madera eres tan _normal_ como yo, ¿verdad? No eres un _freak_ como mi primo.

Dudley metió sus rechonchas manos bajo la blusa amarilla que tanto le gustó en la mañana y ahora le parecía muy estorbosa. De un tirón la rompió a la mitad.

Hermione no se amedrentó. A pesar del dolor levantó la rodilla, estrellando los testículos con toda su fuerza. Dudley chilló, girando hacia un lado para colocarse en posición fetal. La bruja se tiró hacia el otro lado, agarrando su varita y conjurando cuerdas alrededor del cuerpo gordo, luego callándolo.

En completo silencio escuchó su propia respiración. Acelerada, torpe. Por _eso_ tenía que entrenar. Era terrible que un muggle consiguiera doblegarla en un par de segundos, frente a un Death Eater no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Se recargó en la pared, intentando tranquilizarse. El aire frío causó que la piel se le pusiera de punta. Miró con asco su blusa rota y se reacomodó el corpiño que durante el forcejeo se movió ligeramente.

Brincó a Dudley y sacó el baúl de Harry. No quería volver a usar su blusa, la sentía sucia, así que rebuscó hasta que encontró el jersey de Quidditch de su mejor amigo. Se colocó la enorme prenda, respirando aliviada al oler el aroma de Harry rodeándola. Cerró el baúl y se giró hacia Dudley.

―¿Sabes que por intentar abusar de una bruja puedo acusarte con el Ministerio de Magia y ellos se encargarían de entregarte a los Dementores? Sí, recuerda muy bien lo que es un Dementor, Dursley.

El gesto de horror del adolescente le dio una perturbadora satisfacción.

―Esta es la última noche que Harry estará aquí. Me lo llevaré mañana a primera hora. Hasta entonces tendré mi varita lista, por si se te ocurre algo. Antes de soltarte quiero darte una demostración.

Hechizó el baúl para que disminuyera hasta ser del mismo tamaño que una cajita de cerillos.

Hermione se la mostró a Dudley, casi pegándola a su nariz ―Puedo hacer lo mismo con cualquier parte de tu cuerpo, _bebé_ , y creo saber cuál me gustaría más ver de este pequeñitito tamaño.

Dudley se desmayó.

. . .

Cuando Harry regresó de las compras paró en seco al ver botados los candados de la alacena bajo la escalera. Tardó un par de segundos en imaginar lo ocurrido antes de salir corriendo hacia su cuarto. Pasó a su recámara y nuevamente frenó, congelado. Un instante después su corazón se aceleró como nunca.

Hermione estaba acostada en la cama, sin las botas, con _su_ jersey de Quidditch, leyendo tranquilamente. Por la posición de sus piernas parecía que sólo traía el jersey, pero en realidad la falda estaba metida sobre sus muslos. Harry quedó hipnotizado por la cantidad de piel que su mejor amiga le estaba ingenuamente mostrando.

Ella por fin quitó la vista del libro ―¿Te pasó algo? Te ves abochornado.

―Traes… traes mi jersey ―respondió sin voz.

Hermione cerró el libro ―¿Te molesta? Tu primo rompió mi blusa y no quise…

―¿Él hizo _qué_?

La miró levantarse con tranquilidad, su falda finalmente deslizándose hasta las rodillas, provocando cierta decepción en Harry.

―Venía drogado. Me quitó la varita pensando que así podría manejarme. Le di un rodillazo en los testículos y luego lo amenacé diciéndole que si volvía a tocarme le encogería los genitales. Le dio tanto miedo que se desmayó ―hizo un gesto complacido―. Lo eché en su cuarto y le puse un hechizo para que no despertara hasta mañana cuando ya no estemos aquí.

Harry la miró atónito. Recordó que no era la primera vez que su mejor amiga era capaz de perpetuar ese tipo de actos. Marieta Edgecome y Umbridge eran perfectos ejemplos de lo que te podía pasar si intentabas joder a Hermione Granger.

La castaña comenzó a ponerse nerviosa bajo su silencio ―¿Estás enojado por lo que le hice a tu primo?

Él comenzó a reír ―Imposible. Sólo pensaba lo brillante que eres… y temible al mismo tiempo. Me da tranquilidad saber que te tengo de mí lado.

―Siempre ―dijo feliz―. Entonces, ¿ya harás la comida?

―Oh, claro. Te llamaré en cuanto esté lista. Por cierto, antes de entrar a la casa vi tu automóvil, está genial.

―Gracias. Papá tiene buen gusto con esas cosas.

Harry asintió ―Pero… quería pedirte que lo movieras de lugar. No me gustaría que la bandita de Dudley o mi tío le hiciera algo.

―Buen punto. Ahora mismo lo muevo.

Se sonrieron una vez más antes de partir por separado.

En la cocina Harry rebanó los filetes de pollo para poderlos empanizar. Luego abrió la botella de vino Marsala, dejándola respirar. Era extraño y sencillo cocinar alegremente, dispuesto a que un ser querido disfrute de su comida. Eligió pollo a la Marsala porque era práctico y delicioso, algo que lo hacía pensar en Hermione.

Mientras dejaba calentar el aceite sonrió por ese último pensamiento. Tener a su mejor amiga en Privet Drive parecía un sueño absurdo, que además estuviera a punto de llevárselo a pasar el verano con ella era… tentador. Otra palabra que no estaba acostumbrado a relacionar con ella.

Picó distraídamente los champiñones, la imagen de las piernas de Hermione rompiendo su concentración. De pronto se cortó. La sangre se resbaló por sus dedos, como un hilo escarlata. El dolor fue efímero.

Quedó absorto en las dos gotas de sangre. Pensó en Sirius Black, en lo poco que en realidad lo conoció, en su último grito " _¡Bien hecho, James!_ ", en su sonrisa antes de cruzar el velo. Quién sabe el tipo de vida le habría esperado junto a Sirius, a veces se comportó como un verdadero padrino y otras como un chiquillo desquiciado. El frío de Azkaban brillando tras la mirada gris. Pero algo siempre fue muy claro en él: quería que Harry fuera feliz. Quizá la mejor manera de honrarlo era intentando exactamente eso. Ser feliz.

Enjuagó la sangre de sus dedos, mirando la trasparencia entintarse de rojo. El agua se movió en espiral hasta desaparecer por el caño, y con ella el luto por Sirius, por la posibilidad de liberarse de los Dursley, por la responsabilidad de la profecía. Tuvo la seguridad de que con Hermione conseguiría sobrevivir.

Sonriendo terminó de cocinar. El vapor del vino sazonado le arrancó una sonrisa.

Sí. Práctico y delicioso.

. . .

Hermione escuchó a Harry llamarla desde la planta baja. Cogió su varita, cerró el libro y bajó corriendo muy hambrienta. En la cocina su mejor amigo había colocado la mejor vajilla de Petunia Dursley junto a una vasija de plata con pollo a la Marsala.

―¡Huele increíble! ―felicitó observando maravillada el guisado.

El moreno siguió sirviendo el vino de frutas, escondiendo su sonrojo ―Toma asiento, sabe mejor caliente.

Al girarse casi tiró las copas al ver la pequeña espalda de Hermione cubierta por las enormes letras doradas _POTTER_. La relación del nombre de su mejor amiga junto con su propio apellido le causó un temblor en el estómago. Nervioso puso las copas en la mesa.

―Estuve organizando mejor el plan para el verano, ¿te gustaría escucharlo? ―dijo Hermione sirviéndose.

―Adelante.

―Dividí la semana en tres: lunes y martes serán para hechizos de defensa; miércoles y jueves serán para maldiciones; viernes y sábado para duelos, mezclando lo que aprendimos al principio de la semana. El domingo lo dejé disponible para que descansáramos, es verano y hay que aprovechar la alberca de mi casa. Además de esta rutina, cada día iniciaremos con un entrenamiento físico, ya que debemos utilizar cualquier ventaja contra Voldemort y los Death Eater, quienes no acostumbran hacer verdadero ejercicio. La resistencia y fuerza física nos ayudarán para combatirlos. ¿Qué te parece?

Harry continuó con el tenedor suspendido a medio camino hacia su boca. Sus ojos verdes completamente abiertos. Intentó ignorar el tema de la alberca y fijarse en lo importante.

―¿Por qué planeaste eso? Incluyendo _maldiciones_. ¿Y cómo practicaré yo sin varita?

Ella bebió un poco de vino. Harry se distrajo al ver la huella opaca de su labio inferior en la copa de cristal.

―Ese es el punto. Que dejemos de utilizar la varita.

Harry la miró incrédulo ―¿No es algo ambicioso para un verano?

Hermione terminó de masticar y respiró profundo ―Debemos hacerlo. Estuve pensando mucho acerca de lo que sucedió en el Departamento de Misterios. Todo salió mal porque hemos pasado años acatando las reglas de Dumbledore, permaneciendo dentro de la caja sin mirar qué hay más allá. Quiero decir, Dumbledore siempre supo de la profecía y prefirió no decírtelo hasta que era imposible seguir ocultándolo; él te trajo a vivir _aquí_ ; él decidió que sólo con los Weasley podrías estar seguro, una familia cuya matriarca lo idolatra. Tu vida se ha tejido a su parecer, y creo que es momento de quitarle ese poderío. Si hubiera sido honesto contigo mucho se habría evitado, incluso la muerte de… Sirius ―lo miró apenada―. Cuando mis padres me dijeron que confiaban en mí para decidir sobre mi vida, comprendí que a ti nunca te han dado ese lujo. Yo _confío_ en ti. Por eso quiero ayudarte. Aprender a atacar y defendernos sin depender de Dumbledore o la Orden del Fénix, ya ni mencionar al Ministerio, es el comienzo de tu autonomía. La guerra reinició. Y donde sea que Voldemort y tú por fin se encuentren, yo también estaré ahí.

―Hermione ―interrumpió el moreno―, esta profecía, afortunadamente, sólo me incumbe a mí. No quiero arriesgarte más…

―¡Es mí decisión! ―gritó la bruja. Harry se quedó petrificado, nunca la vio tan apasionada, ni siquiera con la liberación de los elfos o en una de las peores discusiones con Ron― Tú eres… yo… ―cerró los ojos, agarrando valor― _Te quiero_ , Harry.

El Gryffindor apretó los dientes. Esas palabras tan sencillas le causaron dolor y esperanza. Siempre estuvo consciente de los sentimientos entre Hermione y él, pero su poca experiencia en esos temas causó que aplazara cualquier comentario al respecto. No le pareció raro que ella iniciara otra forma de expresión entre ellos. Primero la complicidad, hace seis años en el baño de niñas con el trol noqueado; luego la amistad, en la última prueba para conseguir la piedra filosofal; después los abrazos, cuando frente a todo el Gran Comedor se echó a sus brazos al finalizar segundo grado; más tarde la fidelidad absoluta, al punto de romper las reglas del viaje en el tiempo y permitir que el resto de los alumnos le dejaran de hablar por su culpa; y el año consecutivo la confianza, cuando a pesar de dudar del plan se montó sobre un thestral para acompañarlo a una misión estúpida. Haciendo esa recapitulación, a Harry le pareció asombroso que fuera la primera vez que escuchaba a Hermione decirle que lo quiere, cuando han pasado casi seis años demostrándoselo diario. Decirlo debería ser lo más sencillo.

Seguro como nunca de algo, sonrió y dijo ―Yo también te quiero, Hermione.

Se miraron en silencio antes de continuar hablando sobre cómo iniciar el entrenamiento sin varita. El tema de la profecía quedó zanjado: cuando el momento llegara, ella estaría con él.

. . .

Tras dejar la cocina prístina con dos hechizos, Hermione siguió a Harry escaleras arriba. Silenciaron la habitación y sellaron la puerta.

―Deberías organizar tu baúl ―le dijo la castaña―. Me gustaría irme de aquí en cuanto salga el sol mañana.

―Me parece perfecto ―respondió agarrando sus cosas para meterlas al baúl.

Hermione observó entristecida la ropa vieja y enorme de su mejor amigo ―¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a comprarte ropa?

Él la miró incómodo ―Tema delicado…

― _Lo sé_ ―replicó cansada―, pero no puedes seguir aplazándolo. Necesitamos ropa cómoda para entrenar, así que es una necesidad, no un asunto superficial. Y aunque lo fuera, te lo mereces. Vamos, Harry, prometo que sólo iremos por lo básico, no nos detendremos horas en cada tienda o algo así.

―De acuerdo ―gruñó tras ver las enormes manchas de sudor viejo que Dudley dejó en la camisa en sus manos.

Hermione se acercó y le quitó la prenda ―Entonces tira esto. ¡Es basura!

El mago vio turbado a su mejor amiga hacer bolita la camisa y tirarla a una esquina del cuarto, luego con su varita la reventó.

―¡Hey! ―gritó divertido al saber que no tendría que usar esa cosa de nuevo. Agarró otra playera y la lanzó al techo― ¡Dos puntos!

Hermione apenas reaccionó, destruyendo esa ropa también.

El juego continuó hasta que terminaron con la ropa que alguna vez le perteneció a Dudley. Harry se echó en la cama, riendo, luego puso su mejor cara de seriedad.

―Excelente puntería, señorita Granger, cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor.

Se acostó junto a él, hablando inocentemente ―Oh, gracias, profesor Potter, sabe que es un placer para mí ayudar a Gryffindor a ganar la copa cada año.

Harry tuvo que contener otra carcajada ―Se merece un premio especial por ser tan excelente alumna.

―Su reconocimiento es el mejor premio que podría recibir, profesor ―dijo casi melosa. En sus ojos resplandecía la complicidad del juego. Ahí recostada junto a él, con la cascada de rizos cubriendo su almohada Harry no pudo evitar acercarse más, casi rozando sus rostros. Hermione se sonrojó, desprevenida por esa intimidad.

Él continuó acercándose hasta que puso sus labios sobre la mejilla femenina, respirando en su oído. Con la voz más grave de lo que pretendió dijo ―Su premio consiste en ser mencionada en _Hogwarts, una historia_ , ¿le sigue pareciendo mejor mi reconocimiento, señorita Granger?

Hermione cerró los ojos. Un baño de excitación le cayó encima, y no tuvo nada que ver con el jueguito que empezaron minutos antes. Fue la voz de su mejor amigo, la posición y el tono casi seductor. Puso su mano en el pecho de Harry, alejándolo levemente para poder tenerlo de nuevo frente a ella, pero no tanto para dejar de respirar su aliento. Decidió regresarle un poco de su propia medicina, y con un ronroneo muy sutil respondió.

―Sí, profesor, Potter, _su_ reconocimiento siempre me parecerá lo mejor del mundo, incluyendo una mención en _Hogwarts, una historia_.

Harry contuvo la respiración. El juego ya no le pareció tan inocente. La sonrisita que no pudo resistir su amiga le dijo que ese nuevo juego era igual de bienvenido. Más valeroso tras ese gesto, continuó hablando.

―No quiero defraudarla, le daré lo que usted quiere.

Hermione se lamió los labios ―¿Y sabe _bien_ qué quiero?

" _No"_ pensó Harry, intentando ocultar el nerviosismo que de pronto le cayó. En realidad se sentía muy perdido en la situación, y de alguna manera absurda también se sentía perfectamente en sintonía con ella. ¿No estaba en el límite de joder su amistad con la persona más importante de su vida?

La castaña sintió su agitación, puso una cálida mano en la de él, entrecruzando sus dedos.

―¿Qué piensas? ―preguntó Hermione con su voz clara y suave, rompiendo el juego.

Le quedó un vacío al perder esa actitud coqueta en ella.

―En que mi jersey se te ve mil veces mejor que a mí.

Se miró curiosa ―¿Tú crees? Me viene muy grande…

Harry se inclinó para besarla. El contacto de sus labios mandó energía al resto de su cuerpo. No hubo lágrimas como con Cho, pero tuvo el deseo de llorar porque jamás se sintió tan feliz y seguro. Cuando Hermione respondió el beso, gimió. Pasó un brazo por encima de ella, apretándola contra él. La vieja cama crujió bajo el movimiento, pero ninguno la escuchó. Estuvieron _horas_ besándose. La luz del atardecer pasó sobre ellos sin ser notada, luego el frío de la noche también fue ignorado. Harry estaba seguro de que bajo su cuerpo estaba la adolescente más hermosa del mundo, y eso era lo único importante. Al dormirse con ella entre sus brazos, disfrutando el roce de sus pies enredados, pensó que definitivamente iba a ser un verano muy distinto a los otros.

 **Notas:**

Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios.

Less.


	2. Knockturn y Gringotts

_**Harry Potter**_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros., esta historia es sin fines de lucro.

 **Harry Potter y la historia que debió ser**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

 **Parte I**

"KNOCKTURN Y GRINGOTTS"

Harry se montó en el BMC Mini con la sonrisa más grande de su vida, observó a Hermione, quien estaba terminando de revisar los espejos, complacido de que continuara usando el jersey. El fresco de la madrugada tenía un poco empañado el parabrisas, así que Hermione accionó el aire acondicionado, metió revesa y se alejó del número 4 de Privet Drive.

―¿Te parece si vamos directo a Londres? Haríamos una hora de camino ―dijo la bruja intentando ignorar la sonrisita satisfecha de Harry―. Ahí podemos pasar a Harrods a comprar tu ropa, luego ir al Callejón Diagon por los libros necesarios para el entrenamiento. Incluso nos da tiempo de comer en el Caldero y marcharnos a Cambridge antes de que anochezca. Y deja de sonreír así, _honestamente_.

―Lo lamento ―dijo sin la menor vergüenza―, pero no todos los días despierto con mi mejor amiga _sin corpiño_ en mis brazos. Ya sé cuál será el recuerdo de mi próximo patronus.

Hermione volvió a sonrojarse ―Me lo quité a la mitad de la noche porque es muy incómodo para dormir. No es como si me hubiera desnudado impúdicamente en tu cama, aún traía el jersey puesto.

―Lo cual vuelve más genial a mi jersey. Pensaba en decirte que te lo quedaras, pero sabiendo que lo usaste sin sujetador… lo quiero devuelta.

Aprovechó un semáforo para darle un "suave" golpe en el brazo. Harry amplió su sonrisa.

―Olvídalo, Potter. Este jersey se queda dónde está. Es mío.

―¿En serio lo quieres?

―¿En serio me lo regalarías?

Harry disimuló pensarlo ―¿Quedarme con mi jersey o regalártelo y saber que lo usarás para dormir sin corpiño? Difícil, difícil…

Lo volvió a golpear ―Eres terrible. Como sea, ni siquiera me dijiste si te parece bien ir a Harrods y al Callejón antes de partir a Cambridge.

―Suena bien. Podemos hacer una visita a Gringotts, así te pagaré los libros que quieras y la ropa.

Hermione asintió, sabiendo que era inútil discutir ese tema con él. Se cambió de carril y tomó la desviación a Londres.

. . .

Harrods era mucho más imponente de noche con sus luces doradas prendidas, que de día, pero igual era un monstruo del consumismo capitalista. A Hermione no le gustaba perder horas en sus interminables tiendas, aunque aceptaba que la sección de golosinas era particularmente difícil de ignorar, así que marchó directo al piso de ropa para caballero. Harry, detrás de ella, se sintió mareado por tanta gente y lujo, desacostumbrado a lugares públicos muggles, la única ventaja, a su parecer, fue que nadie lo reconocía.

―Pantalones, camisas, ropa interior, zapatos, abrigos y ropa de deporte ―explicó Hermione señalando a distintos puntos del piso― ¿Por dónde quieres comenzar?

―Eh… ―giró sobre sí mismo, angustiado de ver los escaparates con tantas opciones y colores― No tengo idea. Supongo que por las camisas, y de ahí seguimos caminando hacia la derecha hasta terminar.

―De acuerdo.

Harry agradeció infinitamente la practicidad de su mejor amiga para escoger tallas y colores. Él sólo tuvo que pararse en medio de cada sección y esperar a que Hermione le enseñara lo que creía que podía gustarle. Después de media hora fue muy sencillo encontrar el "estilo" de Harry, lo cual consistía en colores azules pálidos, verdes muy profundos, sepias y grises. Los zapatos fueron más fáciles, ya que siempre supo exactamente qué tipo compraría si tuviera la oportunidad. En los abrigos se decidió por dos de color negro, un rompe viento gris Oxford y una gabardina color musgo. Cuando vio la cantidad de ropa que llevaba se sintió satisfecho, era justo lo necesario. Del otro lado del piso, en la sección de deportes, eligió cinco pants, dos sudaderas con gorra, y diez camisetas. Finalmente llegaron a la sección de ropa interior y Harry le pidió a Hermione que lo esperara en la fila para pagar; ella, divertida por su obvia timidez, le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de adelantarse a las cajas. Harry le pidió a un trabajador de la tienda que lo asesorara, y diez minutos después alcanzó a su mejor amiga.

―Ahora tú deja de sonreír así ―chistó usando el rompe viento para cubrir sus últimas adquisiciones.

Hermione puso la mejor cara de inocencia ―¿De qué hablas?

Al salir de Harrods fueron hacia el estacionamiento, donde Hermione metió las bolsas en la cajuela. Harry apartó desde antes lo que iba a ponerse, y con un poco de magia se cambió sin ser notado. Ahora traía unos jeans negros y una de las sudaderas con gorra.

―Espero que esto me evite miradas en el Callejón Diagon ―dijo subiéndose la gorra.

Hermione lo miró tímidamente ―Creo que ocurre lo contrario. Con la gorra sólo se ven tus ojos verdes y los lentes redondos. Te da una apariencia muy… atractiva.

Harry alzó las cejas ―¿Te parezco atractivo?

―¿Me lo preguntas después de habernos besado _horas_ en tu cama?

―Sí.

La castaña sonrió avergonzada ―Claro que eres atractivo…

El mago cortó el espacio entre ellos y puso sus manos en la cintura de Hermione ―Tú también, ¿sabes? Eres preciosa.

―Ya, no tienes por qué decirme cosas que no sientes.

Harry fue cerrando los ojos mientras se inclinaba para besarla. Antes de poner sus labios en ella, susurró ―Preciosa.

. . .

En el Callejón Harry se dedicó a perseguir en silencio a Hermione. Su mejor amiga quería conseguir todos los libros sobre magia sin varita y hechizos avanzados que existieran. Cuando estuvo medianamente tranquila logró convencerla de ir a ver a Fred y George a su nueva tienda de bromas.

―Estoy seguro que guardarán el secreto por nosotros ―dijo Harry entrando a la colorida tienda.

―Eso espero, porque si Dumbledore sabe que estás aquí, el plan será un fracaso.

Harry la tomó de los hombros para reconfortarla. Fred y George salieron a recibirlos, reconociendo a Hermione de inmediato, y luego a Harry.

―Hey, Harry, con esa gorra no sabíamos que eras tú ―dijo uno de los gemelos.

El otro continuó ―Creímos que nuestra Hermione estaba acompañada de un novio o algo así.

―Oh, sí, eso habría vuelto loco a Ronnie.

Harry miró a Hermione tensarse, lo cual le provocó cierta inquietud. ¿Realmente ella estaba interesada en Ron? ¿Cómo no pensó en eso antes de besarla… horas… en su cama?

―¿Cómo van las ventas de la tienda? ―desvió el tema Hermione, sus lindos ojos puestos en los anaqueles llenos de curiosidades.

Fred y George respondieron a unísono ―¡Genial!

Continuaron mostrando los artículos de novedad. Al terminar el tour de la tienda Harry les explicó a los gemelos que nadie podía saber de su visita.

―Me quedaré con Hermione el resto del verano. Aún no sabemos cuándo se supone que Dumbledore irá a buscarme con los Dursley, pero lo resolveremos en su momento. Mientras desearía un poco de discreción.

Los pelirrojos sonrieron astutos.

―Ustedes dos…

―Están…

―Juntos…

―¿Verdad?

Harry no supo qué decir. Sí, estaban juntos, ¿no? ¿o qué significaba que pudiera besar libremente a su mejor amiga? Aunque seguía pensando en ella como su "mejor amiga".

Hermione se cruzó de brazos ―¿Y eso es de su incumbencia por que…?

Fred sacó tres galeones de su bolsillo ―La quínela, pequeña Gryffindor. La quínela.

George continuó ―Hay una apuesta corriendo entre varios integrantes de la Orden.

―¿Cuándo Harry y Hermione terminarán juntos? ―canturreó Fred.

―¿ _Qué_? ¡Honestamente! ―les arrebató los tres galeones― Apostar es un pésimo hábito. No sé por qué esperaba mejor de ustedes…

―¿Sólo de nosotros? ―dijo George inocentemente― Porque incluso Moody apostó.

Harry se talló el rostro ―Increíble ―masculló.

Hermione los señaló con su varita ―¡Ni una palabra de nosotros a nadie! ¿De acuerdo? ―los pelirrojos asintieron, nerviosos.

―Sabemos que no sales bien si te metes con Hermione Granger ―dijo apurado Fred.

―Mi hermoso hermano tiene razón. Eres una bruja temible.

Ella sonrió ―Bien. Vamos, Harry, aún tenemos compras qué realizar ―chistó saliendo de la tienda.

George se giró hacia el moreno ―Eres el epítome de Gryffindor, Harry. Yo no podría con esa chica.

Fred se le colgó del lado izquierdo ―Aunque, aquí entre hombres…

George se le colgó del lado derecho ―Sí, Harry, aquí entre hombres…

― _Excelente_ elección de bruja ―dijeron alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

Harry se sintió enrojecer ―No es mi novia… ―explicó patéticamente.

―Claro, claro ―dijo George haciendo gestos extravagantes―, _todavía_ no lo es.

―Son imposibles ―sonrió Harry antes de despedirse.

Cuando los gemelos quedaron a solas se miraron preocupados.

―En serio Ronnie explotará, astuto hermano.

―Igual que un excregunto a punto de poner huevos, querido hermano, igual que un excregunto…

. . .

Alcanzó a Hermione a la mitad de la siguiente cuadra, se veía molesta por alguna razón, y Harry sospechó que era por la insinuación sobre una posible relación entre ambos. Eso bajó bastante la autoestima que ganó gracias a ella, irónicamente.

―¿Hermione podemos hablar de…? ―se calló al reconocer a Draco Malfoy escabullirse por uno de los angostillos.

Su mejor amiga respiró profundo ―La verdad… ¡hey!

Harry la jaló hacia el mismo angostillo por el que vio desaparecer a Malfoy. Pegó a Hermione a su pecho y sacó la capa de invisibilidad, cubriendo a ambos.

―¿En qué momento trajiste tu capa de invisibilidad? ―susurró apretando el brazo del mago en su cintura.

―La saqué del baúl en el estacionamiento de Harrods. Pensé que podría ser necesaria en el Callejón, por si alguien conocido se nos acercaba.

Hermione le sonrió orgullosa, consiguiendo que Harry retomara un poco de su seguridad.

―¿Y ahora a dónde vamos? ―le preguntó.

―Seguimos a Draco Malfoy. Este pasadizo llega al callejón Knockturn. ¿No te parece sospechoso?

Lo miró incrédula ―¿O paranoico?

La ignoró y siguió caminando. Doblaron en la esquina justo para ver a Malfoy entrando a Borgin and Burkes. Hermione le señaló una de las ventanas largas que permitía ver hacia adentro.

―No escucharemos nada aquí ―musitó inconforme la castaña.

―O sí ―replicó Harry sacando un par de orejas extensibles―. Fred y George ―fue todo lo que dijo.

―¿Qué necesitará que le guarden?

―Y que le reparen… ¿viste eso? Estoy seguro que tiene la marca oscura.

Hermione le dio un codazo ―Es imposible que hayas visto su brazo desde aquí. No puedes asegurar eso.

―¿Qué otra cosa le mostraría en su pálido brazo de hurón?

―Sé honesto, ¿crees que a Voldemort le interesaría tener al hijo de papi en sus filas?

Harry apretó los dientes. Estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero _sentía_ que Draco ya era un Death Eater.

Lo vieron irse revisando cada segundo tras su hombro. A Hermione le sobrecogió descubrir la mirada de Draco tan roja y alterada.

―Creo que tiene problemas ―murmuró triste.

―Gracias a su encantador papi Death Eater ―replicó Harry―. Hay que irnos.

―No, espera, ya que estamos aquí deberíamos visitar algunas tiendas. Seguro conseguiremos más bibliografía de maldiciones que en otro lugar.

―¿Cómo pretendes comprar eso sin que nos reconozcan?

Hermione lo pensó unos instantes. A Harry no le extrañó que tan rápido se le ocurriera algo ―Dame tu sudadera, con ella puesta y mi voz modificada pasaré lo suficientemente inadvertida. Tú te quedarás bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

―Me parece bien, así podré protegerte sin que lo sepan.

La castaña se sonrojó al escuchar "protegerte", pero no dijo nada.

En la primera tienda Harry tuvo que mantenerse callado mientras veía a Hermione negociar torpemente por unos libros oscuros, cuando no consiguió nada la sacó para explicarle que sonaba demasiado interesada y eso provocaba que le inflaran los precios, además no era bien recibida al darse a conocer como poco familiarizada con las artes negras. Hermione tomó sus consejos, un poco herida por su fracaso anterior, y entró a la siguiente tienda con una actitud que asombró a Harry. Se presentó como Prometea de Hillford, hija de un tal Ewansiha. Cuando el apotecario escuchó el nombre del mago casi se desmaya. Harry supuso que era alguien importante. Hermione fue construyendo la mentira con datos precisos que convencieron al apotecario, luego al vendedor de pociones de la otra tienda, después a la hechicera de objetos malditos, y de pronto cada mago y bruja sabían que la "hija" de Ewansiha estaba en Knockturn. Harry estaba cada vez más nervioso, la atención que Hermione atrajo era demasiada.

―Es momento de irnos, creo que tienes suficiente ―susurró junto a ella.

Hermione asintió suavemente, preparada para marcharse, pero un mago le cortó el paso.

― _Interesante_ que el buen Ewansiha de Hillford tenga una hija de la que nunca me habló ―dijo el mago antes de aspirar una pipa violeta. Le echó el humo a Hermione, divertido―, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos. Dime, niña, ¿dónde está ahora tu querido "papá"?

Harry miró asustado a la gente rodearlos. Ese tipo sabía perfectamente que Hermione no era la tal Prometea. Escuchó a su mejor amiga responder con seguridad que _obviamente_ papá está en una misión, como _todos_ saben. La gente asintió, tranquilizada, pero el tipo frunció más el ceño. Cuando lo vio alzar la mano para agarrar a Hermione, intervino.

―¡Es Harry Potter! ―gritó acercándose a la gente. Los magos y brujas voltearon hacia la voz, buscando quién habló.

Harry corrió hacia el otro lado y con voz chillona volvió a gritar ―¡Sí, Harry Potter! ¡Está en The Coffin House!

El tumulto se movió hacia esa dirección para comprobar si era cierto. Harry empujó a varias personas, comenzando una pelea. Brincó sobre Hermione, escondiéndola bajo la capa y juntos huyeron corriendo. Al sentirse tranquilos en la familiaridad del callejón Diagon, Hermione abrazó a Harry por el cuello, respirando acelerada.

―Eso fue magnífico ―le dijo todavía un poco nerviosa.

Harry le devolvió el abrazo, de pronto consciente del terror que experimentó cuando ese tipo iba a descubrir a su mejor amiga.

―Joder, Hermione, no vuelvas a asustarme así.

―Harry, _lenguaje_ ―corrigió automáticamente―. No te preocupes, no volveré a hacerlo. Vamos a Gringotts, por fin se nos terminaron los galeones que traías. Creo que gastamos una pequeña fortuna.

―Espero que valga la pena. Vamos.

Por cualquier cosa Harry decidió agarrar a Hermione de la mano, y no la soltó durante el resto del día.

. . .

Griphook, el duende de Gringotts encargado de la cuenta de la Casa Potter sonrió amargamente al tenerlo en su oficina.

―¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí, señor Potter?

Harry se encogió de hombros ―Un duende en la entrada me mandó para acá cuando le expliqué que yo no tenía la llave de mi cámara de Gringotts. Creo que eso lo hizo enojar.

La bruja junto a él asintió ―Nos echó un buen pleito pensando que Harry se estaba tratando de hacer pasar por… bueno, por él. Quiero decir, que era un impostor.

Griphook respiró profundo ―Y, por todos los viejos duendes guerreros, ¿por qué rayos usted no tiene su llave, señor Potter?

―Creo que Molly Weasley la tiene en su custodia. Siempre me ayuda a comprar mis cosas para Hogwarts. O tal vez Dumbledore la tiene. No lo sé. Sólo necesito sacar otro tanto de galeones… por favor ―agregó.

―Dumbledore ―masculló Griphook― me ha dejado muy mal parado en Gringotts. Siempre anda metiéndose en asuntos de la Casa Potter, una de las cuentas que yo manejo, y por más que he intentado mantenerlo a raya ha sido imposible. Sobre todo porque usted, señor Potter, no ha tenido la delicadeza de revisar sus negocios. Bueno, creo que es una gran oportunidad de ponerlo al corriente. Le haré una llave para su cámara, espero que esta vez tenga la delicadeza de guardarla para usted en vez de andarla prestando. La Casa Potter es una cuenta de alta estima en Gringotts, sus representantes siempre han sido bienvenidos entre los duendes, desde más allá del famoso Gryffindor e incluso el señor Peverell.

Harry y Hermione se miraron sorprendidos.

―¿Soy pariente de Gryffindor?

―¿Y quién es el señor Peverell? ―agregó Hermione suponiendo que si fue mencionado tras Godric Gryffindor debía ser importante.

Griphook mostró los dientes puntiagudos ―Una lección de historia no les caería mal. Investiguen eso por su cuenta, no tengo tiempo de _además_ educarlos.

Hermione no se mostró conforme, pero Harry le dio la razón al duende: él también ya quería marcharse.

Estuvieron un par de horas revisando los últimos cierres de los negocios de la Casa Potter. Harry no podía creer la cantidad de propiedades y objetos mágicos extraordinarios que estaban a su nombre. Cada vez estaba más enojado de haber crecido con los Dursley cuando pudo tener otras posibilidades. A la mitad de la explicación Hermione interrumpió.

―¿Por qué Harry nunca fue notificado sobre esto? ¿Sus padres no dejaron testamento?

Griphook asintió ―El testamento de los Potter, al igual que el de Sirius Black, está en manos de Dumbledore, guardián legal del joven Potter.

―¿Por qué es su guardián legal? ―insistió Hermione― No me imagino a los Potter decidiendo dejar la vida de su único hijo en manos del director de una escuela. Primero pensaron en Sirius Black, en caso de que él no pudiera realizar sus tareas como padrino, lo cual era muy probable por la guerra, debieron señalar a alguien más.

Griphook volvió a asentir ―Remus J. Lupin, pero al ser considerado mitad bestia por el Ministerio, se le anularon sus privilegios, después quedó Peter Petigrew, ya sabemos qué pasó con él. Así, el señor Potter quedó sin guardián legal. Cuando eso ocurre en la sociedad mágica, el menor pasa a ser protegido del mago encargado de su educación, en este caso…

― _Dumbledore_ ―siseó Hermione―, por eso él ha decidido tanto sobre la vida de Harry, está en su derecho.

Harry se cruzó de brazos ―No me parece justo.

Griphook miró evaluador a Hermione ―Hay una posibilidad de cambiar eso. Dígame, señor Potter, ¿qué tanto confía en la bruja que está a su lado?

―Con mi vida.

El duende mostró de nuevo sus dientes ―¿Casualmente usted es mayor de edad, señorita Granger?

. . .

Harry miró pasar el señalamiento _Welcome to Cambridge_ , y sintió algo parecido a tranquilidad. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, descansando. A su lado, Hermione prendió los faros para distinguir mejor el camino, pues la noche estaba cayendo sobre ellos. De pronto la voz de Harry la distrajo.

―¿Crees que Dumbledore venga mañana?

―Por supuesto, en cuanto Griphook le mande la notificación como se lo pedimos. Para entonces ya tendremos arriba los escudos, así que tendrá que aparecer fuera de mi propiedad. Hasta que se vaya activaremos el Fidelius.

―Lamento seguir metiéndote en esto, Hermione. Estoy muy agradecido que hayas decidido ser mi guardiana legal, pero tengo miedo de que algo te pase.

La castaña puso la direccional antes de dar vuelta la izquierda, sus ojos no se separaron del camino a pesar de responder con claridad a su mejor amigo ―Ya tuvimos esta discusión, Potter. Dondequiera que vayas, iré contigo. ¡Mira! Esa es mi casa.

Harry esperaba ver un clásico hogar suburbano con jardín y techo de doble agua. En cambio estaba un edificio de cuatro pisos, hecho con ladrillos color azul rey, lleno de ventanas en forma de arcos con pequeños balcones floreados. Para entrar había cinco escalones de piedra caliza que llegaban a un portón, cuyo arco era más pronunciado que el de las ventanas, hecho de losetas de mármol, rodeando una puerta doble de cristal.

―¿Todo eso es tu casa?

Hermione sonrió ―No, mi departamento es el último. Abajo están los McKenzie, los Juliard y en la planta baja está la señora Farleone, vive sola. El barrio es bastante tranquilo y seguro; papá y mamá tenían aquí su clínica de ortodoncia, se iban caminando. El resto de los edificios alrededor son muy parecidos, se dividen en hogares y en cuartos para los estudiantes de la Universidad de Cambridge que está muy cerca de aquí. La zona comercial queda a quince minutos en carro.

―Se ve elegante ―comentó Harry quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.

La bruja terminó de estacionarse frente al edificio y finalmente apagó el carro.

―Espero que te guste, ahora que soy tu guardiana legal éste será tu nuevo hogar hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad y decidas qué hacer.

Harry le sonrió tranquilizador ―Mientras esté contigo cualquier lugar me parece perfecto, así que no te preocupes por eso. De verdad gracias por lo que estás haciendo por mí.

―Para eso son los mejores amigos.

El moreno ignoró la punzada que sintió al escuchar eso. _"Amigos"_ se repitió bajándose del carro. Lo rodeó para llegar a la cajuela donde Hermione ya estaba sacando las bolsas. Todo lo conjuraron para que no pesara, así que cargaron sin esfuerzo las compras y el baúl.

Al llegar al portón leyó la placa de piedra con letras doradas: 28B Pembroke Street.

―Bajando la calle hay una tienda de antigüedades que cualquiera pensaría es mágica ―comentó Hermione mientras subían las escaleras internas―. A media cuadra está un molino de abarrotes y semillas. Los sábados se pone un mercado de ruedas que tiene lo que te puedas imaginar. Ah, y a diez calles hay una biblioteca.

Llegaron al último piso, la única puerta de madera tenía una pequeña placa que decía "Granger Household". Hermione quitó tres chapas para conseguir abrir. Harry entró tras ella, sorprendido por el enorme techo y los grandes ventanales.

El departamento podría describirse como un loft industrial, con los muebles básicos y los pisos de madera oscura bien lustrada. A pesar de tener ese aire minimalista Harry lo encontró muy cálido y familiar. Había fotos de la familia Granger en cada pared, y claras señales de uso en el comedor y la sala. Era una casa limpia, pero no muerta como la de Petunia.

―Sólo tiene dos habitaciones ―explicó Hermione prendiendo las luces―, allá está el baño de visitas, no tiene regadera. Ese pasillo lleva a los cuartos, ahora te paso, primero quiero mostrarte el jardín.

Harry la miró curioso ―¿Tienes jardín en el último piso de un edificio?

Un maullido los alertó. Crookshanks brincó de uno de los barrotes hacia los brazos de su dueña, ronroneando feliz por su regreso. Le echó una mirada a Harry y sin más caso se echó a dormir.

Hermione continuó caminando hacia la delgada escalera en la esquina del loft. Harry subió tras ella, divertido por la expresión del enorme gato naranja al ser acariciado. En la azotea del edificio había un jardín de plantas multicolores, una pequeñísima alberca de dos metros de profundidad y una mesa redonda con sombrilla. La orilla de la azotea estaba delimitada por una cerca blanca de madera. Alrededor del edificio se veían el resto de azoteas muy parecidas, y a lo lejos la universidad de Cambridge iluminada por reflectores. La noche se cernía como una ola de estrellas blancas.

—¿Cuánto mide?

—Ciento ochenta metro cuadrados —respondió la castaña—, cada piso.

―Es el lugar más hermoso en el que he estado ―susurró Harry.

―¿Incluyendo Hogwarts? ―bromeó Hermione.

Él la miró seriamente ―Incluyéndolo. Aquí es tu hogar.

―Ahora también es el tuyo.

No _quiso_ contenerse. Cortó el espacio que los separaba y la besó. El viento de la noche y el sonido del agua en la alberca fueron increíblemente relajantes. Hermione cerró los ojos para disfrutar la caricia dócil que encendía su cuerpo sin límites.

Crookshanks levantó el hocico, lamiendo las barbillas de ambos.

Harry se separó riendo ―¿Tu gato acaba de unirse al beso?

―Creo que sí ―contestó divertida―. Vamos, te mostraré las habitaciones.

Bajaron tomados de la mano. Desde ese punto en la escalera Harry alcanzó a ver una pequeñísima chimenea que dividía la sala y la cocina.

―¿Sirve esa chimenea?

Hermione asintió ―Pensaba conectarla a la Red Flu, pero no sé si tenga efecto una vez que coloquemos el Fidelius.

―Tampoco estoy seguro.

Siguieron por el pasillo que mencionó Hermione al entrar al departamento. Harry sonrió al ver un tragaluz a lo largo del pasillo, desde donde se distinguían algunas hojas del jardín superior.

―Este es el baño principal ―dijo abriendo la puerta del fondo―. La regadera necesita un ajuste, para utilizar el agua caliente debes girar la perilla _dieciocho_ veces, es absurdo. La tina, en cambio, está perfecta, por si la quieres usar cuando desees. Papá y mamá se llevaron todas sus cosas, antes ellos las ponían en este mueble; me refiero a cepillos, toallas, artículos de higiene personal, ahora tú puedes usarlo. El mío es el de junto. El lavabo doble tampoco funciona correctamente, las llaves del de la izquierda no responden. Hay que contratar un albañil para que lo revise.

—O usar magia…

La bruja miró sorprendida el lavabo —Creo que sigo procesando que el departamento es realmente mío.

—Con el tiempo te acostumbrarás. No hay prisa —dijo Harry con los ojos aún clavados en la tina. La única vez que estuvo en algo parecido fue en cuarto grado, cuando Cedric le dio la contraseña del baño de prefectos. Nunca olvidó la sensación indescriptible de estar en el agua caliente.

Hermione le dio un suave empujón, divertida ―Si quieres puedes usar la tina antes de dormir.

―Sería fantástico ―respondió apenado.

Continuaron de nuevo al pasillo.

―Esta es la recámara de mis padres. Bueno, _era_.

Entraron a la habitación principal, muy amplia y con balcón. Harry se entretuvo en mirar el candelabro que colgaba del techo. El resto estaba vacío.

―No sé por qué decidieron quitar su cama y los burós ―dijo Hermione mirando un espacio en específico―. Creo que fue parte de hacerme entender que realmente este lugar es solo mío.

―¿Los extrañas? ―preguntó empático.

―Siempre. Incluso cuando estoy con ellos. Desde hace mucho nuestra relación se enfrió.

Harry pasó un brazo por sus hombros. Intentando subirle el ánimo dijo ―Por lo menos ahora Crookshanks tendrá su propio cuarto.

El gato maulló, feliz.

Hermione soltó una carcajada ―¡Olvídalo, Crookshanks!

Fueron a la recámara de Hermione. Contraria a la anterior era bastante pequeña, con una cama individual y un clóset de piso a techo. La ventana ocupaba casi una pared completa, no tenía balcón. Harry admiró el mini escritorio de cristal donde había un portarretratos con la foto de Ron, él y Hermione a los doce años de edad.

―Me la dio Colin ―murmuró Hermione atrás de él―. Nos vemos muy graciosos, ¿no? Ve mi cabello. Ronald todavía no te pasaba de estatura. Y tú seguías tan delgaducho.

La miró juguetón ―¿Insinúas que ahora estoy gordo?

―¡Qué va! Por fin tienes carne en los lugares indicados. Me da gusto que ya no estés así.

Harry siguió curioseando el cuarto. Además de libros (naturalmente), los objetos personales de Hermione consistían en pequeños recuerdos de Hogwarts, banderines de Gryffindor y una caja de metal donde guardaba la correspondencia de él y Ron. La lámpara del techo era redonda, con flores pintadas a mano. Pero lo mejor era el olor. Libros, madreselva y algo dulce que le provocaba un escalofrío excitante.

―¿Por qué sonríes así? ―preguntó la castaña.

―Por ti ―satisfecho la miró sonrojarse―. ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo hacer la cena.

―Oh, no, ya lo hiciste en Privet Drive. Es mi turno. ¿Por qué no usas la tina mientras cocino?

―Es un plan demasiado atractivo para rechazarlo.

Regresaron al baño principal donde Hermione le explicó cuál era la llave caliente y cuál era la fría, y le mostró dónde estaban las toallas secas.

―Debimos pensar en esto antes ―murmuró frunciendo el ceño al ver todos sus jabones y fragancias―. Olerás a niña con todo esto.

Harry se encogió de hombros ―Luego compraré algo que me devuelva el olor a macho rudo, por ahora tomaré ese de violetas…

Hermione siguió riendo al cerrar la puerta.

El mago estuvo sumergido en las burbujas hasta que el agua lamentablemente se enfrió. Salió escurriendo con cuidado de no resbalarse, y buscó en el mueble una de las toallas que le dijo su mejor amiga. Casi de inmediato supo cuál era de ella, pues su aroma estaba en cada fibra. La sostuvo entre sus manos, curioso de saber por qué de pronto hasta el olor de Hermione le parecía fascinante. Después de un rato la regresó al mueble y cogió otra.

Al salir del baño alcanzó a escuchar la voz de un hombre.

―…que disfrute la cena, señorita.

―Gracias ―respondió Hermione cerrando la puerta del departamento. Al girarse casi tiró las bolsas de comida tailandesa cuando vio a Harry frente a ella, con la ropa nueva enmarcando su atractiva figura y el cabello empapado goteando en su rostro; iba descalzo.

―¿Y eso? ―señaló la enorme bolsa de papel con letras naranjas que decían _Bangkok Thai Food - Take out_.

―Ah, es que… ―dirigió una mirada nerviosa a la cocina. Harry también miró hacia allá: dos sartenes estaban quemados y una espátula parecía haber sobrevivido una pequeña explosión.

―¿Qué sucedió? ―dijo a punto de reír.

―No importa, se me antojó más comida tailandesa…

―Oh, Hermione, por fin algo en lo que no eres buena ―recibió un golpe en el brazo.

―Acabas de perder un rollito primavera por ese comentario, Potter.

. . .

Tras cenar y limpiar la cocina, Harry y Hermione se sentaron en la sala para seguir conversando. El mago estaba muy entretenido, como siempre que pasaba tiempo con su mejor amiga, y en ese momento le pareció que podía estar así siempre. La plática fluía en infinidad de temas, algunos graciosos y otros importantes, luego contaban algo de su infancia y se sorprendían de comprender al otro perfectamente. Ambos fueron niños sin amigos, víctimas de _bullying_ , con la eterna sensación de no pertenecer. Cuando estaban con Ron era imposible llegar a ese punto de intimidad, el pelirrojo interrumpía para hablar de Quidditch o quejarse directamente con Hermione sobre algo. Harry se descubrió no extrañando a su mejor amigo mágico.

Hermione soltó un gran bostezo. Echó una mirada al reloj de la sala ―Merlín, ¿ya viste la hora?

―¡Las _cuatro_ de la mañana! Si no vamos a dormirnos ya, no estaremos listos para Dumbledore.

La castaña se levantó, estirándose. Crookshanks cayó de su regazo y se escabulló por los anaqueles de la cocina.

―¿Tienes una cobija o algo? ―preguntó Harry.

―Sí, varias, ¿por qué?

―Para que no me dé frío en la madrugada ―dijo señalando el sillón.

Hermione giró los ojos ―¿Crees que te voy a dejar aquí a que te congeles? El departamento puede volverse un iglú, incluso en verano. Ya dormimos juntos en Privet Drive, ¿o te molesta volver a compartir cama conmigo? ―lo último lo dijo quedito.

Él soltó un bufido ―Primero me dejaría de gustar la magia, Hermione, en serio.

Obtuvo una gran sonrisa por ese comentario. Apagaron las luces y se retiraron a la recámara de la bruja. Estuvieron otro rato lavándose los dientes y, en el caso de Harry, poniéndose la ropa de dormir; Hermione se mantuvo con el jersey, pero agregó un par de licras que le llegaban a medio muslo para estar más cómoda.

―Pondré la alarma a las nueve. Sólo serán cinco horas, así que debemos dormir _ya_ , no seguir platicando hasta que amanezca.

Harry sonrió, metiéndose a la cama. Las sábanas frescas lo recibieron como un bálsamo. Extendió los brazos para atrapar a su mejor amiga, acomodándose en la delgada cama.

―El colchón de Dudley era más amplio, ¿no? ―susurró Hermione dejándose abrazar por atrás.

―Seguro con su peso lo aplanó como un panqueque…

―Oh, panqueques, buena idea para el desayuno.

―Esta vez _yo_ los hago, ¿de acuerdo? Dejemos que la cocina sea mi territorio.

―Hey, hacer panqueques no es difícil. Harina, huevo y mantequilla. Cualquiera puede hacerlo.

―También llevan leche.

―Claro ―chistó sonrojada.

Harry volvió a reír, enterrando su rostro en la melena incontrolable de Hermione. Subió su mano derecha por la cintura femenina; el brazo izquierdo estaba atrapado bajo su mejor amiga. Intentó concentrarse en dormir, pero seguía muy entretenido en acariciarla y sentir sus tersas piernas pegadas a las de él. Bajó la mano hacia la costura del jersey, pasando sus dedos por el muslo femenino, y la introdujo al calor del vientre de Hermione, encontrando piel que jamás pensó desear tanto. Escuchó una respiración acelerada, creyó que era él hasta que notó que era Hermione quien tenía su corazón latiendo velozmente. Eso detuvo a Harry, ¿estaba excitada o incómoda o molesta o _qué_? De pronto sintió la mano femenina colocarse sobre la suya y guiar el camino hacia arriba, pasando por su abdomen, hasta que la punta de los dedos de Harry tocaron el inicio de sus senos. Ambos gimieron.

Hermione se giró, cuidadosa de no estirar la piel lastimada de su costado izquierdo, recargándose en el brazo de Harry. Al quedar frente a él, con su mano aún atrapada entre su piel y el jersey, inclinó el rostro para besarlo de nuevo. Harry reaccionó enseguida, apretándola y profundizando el beso, de pronto con la sangre vuelta humo y el cerebro desconectado. Su cuerpo únicamente respondía al de Hermione. Subió más la mano, atrapando un seno bajo su palma. La escuchó suspirar. Él instintivamente alzó la pelvis. Ella brincó al sentirlo tan duro.

Harry deseó poder ocupar sus dos manos, eran apenas suficientes para abarcar el precioso cuerpo que ahora estaba hirviendo junto a él. Movió su brazo izquierdo, cargando con suavidad a Hermione, colocándola sobre su pelvis. Volvieron a gemir. Harry metió la mano recién desocupada por el jersey, trazando la espalda femenina. Mientras tanto sus labios seguían inmersos en el beso más desesperado que habían compartido. Cuando intentó bajar su mano por el costado de Hermione, ella se quitó bruscamente, casi desequilibrándose y cayendo de la cama. Harry alcanzó a sacar sus manos del jersey para agarrarla de los brazos, evitando la caída.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó con el corazón en la boca. Seguía estúpidamente excitado a pesar del miedo que lo embargó por el súbito rechazo.

Hermione asintió, igual de agitada ―Lo siento, fue… fue demasiado.

" _¿Demasiado_ qué _? ¿Malo, desastroso, incómodo?_ " Se preguntó Harry, aunque prefirió callarse. Miró aturdido los pezones marcados bajo el jersey de Quidditch, muestra clara de que sus atenciones no fueron tan mal recibidas. Además ella lo incitó a continuar, entonces qué rayos estaba pasando. Quizá lo deseaba física, pero no emocionalmente. Por eso le repetía que eran _mejores amigos_ , porque ellos no hacen ese tipo de cosas… ¿verdad?

―Harry, respira, no hiciste nada malo ―le dijo con una media sonrisa.

El moreno frunció el ceño ―¿Ah, no?

Hermione le dio un suave empujón, consiguiendo que volviera a acostarse, luego ella se deslizó sobre él, como un manto increíblemente seductor. Harry desvió la mirada al techo, demasiado consciente del problema entre sus piernas y que ahora estaba clavado en el vientre de su mejor _amiga_. Intentó relajarse, pensar en Snape o algo así para perder la erección, pero fue imposible.

―Debemos hablar.

Oh, no. La miró preocupado. Aquí es cuando le decía que no quería nada con él. Joder, ni siquiera Harry estaba seguro de querer algo más. ¿Qué pasaría con su amistad, se eliminaría para dejar sólo una relación física y cursi? _Eso_ funcionó para perder la erección. Le daba asco pensar que Hermione y él terminaran en algo tan patético y vacuo a comparación de la increíble relación que tenían ahora.

―Mañana cuando se vaya Dumbledore, ¿te parece? ―continuó Hermione, ajena a sus demonios.

Harry asintió lentamente. Comenzó a moverse para darle espacio, pero ella colocó la cabeza en su pecho, acomodándose para dormir. Su cadera se deslizó un poco hacia el colchón, así que subió la pierna para hacer contrapeso. Harry sintió el muslo de su amiga quedar encima de su pelvis, y _mágicamente_ tuvo otra erección.

Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

 **Notas:**

Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios.

Less.


	3. Potter Pembroke

_**Harry Potter**_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros., esta historia es sin fines de lucro.

 **Harry Potter y la historia que debió ser**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

 **Parte I**

"POTTER PEMBROKE"

La alarma hizo brincar a Hermione. En automático alzó la mano para golpear el reloj de su mesita de noche, parando el infernal sonidito. Recordó dónde estaba y con _quién_. Harry seguía dormido, ajeno al despertador, casi sobre ella, con la nariz pegada en su cuello y la mano sobre su pecho izquierdo. Las piernas de ambos parecían un nudo gigante. Hermione sintió en su cadera la palpitante erección de su mejor amigo, lo cual la hizo cuestionarse nuevamente en qué se estaba metiendo.

A pesar de considerarse una adolescente muy razonable, no podía frenar la atracción que sentía por Harry, ni tampoco la curiosidad por la respuesta física que estaba recibiendo de él. Tenía miedo. Tal vez Harry estaba dejándose llevar por "agradecimiento" o, peor, por simple calentura. ¿Qué pasaría al regresar a Hogwarts? ¿Qué es lo que ella quería que pasara? …¿y Ron? Ya podía imaginar la explosión del pelirrojo.

Se talló los ojos para quitarse la fatiga. Desvelarse era tan poco común en ella que le costaría la vida andar esa jornada. Por fin consiguió abrir los ojos sin sentir que se quemaban bajo la tenue luz que se colaba por las cortinas de la ventana. Frente a ella estaban los ojos atigrados de Crookshanks, a centímetros de distancia.

Gritó sin querer, haciendo brincar a Crookshanks y Harry.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ―masculló casi dormido.

―Lo lamento, Crookshanks me asustó. Ya debe tener hambre. Comúnmente le doy de comer a las siete de la mañana.

Harry miró retador al enorme gato, por su culpa perdió uno de los mejores sueños-fantasías de su vida.

―Yo también tengo hambre, ahora que lo pienso ―siguió Hermione comenzando a levantarse.

El moreno alcanzó a ver las preciosas nalgas de su mejor amiga, el jersey estaba arremangado hasta la cintura femenina. La licra negra que se puso para dormir era bastante reveladora. Suspiró frustrado, colocando un cojín sobre sus piernas.

―Iré a comprar las croquetas de Crookshanks ―dijo Hermione sin notar la incomodidad de su acompañante. Sacó una bata de su clóset―. El molino queda a media cuadra, ¿recuerdas? No tardaré mucho. Llevo la varita por cualquier cosa.

―Me… me daré un baño, mientras ―murmuró viéndola salir.

Escuchó su linda voz a lo lejos ―¡Recuerda girar la llave dieciocho veces para el agua caliente! ―luego la puerta del departamento cerrarse.

Harry brincó fuera de la cama, importándole un clavo el agua caliente. Lo que necesitaba era agua _fría_.

. . .

Hermione, acompañada por Crookshanks, cruzó Pembroke Street saludando a los vecinos. Al llegar al molino pidió dos kilos de las mejores croquetas para gato. Al salir con la bolsa de papel, alcanzó a ver una figura de túnica negra moverse por la esquina contraria. Nadie más pareció notarlo.

Metió su mano en el bolsillo de la bata, apretando la varita. Decidió poner los hechizos de seguridad en cuanto regresara al departamento.

Una vez dentro del edificio recogió el periódico y se encontró con la señora Farleone, la inquilina del primer departamento, barriendo el recibidor. Se saludaron amablemente.

―Tus padres nos informaron sobre su decisión de marcharse a Canadá y dejarte el departamento. Los vecinos y yo confiamos que no harás fiestecitas o algo parecido ―dijo la señora Farleone muy seria.

―No se preocupe. Será _imposible_ que escuchen algún ruido de mi departamento. Buen día.

―Buen día, niña.

Hermione sonrió mientras llegaba a su piso. Antes de entrar invocó varias protecciones básicas y puso un hechizo silenciador. En cuanto Dumbledore se fuera también pondría el Fidelius, entonces ningún vecino recordará que existe el último departamento.

Se sorprendió al ver que Harry ya estaba bañado y llevaba media docena de panqueques hechos. Sus ojos se quedaron más de lo debido en el pantalón de mezclilla negro que abrazaba las piernas masculinas. Los temores que tuvo al despertar se repitieron en su cabeza, y decidió "archivarlos" para otro momento.

" _Concéntrate. Planeaste el verano para entrenar y saber cómo defenderte, no para caer en un romance_ " pensó desviando la mirada.

Finalmente echó las croquetas en el plato de Crookshanks y se sentó en el desayunador.

―¿Listo para Dumbledore? ―preguntó casual.

Se encogió de hombros ―Nunca sé qué esperar de él.

Hermione asintió ―Todo saldrá bien. Nos queda una hora para que Griphook le notifique que ahora yo soy tu guardiana legal. Dumbledore tardará poco en averiguar con la profesora McGonagall mi dirección. Aún tenemos oportunidad de echarnos para atrás con el plan, si así lo deseas.

Harry colocó el plato casi desbordado de panqueques frente a ella ―Eso no pasará.

La bruja sonrió mientras extendía el periódico, luego su gesto se deshizo ―Oh, no…

―¿Qué ocurre? ―inquirió parando de echarle miel a sus panqueques.

―El Brockdale Bridge colapsó. El Primer Ministro no ha querido declarar al respecto ni dar el número de muertos.

Harry frunció el ceño ―¿Cómo colapsó?

Ella lo miró sospechosa ―¿Crees…?

―No podemos asegurarlo, ¿verdad?

Hermione asintió. Siguieron comiendo en silencio, perdidos en teorías, hasta que ella nuevamente chistó.

―¡No puede ser!

―¿Y ahora?

Giró el periódico para que viera la fotografía del obituario. Era una mujer mayor, con monóculo incluido.

―Me parece conocida.

―Es _Amelia Bones_ , la Directora del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

Harry le quitó el periódico ―¿Por qué aparece en un diario muggle?

―Olvida eso, ¿cómo murió? No puede ser coincidencia. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo Tonks antes de tu audiencia en el Ministerio el año pasado? Bones era recta, imposible de corromper… oh, pobre Susan, Amelia Bones era lo único que le quedaba de familia.

El mago se entristeció de inmediato ―Otro huérfano que hace Voldemort.

―Confirmaremos esto con Dumbledore ―miró su plato de panqueques―. Ya no tengo tanta hambre.

―Ni yo.

―Iré a darme un baño. ¿Por qué no sacas las cosas de tu baúl y la ropa que compraste en el cuarto que quedó disponible? El clóset está vacío.

―Eso haré. Gracias.

Se sonrieron sin ánimos antes de ponerse en marcha.

. . .

Albus Dumbledore supo que la vida le estaba cobrando caro el desacato que tuvo contra la naturaleza. Al cerrar la notificación de Gringotts sonrió por la astucia de la señorita Granger. "Secuestrar" a Harry Potter y ponerlo bajo su protección era algo que sólo el más grande mago de la época había hecho, es decir: él. No quiso imaginar la reacción del Wizengamot al enterarse que el salvador del mundo mágico pasó de vivir con muggles a vivir con una hija de muggles. Aunque pareciera una mejora desde el punto de vista de los viejos magos, para los puristas significaría el acto más infame que se le pudo ocurrir a Harry. Restaba concluir cómo proceder. Claramente la señorita Granger había transformado con su intervención la actitud de Harry ante la vida. Independencia, rebeldía y, tal vez, amor adolescente. ¿Cómo afectaba esto a sus minuciosos planes?

Miró su mano maldita. Ya no le quedaba tiempo para reajustar un proyecto que pasó años construyendo.

Fawkes, a su lado, gorgoreó molesto.

―¿Eso crees, dulce amigo? ―le dijo a su fénix.

La preciosa ave escarlata hinchó el pecho, alborotando sus plumas.

Dumbledore suspiró cansado. En la cuesta final de la vida te cuestionas muchas cosas. No es poca cosa que Harry haya ido en contra de una orden directa, prefiriendo marcharse de Privet Drive en vez de esperarlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le ofreció la señorita Granger que él no?

Sonrió avergonzado de su propia ingenuidad. Años planeando, maquilando, para que al final olvidara que Harry ya _es_ un joven hombre. Con sueños y necesidades. El problema era que no estaba consciente del verdadero peligro que significaba Tom en el mundo.

―Hice el escenario perfecto para Harry, pero olvidé explicarle su papel.

Decidió que, aunque su plan original acabara de ser destrozado por una adolescente que años atrás prefería morir antes de ser expulsada, acompañaría al joven Harry en este último viaje, por lo menos hasta donde pudiera. Era lo menos que podía hacer por él.

Además, despedirse de la vida también significaba aceptar que los que se quedan eventualmente te sustituirán. Y Dumbledore deseaba que Harry no lo reemplazara, sino que lo superara más allá de lo imaginable.

Antes de marcharse para buscar a Minerva, tuvo la sensación de que Hermione Granger cambió la historia _de nuevo_.

. . .

Harry observó a su mejor amiga programar la cafetera para que cada día a las cinco de la mañana se activara.

―El café nos ayudará para el entrenamiento diario ―dijo Hermione inclinándose más en la barra para coger la bolsa de café molido. Harry siguió con la mirada su movimiento, sonriendo sin pensarlo―. Hoy en la tarde empezaremos con las maldiciones.

―Desearía poder usar mi varita. Siento que no avanzaré nada sin ella.

Hermione hizo un gesto para restarle importancia ―No digas eso. Eres un gran mago, además tengo un libro que te quitará cualquier duda. Ven.

Rodearon la barra para ir a la sala. Una de las paredes tenía un librero de piso a techo, parecía que recientemente le quitaron libros. Harry vio que los que quedaban eran de Hogwarts y los que apenas ayer compraron.

―Mis padres también se llevaron sus libros… ―dijo suavemente, yendo directo por un tomo negro. Se lo pasó a Harry.

― _La chispa originaria - El Antiguo sin varita_ ― leyó curioso.

―Es de los libros que conseguimos en Knockturn. La bruja que me lo vendió me dijo que era esencial para aprender magia sin varita. Estoy segura que si alguien puede lograrlo eres tú. Además ve el lado práctico: ¿en qué más puedes invertir el verano completo? No tienes que volverte un experto.

Harry hojeó el libro ―Tienes razón…

―¿Y eso te sorprende? ―sonrió.

Iba a replicarle cuando escucharon el timbre. Se miraron ansiosos antes de correr hacia el balcón de la sala. Desde ahí vieron el sombrero puntiagudo de Dumbledore.

―¿No pudo ser más discreto? ―masculló Hermione― Iré a abrir. Espera aquí.

―Claro que no, voy contigo.

Para evitar más retraso Hermione aceptó. Bajaron los cuatro pisos, desacelerando al llegar al recibidor y ver a la señora Farleone discutir con Dumbledore.

―Niña ―dijo la señora―, te acabo de decir lo de las fiestas y ya estás organizando una de disfraces.

Harry contuvo una carcajada. Cuando Farleone lo vio se puso más alterada.

―¿Y este jovencito quién es? Dios mío, niña, te vi bajar hace rato en bata. ¿Tus papás saben de esto?

Hermione giró los ojos ―No habrá fiesta, señora Farleone. Él es mi amigo… James Evans ―inventó a último segundo, no quería que supiera el nombre de Harry, además en unas horas con el Fidelius lo olvidaría ―Y él es nuestro maestro de teatro, Brian Percival.

Dumbledore sonrió encantador ―Así es, vengo con mis alumnos para arreglar cuestiones escolares. No creerá que con mi edad estoy en condiciones de montar una fiesta, no soy tan joven como usted, _mademoiselle_ Farleone.

Harry de nuevo tuvo que frenar una carcajada. Hermione, demasiado perturbada por ver sonrojarse a la vieja amargada de su edificio, se despidió apurando a los magos hacia las escaleras. La señora Farleone le echó una última mirada sospechosa antes de regresar a su departamento.

―No sabía que le gustaba dejar tan buenas impresiones en las viejitas muggles, director ―dijo Harry sin poder resistirse más.

Dumbledore lo miró aliviado ―Escucharte bromear me alegra, Harry. Tu convivencia con la señorita Granger te ha regresado el buen humor.

―Más que eso, profesor.

Ingresaron al loft, Hermione todavía estresada por su vecina, y se sentaron en la sala.

―Curioso lugar, señorita Granger. Amplio y acogedor. Bien asegurado, por lo que pude comprobar al intentar aparecerme.

―Gracias, quizá si hubiera avisado de su visita le habría dado acceso.

Dumbledore tuvo el tino de sonrojarse ―Mi error, por supuesto. Estoy malacostumbrado a tener libre entrada a cualquier lugar.

Harry, empático por el hombre que siempre admiró, intervino ―Hermione no lo hizo para ofenderlo, profesor. Fue una medida de seguridad que no me parece descabellada en estos días.

El viejo mago sonrió afable ―Gracias por salvar mi ego, pero no es necesario, comprendo esta medida como un sutil aviso de la señorita Granger para que respete su hogar y, por consiguiente, el tuyo, Harry.

Hermione dejó que su mejor amigo llevara la conversación. Sabía que la relación entre Dumbledore y Harry era mucho más profunda de lo que ella alguna vez tuvo con el director, les correspondía a ellos resolver esto. Fue debido a esa razón que le preguntó a Harry si estaba seguro de irse con ella, porque luego él tendría que defender esa decisión.

Tomaron asiento en la sala. Dumbledore conjuró té y galletas.

Harry se enderezó, mostrando su valor.

―Profesor, quiero pedirle una disculpa por haber escapado de la casa donde usted creyó que estaría más seguro, pero quiero dejarle claro que no me arrepiento. Los Dursley fueron… brutales ―tragó pesado, intentando no recordar. Sintió la mano de Hermione en su rodilla, apoyándolo, pero justo eso lo hizo sentir peor. No quería verse débil frente a ella, de pronto tenía la necesidad de demostrarle que no era un adolescente roto al cual cuidar―. Merezco algo mejor ―siguió hablando, más seguro―. Hermione me ofreció esa posibilidad, acepté. Salí de Privet Drive con las noches suficientes para que los Dursley quedaran protegidos otro año más. A partir de hoy su seguridad ya no es mi responsabilidad, ellos también enfrentarán las consecuencias de lo que construyeron, aunque espero sinceramente que nada malo les ocurra. Tampoco quise avisarle, profesor, de mis planes de vivir en Cambridge, si bien fueron un poco inesperados, preferí tomar las riendas de mi vida. Creo que también me lo merezco.

Albus lo miró un buen rato después de su pequeño discurso. Finalmente asintió.

―Sí te lo mereces, Harry. Creo que yo soy quien te debe una disculpa. Ocupé tantos años en planificar la destrucción de Voldemort que pasé por alto tus necesidades. Quisiera resarcirme ayudándote en cualquier decisión que tomes en adelante, ya que, supongo, estarás planeando cómo enfrentar a Voldemort.

―Así es. Hermione tiene un plan. Probablemente necesitaremos guía para ciertos puntos, entonces tomaré su ofrecimiento.

―Me parece bien. Además de eso planeaba darte clases particulares. Tengo información sobre Tom que te ayudará a vencerlo. Podemos usar tus ratos libres en Hogwarts para ponerte al corriente con eso. Claro, siempre y cuando tu tutora, la señorita Granger esté de acuerdo.

Harry y Hermione se miraron dos segundos, hablando sin palabras. A Dumbledore le causó un dolor muy parecido a la envidia, pues hace varios años que compartió esa conexión con alguien más, un cariño intrínseco que murió en la traición. Miró su varita de sauco, recordando la eterna mirada azul de Grindelwald.

―Aceptamos ―dijo Harry.

―Fantástico ―sonrió―, terminado ese tema, me gustaría pedirte un favor, Harry. También necesitarás el permiso de la señorita Granger.

Hermione giró los ojos ―Podemos olvidar ese trámite. Acepté ser la tutora de Harry para darle completa libertad, no para ser su mamá. Él puede decidir lo que quiera.

Harry la miró agradecido ―¿De qué se trata, profesor?

―Necesito ir a ver a un antiguo colega y convencerlo de regresar a Hogwarts. Tu presencia sería ventajosa, pues si hay algo que ama Horace Slughorn es la fama ajena.

A Harry ya no le gustó tanto el favor, pero no tuvo corazón para negarse. Se despidió de Hermione, besándola en la orilla de los labios, en lo que Dumbledore hacía gala de sus beneficios políticos y conectaba la chimenea a la Red Flu.

―Este hogar necesita un nombre ―dijo Dumbledore―, como la Madriguera. Así es más fácil de reconocer en la red.

Hermione lo pensó un rato, luego sonrió ―Como será el hogar de Harry y yo, me gustaría "Potter Pembroke", ¿qué opinas, Harry?

―Brillante ―respondió feliz.

Dumbledore se giró para terminar de conectar la chimenea, disimulando no haberlos visto besándose.

. . .

En la noche Harry regresó harto de su pequeña misión. Las llamas verdes le dieron una apariencia macabra al loft oscurecido. Brincó fuera de la chimenea.

―¿Hermione? ―llamó.

―¡En el cuarto! ¡Trae una cuchara!

Sonrió por la extraña solicitud. Fue a la cocina por el cubierto y por fin a la recámara, pero Hermione no estaba en su pequeño cuarto, sino el principal, acostada en un colchón matrimonial sin base, protegido aún con el plástico de la tienda. Junto a Hermione había pilas de libros y un bote de 4 litros de helado.

―¿Y eso? ―preguntó Harry desde la puerta.

Hermione se sacó la cuchara de la boca, sonrojada ―¿Te refieres al colchón nuevo, los libros o el helado?

―Creo que a todo.

Le hizo un gesto para que se acostara junto a ella. De inmediato le dio una cucharada al helado.

―El colchón lo mandé pedir de Benjamin Home Store, el almacén de muebles para la casa del centro de Cambridge. Con eso me terminé el mes de depósito que me mandó papá, pero no importa porque aún tenemos mucha comida. Los libros son los que compramos ayer; esa pila ya la leí. Fue una excelente adquisición. Y el helado es un sueño hecho realidad. Papá y mamá jamás permitieron helado en la casa, así que…

Harry la miró divertido ―Creo que te estás saliendo de control.

― _Ha–ha_ , Potter. Oh, tienes helado aquí ―sin previo aviso besó su barbilla, recogiendo con su lengua la mancha― ¿A ti cómo te fue con Dumbledore?

Harry tardó en reaccionar, idiotizado por el gesto de su mejor amiga.

―Eh… ah… sí. Aburrido. Slughorn me incomodó, aunque dijo cosas muy amables sobre mi madre. Al parecer ella era una genio para las pociones. Slughorn aceptó volver a Hogwarts con tal de tenerme en su Club, donde sólo los alumnos más sobresalientes pueden ingresar. No estoy seguro si por sobresalientes se refiere al dinero, la política o la inteligencia.

―Ya lo veremos. ¿Estuviste toda la tarde con él?

Harry la miró apenado ―No. Dumbledore me dio el testamento de Sirius. Heredé la banca de la Casa Black así como Grimmauld Place. Decidí dejarle la casa a la Orden del Fénix. Le mandé una carta a Griphook para que pasara la casa a nombre de Dumbledore, quien se volvió el nuevo guardián secreto.

―¿Qué hay de Kreacher? ―preguntó temerosa. El enloquecido elfo fue parte crucial de la muerte de Sirius, pero Hermione no podía evitar sentir lástima por él.

Harry desvió la mirada ―Lo regalé a Hogwarts.

―Oh, Harry, eso es perfecto…

―Lo hice por ti ―masculló harto―. No creas que tengo buenos sentimientos por ese elfo.

La castaña volvió a besarlo en la comisura de los labios ―Gracias.

―Bueno, de saber que iba a ser premiado de esta forma, le habría dejado mi fortuna a Krecher.

Hermione lo golpeó en el brazo ― Como sea, ya veo por qué te tardaste tanto.

―La verdad, todavía hice algo más. Le pedí a Dumbledore que me llevara a la Madriguera. Quería darle la sorpresa a Ron sobre mi escape de los Dursley y tu nueva mayoría de edad, pero no resultó como pensé.

―¿Ahora qué hizo Ron?

Sonrió nervioso, comiendo más helado antes de responder ―Pues… primero me intentó convencer de mejor pasar el verano en la Madriguera, cuando le expliqué que prefería quedarme contigo se puso muy pesado. Hasta insinuó que desde el principio lo planeaste así para hacerlo enojar. Dijo que no piensa poner un pie en Potter Pembroke hasta que tú le pidas una disculpa.

Hermione se quedó muy seria. Harry esperó alguna reacción violenta, igual que cada vez que Ron hacía o decía algo estúpido, pero el silencio de su mejor amiga lo puso nervioso. Fue como confirmar sus sospechas. " _Ella está enamorada de Ron. Joder_ ".

De pronto Hermione comenzó a llorar.

―¿En serio le dijiste que preferías quedarte conmigo?

―¿Ah? ―dijo inteligentemente― ¿Por eso lloras?

―Nunca me habías preferido ante Ron.

Harry frunció el ceño. Era verdad, pero le parecía absurdo.

La abrazó con cariño, besando su frente ―Vamos, Hermione. Un niño siempre prefiere a su mejor amigo varón, no es un asunto tan profundo. Hoy tendría que ser un idiota para preferir a un amigo en vez de la chica que con sonreír me hace sentir que puedo destruir a Voldemort sin ayuda.

Hermione lo miró halagada ―A veces eres demasiado astuto, Potter.

Harry se arriesgó y volvió a besarla. Los labios de ambos estaban fríos y dulces por el helado. Lentamente él se fue deslizando sobre ella, escuchando el rechinido del plástico del colchón. Por primera vez continuó besando la piel femenina, recorriendo la quijada, luego la garganta delgada y sinuosa. Hermione susurró su nombre de forma ronca y elevada.

El teléfono sonó, rompiendo el momento.

Hermione se levantó gateando, todavía abrumada por las sensaciones que Harry fácilmente despertaba en su cuerpo. Al correr por el pasillo para alcanzar el teléfono se recordó que tenía una conversación pendiente con su mejor amigo.

―¿Aló?

― _Que dice la señora Farleone que vives en pecado con un muchachito llamado James Evans. Lo cual nos dejó pensando a tu madre y a mí que de pronto no debimos dejarte el departamento. Quiero decir, si por lo menos fuera Harry o Ron, de quienes nos has hablado los últimos cinco años…_

―Papá ―cortó Hermione, divertida―, sabes lo chismosa que es la señora Farleone. Harry vino a verme. Te recuerdo que es súper famoso en el mundo mágico, y para evitarme problemas le di otro nombre.

― _Oh, así que vives en pecado con Harry._

―Papá…

― _Ya, sólo llamaba para decirte que tu madre y yo llegamos vivos y bien a Canadá, gracias por preocuparte, señorita._

―Oh, perdón por no llamarles, estuve haciendo varias cosas de la escuela.

― _Hija, no tienes que darme explicaciones. Sería hipócrita de mi parte si después de dejarte sola en Inglaterra te trato como si no confiara en ti._

―Gracias, papá.

― _Pero sí llámanos de vez en cuando. Te extrañamos, princesa._

―Y yo a ustedes. Por cierto, voy a poner un hechizo muy poderoso en el departamento para protegerlo. Actuará para que sea ilocalizable, invisible e insonoro. Ustedes recordarán que me lo entregaron, pero ya no serán capaces de saber dónde está ni cómo es su exterior.

―Suena muy especializado, ¿alguna razón en especial?

―Ah… ¿cómo decirlo? Harry vivirá aquí hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad. Y como es súper famoso…

― _Entonces sí vas a vivir en pecado con Harry_ ―se burló Richard Granger.

―Basta, papá, suena muy exagerado eso. Cada quién tendrá su cuarto.

― _Claro, claro, pero de eso a que cada quién duerma en su cuarto…_

―Eres imposible.

― _Ya ves, sólo tu madre me aguanta. Bueno, supongo que entonces le informaré a la señora Farleone y al resto de los vecinos que, por si no les quedó claro, ese departamento es tuyo y eres mayor de edad y no les incumbe tu vida pecaminosa._

―Eso sería darle en el clavo ―dijo sarcástica.

Vio a Harry salir del pasillo con el bote de helado y ponerse en la cocina a hacer de cenar. Se preguntó cuándo le creció tanto la espalda― Oye, papá, hablando en serio. ¿Cómo supiste que amabas a mamá?

― _Mmph… lo supe un día que se me ponchó la llanta del Bentley, ya sabes, mi primer automóvil, clásico inglés de 1962, de dos puertas, color Oxford, con…_

―Concéntrate, papá.

― _Ah, sí. Pues pasé casi una hora intentando cambiar la llanta, pero una de las tuercas no salía. Entonces tu madre se bajó del carro, me quitó de enfrente de la llanta y, con una patada espectacular en la herramienta de cruz, zafó la tuerca._

―¿Y entonces?

― _Nada. Supe que me casaría con ella_.

Hermione giró los ojos. Típico de su padre tener epifanías gracias a un automóvil.

―Ya. Mejor le pregunto a mamá otro día.

― _Me siento poco valorado. En fin, me saludas a Harry_.

―Y tú a mamá. Adiós.

Colgaron.

Harry levantó los ojos verdes hacia ella ―¿Todo bien?

―¿Te gustan los automóviles?

El moreno alzó una ceja ―No ―antes de que Hermione pudiera suspirar aliviada, dijo―, prefiero las escobas. No sabes las ganas que tengo de comprarme una clásica irlandesa que acelera de 0 a 220 en _diez_ segundos…

Hermione dejó de escuchar. Hombres…

. . .

―Así que ahora hay dos camas ―dijo Harry mirando poco entusiasmado el nuevo colchón. Ambos ya traían puesta la pijama y, para tortura del mago, Hermione sólo traía una delgada blusa de tirantes y un short de algodón.

―¿Creí que te gustaría tener tu propia habitación?

―Claro ―replicó desganado. Eso significaba que las noches juntos habían llegado a su final.

Hermione, en cambio, estaba pensando en algo más complicado ―Debemos hablar, Harry.

El moreno se tensó ―¿De… qué?

Ella lo tomó de la mano, dirigiéndolo hacia el cuarto pequeño donde lo sentó en la cama.

―No sé cómo decirte esto, probablemente primero te culparás o tendrás una explosión de rabia o…

―O qué malos antecedentes tengo para que me digas eso ―cortó avergonzado―. De acuerdo, sé que no fui el más paciente y centrado durante el curso anterior, pero quiero pensar que puedo con cualquier cosa que me digas. Estamos juntos en esto, tú me lo dijiste, ¿no?

Hermione lo miró sospechosa ―Bien… El día que fuimos al Ministerio de Magia para rescatar a Sirius, Dolohov me hirió. Esa es la razón por la que no he querido avanzar cuando tú y yo… ya sabes, _eso_.

Harry arrugó lentamente el entrecejo ―¿Qué tiene que ver Dolohov con _eso_?

Ella soltó un suspiro y, para suprema admiración y encanto de Harry, se quitó la blusa que traía, quedando en un pequeño sujetador rosa pálido.

―Por esto.

―Lo siento, no puedo quitar los ojos de tu pecho ―dijo sin parpadear.

Hermione giró los ojos ― _Honestamente_ ―se volteó hacia la derecha, mostrándole a su mejor amigo la enorme cicatriz que cruzaba su cuerpo.

La línea parecía hecha de cristales azules, mordiendo la piel alguna vez perfecta. Harry olvidó la excitación que recién experimentó. Su mejor amiga, su Hermione, estaba lastimada. Se levantó aterrado, queriendo tocarla y al mismo tiempo sintiéndose el menos merecedor de hacerlo. Recordó lo que ella le dijo, esperaba una explosión dramática o furiosa de su parte, que era exactamente lo que quería hacer, pero se contuvo. De nuevo _tenía_ que demostrarle que podía confiar en él.

―¿Te sigue doliendo? ―preguntó al acordarse de que la magia negra dejaba secuelas perpetuas.

―No… a veces. Lo más molesto es el frío, no se va nunca.

Harry asintió ―Sé lo que es eso, mi cicatriz parece tener fuego propio. ¿Puedo tocarla?

Hermione lo pensó unos momentos ―Creo que nadie la ha tocado. Yo intento ignorarla lo más posible. ¿No te da asco?

―Claro que no. De hecho, de una forma inquietante, es hermosa. Parecen diamantes saliendo de tu cuerpo.

La bruja lo miró enternecida ―¿Lo dices en serio?

―Jamás te mentiría, Hermione. ¿Puedo tocarla, entonces?

―…bueno.

Harry bajó sus dedos lo suficiente para apenas rozar la cicatriz. Tembló al sentir la línea de cristales congelados, revisó el rostro de su amiga para ver si le dolía, al verla tranquila puso un poco más de presión, la misma fuerza que utilizaría para acariciarla.

―Oh, ¡tu mano está caliente! ―gimió Hermione cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del roce.

―Por lo menos sabemos que no te haré daño si te acaricio.

Ella le echó una miradita ―¿Piensas acariciarme seguido _ahí_?

La palma de Harry estaba en el descenso del seno de su mejor amiga. Hermione esperó alguna réplica ingeniosa, igual que las últimas ocasiones que insinuaron algo así, pero el rostro masculino estaba muy serio, los ojos verdes casi ensombrecidos por el cargo de conciencia.

―No es tu culpa ―dijo automáticamente, reconociendo los pensamientos de Harry.

―Sabes que de forma indirecta lo es.

―Aquí el único culpable es Dolohov, y juro que pagará con creces cada instante de dolor que me ha provocado ―dijo furiosa—. Algún día lo tendré bajo mis manos. Lo miraré directo a los ojos cuando le devuelva su odio. Se arrepentirá de haberme lastimado.

Harry la miró cuidadoso, no sabiendo qué pensar del increíble rencor que su mejor amiga sentía ―Por eso decidiste entrenar. No sólo es por mí.

―Cuando los Death Eater se crucen de nuevo en nuestro camino, se enterarán de que no somos los mismos adolescentes inexperimentados que derrotaron sin esfuerzo en el Ministerio. _Cuando_ Dolohov y yo nos encontremos, todo será distinto. Esta guerra no sólo es entre Voldemort y tú.

A Harry le impactaron esas palabras. Desde la muerte de Sirius pensó exactamente lo contrario, sintiéndose abandonado en un duelo contra uno de los magos más poderosos de todos los tiempos. Pero Hermione tenía razón, aunque la profecía lo marcara como enemigo de Voldemort, el resto de los nacidos de muggles y los mestizos también sufrían bajo la varita del tirano con rostro de serpiente.

―Estamos juntos en esto ―dijo Harry finalmente.

Hermione sonrió ―Siempre.

 **Notas:**

Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios.

Less.


	4. La pareja del trío

_**Harry Potter**_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros., esta historia es sin fines de lucro.

 **Harry Potter y la historia que debió ser**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

 **Parte I**

"LA PAREJA DEL TRÍO"

Harry despertó con un dolor insoportable en todo el cuerpo. Llevaba un mes bajo el régimen de entrenamiento de su mejor amiga, lo que quería decir: ejercitarse, estudiar, hacer magia sin varita, comer, seguir haciendo magia sin varita y finalizar con un duelo de casi una hora. Lo que al principio fue divertido se convirtió en una profunda tortura física y mágica. En las noches quedaban tan cansados que preferían pedir comida a domicilio y echarse a dormir, lo cual también puso pausa al creciente contacto físico entre Hermione y él, algo que no le daba gusto. Miró a su lado a la castaña con una media sonrisa en sus lindos labios, la respiración acompasada de un sueño insondable. Se veía increíblemente sexy en el jersey de Quidditch, sobre todo porque gracias a todo el ejercicio Hermione había desarrollado músculos en sus, ya de por sí, preciosas piernas y en la parte superior del busto, provocando que se viera más elevado y sugerente. Disfrutó de esa visión pacífica, consciente de que en cuanto el despertador sonara Hermione regresaría a la irritada actitud que tomó desde la semana pasada, cuando Harry pudo entrar en contacto con su magia elemental y ella no.

Si había algo que odiaba Hermione era no ser la mejor. Al principio fue encantador, ahora honestamente estaba causando frustración en Harry. Por supuesto ambos saben qué tan irritantes pueden ser, lo urgente es encontrar una forma distinta de resolver sus desacuerdos, porque su relación ya no era la misma, aunque seguía sin definición. Harry temía que el problema se extiendera, puesto que ambos son bastante torpes en cuanto a hablar de sus sentimientos.

Además, no era su culpa que, siguiendo las indicaciones del libro maldito que compraron a principio de verano, conectara con la chispa originaria de su magia, en el centro de su pecho, que alimentaba al resto de su cuerpo. Desde entonces Harry tuvo una absurda facilidad para hacer magia sin varita, al punto de que podía realizar los hechizos del currículo de los tres primeros grados de Hogwarts. Hermione, a pesar de tener la posibilidad de usar su varita, también se ejercitó para dejarla de necesitar, pero no estaba llegando a ningún lado. Harry no quería insistir al respecto; las tres primeras veces que lo intentó fue terrible: Hermione no quiso tener una de sus típicas conversaciones antes de dormir con él. A Harry le gustaría ayudarla, pero sabía que cuando la Gryffindor se proponía algo era mejor no meterse.

Escuchó en la cocina la cafetera prenderse, lo que quería decir que faltaban cinco minutos para que el despertador sonara. ¿Hoy qué tocaba? ¿Escudos, duelos, hechizos?

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro al darse cuenta que era domingo. Día de descanso.

Se giró sobre Hermione, dispuesto a aprovechar cada segundo de su leona dormida. Besó los hombros pequeños y comenzó a acariciar la cicatriz azul, arrojando espasmos de calor en el cuerpo femenino. La escuchó suspirar agradecida, y continuó besando su espalda, oliendo la piel rozagante. De manera fugaz se prometió por fin hablar con Hermione acerca de esas interacciones tan poco fraternales, pero entre las ganas de descansar sin problemas _todo_ el día y el miedo a ser rechazado, prefirió volverlo a aplazar. Él tenía derecho de sentirse así, sino ¿por qué otra razón, además de la falta de enamoramiento, Hermione no había hablado al respecto? Ella siempre se encargaba de esos asuntos entre ellos.

―¿Ya hay que levantarnos? ―la escuchó decir aletargada.

―Es domingo ―dijo regresando sus labios a la quijada delicada de Hermione―, propongo que no salgamos de la cama en todo el día y pidamos pizza.

Soltó un gemidito ―Pizza…

Harry sonrió, girándola bajo él. Siguió besando las mejillas, tronando juguetonamente los labios. Hermione comenzó a reír, empujándolo sin fuerza lejos de ella.

―Yo propongo que subamos a la alberca.

Fue turno de Harry para gemir ―Siempre tienes las mejores ideas.

―Lo sé.

Hermione abrió los ojos, ya despierta por completo, y elevó el rostro para besar a Harry.

―Buenos días ―susurraron al mismo tiempo.

Al levantarse Harry, con un giro de su muñeca, tendió mágicamente la cama. Hermione lo miró enfurecida.

―Lo haces ver _tan_ fácil ―chistó.

Harry actuó veloz. Al siguiente instante ya la tenía abrazada contra él ―No quiero dejar de practicar, ni siquiera cuando es domingo. Sé que tú también conseguirás hacer magia originaria, no hay cosa en el mundo que no puedas aprender, así que no te presiones y _sólo por hoy_ déjalo pasar, ¿sí?

La castaña suspiró derrotada bajo ese par de ojos verdes.

. . .

Media hora después estaban en la terraza. Hermione traía sus lentes oscuros, el bikini champaña, una taza de café y su bata de satín color azul pálido; se echó en uno de los camastros a leer el periódico. Harry, en traje de baño verde oscuro, decidió tomar su café mientras remojaba los pies en la alberca, respirando el viento veraniego de Cambridge. Amaba esos momentos en que Hermione y él disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, sin realmente interactuar. Dejarla leer el periódico mientras él tomaba café se estaba volviendo tradición.

Le gustaba pensar que podía crear, en un futuro, cientos de tradiciones con su mejor amiga.

Parecía un espejismo lo que estaba viviendo, lejos de los Dursley, de los Weasley, de Hogwarts, como si se hubiera recluido en una isla paradisiaca con la bruja que más quería en el mundo a hacer lo que más le gustaba: practicar magia. Aunque, pensándolo bien, lo que más le gustaba _ahora_ es besar a Hermione. Era fantástico, cálido, siempre distinto y único. Sobre todo le gustaban las sesiones de besos que tenían en la cama que, inicialmente, se compró pensando en que dormirían separados. El último mes, poco a poco y gracias a la tienda de antigüedades que quedaba muy cerca, Harry y Hermione fueron arreglando la recámara principal, sin quedar claros en lo que realmente significaba.

―¿Ya viste hacia allá? ―preguntó Hermione un par de metros atrás de él.

Harry dirigió su mirada hacia el oeste, una pequeña lechuza se acercaba.

―Creo que es Pig ―dijo emocionado de que su mejor amigo por fin deseara hablar con ellos. Desde tres semanas atrás lo fue a visitar para decirle el secreto: _Potter Pembroke se encuentra en el cuarto piso del 28B de Pembroke Street, Cambridge_. De manera que pudiera ir a verlos cuando se le pasara el orgullo. Hasta entonces no habían sabido de él.

―Supongo que como Pig es de Ron, y Ron conoce la dirección de Potter Pembroke, pudo encontrarnos. Sino no entiendo cómo superó el Fidelius ―murmuró Hermione.

La diminuta lechuza bajó haciendo aspavientos, orgullosa de haber traído su carga súper especial. Hermione caminó hacia ella, pasando sus dedos por las plumas alborotadas.

Harry cogió el correo ―Son cuatro sobres. No puedo creer que Pig aguantó el viaje. Dos son de Hogwarts. Extraño. Mira, ésta es para ti.

―Es de parte de Ginny.

―La última es para mí de Ron.

―Abre primero esa, quiero saber si ya nos "perdonó".

 _Harry:_

 _Resulta que no se les ocurrió pensar que al poner el Fidelius las lechuzas de Hogwarts no los encontrarían. El profesor Dumbledore vino a la Madriguera y me pidió mandarles esto para que estén enterados de sus resultados en los TIMOS. Yo obtuve siete, más de lo que Fred y George sacaron_ juntos _, o por lo menos eso dijo mamá. Hablando de ella, quiere saber si vendrán a vernos por lo menos una vez antes de regresar al colegio. No sé cuál es tu plan, amigo, pero_ _debes_ _venir porque FLEUR DELACOUR está aquí. Sí, Bill se comprometió con ella, el suertudo, aunque a mamá y a Ginny no les gustó la idea, no sé por qué. La verdad es que pensaba ir a verlos en estos días, pero teniendo a Fleur aquí sería una locura alejarme de la Madriguera. Dile a Hermione (si es que no está leyendo esto) que supongo que está bien lo que hizo por ti, y que también me gustaría verla. El verano sin ustedes no es lo mismo._

 _Ron._

―¿Supone que está bien lo que hice por ti? ―repitió Hermione molesta ―¿Qué clase de disculpa es esa?

―La mejor que puedes conseguir de Ron ―dijo Harry feliz de tener en buenos términos a sus mejores amigos―. No es mala idea ir a la Madriguera, ¿no crees? Podríamos pasar el resto de la mañana aquí y en la tarde ir a comer allá.

Hermione de nuevo suspiró ―Comienzas a convencerme muy fácil de lo que quieres, Potter.

―No me engañas. Quieres la comida de la señora Weasley…

―Eso también.

Harry la abrazó, disfrutando de la abrumadora sensación de tenerla casi desnuda entre sus brazos. Hermione le sonrió amorosa antes de empujarlo, por poco tirándolo a la alberca, para agarrar su carta de Hogwarts.

―Ya estaba entrando en histeria por saber los resultados.

Harry la miró entre divertido y resignado, eso nunca cambiaría. También abrió su carta.

―No sé cómo me fue en el de pociones, de eso depende mi carrera de Auror.

Hermione confirmó lo que sospechaba, sus TIMOS brillaban en excelencia. Harry, en cambio, se decepcionó al ver un "Supera las expectativas" en el de pociones.

―El bastardo de Snape no me recibirá el siguiente año. No sé si sentirme aliviado o enojado.

Hermione se paró de puntitas para besar su quijada ―Estudiaremos qué otras opciones te interesan para especializarte, no te preocupes.

Harry terminó asintiendo ―Sólo falta la carta de Ginny.

―¿Qué querrá?

 _Querida Hermione:_

 _¿Dónde estás cuando más te necesito? Este verano ha sido un completo fracaso. Para empezar Phlegm Delacour tomó posesión de la Madriguera, ¡se va a casar con Bill, mi hermano favorito! Es una estirada, presumida y falsa. Mamá y yo no la soportamos. Ni se le entiende cuando habla. Luego, por_ tu _culpa, Ron ha estado de pésimo humor hasta que llegó Phlegm y entonces se puso peor; anda como perro faldero detrás de ella. Por último te necesitaba en la Madriguera para pedirte un consejo. Sé que ahora estás con Harry, protegiéndolo de los Dursley (bien hecho), así que tal vez puedas hacer algo por cambiar su idea de que sólo soy la hermanita de su mejor amigo. ¿Quizá debería terminar a Dean? Estoy tan confundida, espero puedas venir a la Madriguera, por lo menos para hablar sobre esto._

 _Besos, Ginny._

Hermione quedó congelada tras leer la carta. No quería voltear y ver la cara de Harry, " _Seguro se está cuestionando qué hace conmigo cuando una bruja tan guapa como Ginny muere por él_ ".

―Bueno ―dijo Harry―, eso fue incómodo. No sabía que Ginny sentía algo por mí.

―Oh, Harry ―se giró incrédula―, es lo más evidente del mundo.

―¿Qué debo hacer?

―¿Me lo preguntas en serio?

Harry la miró confundido ―Sí, en serio. No quiero lastimarla, pero es obvio que no tiene oportunidad. Y Dean me cae muy bien.

―¿Qué quieres decir con que no tiene oportunidad?

―Para ser la bruja más brillante de Hogwarts haces las preguntas más tontas.

―¡Hey! ―lo golpeó en el brazo.

Harry sonrió divertido. Cada vez le dolían menos los pequeños golpes de Hermione, el ejercicio en verdad estaba funcionando. Aburrido por el curso de la conversación decidió seguir disfrutando su mañana. Se agachó para cargar a Hermione y luego se aventó a la alberca, ganándose otro pequeño golpe y luego varias horas de besos húmedos.

Las cartas de los pelirrojos se mojaron, y la tinta se corrió hasta desaparecer.

. . .

―¡La Madriguera! ―gritó Hermione dentro de las llamas verdes. Unos segundos después salió en la cocina de Molly Weasley.

―¡Oh, pero cuánto has crecido, cariño! Ya eres una señorita ―dijo la matriarca pelirroja atrapándola en un abrazo.

Hermione se preguntó si así se sentían los demás cuando ella los abrazaba. Al separarse de la señora Weasley vio a Ron recargado en el marco de la cocina.

―¡Ron! ―corrió a abrazarlo, olvidando su último pensamiento lo apretó con toda su fuerza.

―Merlín, Hermione, ¿has estado haciendo ejercicio? Me vas a botar los ojos ―replicó sorprendido, pero igual la abrazó de vuelta.

―Tú creciste _más_ , Ronald, ¿cuándo pararás? ―señaló la cabeza y media que ahora le sacaba.

La chimenea se activó de nuevo y Harry brincó fuera. Ron y Hermione esperaron pacientes a que Molly también engullera al recién llegado, y luego los tres se lanzaron en un abrazo grupal.

La última vez que los tres estuvieron juntos fue después de la batalla en el Ministerio. Tras la experiencia cercana a la muerte y con la moral quebrada, algo los unió más fuerte que nunca.

―Es el verano más largo de mi vida ―dijo Ron mirándolos desde su gigantesca altura.

Harry lo miró divertido ―Por tu orgullo, amigo. Te dimos la entrada a Potter Pembroke desde hace mucho.

―Lo sé, lo sé, pero luego apareció _Fleur…_

Hermione giró los ojos ―¿Y dónde está ahora?

―En Gringotts, ahí trabaja. En fin, vamos a desgonomizar el jardín y nos ponemos al corriente.

Harry y Hermione lo miraron incrédulos, ¿Ron quería hacer voluntariamente una tarea del hogar? El pelirrojo les hizo un gesto para que se apuraran, lo siguieron curiosos hacia el amplio prado que rodeaba la Madriguera.

―¿A qué viene esto? ―preguntó Hermione una vez que estuvieron a solas.

Ron se cruzó de brazos ―¿No es obvio? Sé que andan metidos en algo turbio. Le pusieron un Fidelius a su casa, por Merlín, decidieron entregar Grimmauld Place a la Orden y no han vuelto a poner un pie ahí. Cuando Dumbledore vino a dejarme las cartas de Hogwarts, le dijo a mamá que se tranquilizara porque ustedes dos estaban sanos y entrenando. Mamá se puso peor y Dumbledore, literalmente, voló por la ventana para escapar de ella. Desde entonces mamá ha querido que les saque la información. Aquí podemos hablar sin que ella escuche.

―¿Tú dedujiste eso?

―¿Por qué suenas tan sorprendida, Hermione?

Harry intervino antes de que eso se transformara en otra pelea ―Vamos por partes. El Fidelius fue para mí protección, no tiene alguna razón más profunda. Sobre lo de Grimmauld Place… bueno, me pareció cruel quitarle su base a la Orden que está intentando frenar a Voldemort. La verdad tampoco quiero regresar donde Sirius…

Ron asintió velozmente, de pronto igual de apenado. Harry continuó.

―Y acerca del entrenamiento, eso _sí_ es algo qué contar. Aunque, pensándolo bien, creo que una demostración será más eficaz.

Se giró hacia el prado, avanzando unos pasos adelante a sus amigos. Puso el brazo derecho extendido frente a él, con la mano completamente abierta. Entrecerró los ojos, buscando su chispa. _Ahí._ Levantó el brazo de golpe, hacia el cielo. Al mismo tiempo docenas de duendecillos de jardín flotaron sobre el pastizal, histéricos.

―¡Magia sin varita! ―chilló Ron entre emocionado y celoso.

Harry cerró el puño, contrayendo a los duendecillos en un solo lugar, y como si fueran una pelota de beisbol los lanzó hacia los matorrales, muy lejos de ahí.

―Eso fue salvaje, Harry ―regañó Hermione.

―Oh, vamos, ¿no recuerdas lo duro que muerden esas cosas cuando intentamos quitarlas del jardín?

Ron seguía mirando con la boca abierta hacia el prado. Finalmente se giró, molesto, directo hacia Hermione.

―¿Tú también puedes hacerlo?

Harry le hizo un gesto para que cortara ese hilo de conversación, pero fue muy tarde.

― _¡No!_ y es completamente injusto. He hecho lo mismo que Harry, he leído más que él, no entiendo por qué no puedo lograrlo.

Ron se relajó al saber que no era el único sin saber hacer magia sin varita ―Tal vez lo estás pensando mucho ―dijo por decir.

Hermione lo miró a punto de explotar ―¿Cuándo es malo pensar _mucho_?

―Basta ―cortó Harry―. Hacer magia sin varita no es en lo único que nos hemos enfocado este verano. También aprendimos maldiciones y escudos muy geniales. Y Hermione se ha vuelto letal en los duelos ―agregó orgulloso, haciéndola sonrojar.

―Sólo soy un poco más rápida... ―murmuró.

Ron se revolvió el cabello ―Me siento un idiota. Ni siquiera Fleur vale perder la oportunidad de aprender magia sin varita. Para empezar, ¿cómo rayos investigaron sobre eso?

Hermione volvió a sonrojarse, y Harry empezó a contar la historia de cuando fueron al callejón Knockturn.

. . .

Media hora después Molly los llamó para comer. Entraron a la Madriguera todavía hablando en susurros, incrementando las sospechas de la señora Weasley. Al tenerlos sentados frente a su deliciosa comida empezó a interrogarlos.

―Así que, Harry, Hermione… ¿qué han hecho en el verano?

Ron giró los ojos ― _Mamá_ , hasta yo sé que eso fue lo menos sutil del universo. No te vamos a contar nada. Por cierto, hoy me marcho con Harry y Hermione.

―Ronald Bilius Weasley, no eres un adulto como para andarte decidiendo solo. Primero me pides permiso a mí, luego a tu papá. Y no es seguro que te vayas, sólo Grimmauld Place me parecería aceptable…

―Pero la casa de Hermione tiene un Fidelius. El secreto de Grimmauld lo tiene _toda_ la Orden. En cambio Potter Pembroke sólo está en la cabeza de nosotros tres. Es más seguro.

Hermione intentó no sonreír " _Ron utilizando lógica. El fin del mundo se acerca_ ".

Molly se fue hinchando mientras hablaba ―O más arriesgado. No me parece correcto que tres _niños_ vivan solos en una casa muggle que nadie sabe dónde está. Sin ofender, Hermione.

La castaña siguió comiendo, ignorando la situación. Le tocaba a Ron resolverlo, era parte de las consecuencias por no haber ido con ellos desde antes. Además llevaba un mes sin comer algo tan hogareño y delicioso, ya que Harry no había tenido ganas de cocinar tras los entrenamientos.

Ron miró desesperado a Harry, por ayuda.

―Eh… señora Weasley ―dijo el moreno―, la casa de Hermione ya no es muggle. Quiero decir, ella, al ser una bruja reconocida como mayor de edad, tomó posesión de Potter Pembroke, lo que lo hizo tan mágico como la Madriguera.

―De eso también quería hablar ―siguió Molly―. ¿Qué es todo eso de "Potter Pembroke"? ¿Por qué le pusieron el apellido de Harry a la casa de Hermione? ¿Saben lo que eso significa ante los ojos de la comunidad mágica más conservadora?

Ron casi escupe para poder hablar ―¡Tonterías de los puristas, mamá! ¿Qué importa lo que esos estirados piensen? No es como si Harry y Hermione fueran algo más que amigos, Merlín.

Harry se tensó al escuchar eso. ¿Eran algo más? Oficialmente no, pero…

Molly negó ―Te prohíbo salir de esta casa, Ronald. Por lo menos hasta que regrese tu padre del trabajo. Entonces hablaremos.

Ron la miró molesto antes de seguir comiendo. Harry y Hermione guardaron silencio el resto del tiempo. Al poco rato el reloj de la cocina se movió, indicando que Ginny estaba de vuelta en la casa.

―¡Odio a Pleghm! ―gritó saliendo de la chimenea, quitándose la ceniza sin ver hacia la mesa donde el trío dorado comía― No puedo creer que Bill me hiciera llevarle su almuerzo, ¿qué se supone que soy? ¿su esclava? Maldito verano…

―¡Lenguaje, Ginebra! ―amonestó su madre.

Ginny por fin miró hacia ellos, sonrojándose al notar a Harry ―¡Están aquí! ―corrió hacia Hermione, abrazándola.

―¿No te avisó Ron? Le respondimos la carta desde temprano para confirmar que hoy los visitaríamos ―explicó la castaña.

Ron se encorvó más sobre su plato, intentando evadir su culpa.

Ginny le dio un empujón, luego fue a abrazar a Harry ―¿Cómo estás? Lamento tanto lo de Sirius. Ya no pudimos hablar cuando terminó el curso.

Harry, sin pensarlo, miró nervioso a Hermione. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberle insistido en que le aconsejara qué hacer con la pequeña pelirroja. Se aclaró la garganta y respondió ―Mejor, gracias. Hermione me ha ayudado mucho este verano.

La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos.

―Siéntate a comer ―ordenó su madre yendo por otro plato.

―¿Qué han hecho en el verano? Aquí todo ha sido Pleghm y Pleghm. Un bodrio.

Harry decidió comentar lo que pensó desde la mañana cuando leyó la carta de Ginny ―Fleur fue campeona en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Aunque no la conocí tanto, me pareció una bruja muy poderosa y honesta. Según el cáliz de fuego también es la más valiente de Beauxbatons. ¿Por qué le tienen tanto coraje?

Ron sonrió sabiondo ―Sí, Ginny, ¿por qué?

La pequeña pelirroja bufó y continuó comiendo en silencio. Molly, en cambio, respondió.

―No quiere a Bill ―chistó agitada―. Mi querido hijo es tan guapo, además tiene un gran trabajo en Gringotts. Está más interesada en eso que en él.

Harry iba a volver a abrir la boca, pero sintió una ligera patada de Hermione por debajo de la mesa. La miró curioso, ella sólo negó con la cabeza. Esa batalla contra Molly no merecía alargarse. Dejó el tema por la paz.

. . .

Acompañaron a Ron a su cuarto, donde el pelirrojo empezó a meter su ropa desacomodada a su baúl.

―¿Crees que tu padre te deje venir con nosotros? ―preguntó Hermione.

Ron se encogió de hombros antes de aventar un calcetín ―No seguiré aquí cuando ustedes están entrenando. Quiera mi padre o no, me voy.

Harry de pronto cayó en cuenta que si Ron venía a Potter Pembroke varias cosas cambiarían. Básicamente, adiós a dormir con Hermione. Su rostro fue demasiado obvio para su mejor amiga, quien lo miró confundida.

―Ron, ¿qué te parece si Hermione y yo intentamos convencer a tu mamá otra vez? Mientras tú terminas de empacar.

―Gran idea, Harry ―sonrió el pelirrojo casi brincando sobre su baúl para cerrarlo.

Harry tomó a Hermione de la mano y salieron de nuevo a los pastizales. La luz anaranjada del atardecer hacía que el cabello y los ojos de Hermione se vieran más brillantes.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó ella.

Harry respiró profundo. Era ahora o nunca ―¿Qué rayos somos, Hermione?

―¿Disculpa?

―Nos besamos, compartimos cama, pasamos largos ratos con poca ropa enfrente del otro… ¿me sigues?

La castaña sonrió ―¿A qué quieres llegar con eso?

―A que si Ron viene con nosotros a Potter Pembroke, ¿qué pasará con lo que sea que está sucediendo entre nosotros?

La sonrisa de Hermione se deshizo ―No lo sé… ¿qué está sucediendo entre nosotros?

―Esa fue mi pregunta original.

Quedaron un rato en silencio. Hermione desvió la mirada, inquieta.

―Supongo que hasta aquí llegó.

Harry sintió algo frío bajarle por el cuello ―¿Lo dices en serio?

―Es mejor así.

―¿Por qué?

―Ni siquiera sabemos exactamente _qué_ es lo que pasa entre nosotros. Con Ron encima será imposible aclararlo y lo único que conseguiremos es pelearnos con él. Sin olvidar que ya casi regresamos a Hogwarts. Las cosas deben ser como antes.

―Estoy de acuerdo que con Ron en Potter Pembroke será… complicado, pero no _imposible_.

―¿Tú quieres explicarle lo que pasa entre nosotros?

―¿Qué pasa realmente? ―insistió Harry.

―No importa. Ya te dije. Lo mejor es dejarlo hasta aquí.

―¿Por Ron? ¿Él te importa más que nosotros? ―comenzó a sudar― ¿Estás enamorada de él?

― _¡No!_ ―chistó sonrojada― Aunque, honestamente, me sentí un poco atraída por él en cuarto grado, pero después del fiasco del baile de Navidad lo superé. Puede llegar a ser tan inmaduro…

―¿Y yo? ¿Alguna vez te has sentido atraída por mí?

Hermione le dio un suave empujón ―¡Es obvio, Harry!

―¿Entonces por qué quieres dejarlo hasta aquí?

―Es lo mejor.

Harry soltó un bufido, de pronto muy enojado ―Lo mejor para _ti_ , ¿no es cierto? Mi opinión vale un knut.

―No me hables en ese tono ―replicó―. Es exactamente lo contrario.

―¿Por qué no mejor eres sincera y me dices que tuviste lástima de mí por la muerte de Sirius?

―¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Es lo más ofensivo e ilógico que se te pudo ocurrir.

―Si no es eso, entonces ¿qué? ―la tomó de la muñeca, aterrado de la posibilidad de perder lo que pasaba entre ellos― ¡Dijiste que nunca me mentirías!

Hermione empezó a llorar ―Prefiero que lo dejemos hasta aquí porque en cuanto regreses a Hogwarts serás "El Elegido", tendrás a todas las alumnas detrás de ti, recordarás que soy una insufrible come libros que se la pasa regañándote. Me dejarás en un par de semanas, y yo… y yo… ―perdió la voz y enseguida recuperó el coraje― ¡Eres un bruto!

Levantó su mano y Harry salió despedido hacia atrás. Hermione ni siquiera se dio cuenta, marchó hacia la cocina donde desapareció en la chimenea.

― _Joder_ ―susurró el moreno tirado en la hierba.

. . .

Ron dejó la revista de Quidditch junto a él cuando vio entrar a su mejor amigo.

―¿Qué te pasó? Parece como si te hubieras parado frente a un huracán ―dijo divertido.

Harry le lanzó una mirada, su cabello echado atrás en todas direcciones ―¿No se suponía que ibas a terminar de empacar? ―señaló el montón de ropa y libros tirados en el piso.

―Recordé que Hermione ya puede hacer magia. Le pediré su ayuda en cuanto la vea.

―Pues tendrás que hacerlo solo, Hermione se marchó a Potter Pembroke sin nosotros.

Ron dejó caer los hombros ―¡Ah, rayos! Tendré que volver a empezar…

Harry se echó en la cama vieja del pelirrojo, provocando un rechinido. Miró el techo inclinado cubierto de velas derretidas, y pensó en el candelabro de la habitación que comparte con su mejor amiga. " _Las mujeres son muy fastidiosas_ " pensó amargado, luego se arrepintió al instante " _Hermione jamás será fastidiosa para mí_ ". Esa realización lo hizo coger valor. Antes creía que la amistad es la base de su existencia. Reconocer un nuevo sentimiento, más poderoso, es una revelación. Lo que siente por Hermione mutó en algo desconocido y maravilloso. Tenía que defenderlo.

―Tenemos que hablar ―dijo seriamente sin mirar a Ron.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Es Voldemort?

―No. Es algo más complicado.

Su amigo lo miró escéptico ―¿Más complicado que el mago tenebroso que quiere matarte, dominar el mundo y conseguir la inmortalidad?

―Se trata de Hermione.

―Oh, sí es más complicado.

Harry se sentó en la orilla de la cama, Ron junto a él.

―¿Te gusta Hermione? ―preguntó el moreno.

―¿Qué? ―dijo estúpidamente― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Yo… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

" _Debí pensar antes en Ron. Soy el peor amigo del universo…_ " Harry cerró los ojos " _¿Dónde está mi supuesto valor de Gryffindor?_ " ―Me gusta Hermione.

Pronunciarlo fue maravilloso. Hizo real cada beso, cada caricia y mirada que compartió con su mejor amiga desde principios del verano. Sonrió aliviado. Era _real_. Hermione y él…

Ron, en cambio, sintió esas palabras como algo sólido y funesto. Parpadeó confundido, cayendo en cuenta del tiempo que pasó ignorando la dulce emoción que Hermione le provocaba. Abrió la boca, seco de palabras y energía. Cuando vio a Harry sonreír, explotó.

―¡Tú siempre lo tienes _todo_! ―dijo levantándose. Sentía la sangre correrle muy rápido, los ojos palpitar por la furia― ¡¿Desde cuándo te fijaste en ella?! ¡Hace un par de meses morías por Cho Chang!

Harry también se levantó, más como un acto de cautela que como un ataque ―No tiene nada qué ver. Cho me gustó físicamente, con Hermione tengo una amistad, una conexión profunda que en estos días derivó a la atracción físi…

Ron lo golpeó en el rostro, tirándolo ―¡Tú sabías que me gustaba!

Desde el piso lo miró incrédulo ―¡Claro! Como es normal insultar y menospreciar a la chica que te gusta!

―¡Sólo estás jugando con ella para demostrarme, una vez más, que puedes quitarme lo que realmente quiero!

Harry giró los ojos ―No seas absurdo…

―¡Vaya mejor amigo eres!

―Oh, ¿ahora me reclamas eso? Tú me diste la espalda durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos…

―Entonces esto es venganza…

―¡No seas idiota! ―por fin se levantó y empujó al pelirrojo― ¡Hermione no tiene nada que ver con eso! ¡Ella en serio me gusta, _la quiero_!

Ron se le echó encima. Cayeron de nuevo al piso, quebrando una de las viejas tablas de madera. Harry apretó los dientes, aguantando el dolor en su hombro.

―¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Ronald! ―chilló Molly entrando― ¡Quítate de Harry ahora mismo! ¡Ronald! _¡Harry!_ ―gimió al ver al moreno girar sobre su hijo y darle un puñetazo en la nariz. Sacó su varita y los separó con magia― Quiero una explicación de este comportamiento barbárico.

Ginny llegó corriendo tras su madre, asomándose de puntitas para ver qué sucedía.

―¡Eres un maldito egoísta! ―gritó Ron― ¡Ella era mía, Harry!

El otro Gryffindor encuadró los hombros ―¿Es real lo que me estás diciendo o sólo es otra explosión de celos injustificados?

Ron apretó los labios, aguantando el llanto. Al ver a su mejor amigo en ese estado, Harry comprendió que eran reales sus sentimientos.

―¿Por qué? ―susurró el pelirrojo, apretando los dientes― ¿Por qué _ella_?

―Se me ocurren mil razones ―respondió suavemente, intentando no herirlo más―, pero creo que la principal es porque es mi mejor amiga.

Y no había algo más que agregar. Para Harry eso resumía todo.

Ron soltó un berrido, frustrado por saber mejor que nadie el vínculo que Harry y Hermione compartían, a veces al punto de excluirlo sin querer. Se giró y aventó lo primero que encontró contra la pared.

―¡Ronald! ―amonestó Molly.

Su hijo no le hizo caso, volvió a agarrar otra cosa y la aventó. Luego otra y otra. Cuando ya no encontró nada a la mano, se giró hacia Harry y lo tomó de la camisa, intentando levantarlo, pero con el reciente peso saludable y músculos desarrollados, no lo consiguió.

―¡Ronald! ―insistió Molly, ahora más nerviosa que enojada.

Harry se mantuvo quieto con los brazos relajados, mirando sin miedo al otro adolescente.

―Yo sé quién eres ―dijo en el mismo tono suave―. Hemos sido mejores amigos desde que nos conocimos. Me compartiste tu familia. Fuiste capaz de entrar a un nido de acromántulas por mí. Arriesgaste la vida acompañándome al Ministerio de Magia porque sabías que no me importaba si Ginny, Luna o Neville no iban, sin ti o sin Hermione realmente no me habría atrevido. Tú has sido el compañero más adecuado que pude pedir en el mundo mágico. Y quiero que lo tengas muy en cuenta, porque _te juro_ que preferiría enfrentarme a Voldemort antes que lastimarte. Pero… esto no es algo que pueda controlar. Lo lamento. En serio quiero a Hermione, me tiene vuelto loco por ella. Y no quiero ir a Potter Pembroke y pedirle que sea mi novia sin que tú lo sepas. Eres mi mejor amigo. También eres el mejor amigo de ella. Por favor, aunque sé que puede sonar injusto para ti, no nos abandones de nuevo. Ambos te queremos.

Ron fue deshaciendo el agarre de la camisa. Al escuchar "no nos abandones _de nuevo_ " sintió el estómago voltearse. Se giró, cubriendo su rostro, apretando los dedos encima de la piel enrojecida. El dolor del rechazo fue reemplazado de golpe por el miedo al abandono. Si sus mejores amigos empezaban una relación, ¿qué pasará con él? La frustración y los celos regresaron con fuerza. Imaginarse a Hermione besando a su mejor amigo…

Harry vio perfectamente cómo Ron se volteó para golpearlo. Tuvo el impulso, casi instantáneo, de levantar un escudo sin varita, pero prefirió aguantar.

El golpe entró limpio entre sus lentes, quebrándolos, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás. Durante un segundo dejó de ver.

Ron miró sorprendido a su amigo mantener los brazos abajo, con el rostro sangrado e hinchado, un hematoma formándose cerca del lagrimal izquierdo, los ojos verdes clavados en él.

Se sintió avergonzado por lo que hizo.

Estuvieron en silencio casi diez minutos, poniendo más frenética a Molly, quien parecía haberse convertido en parte de la pared para no interrumpirlos. Ambos respiraban acelerados. Desde que comenzaron a hablar habían pasado dos horas, y ninguno lo había notado. La pelea, las cosas que aventó Ron, los reclamos, el golpe… Cada minuto era eterno.

Finalmente Ron habló.

―Eras mi hermano…

Harry sintió su labio temblar. Jamás Ron le había dicho algo tan cruel. Su amigo tenía _seis_ hermanos, pero entre ellos había una conexión más profunda que la sangre. Eran un par de perdidos en el mundo que decidieron quererse y cuidarse. O así era…

Apretó los puños, resistiendo el impacto emocional.

―Lo sigo siendo ―respondió―. _Moriría_ por ti.

Volvieron a quedar callados. El hematoma en la cara de Harry escalaba rápidamente.

Ron se talló el rostro, ahora para quitarse las lágrimas y la sangre, no fue un gesto de furia, sino de rendición.

―Yo también moriría por ti ―susurró, frustrado por su estúpido corazón. Claro que moriría por Harry. Su problema no eran los actos heroicos y fugaces, sino aguantar y perseverar. Podría desertar millones de veces y luego, sin pensarlo, dar su vida por su mejor amigo. Incluso ahora.

Molly se tapó la boca, mitigando un sollozo. La amistad de esos dos podría estar llegando a su final.

Harry aprovechó para reparar sus lentes y colocárselos, dejando que los minutos siguieran escurriéndose. El puente de su nariz palpitaba furioso. Pensó en cómo finalizar esa pelea, pero lo suyo nunca fue la resolución de conflictos. Casi siempre ellos se arreglaban en tres palabras y seguían como si nada hubiera pasado. Esta vez era distinto.

―¿Sabes Ron? Puede que no te guste escuchar esto ahora, pero Hermione también daría la vida por ti. Ella, tú y yo somos un equipo, sobrevivimos juntos, y lo digo en más de un sentido.

El rostro del pelirrojo se amargó en cuanto escuchó el nombre de Hermione.

―Ya. Pero ella te prefirió a ti ―masculló con rabia.

El moreno dejó caer los hombros ―No lo sé… no hemos hablado realmente sobre eso. Aún está la posibilidad de que me rechace.

Ron giró los ojos, de nuevo brillantes por aguantar las lágrimas.

―No seas idiota, ella jamás te rechazaría —dijo pensando en lo ridículamente autocompasivo que podía llegar a ser Harry… y él también. No decirle unas palabras de aliento, incluso en estos momentos, sería como traicionarse a sí mismo. Además… era cierto. ¿Cuántas veces tuvo la pesadilla de ver a Harry y Hermione besándose después de burlarse de él? Era un miedo real, basado en pruebas irrefutables. Ella no lo rechazará.

Harry lo miró sorprendido. No esperaba eso.

El pelirrojo continuó ―Esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, ¿verdad? ―balbuceó ronco― Quiero decir, que Hermione decidiera a cuál de los dos prefiere. Porque, siendo francos, tú y yo estamos perdidos sin ella, y ella sólo nos tiene a nosotros ―soltó un bufido hueco―. Somos el trío perdedor de Gryffindor. Un mártir, un bufón y una come-libros.

Otra verdad. Harry no podía negar que los tres tienen baja autoestima, pésimas habilidades para socializar y una terquedad del tamaño de Hogwarts. Sin olvidar que, por separado, son inservibles. En cambio, juntos, pueden salvar al mundo. Y sí, Hermione sólo los tiene a ellos, aunque suene injusto o exagerado, ella también ha encontrado su lugar en el mundo gracias a sus dos mejores amigos. Tenía que pasar, Hermione se iba a fijar en uno de los dos, precisamente porque depende de ellos y ellos de ella.

—Te vi —dijo Ron sin voz—. En el Ministerio, en el momento decisivo, la tomaste de la mano y corriste.

—Fue instintivo.

Giró los ojos —Lo sé. Estúpido mártir.

Harry, muy a su pesar, sonrió ―Así que yo soy el mártir…

―Apuéstalo ―chistó molesto.

El cambio de tono en la discusión fue claro y natural. No se puede pelear en la misma intensidad durante horas. Ambos estaban cansados y ansiosos. Era momento de hablar.

―Joder, Ron, ¿qué hubieras preferido que hiciera? ¿Ir a tus espaldas con Hermione y que te enteraras de la peor manera?

―¿Qué te parece mejor _no_ meterte con ella, ah?

―¡No fue algo planeado! ―refutó harto.

―¿En qué momento te diste cuenta? No es justo, ¡yo llevo años sabiéndolo!

―¡No hiciste nada al respecto! Esto no es un "yo lo miré primero y por eso es mío".

―¡Entre mejores amigos esto también aplica así!

―¿Y la opinión de Hermione no vale?

Ron le echó su peor mirada ―¡No la metas!

―¡Es por ella que estamos peleando!

―¡No la metas porque esto es entre tú y yo, como amigos!

―¡Entonces qué quieres que te diga!

―¡Cómo te diste cuenta! ¿Un día despertaste y dijiste "oh qué buena se ha puesto Hermione"?

Harry se sonrojó ―Eso lo pensé en cuarto curso…

Ron también se sonrojó ―¡Responde! ¿ _Cómo_ te diste cuenta?

―¿De qué sirve responder eso?

―¡No lo sé, necesito saber!

Harry pensó unos instantes ―Fue… fue como algo obvio. Como cuando estás en la escoba por millonésima vez, y te das cuenta que esa maniobra que antes te parecía imposible ahora sólo te costaría arriesgarte un poquito más. Y la realizas. Y de pronto te das cuenta que siempre pudiste haberla hecho, sólo no era el momento adecuado. Y la alegría y satisfacción que sientes no se compara con nada.

―¿Como un _Double Eight Loop_?

Sonrió ―Exacto.

Ron dejó caer los hombros ―Demonios…

Pudo parecer un poco estúpido cómo terminaron de pelear, pero ese intercambio cultural fue suficiente para comprobar que siguen muy conectados como amigos. Si algo intrínseco se hubiera roto entre ellos, no habrían podido usar ese ejemplo tan absurdo. Harry se alivió de que Ron y él mantuviera esa habilidad para seguir adelante juntos, aunque la situación parezca imposible. Hace menos de dos meses estuvieron a punto de morir, y esa lección seguía presente. Si sobrevivieron juntos… podían superar lo que sea.

Dejaron de hablar otro rato. Finalmente Harry se acercó un poco a él.

―¿Mejores amigos? ―le preguntó solemne. Ron prefirió no voltear a verlo, pero asintió― ¿Todavía quieres venir a Potter Pembroke? ―lo miró negar con la cabeza― Comprendo. Sólo te recuerdo que puedes ir a vernos cuando quieras. Sin importar el día o la hora.

Al no recibir respuesta supuso que lo mejor sería retirarse. Miró apenado a la señora Weasley y en el pasillo se encontró con una llorosa Ginny, quien corrió hacia su cuarto y azotó la puerta.

" _Bien, Potter. Dos Weasley en el mismo día_ " pensó yendo a la cocina, con el espíritu caído por la discusión con su mejor amigo y nervioso por haber hecho todo eso cuando tal vez Hermione lo mande a la mierda al pedirle ser su novia.

En la habitación, Ron supo que sus sentimientos por Hermione no los iba a superar mágicamente. La pelea con Harry duró casi cuatro horas. Se golpearon, insultaron, replicaron y demás. Pero en esencia fue un trámite, pues nada cambiará que Harry ahora está interesado en Hermione. Esta vez por mucho que grite o les deje de hablar, ese hecho no se transformará. Sólo le queda aguantarlo. Tal vez no por Hermione… _aún no_ , pero sí por Harry. Por su hermano.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, limpiándose el rostro con la manga de su suéter. Alcanzó a Harry antes de que brincara a las llamas verdes de la chimenea.

—¿Ron?

Tenía que decirlo. Era necesario porque sólo después de cuatro horas de pelear con su mejor amigo, osaría pronunciar lo que jamás se atrevió a aceptar.

―Si algún día la haces llorar como… como yo lo hice tantas veces o, peor aún, le rompes el corazón, _yo_ te romperé la cara.

Harry bajó el rostro patéticamente ―Eso si ella quiere estar conmigo...

Dejarlo así era una traición para su amistad. Si Harry se marchaba con esa actitud todo saldría mal con Hermione, y entonces ninguno sería feliz. Ni ellos. Ni él. Y eso no lo iba a permitir.

Los ama demasiado para eso.

Giró los ojos ―Ya, mártir. Todos sabemos que te va a decir que sí. Deja el drama por una vez y vete. Adiós.

Harry lo miró entre angustiado y sorprendido. Ron se obligó a sonreír. Lo que sea con tal de darle valor a su hermano.

El moreno respondió el gesto, suavizando la boca en una sonrisa. A Ron le dio un poquito de gusto ver el hematoma brincar por el movimiento facial.

―Seguro, bufón —dijo Harry—. Adiós.

 **Notas:**

Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios.

Less.


	5. Un comienzo

_**Harry Potter**_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros., esta historia es sin fines de lucro.

 **Harry Potter y la historia que debió ser**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

 **Parte I**

"UN COMIENZO"

Hermione escuchó la red Flu activarse en la sala, y supo que Harry había regresado al departamento. Así de fácil olvidó el minucioso discurso que preparó para decirle. Respiró acelerada, buscando cualquier cosa para disimular que en realidad no pasó las últimas cinco horas pensando en él. Agarró su cesto de tejido y apenas alcanzó a dar tres puntadas a la bufanda cuando Harry entró a la recámara. Decidió no voltear a verlo.

―Pedí italiana para comer ―murmuró con el mejor tono casual que tenía―. Dejé tu parte en la barra de la cocina.

―¿Cenaste sin mí?

Se le fue una puntada, frunció el ceño ―No, pero no tengo hambre.

Harry se relajó enseguida. Si ella hubiera cenado sin él, sabría que hay algo verdaderamente roto entre ellos, algo para preocuparse en serio.

―Qué raro, creí que después de tu primera demostración de magia sin varita estarías muy hambrienta…

La castaña por fin lo volteó a ver ―¿De qué hablas? _¡¿Qué te pasó?!_

Harry le sonrió ―Esa era la reacción que buscaba. En serio, Mione, ¿sabes lo falsa que te ves tejiendo en este momento? Probablemente estuviste esperándome sin dejar de pensar en qué me ibas a decir.

―¿Qué te pasó? ―repitió, ahora enojada.

―Ron ―contestó, encogiéndose de hombros―. No te preocupes, ya lo resolvimos.

Hermione utilizó toda su voluntad para no correr a sanar su herida ―De acuerdo. Como te decía, puedes cenar sin mí, estoy ocupada.

El mago giró los ojos, cruzó el cuarto y se echó en la cama junto a ella ―¿Podemos hablar?

―¿De qué?

―¿No me vas a hacer esto fácil, verdad?

―No sé de qué hablas…

―¡Hermione! ―le quitó la bufanda a medio hacer― Necesito que me escuches…

―¡Hey! Esa bufanda es para ti, no la deshagas.

Harry miró nervioso el horrible tejido color amarillo ―Seguro. _Como te decía_ ―la imitó perfectamente. Ella le echó su peor mirada―, necesito que me pongas atención. Ron y yo peleamos…

―Eso lo pude deducir…

― _Por ti_ ―siguió, comenzando a enojarse―. Le dije que me gustas ―Hermione lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco, iba a abrir la boca, pero Harry le hizo un gesto para que se callara―. Era lo correcto. Es mi mejor amigo, _yo_ tenía que decírselo. En resumen: no lo tomó bien, se me echó encima, peleamos, discutimos, no sé cómo rayos terminamos hablando de Quidditch, comparándolo _contigo_ , y llegamos a la conclusión de que soy un mártir y él un bufón, mejores amigos por siempre, _blablá_. Aunque me dijo que no quiere venir a Potter Pembroke.

―¿Por qué hiciste eso?―repitió sin voz.

Harry la agarró de la mano, nervioso intentó bromear ―¿Compararte con una jugada de Quidditch? Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez…

―No, ¡decirle a Ron que te gusto!

La miró más nervioso ―Porque es la verdad.

Hermione se levantó, alejándose de él ―¿Por qué haces esto? Sabes cómo es Ron, ahora estará insoportable _conmigo_ , porque ustedes dos tienen esa ridícula manía de perdonarse y olvidar cualquier resentimiento, pero Ronald y yo funcionamos distinto. Probablemente no me vuelva a dirigir la palabra, y cuando tú empieces a andar con alguna bruja, quedaré sola…

―¿Por qué pasaría algo así? ―la interrumpió, también levantándose. Quedaron de cada lado de la cama, mirándose enojados― Por favor, por un momento, olvidemos a Ron. Yo no voy a andar con "alguna" bruja. ¿De dónde sacas eso?

―Es lógico, Harry. Viviendo solos en un departamento, _compartiendo cama_ , algo iba a pasar entre nosotros. No soy tan ingenua para pensar que hay un sentimiento detrás de nuestros… encuentros. Pero una vez que estemos en Hogwarts, donde me veas diario con el enorme uniforme, metida en la biblioteca, y a tu alrededor haya _cientos_ de brujas dispuestas a lo que sea por estar contigo, te darás cuenta que lo sucedido en verano fue un mero despliegue hormonal. Y volveremos a ser Harry y Hermione, sólo mejores amigos.

―¿Un mero despliegue hormonal? ¿Eso soy para ti?

Hermione se sonrojó ―No quiero mentirte. En parte sí, eres muy atractivo.

―Bueno, ¿gracias? Me gustaría seguir siendo tu "mero despliegue hormonal", si no te importa.

―¿Quieres decir, amigos con derechos o algo así?

Harry se revolvió el cabello ―No sólo eso. Hermione, ¿qué está pasando? Es como si estuvieras decidida a no escuchar lo que realmente te estoy diciendo. Nunca habías actuado así conmigo, y de todas las ocasiones que pudiste decidir hacerlo, ésta en serio es la peor. ¿Ya no confías en mí?

―¡Claro que sí! Es que… ―desvió la mirada cristalina.

―¿Qué?

―No planeé que las cosas resultaran así. Al principio del verano te fui a buscar para ayudarte, Harry, no para involucrarme contigo _así_. Tienes tantas cosas encima, parece como si estuviera abusando de la confianza que me diste. Pero no me pude contener, cuando me besaste… ―apretó la bufanda amarilla hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos― Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando ese beso.

Harry la miró impresionado ―¿Yo te gustaba desde antes?

Asintió ―Desde que terminó el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Por eso te besé en King Cross…

―¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

―No me pareció adecuado. Para ti siempre he sido tu mejor amiga, incluso por debajo de Ron. Luego te gustó Cho. Después Ginny me dijo que seguías gustándole. Fue como si todo me indicara que lo que yo sentía no importaba. Con la presión de Umbridge, el E.D., la profecía, decidí que lo mejor era actuar como antes de que me empezaras a gustar.

Se sintió un poco estúpido ―En serio no tenía idea.

―Lo sé ―masculló triste―. Ahora que lo sabes puedes entenderme, ¿verdad? Para mí este mes ha sido como una pausa en la historia regular de nuestras vidas. Yo no soy la aburrida e insufrible sabelotodo, ni tú el centro de atención de Hogwarts, el Elegido. Me dejé llevar, quise disfrutar lo que era estar contigo, aunque sólo fuera físico. Me prometí que cuando regresáramos al Colegio, te olvidaría.

―¿Crees poder hacerlo? ¿Olvidarme?

Hermione sintió la cicatriz de su torso enfriarse más que nunca. Intentó no demostrar cuánto le dolía. Tragó pesado antes de responder.

―No.

―Perfecto, porque yo tampoco creo poder olvidarte.

El dolor de la cicatriz se detuvo. Hermione se apoyó en la pared, confundida.

―¿Qué?

Harry rodeó la cama, acercándose a la castaña. Al tenerla de frente la agarró de las manos.

―Esto es difícil, con Ron sólo tuve que dejarme golpear, ¿sabes? Pero no sé cómo explicarte lo que siento. Es algo nuevo para mí. Tú eres quien me ayuda en estos casos… ―la miró preocupado― Te quiero mucho. No… no sólo como mi mejor amiga. Y me gustas. Y no quiero dejar de besarte, ni de dormir contigo. Tampoco creo que me interese hacer eso con otra persona en el mundo. No sería lo mismo.

―No comprendo cómo puedo gustarte ―murmuró desconfiada―. Debes estar confundido.

― _No_. Yo sé de confusiones, y te puedo asegurar que ésta no es una de ellas. Estoy cien por ciento seguro de que me gustas. Lo juro por mi varita, mi capa de invisibilidad, ¡mi escoba!

―¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros ―¿Por qué no? Eres mi mejor amiga, la persona en la que más confío, con la que puedo hablar y hacer cualquier cosa. Y, rayos, Hermione, en serio eres sexy en ropa muggle. Ni mencionar mi jersey. Y tus piernas… Merlín, _tus piernas_ ―sonrió mirando hacia abajo―. Sólo por tus piernas no tengo dudas de lo que siento por ti. Claro, también todo lo que dije, pero tú entiendes.

La bruja siguió con la misma expresión precavida.

Apretó un poco más sus manos ―¿Por qué no me crees?

―No lo sé. Es demasiado bueno. Ni siquiera puedo creer que te hayas peleado con Ron por mí. Siempre lo preferiste a él.

Suspiró cansado ―Ya te expliqué eso. No es que haya dejado de querer a Ron, pero tú cobraste un nuevo sentido para mí. Hermione, llegué a mi límite de sentimentalismo, tampoco soy un experto abriendo mis emociones y explicando qué pasa por mi cabeza, ¿puedes creerme o no?

La castaña alzó una ceja ―¿Eso es un ultimátum? ¿Qué, si no te respondo ahora piensas dejar el tema aquí y punto?

―No, pienso dejar de decir y empezar a actuar.

―¿Cómo es eso?

Harry sonrió ampliamente, quebrando las costras de sangre bajo su ojo. Se inclinó un poco y cargó a Hermione, agarrándola de los muslos.

― _¡Harry!_

La ignoró y se dejó caer en la cama, besándola. Aprovechó la posición para atraparla debajo de él, disfrutando de su cuerpo tibio. Cada vez que se separaba de su boca y ella empezaba a hablar, la volvía a besar. Llegó un momento en que Hermione comenzó a reír entre los besos, y Harry aprovechó para bajar por el cuello y la clavícula.

Hermione cerró los ojos, pensando en cada momento que Harry de alguna manera la había dirigido al punto de quererlo y gustarle tanto. Desde que era una niña tuvo una identificación con su timidez, su bondad, su extraña manera de sonreír a ciertas cosas que otros daban por sentado. La noche que volaron sobre Buckbeack. Cuando lo abrazó en la tienda de los Campeones antes de la primer prueba. El instante en que la miró, comprendiendo su plan, en la oficina de Umbridge, antes de conducirla al Bosque Prohibido.

―¿Qué pasará con nuestra amistad? ―susurró.

Harry, terminando de desabotonar su blusa, pegó los labios sobre su ombligo. Amaba el olor de la piel de Hermione. Al responder la pregunta, su aliento provocó un escalofrío en la castaña.

―Siempre serás mi mejor amiga.

Hermione alzó las piernas en la cadera del mago.

―¿Seguro?

Los ojos verdes la miraron desde el inicio de su pantalón de mezclilla.

―Es la única seguridad que tengo en la vida.

Algo en el rostro golpeado de Harry, el lugar donde se encontraban, y lo que estaban por hacer, convenció a Hermione de que era absoluta verdad. Apoyándose en sus codos se alzó lo suficiente para que su mejor amigo le pudiera quitar el pantalón sin esfuerzo.

. . .

De forma automática, Harry abrió los ojos a las diez para las cinco de la madrugada. El sonido de la cafetera en la cocina le confirmó sus sospechas. Miró el despertador acercarse peligrosamente al minuto en que arrancaría su odioso pitido, y con suma concentración mandó su magia a quebrar el aparatejo. Volvió a quedarse dormido.

Dos horas después Hermione despertó. Estaba enterrada entre almohadas y el cuerpo desnudo de Harry. Tenía un dolor _nuevo_ en cierta zona de los muslos, y un ardor un poco desagradable en la entrepierna, pero de alguna manera su cuerpo gozaba de una relajación extraordinaria. Decidió esperar a que el despertador sonara, y mientras disfrutar del momento. Jaló la sábana sobre ambos, y acarició el abdomen ligeramente marcado de Harry hasta volver a caer dormida.

Media hora después Harry ya no resistió las ganas de ir al baño. Odiándose se quitó a Hermione de encima, combatiendo la excitación con la necesidad de su vejiga, y corrió al baño. Tras aliviar su cuerpo fue al espejo y sonrió al notar los cardenales que cubrían su nariz y pómulos. Se enjuagó la cara con agua helada, intentando bajar la hinchazón. Entonces sintió más hambre que en su vida. Recordó que no cenaron, por lo que Hermione seguramente también tendrá hambre al despertar.

Se dirigió a la cocina. Metió los envases de plástico con comida italiana al microondas, agarró dos vasos, el jugo de caja, y al girarse casi grita al ver a Crookshanks sobre la barra, _sonriéndole_ sabiondo.

―Maldito gato ―susurró agarrando mejor los vasos―, supongo que también tienes hambre, ¿cierto?

Crookshanks maulló.

Harry dejó los vasos y el jugo en la barra, consciente de que, por primera vez, el gato no había ido a caminar sobre su cara para "motivarlo" a darle sus croquetas. Intuyó que era cierta solidaridad de género, y le echó el doble de ración al gato. Volvió a agarrar lo necesario para el desayuno, y regresó al cuarto.

Hermione estaba bocabajo, con una pierna ligeramente alzada y descubierta por la sábana. Su espalda brillaba por el sol que entraba por la ventana. Tenía una linda sonrisa en la cara.

―Podría acostumbrarme a esto ―murmuró feliz. Entonces recordó algo muy importante―. Eres un genio, Potter ―dijo sarcástico antes de agitar con suavidad a Hermione para despertarla. En cuanto tuvo la atención de una muy soñolienta castaña, preguntó― ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

. . .

Tras dos semanas de volverse oficialmente la novia de Harry Potter, Hermione comenzaba a dudar su decisión. No porque no fuera feliz o sus sentimientos hubieran cambiado de la noche a la mañana, sino porque _honestamente_ era imposible quitárselo de encima.

―¡Harry! ―gruñó empujándolo con sus pies. El moreno atrapó sus pantorrillas y siguió besando la parte interna de sus muslos― Estoy preocupada por ti, eres un adicto.

Lo sintió reír muy cerca de su ingle ―Moriré sin arrepentimientos.

Hermione giró los ojos y alzó la sábana para mirarlo ―Debemos entrenar. Todavía no puedo hacer magia sin varita.

―Eso es mentira, puedes alejar cosas de ti.

―Oh, ¡tienes razón! ―alzó la mano y Harry salió rodando fuera de la cama. Empezó a reír, satisfecha de hacerlo pagar, hasta que una fuerza invisible la empujó contra el colchón. Al siguiente instante Harry estaba sobre ella.

―Muy graciosa, Granger. Me pegué con el tocador.

―Yo también te quiero, Potter ―replicó todavía sonriendo.

―Esto merece un castigo ―dijo ronco, subiendo sus manos por la cintura femenina.

El sonido de la red Flu los hizo frenar el juego. Se miraron confundidos.

―¿Quién podría…?

― _¡Ron!_ ―chistó Hermione.

Harry, de nuevo, fue despedido lejos de ella. Cuando consiguió levantarse la miró ya casi vestida.

―Eso fue rápido.

―¡Ponte algo encima! ―ordenó la castaña antes de salir del cuarto.

Harry miró desencantado la cama vacía. Tal vez sí era un adicto.

Frustrado se vistió con lo primero que encontró y salió a tiempo para escuchar los gritos de Ron y Hermione.

―…déjame ver si entendí, como eras indeseado allá por tu mal carácter, decidiste _por fin_ visitarnos!

―¡Es tu culpa que esté de mal humor! ¡Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es recibirme!

―¡Te invité a Potter Pembroke desde hace un mes y medio! ¡Si no fueras tan berrinchudo…

―¡No quiero hablar contigo! ¡Esta casa también es de Harry, _mi mejor amigo_ , así que me quedaré cuanto tiempo quiera!

―¡¿Insinúas que ya no soy tu amiga?!

―¡Tan lista como siempre!

―¡Es injusto! ¡Si estás bien con Harry deberías estar igual conmigo!

―¡No me digas qué hacer!

―¡Pues lo lamento, pero si quieres estar en Potter Pembroke, tendrás que arreglar las cosas conmigo!

―¡Sólo ignórame, Hermione!

―¡Oh, claro, tan fácil y maduro! ¡Ley del hielo!

Ron dejó caer el morral que traía ―¿Sabes qué? ¡Me da mucho gusto que sea Harry quien tiene que aguantarte ahora, aunque no sé cuánto logre hacerlo! ¡Eres insufrible!

Harry se cruzó entre ambos ―¡Basta!

Hermione lo quitó ―¡No tienes derecho a insultarme sólo porque decidí ser la novia de Harry! ¿En qué te afecta, ah? ¡No es como si hubieras perdido algo tuyo!

El pelirrojo la señaló ―¡Tú lo sabías! ¡Era obvio desde cuarto grado! _¡Tiré mi figura de acción de Krum por ti!_

―¿Es una declaración amorosa? ―protestó Hermione a punto de explotar― ¡¿Te refieres a que debí _saber_ que yo te gustaba porque decidiste tirar uno de tus juguetes?!

―¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!

―¡No, no lo sé! ―sollozó Hermione. Ron tenía la habilidad de hacerla llorar en cuestión de segundos. Ni Malfoy después de segundo grado conseguía hacerlo. El pelirrojo simplemente es un punto sensible― ¡Contigo nunca sé qué pasa! Honestamente creí que estarías feliz por Harry y yo…

Ron hizo un mohín ―¡Déjame en paz! ¡No tengo por qué sentirme feliz por ustedes! ¡Tengo todo el derecho de estar enojado! ¡ _Contigo en especial_!

―¡Claro! ¡Conmigo siempre estás especialmente enojado! ¡No importa lo que haga! ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué somos amigos!

―¡Pienso lo mismo!

Harry volvió a meterse entre ambos ―Hay que calmarnos…

―¡No te metas! ―gritaron Hermione y Ron a unísono.

Hermione agarró el morral de Ron y se lo aventó ―¡Vete de aquí!

El pelirrojo lo volvió a dejar caer, cruzándose de brazos ―¡No me marcho! ¡Ustedes me hicieron esto, ahora vivan con las consecuencias!

La Gryffindor entrecerró los ojos. Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de colocar un escudo sobre Ron. La ráfaga de magia originaria sacudió el departamento como un pequeño temblor. Al terminar, varios muebles estaban volcados y el cabello de ambos magos completamente desordenado.

Hermione se giró, aguantando el llanto, y se encerró en su habitación.

Ron miró asustado a Harry ―¿Qué rayos fue eso?

―El límite de mi novia ―masculló comenzando a levantar los muebles―. Joder, Ron, ¿creí que la última vez que nos vimos quedamos bien?

―Tú y yo, sí. Pero _ella_ es otro asunto.

―¿Por qué?

―…no lo sé.

Harry respiró profundo, dándose paciencia ―¿Por qué viniste a Potter Pembroke si todavía no estás dispuesto a hablar con Hermione?

Ron se dejó caer en uno de los sillones ―Ginny se volvió loca. Y mamá me corrió.

Su mejor amigo se sentó frente a él ―¿Qué le pasa a Ginny?

―Insiste que _yo_ tengo la culpa de que tú ahora estés interesando en Hermione. Dice que si le hubiera pedido una cita a Hermione, esto no habría pasado. ¿Y sabes? Creo que tiene razón.

Ignoró lo último ―¿Y por qué te corrió tu mamá?

Ron se sonrojó ―No quiero hablar de eso. También pensé en irme con Fred y George, pero no tengo energías para aguantarlos.

Harry observó que era verdad. Su mejor amigo parecía tener días sin dormir, hasta parecía más delgado. Suspiró derrotado.

―¿Quieres descansar? Tal vez después quieras hablar…

―No quiero hablar _nunca_ con Hermione.

―…conmigo ―completó molesto.

Ron asintió, apenado ―¿Puedo dormir en el sillón?

―¿No quieres la recámara libre?

Asintió.

Se levantaron en silencio, caminando hacia el pasillo. Cuando Ron miró las puertas frunció el ceño.

―¿Cuántos cuartos hay aquí?

Harry tragó seco antes de responder ―Dos.

―¡¿Compartes habitación con Hermione?!

―Al principio no fue así, pero…

Ron empujó la puerta entreabierta del cuarto vacío, entrando furioso ―¡Son los peores amigos del mundo! ―azotó la puerta.

Harry se revolvió el cabello. Se giró e intentó entrar a su cuarto.

― _¡Pídele a tu mejor amigo que te reciba!_ ―gritó Hermione sin abrir la puerta.

―¡Merlín! ¡Ustedes dos me van a matar! ―chistó alejándose del pasillo, dispuesto a entrenar el resto del día en la azotea.

. . .

Un par de horas después, Hermione decidió ser la madura. Algo en verdad complicado cuando se trataba de Ronald. Fue a la cocina e hizo un par de emparedados, agua de frutas, y regresó al pasillo. Estuvo frente al cuarto de Ron casi media hora, hasta que agarró valor para tocar.

― _¿Harry?_

―No ―respondió seca.

― _¡Te dije que no quiero hablar contigo!_

―Traigo comida.

Pasaron otros veinte minutos. Hermione estaba a punto de volver a su cuarto cuando escuchó el pasador de la puerta. Intentando no sonreír entró lentamente.

Ron estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio. A su lado el portarretrato donde aparecían los tres a los once años, estaba bocabajo.

Hermione levitó la charola sobre el escritorio. Cuando Ron intentó agarrar un emparedado fue repelido por un hechizo.

―¡Encantaste mi comida! ―replicó furioso.

―No podrás comer hasta que hables _de verdad_ conmigo.

―Eres diabólica.

―Gracias.

Se sentó frente a él, en la orilla de la cama. Sin Harry con ellos se sintió más segura de ser sincera. No es que carezca de confianza con su novio, pero el conflicto entre ella y Ron está muy cerca de lo que podría ser un tema difícil para su reciente noviazgo. Prefiere ahorrarse malentendidos con Harry, y solucionar el asunto con Ron.

―Tienes razón. Yo estaba consciente de que te gustaba.

Ron la miró dolido ―¡Lo sabía! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Creí… no sé por qué creí que era mutuo.

―Durante un tiempo lo fue ―murmuró, comparando esas emociones. No quiso decir al pelirrojo que lo que sintió por él era pálido y efímero junto a lo que ahora siente por Harry―. Pero luego… no sé, ¿en serio qué esperabas, Ronald? A veces eres muy cruel conmigo.

Tuvo el tino de sonrojarse ―Así nos llevamos.

―Eso no quiere decir que sea menos doloroso. Con todo lo que hemos pasado, merezco más empatía de tu parte. Sé que no soy graciosa ni comparto tu amor por el Quidditch, pero algo más debemos tener en común, ¿no?

―Harry.

― _Además_ Harry.

―¡No lo sé! Rayos, Hermione, ¿por qué insistes en hablar de esto?

―Porque quiero que nuestra amistad sobreviva.

―¿Qué amistad? Acéptalo, sólo nos aguantamos por Harry.

―¿Entonces por qué estás celoso? Sin Harry ni siquiera nos hablaríamos.

―Pues listo. Seremos conocidos.

― _Honestamente_ , ¿no puedes mejor intentar cambiar nuestra relación? Por una vez hacer el esfuerzo de ser un buen amigo para mí.

―¿No te basta con Harry? ―dijo venenoso.

―¡Como quieras, Ronald! ―se levantó, molesta― No sirve de nada hablar contigo. Eres desesperante. Si quieres que seamos sólo conocidos, ¡bien! Adiós, Weasley.

―¡Adiós, Granger!

Hermione azotó la puerta, sintiéndose ridícula por marcharse del cuarto de _su_ casa. Quiso no conocer a Ron, no tener que pasar su vida sabiendo de él ni queriéndolo, pero muy dentro de ella supo que el vínculo que compartían era inquebrantable.

Ron vio la puerta cerrada, reviviendo miles de discusiones muy parecidas que tuvo alguna vez con Ginny. No supo qué sentir sobre esa obvia fraternidad entre Hermione y él. Esa era el tipo de discusión que todos los hermanos tenían alguna vez en la vida.

. . .

En la azotea Harry continuó concentrado en pasar el agua de la alberca de un estado a otro. _Agua, hielo, vapor._ Giró su cuerpo en forma diagonal, sintiendo la magia mezclarse con su entorno. Elevó los brazos, separando el agua en millones de gotas. Su estómago rugió. El agua cayó de golpe, mojando por doquier la azotea. Pensó en bajar para comer algo. Entonces escuchó los gritos y el azote de la puerta en la planta baja.

―Joder…

Ni loco bajaría a la zona de guerra. Volvió a concentrarse en el agua y en su magia.

. . .

Al anochecer Hermione miró enojada a su novio bajar las escaleras. Harry se congeló al verla esperándolo, envuelta en una cobija, con un café caliente, sobre el sillón.

―Eh… ¿hola?

―Déjame aclarar algo ―dijo sin separar los dientes―. Cuando estamos solos es _imposible_ obligarte a entrenar porque no consigo quitarte de encima de mí. Pero cuando necesito tu apoyo moral, emocional, amistoso _y de pareja_ , decides largarte a entrenar.

Harry se aclaró la garganta ―¿Todavía no resuelves las cosas con Ron?

―¿Tú qué crees?

Asintió ―¿Qué te parece si te hago de cenar? ¿Qué dijiste? ―hizo un tono de voz agudo― "Oh sería maravilloso, querido novio. Por favor hazme el pollo a la Marsala que tanto me gusta. Eres increíble. Te perdono por dejarme hoy y también por cualquier otra cosa que hagas en este mes". De acuerdo, Mione, sólo porque me lo pides así de encantadora. Pollo a la Marsala.

Hermione le echó una mirada fría ―Esa fue tu peor imitación, pero igual quiero el pollo.

Harry se inclinó sobre ella, sonriendo ―Lo sabía ―se besaron.

Hace meses no hubieran podido bromear de esa manera. Su relación seguía evolucionando con fuerza. Ambos se sintieron felices del juego y coqueteo.

―¿Me tienen que torturar así? ―gruñó Ron entrando a la sala.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos ―¿Disculpa, quién eres? Ah, cierto. Weasley…

Ron giró los ojos ―¿Y luego dices que yo soy el inmaduro? Toma esto.

La castaña agarró un papel ―¡¿Arrancaste una hoja de mis libros?!

―¡Ve lo que dice y luego me reclamas!

Hermione revisó la hoja. Con letra muy desordenada y apurada, había una lista.

" _Yo, Hermione Granger, prometo no: 1. Apurar a Ron a hacer la tarea. 2. Hablar horas de la PEDO. 3. Impedir que Ron coma lo que quiera. 4. Obligar a Ron a ir a la biblioteca…_

La lista continuaba otros veinte puntos.

―¿Qué es esto? ―le preguntó confundida.

Ron se cruzó de brazos ―Un comienzo. Dijiste que podíamos cambiar cómo nos llevamos. Necesito que hagas eso para que funcione.

―Qué forma tan arrogante de pedir una disculpa ―chistó Hermione.

Harry puso una mano en el hombro de su novia ―¿Por qué no le haces tú también una lista? Así estarán parejos.

Hermione lo pensó un rato ―Puede ser…

―Esto no significa ―dijo Ron― que esté menos enojado o que quiera verlos besándose. No sé cuándo estaré mejor con ustedes.

Harry pasó un brazo por sus hombros ―Es lo más justo que has dicho.

Hermione le sonrió también ―¿Por qué cambiaste de parecer?

―No lo sé, no es como que tenga otra opción —susurró.

Ron no se atrevió a decir sí tiene otra opción: dejar de ser amigo de Harry y Hermione. Es algo que no se puede ver haciendo, y así tan "fácil", tendrá que esforzarse. Por él. Por sus amigos. Porque es lo correcto.

O quedarse solo.

Se aclaró la garganta, evadiendo ese miedo —Hey, Harry ¿no ibas a hacer un pollo Masalala o algo así?

― _Marsala_ ―corrigió Hermione.

Señaló la lista ―Punto número ocho: No corregir a Ron.

―¡Oh, tampoco pidas imposibles, Ronald!

―Punto número trece: No ir en contra de la lista de Ron.

― _¡Ronald!_

. . .

. .

.

Podía jurar que por las noches escuchaba su Marca sisear. Un silbido ligero e inquebrantable que se originaba dentro de su piel, consumiendo su magia y vida. ¿Por qué soñó con esto tantas veces?

En la realidad más oscura, envuelto en sábanas de seda, Draco tuvo una revelación: _su padre lo condenó._

No había esperanza.

 **Notas:**

Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios.

Less.


	6. La ausencia de Draco

_**Harry Potter**_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros., esta historia es sin fines de lucro.

 **Harry Potter y la historia que debió ser**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

 **Parte I**

"LA AUSENCIA DE DRACO"

―Merlín, Hermione, ¿no pudiste simplemente hechizar tus libros para que no pesaran? Le hubieras dicho a tu _novio_ que te comprara un baúl sin fondo, aunque creo ni ellos podrían contener la mitad de tu maldita biblioteca.

―¡Ron, lenguaje! ―chistó la Gryffindor dándole un golpe en el brazo.

― _Auch…_ ¡Lo que me faltaba! Una Hermione musculosa.

Ella lo miró irritada ―Apenas usé fuerza, no seas tan enclenque.

―Yo tengo el físico de un mago promedio. No es mi culpa que ustedes dos se obsesionaran con hacer ejercicio todo el verano.

―Pues no es mi culpa que tú decidieras hacer _nada_ todo el verano.

―Pues no es mi culpa que prefiriera aprovechar la alberca.

―Pues no es mi culpa que…

―¡Basta! ―gritó Harry detrás de ellos― Es demasiado temprano para esto.

Ron, cargando una pila de libros amarrada con dos cinturones, sin soltar su baúl y casi tirando la túnica de Hogwarts, lo miró frustrado.

―¿Crees que no sé que es temprano? Mi familia debe estarse despertando, mientras nosotros ya estamos en King Cross.

Hermione se sonrojó ―Creí que iba a haber más tráfico. Es la primera vez que manejo desde Cambridge. Preferible llegar antes que perder el tren, aunque, claro, ustedes son especialistas en eso.

Harry le pasó un brazo por los hombros, cargando sin dificultad sus dos pilas de libros amarradas ―Sucedió _una_ vez hace cuatro años, Mione.

―Sí ―apoyó Ron―, y no morimos en el intento, aunque más importante… ¡no nos expulsaron!

La castaña giró los ojos ―Les encanta repetir eso. _Ya_ arreglé mis prioridades.

Ron sonrió antes de entrar a la barrera de la estación 9 y ¾ ―Lo lamento, Hermione, hay frases demasiado legendarias como para olvidarlas.

Harry se echó a reír, consiguiendo un ligero codazo de su novia. Inclinó el rostro para verla, sus ojos adoptando un aire de ternura y felicidad.

―¿Lista para otro año en Hogwarts?

―Cualquier cosa es mejor que Umbridge.

―Definitivo ―la besó fugazmente e ingresó a la plataforma.

Hermione estuvo un par de segundos quieta, agarrando valor. Crookshanks, en su jaula, maulló impaciente.

―Ya, ya ―susurró corriendo hacia la pared de ladrillos por primera vez como la novia de Harry Potter―. Merlín me ayude.

. . .

Luna le sonrió a Harry al encontrarlo solo en un compartimento. Neville venía con ella.

―¿Podemos sentarnos?

―Adelante, Luna. ¿Cómo están?

La rubia prácticamente flotó dentro y se sentó frente a él ―Fervorosa ―dijo extendiéndole una edición del _Quisquilloso_ ―. Gracias a tu entrevista la publicación de papá ha aumentado.

Neville, mucho más torpe a comparación de Luna, jaló su baúl y una pequeña planta dentro del compartimento. Respiró profundo al dejarse caer en el asiento ―Qué año será este, Harry. En los pocos minutos que llevo en la estación me han detenido _doce_ veces para preguntarme sobre ti. Había un par de brujas muy atractivas. Debo decir, ser el Elegido tiene sus ventajas, ¿no?

Harry sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros ―Estoy seguro que ninguna de esas brujas me interesan.

Luna lo observó mejor detrás de sus extraños lentes tornasoles ―Te ves muy bien, Harry. Hiciste ejercicio, ¿verdad? Ahora sí pareces un príncipe.

―Eh… ¿gracias?

Neville se revolvió el cabello ―Es imposible competir contigo este año. Nos dejarás sin brujas al resto de los magos de Hogwarts.

―Creo que no será así ―volvió a sonreír inocentemente.

Romilda Vane abrió la puerta del compartimento, casi brincando al ver a Harry ― _Merlín_ , Harry, te ves espectacular.

El moreno la miró expectante, recordando de forma vaga su nombre.

―Quería invitarte a mí compartimento. No es buena idea que te juntes con personas… así ―le dirigió una mirada lastimera a Neville y Luna.

―¿Así? ―bufó Harry― Ellos son de mis mejores amigos y de las personas en las que más confío. Gracias por tu ofrecimiento, pero no deseo ir contigo.

Romilda se marchó ofendida.

―Eso fue muy amable, Harry ―dijo Luna―, aunque dañó un poco tu popularidad.

―La popularidad me importa un clavo.

Neville tronó los dedos ―Eso me recuerda. ¿Ustedes fueron invitados a la comida que se hará en el compartimento del profesor Horace Slughorn?

Harry asintió ―No pienso ir. Hermione también fue invitada, pero ella se puede zafar gracias a sus tareas de prefecta.

―Bueno, si tú no piensas ir, yo tampoco ―concluyó Neville.

En el transcurso del viaje Harry disfrutó ponerse al corriente con sus amigos. Después de un rato les confesó que Hermione y él ahora eran novios, lo cual trajo nueva seguridad a Neville para conseguir una bruja para él. Luna lo felicitó regalándole otra edición del _Quisquilloso_ para que se la diera a Hermione. Ginny visitó rápidamente el compartimento, aunque estuvo callada mientras Dean Thomas, Harry y Neville conversaban tonterías de Quidditch, luego arrastró a Dean fuera del lugar.

. . .

Casi llegando a Hogsmeade Harry decidió ir a buscar a su novia, y tomó su capa de invisibilidad con la intención de usarla para besar a Hermione hasta que el tren se detuviera. Sin embargo, halló un uso igual de conveniente, aunque no tan placentero, pues Draco Malfoy estaba pidiéndole a Theodore Nott que entraran pronto a un compartimento porque tenía que hablar con él.

La memoria de lo sucedido en Knockturn fue suficiente para que Harry decidiera seguirlo. Apenas consiguió entrar detrás de Nott, tan alto como Ron, cubierto por su capa de invisibilidad.

En el compartimento la sensación de ahogo lo tomó por sorpresa. Los Slytherin se veían enfermos y claramente incómodos, evadiendo la mirada del otro.

Harry intentó recordar alguna ocasión en que los haya visto juntos, pero Malfoy siempre parecía estar con Crabbe y Goyle. Nott, en cambio, paseaba en solitario por el castillo.

―Lamento lo de tu madre ―susurró el rubio con la voz rota.

Nott se aclaró la garganta. Sus ojos aceitunados pintándose de rojo.

―Eres el primero en decir esas palabras ―respondió seco―. De todas las personas, nunca lo esperé de _ti_.

―Puedes considerarme la mierda del universo, Nott, pero yo también tengo madre… todavía.

El castaño por fin lo miró directamente ―¿Piensas _hacerlo_?

―No tengo otra opción.

Nott soltó un bufido ―¿Crees que la tenía yo? Sé honesto, Malfoy. Esto escapa de ti. No es una misión, ¡es una trampa! ¿O realmente te crees capaz de cumplir? Eres un patético niño consentido…

―¡Que tú hayas sido un maldito cobarde no es mi culpa!

―¡¿Crees que no intenté todo para salvar a mi madre?! _¡Ella era todo lo que tenía en el mundo!_

Malfoy abrió la boca para replicar, pero se giró de golpe hacia donde Harry se encontraba.

Harry contuvo la respiración, ¿qué lo delató?

El tren se detuvo en Hogsmeade.

Nott también vio el cambio en su compañero de Casa. Los Slytherin intercambiaron una mirada.

―Hablaremos después ―dijo Malfoy.

―No tiene sentido alargar esta conversación. Me mantendré fuera de tu camino, tú haz lo mismo conmigo.

Nott salió, azotando la puerta.

Harry reaccionó gracias al entrenamiento que hizo durante el verano, eludiendo el hechizo de Draco por cuestión de milímetros. Se quitó la capa mientras sacaba su varita.

―Potter, no te cansas de saber de mí, ¿verdad? Comienzo a pensar que me amas.

Ambos se apuntaban con las varitas, moviéndose en círculos.

―¿Tú pensando algo, Malfoy? Eso es nuevo. Creí que tu cerebro se derritió de la humillación cuando Lucius fue mandado a Azkaban.

―¡No hables de mi padre! No sabes nada ―siseó.

Harry lanzó un hechizo paralizante con la varita, y movió delicadamente su mano izquierda para hacer tropezar al rubio. Draco reaccionó al mismo tiempo, creando un escudo que soportó la magia de Harry por poco; usando su astucia disparó una bola de fuego hacia la capa de invisibilidad.

―¡ _Aguamenti_! ―gritó Harry a tiempo, horrorizado de perder una herencia directa de su padre. Al girarse recibió un golpe en la nariz. Furioso azotó a Draco contra la pared, utilizando la fuerza bruta que ahora le sobraba ―Maldito Death Eater.

―¡Muérete, Potter! ―gimió Draco asustado por el enfrentamiento físico.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió ―¡Hey, apártense ahora mismo!

Malfoy empujó a Harry, arreglándose el uniforme ―Pagarás… ―susurró antes de salir corriendo.

Harry se revolvió el cabello, la adrenalina todavía haciendo zumbar sus oídos.

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Tonks entrando a revisarlo― ¿Estás bien?

―Tiene la marca ―dijo entre dientes, pese a no haberlo visto directamente―. Draco Malfoy es un Death Eater.

Tonks descompuso el rostro ―Pero es tan joven…

. . .

Harry se despidió de Tonks en la entrada del Gran Comedor tras preguntarle si realmente estaba bien. Tonks, con el cabello rubio cenizo y la piel pálida, le dijo que no tenía por qué preocuparse. Aunque a Harry le hubiera gustado insistir, supo que la Auror no quería hablar al respecto, así que la abrazó cálidamente. Tonks, desacostumbrada a un Harry tan fácil de cometer esos gestos cariñosos, casi se suelta a llorar.

―¿Dónde aprendiste a ser tan galante con una dama? ―bromeó limpiándose la orilla de los ojos, apartando las lágrimas. Últimamente sus emociones eran desproporcionadas.

―Hermione ―respondió sonrojado.

―Ella es una gran bruja, Harry, no la desaproveches. Cualquier mago puede echarle el caldero encima.

―Ya lo tomé en cuenta. Le pedí que fuera mi novia a la mitad del verano.

Tonks sonrió emocionada ―Me alegro tanto por ambos. Hey, de vez en cuando haré guardia en el castillo, el propio Dumbledore me lo pidió, así que seguro nos volvemos a ver. Dile a Hermione que si necesita consejo femenino para _ciertas_ cosas puede pedírmelo, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry prefirió no pensar a qué tipo de cosas se refería la Auror, más tranquilo de verla sonreír asintió.

―Ya entra. Tu novia debe estar pensando que algo malo te sucedió.

―Hasta luego, Tonks ―dijo abriendo las puertas del Gran Comedor. El barullo de los estudiantes se detuvo al instante, todos lo voltearon a ver.

―¡Harry! ―gritó Hermione corriendo con Ron hacia él.

Harry abrió los brazos y preparó sus piernas para el torpedo Granger que se estrelló en su pecho. Por costumbre bajó el rostro para robarle un beso, causando shock general en los espectadores. Las miradas ahora se posaron en el pelirrojo, ansiosas de ver una explosión de celos o algo.

Ron esperó a que sus amigos dejaran de engullirse para golpear en el hombro a Harry.

―No desaparezcas así, Hermione me estaba volviendo loco. ¿Dónde rayos te metiste?

Harry vio que su novia estaba tan preocupada que ni siquiera corrigió el vocabulario del pelirrojo. Los miró avergonzado de no haber pensado en ellos antes de seguir a Malfoy.

―Les contaré después ―susurró echando una mirada a la mesa de Slytherin.

Hermione y Ron comprendieron, y los tres volvieron a sus lugares. Los alumnos alrededor empezaron a cuchichear ansiosos.

―No puedo creer que Granger lo pescara…

―¿En serio Harry la besó? Granger debió darle un filtro amoroso.

―¿Cómo el Elegido puede estar con _ella_?

Hermione disimuló no escuchar nada. Apretó la mano de Harry bajo la mesa, evitando que reaccionara a los comentarios. Durante el verano hablaron de la reacción de Hogwarts y de la sociedad mágica sobre su relación, y decidieron mantener silencio hasta que la noticia pasara de moda. Harry aceptó en parte porque odiaba darle explicaciones de su vida a gente desconocida y en parte porque su novia le aseguró que duraría hasta el primer partido de Quidditch, lo cual era muy factible.

Ron empezó a hablar de la variedad de comida muggle que conoció en Potter Pembroke, retando a Neville a comer watchabi.

― _Wasabe_ ―corrigió Hermione iniciando otra discusión con el pelirrojo. Harry enseguida intentó calmarlos, y así la vida regresó a Gryffindor y se extendió por las otras mesas.

Al final del festín de bienvenida Dumbledore anunció que Snape era el nuevo profesor de DCAO y que Slughorn tomaría el puesto de pociones.

―Ahí va mi clase favorita… ―masculló Harry levantándose para ir a la torre.

Hermione lo pescó del brazo y agarró a Ron del otro lado, sonriendo como nunca.

―¿Saben lo que esto significa para mí? Que voy a dejar de escuchar sus lamentos de no poder convertirse en Aurores, porque Slughorn sí acepta "Supera las expectativas" para su clase.

Harry y Ron se miraron emocionados, luego el pelirrojo dejó caer los hombros.

―Eso también significa más tarea…

. . .

Al salir del baño Harry encontró a Dean y Ron discutiendo en la mitad de la habitación.

―...sea una berrinchuda que no puede superar un sueño de infancia ―gritó Dean.

Ron, con la cara a punto de hacer erupción, contestó ―Eso no justifica que la puedas maltratar. Debería partirte la cara por lo que hiciste.

―¿Golpearme por romper con tu hermana? Ni siquiera aprobabas que saliera con ella.

Harry se atravesó a tiempo para detener a Ron ―Calma, calma, ¿qué pasó?

―Dean botó a Ginny enfrente de todos en la sala común. ¡La hizo llorar!

Harry se giró molesto a ver a Dean ―¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Dean se cruzó de brazos ―¿Te importa mucho Ginny? Creí que estabas con Hermione.

Lo miró peligroso ―No metas a mi novia en esto. Ginny es mi amiga, la hermanita de mi mejor amigo, claro que me importa si alguien la hace llorar.

Dean bajó la mirada, avergonzado ―Me di cuenta que Ginny sólo estaba conmigo para darte celos. Durante el verano apenas respondió mis cartas, y luego de pronto volvió a ser como antes. Creí que había exagerado y lo dejé pasar, pero cuando tú besaste a Hermione en el gran comedor… rayos, vi a Ginny deshacerse. Luego, en la sala común, tras ignorarme por completo en la cena, intentó besarme cuando tú te despediste de Hermione. Lo hizo a propósito para que tú nos vieras.

Harry y Ron se miraron incómodos.

―Joder, Dean, te juro que yo no…

―Lo sé, Harry ―dijo triste―. Como sea, no iba a seguir dejando que me utilizara. Yo en serio la amo…

Harry le dio un codazo a Ron.

El pelirrojo suspiró, todavía molesto, aunque más solidario con su compañero de cuarto y amigo.

―Ya, vale. Lamento haberte reclamado sin saber.

Dean asintió ―Está bien, creo que sí fui un patán con Ginny, mañana me disculparé con ella.

Seamus, animado al ver que la discusión terminó, brincó entre ellos con los brazos atascados de dulces y cervezas de mantequilla.

―¿Podemos dejar de hablar de mujeres y celebrar que comienza otro curso? ―todos agarraron una cerveza― Aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿vieron qué buena regresó Lavender?

Ron sonrió ―Tendríamos que estar ciegos para no haberlo notado.

Neville inclinó su cerveza hacia Harry ―No lo tomes a mal, amigo, pero Hermione también se ve fantástica.

Dean asintió ―Es cierto, ¿qué hicieron durante el verano? También parece que tú subiste diez kilos de músculo.

―Sólo me ejercité un poco en las mañanas…

Seamus alzó las cejas ―Claro, y supongo que Hermione te acompañó a esos "ejercicios".

Ron hizo un gesto de asco mientras Dean y Neville se reían del bochorno de Harry.

―Harry, diles algo ―pidió Ron.

El moreno sonrió sabiondo ―Oh, no, prefiero comentarle a Hermione sobre esto mañana.

Seamus dejó de reír. Hermione Granger era una bruja con la cual no te debes meter.

. . .

En las cocinas Harry terminó de contarles a Ron y Hermione sobre su encuentro con Malfoy y la extraña actitud de Tonks. Decidieron desayunar ahí para conversar sin ser escuchados, aunque Hermione no tuvo mucho apetito por ver a los elfos trabajar.

―No puedo creer, después de lo que te he visto hacer sin varita, que el hurón te haya metido un golpe en la cara.

Harry asintió molesto ―Me distrajo utilizando la capa de invisibilidad como objetivo. Por un instante creí que se quemaría sin remedio.

Hermione recargó su rostro en las manos ―Debemos mejorar nuestro entrenamiento. Hasta ahora hemos tenido duelos con maldiciones y hechizos muy violentos, pero siempre han sido justos. Draco Malfoy nos acaba de dar una lección: no confiar en nuestro oponente. Es obvio que los Death Eater intentarán usar las peores artimañas para incapacitarnos.

Ron se sirvió otro pedazo de pastel de calabaza antes de hablar ―Yo no estoy tan adelantado, apenas pude entrenar las últimas dos semanas antes de regresar a Hogwarts. Ni siquiera puedo hacer una chispa sin varita, menos aguantar un duelo con alguno de ustedes dos.

―Tienes razón ―apoyó Hermione―. No podemos perder el ritmo ahora que estamos en Hogwarts. Y tú, Ronald, necesitas alcanzar nuestro nivel. Tal vez… ¿recuerdan el E.D.? podríamos hacer algo así, pero sólo para nosotros tres. Creo que es vital que nadie sepa que Harry puede hacer magia sin varita.

El pelirrojo asintió ―Nos podemos reunir en las tardes y practicar.

―Pero ―siguió Hermione― ser autodidactas también tiene su límite. Sería fabuloso contar con un mago o bruja experimentado. El problema es en quién confiar.

―Tonks ―dijo Harry―. Ella ya tiene una justificación para ir y venir del castillo, así que no será sospechoso. Dumbledore confía en ella, así que yo también lo hago.

Ron sonrió ―Y si tú confías…

―Nosotros también ―completó la castaña―. ¿Crees que Tonks quiera ayudarnos y guardar el secreto?

―Ella me dijo que tú podías pedirle ayuda en lo que quisieras. Creo que se refería a temas femeninos, pero la idea es la misma… espero.

Hermione alzó una ceja " _¿Temas femeninos?_ "

―¿Y sí nos dará tiempo de hacerlo? También eres el capitán de Quidditch, y yo quiero postularme para guardián.

Harry señaló a su novia ―Contamos con la mejor planeadora del mundo.

. . .

Tras una terrible clase de DCAO donde Harry se ganó una detención con Snape, el trío dorado se dirigió hacia los calabozos.

Harry iba susurrando algo en el oído de una muy sonriente Hermione cuando entró al salón de pociones. El olor que lo golpeó fue hermoso. Libros, madreselva y la parte más íntima de su novia. Tuvo que contener la respiración unos segundos para concentrarse, ¿por qué todo olía a Hermione? Luego miró furioso alrededor, notando los gestos soñadores y sonrojados. Envuelto en celos sacó la varita dispuesto a patear el trasero de los magos que sonreían como idiotas por el olor de su novia.

Hermione lo cogió del brazo ―¿Qué tienes?

―Ellos te están oliendo ―masculló irritado.

La castaña, en vez de ofenderse por la situación, lo miró casi llorando de felicidad.

―¿Soy yo lo que hueles?

Harry asintió, confundido por su actitud.

―No te preocupes, cada quien detecta un olor distinto. Vamos a sentarnos, probablemente el profesor Slughorn lo explique en un momento.

El profesor de pociones hizo una gran entrada. Saludó cordialmente a los alumnos más "importantes", y luego señaló el enorme caldero burbujeante que estaba junto a él.

―Supongo que el aroma de esta poción los está _enamorando_ , ¿verdad? Oh, ¡ya sé! Joven Malfoy ―llamó sonriendo con ambición―, el Maestro de Pociones Snape me habló muy alto de usted. ¿Por qué no nos dice qué poción es ésta?

Draco, cruzado de brazos, dirigió sus ojos grises al caldero. El movimiento fue lento y aburrido.

―Para reconocer una poción es vital el aroma ―replicó prepotente el rubio―. ¿Cómo puedo decirle qué poción es, si no huele a nada?

Hermione contuvo un gemido de horror.

Slughorn también pareció afectado por lo que dijo, su sonrisa se borró y retrocedió unos pasos, alejándose lo más posible de Malfoy. El resto de la clase la pasó sin hacer contacto visual con él. Aclarándose la garganta finalmente explicó que el filtro era Amortentia, la poción de amor más peligrosa que existe, pues incita a beberla utilizando el olor de la persona verdaderamente amada.

Tras eso Harry comprendió todo, y se sintió un poco apenado. Miró cariñoso a Hermione, quien no borraba la sonrisa de su cara. Junto a ellos Ron permaneció muy serio, pensando algo.

―¿Alguien quiere atreverse a compartir qué detecta en la Amortentia? ―dijo Slughorn.

Harry no se sorprendió de ver la mano de su novia dispararse al techo, era común en todas las clases, pero jamás se halló tan curioso por su respuesta.

―¿Sí, señorita…?

―Granger, señor. Detecto tierra húmeda, bondad, guantes de cuero suave y… mi cama.

Lo último lo dijo sonriendo a Parvati y Lavender, una manera "sutil" de volver pública esa información. Para la hora de la comida todos sabrían que el olor de Harry Potter lo podías encontrar en la cama de Hermione Granger.

Slughorn soltó una risita picarona ―Ah, la juventud. ¿Alguien más quiere compartir?

Tras el descaro de Hermione nadie más abrió la boca.

Slughorn continuó explicando el Filtro del Muerto Viviente que tendrían que hacer en la clase. La mejor poción se ganaría una dosis de Felix Felicis.

Harry y Ron se levantaron a explicarle a Slughorn que no tenían libros de texto porque creyeron que Snape daría el curso. El profesor sonrió afable, sobre todo por Harry, y les extendió un par de libros viejos que había en la bodega.

Cuando Harry regresó a su lugar se dio cuenta de que su libro estaba lleno de anotaciones. En la contraportada decía con letra pulcra:

 _Este libro es propiedad del Príncipe Mestizo._

Siguiendo su instinto decidió obedecer las notas en vez de las recomendaciones del libro. Al final de la clase su poción fue la mejor de todas.

. . .

―Debo decir, Harry, estoy muy orgullosa de ti ―sonrió Hermione caminando con él y con Ron hacia el almuerzo―. Tal vez siempre tuviste el don de pociones en ti, pero con Snape perdiste la oportunidad de demostrarlo.

Ron, quien seguía muy serio tras la explicación de la Amortentia, soltó un bufido.

―Yo pude recibir el libro lleno de consejos y trucos para mejorar mi poción, pero _nooo_ , me tenía que tocar el libro mordido y con la letra casi borrada.

Hermione miró sospechosa a su novio ―¿De qué habla Ron?

Harry intentó no verse tan culpable. No tenía nada de malo seguir las instrucciones de un desconocido para crear una poción muy compleja… ¿verdad?

Llegando al Gran Comedor respondió.

―Ahm… resulta que la copia del libro que me dio Slughorn es… especial.

Se la mostró a Hermione.

De la forma más casual e intrascendente de la historia Ginny iba pasando por ahí. Se veía mucho mejor de lo que Harry pensó tras su ruptura con Dean. Les preguntó qué hacían y Ron le explicó todo.

―Me parece una locura que le hagas caso a las anotaciones de un libro ―chistó la pelirroja―. Tú mejor que nadie lo sabes, ¡es peligroso!

Hermione la apoyó enseguida ―Y _tramposo_ , ¡yo pude ganar el Felix Felicis! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?

Ron retrocedió ―Estás solo en esto, amigo.

―Gracias, amigo ―respondió sarcástico Harry, viendo a Ron irse hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Ginny iba a seguir regañando a Harry, pero quedó congelada al ver lo que pasaba frente a ella.

Harry tomó a Hermione de la cintura, meciendo ligeramente sus cuerpos mientras le buscaba la mirada. Como ella no estaba dispuesta a darle ese gusto, Harry puso su mano en la barbilla femenina, girándola con suavidad hacia él.

―Hey, sólo quería probar si las anotaciones eran correctas. No se me ocurrió que, sin querer, te arrebatara el primer lugar. Tú sabes que no me importan esas cosas como a ti. Lo lamento.

Hermione finalmente lo miró a la cara ―Pudo ser peligroso para ti. No quiero que algo malo te pase.

Harry tomó de nuevo el libro de pociones usado y, sin romper contacto visual con su novia, estiró su brazo lejos de ellos y lo tiró al suelo.

―Mandaré a Hedwing a comprar otro nuevo.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír enternecida. Harry realmente valoraba su opinión y sus emociones. Desvió los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas.

―Te quiero ―susurró abochornada.

―Lo sé, igual que lo sabrá todo Hogwarts cuando Lavender y Parvati abran la boca de lo que pasó en clase ―bromeó más tranquilo de que ya no estuviera enojada con él.

Hermione comenzó a reír ―Ya quiero ver la cara de Romilda Vane.

―¿Creí que íbamos a mantener un perfil bajo? ―le sonrió pasando su cabello esponjado tras sus hombros, acariciando el cuello suave.

―¿Te molestó que lo hiciera?

―¿Eso fue realmente lo que oliste en tu Amortentia?

―Sí.

―¿Entonces cómo podría enojarme?

Hermione volvió a sonreír ―Bien ―se agachó y recogió el libro de pociones. Harry la miró incrédulo―. ¿Qué? Tenemos que averiguar quién es el príncipe, nunca vi una poción tan perfecta. La verdad, si no te hubieras disculpado, no habría querido saber _nada_ de este libro, pero ahora lo investigaremos juntos.

Harry le pasó un brazo por los hombros ―Me vuelves loco, Granger.

―Yo también te quiero, Potter.

Entraron así al gran comedor, ignorantes de que Ginny estuvo junto a ellos durante toda la discusión.

. . .

Ron y Hermione terminaban de jugar ajedrez, haciendo tiempo en lo que Harry regresaba de su primera lección con Dumbledore. Cuando el pelirrojo mandó su alfil por el caballo de Hermione, ella por fin reconoció la estrategia de su amigo.

―Hey, eso fue brutal. Comúnmente me dejas más espacio para defenderme.

Ron la miró serio ―Pues aprende más rápido.

―¿Ahora por qué estás enojado conmigo?

―¿De qué hablas?

―Sé cuando estás molesto, tengo años de experiencia en eso.

―No intentes que te hable de mis emociones, Hermione. No soy Harry para que también me conviertas en un pastelito sentimental.

La castaña apretó los puños ―No he convertido a Harry en un "pastelito" ni nada parecido, Ronald. ¿Cuál es tu problema? Creí… creí que ibas mejor con _eso_ ―dijo triste.

Ron tomó su reina, mirando la piedra negra brillante de la que estaba hecha, luciendo fuerte y femenina a la vez. Suspiró molesto y la azotó en el tablero, causando que su rey lo mirara escandalizado.

―No tiene que ver con eso… completamente ―dijo con lentitud―. Pero rayos, ¿en serio oliste eso en la Amortentia?

Hermione se sintió una idiota por no haber medido los sentimientos de Ron. Le debía más respeto que eso.

Casi sin voz respondió ―Sí.

―Rayos…

―¿Por eso estás enojado conmigo?

―No… sí… en parte.

Se mordió el labio inferior, esperando a que dijera algo más. Cuando ya no resistió volvió a preguntarle.

―¿Quieres hablar al respecto?

Ron entrecruzó sus manos, incómodo.

―No sé si sea buena idea. Ahora eres la novia de Harry, eso cambia todo, ¿no?

―¡No! ―exclamó preocupada― Honestamente, Ron, si empezamos a cambiar nuestra relación nos perderemos en el camino. Aunque seas un terco, bruto e inmaduro eres mi amigo y te quiero en mi vida.

La miró un poco ofendido ―Qué halagadora.

―Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Resopló ―Sí, lo sé. Tú eres una ñoña insufrible, aburrida y das miedo cuando te enojas, pero igual te quiero en mi vida.

― _Gracias._

Quedaron en silencio hasta que Ron habló rápido y molesto.

―Mi Amortentia apestó. En serio. Fue una mezcla horrible de madreselva, libros viejos y fruta echada a perder. ¿Por qué rayos siempre me pasa a mí lo malo o asqueroso? Todos sonreían como idiotas, extasiados en reconocer a la persona que quieren. Y yo… ¡agh!

Hermione abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

―Oh, Ron, lo siento tanto. No fue un buen momento para que te acercaras a la Amortentia.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

―Honestamente, pon más atención a la clase. Cuando una persona está en proceso de olvidar el cariño que siente por alguien, la Amortentia tiene ese efecto nauseabundo. Mezcla el olor de esa persona con otros olores desagradables, comúnmente relacionados con la descomposición.

Ron quedó impactado ―¿Es decir que esa no es mi Amortentia real?

Ella asintió ―Algún día olerás la correcta.

―Dulce Merlín…

Quedaron en silencio hasta que Hermione soltó un bufido.

―Por lo menos oliste _algo_. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Draco Malfoy?

―Sí, ¿por qué no detectó nada en la poción?

Hermione sintió lástima al responder ―Porque no conoce el verdadero amor. Por lo menos no el romántico.

Ron la miró impactado. Por el retrato entró Harry corriendo, se veía confundido. Al verlos se fue a sentar entre ellos.

―Voldemort es hijo de un amor falso ―chistó―. Su madre usó Amortentia para atrapar a su padre. Joder, ¿no es eso retorcido? Creo que llegué a mi límite de esa poción de por vida.

Ron habló de inmediato ―Estoy de acuerdo.

Harry por fin notó la incomodidad entre ellos.

―¿Pasó algo?

―No ―dijeron a unísono.

Hermione se levantó ―Me iré a dormir. Los veo mañana.

Besó fugazmente a Harry y apretó el hombro de Ron antes de marcharse.

Harry alzó una ceja ―Tengo la sensación de que algo pasó…

Ron giró los ojos ―Ya, sólo le decía que mi Amortentia apestó. ¿La tuya a qué olió?

―Libros viejos, madreselva y… Potter Pembroke ―cambió lo último porque no quería explicar cómo sabía cuál era el olor íntimo de Hermione.

Ron se tensó ―¿Libros viejos y madreselva?

―Sí, ¿la tuya? ―preguntó un poco preocupado.

El pelirrojo sonrió triste ―A superación.

. . .

Harry miró frustrado el trozo de colchón donde claramente hacía falta el cuerpo de su novia. Revisó la hora: _dos de la mañana_. Necesitaba dormir, pero era imposible sin Hermione. Se preguntó si ella también estaría sufriendo dormir sola.

Volvió a cambiar de posición, buscando una donde no se sintiera tan abandonado. Ni siquiera contar los ronquidos de Ron conseguía adormecerlo. La situación estaba llegando a niveles desesperantes, lo cual ameritaba medidas drásticas.

Salió de su cama, cogió la capa de invisibilidad y bajó a la Sala Común.

Con el frío y el miedo de ser descubierto, estuvo parado frente a las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones femeninas durante otra media hora. No podía tocar los escalones, la alarma se activaría, y Fred y George le contaron que usar escobas para subir tampoco funcionaba. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Pensó en todos los hechizos que aprendió en el verano. _Tal vez…_

Se concentró en su chispa original, creciendo la magia como olas que salían de su pecho, recorriendo su cuerpo hacia los pies. Se fue levantando de puntitas hasta que dejó de sentir el piso. Muy lentamente se elevó medio metro, respirando con dificultad por la cantidad de magia que estaba utilizando. Ahora sólo necesitaba moverse hacia adelante y evitar caer sobre las escaleras.

―Es un espléndido despliegue de habilidad mágica, Harry.

El moreno cayó de golpe al piso.

― _Ough…_

Levantó los ojos verdes, encontrando los azules divertidos del profesor Dumbledore.

―¿Buenas noches? ―murmuró sonrojado. El director alzó una ceja― En serio, usted sabe aparecer en los momentos más convenientes.

Se levantó lo más digno que pudo, intentando no verse tan culpable.

―Te recuerdo que hay varios retratos en tu Sala Común. Alguno iba a informar sobre un escurridizo adolescente que intenta subir al cuarto de su novia.

―¿Por qué le dijeron a usted y no a la profesora McGonagall? No que me queje, la profesora ya habría despertado a todos con el sermón que merezco.

Dumbledore sonrió ―Ah, Minerva está dormida, los retratos no quisieron molestarla, y como yo seguía despierto…

Harry soltó un suspiro ―Supongo que hasta aquí llega mi aventura.

―Me temo que debo bajar _un_ punto a Gryffindor por tu comportamiento ―le guiñó un ojo. Harry sonrió―, y pedirte que regreses a tu habitación. No eres el primer Potter que intenta escabullirse a la habitación de su novia, ¿sabes?

―¿Papá también? ―preguntó emocionado.

El viejo mago asintió ―Quizá te cuente esa historia otro día.

―Sería fantástico, profesor.

―Puede que… sí, después de que te enseñe cómo levitar de forma apropiada. Te espero en mi oficina mañana a las seis, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry lo miró sorprendido ―¿Me enseñará a levitar? ¿Eso no es como ir en contra de su código profesional o algo así? Probablemente iré directo al cuarto de Hermione si domino la levitación.

Dumbledore casi comienza a reír ―Tu honestidad es admirable, Harry. Nos vemos mañana.

―Buenas noches, profesor.

El moreno esperó a que el director se marchara. Finalmente decidió volver a su cuarto.

―¿Harry?

Se giró feliz de escuchar esa voz.

―¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces despierta?

―Lo mismo te puedo preguntar ―respondió terminando de bajar las escaleras.

―Quería verte.

Ella sonrió ―Yo también. No es lo mismo dormir sin ti.

Harry la abrazó, oliendo su cabello y disfrutando la sensación de su cuerpo delgado ―¿Planeabas escabullirte a mi cuarto para dormir conmigo?

Hermione lo miró escandalizada ―¡Eso iría en contra de las reglas!

―Oh, claro, claro ―dijo sonrojado.

―Un momento, ese era tu plan ¿verdad? ―preguntó divertida.

―Tal vez…

―Pensaba ir a la cocina por un refrigerio, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo?

―No me lo pidas. Donde tú vayas, yo te seguiré.

Se besaron fugazmente antes de salir de la Sala Común.

 **Notas:**

Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios.

Less.


	7. De septiembre a diciembre

_**Harry Potter**_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros., esta historia es sin fines de lucro.

 **Harry Potter y la historia que debió ser**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

 **Parte I**

"DE SEPTIEMBRE A DICIEMBRE"

Tonks los miró divertida.

―¿En serio quieren que los entrene para combatir Death Eater?

Hermione habló por los tres.

―Ya hemos entrenado mucho, creemos tener el nivel de los Aurores Jr. Además confiamos en ti, y Harry le pidió al profesor Dumbledore si podíamos ocupar tu tiempo cuando estuvieras en el castillo. Dijo que sí.

Tonks miró sospechosa a Harry.

―Es cierto ―se defendió―. Dumbledore sabe lo que estuvimos haciendo en el verano y prometió ayudarme con lo que necesitara.

―Bien, bien, bien… pero no creo que sepan a lo que se están metiendo. Moody me entrenó, así que mi única referencia de enseñanza es un paranoico, asesino, obsesivo compulsivo.

Ron estaba a punto de decir que tal vez no era tan buena idea, conociendo a Moody, pero recordó la habilidad que ahora tenían sus mejores amigos para los duelos, y los celos lo ayudaron a seguir.

―Podemos con lo que sea ―dijo―. Pruébanos.

―Preparamos un salón para eso ―agregó Hermione emocionada―. Así no podrás negarte.

―Siento que caí en una trampa…

Harry sonrió inocente ―¿Nosotros ponerte una trampa? Nunca.

―Ya, vale, vamos a ver de qué están hechos.

Una hora después Tonks se arrepentía de haberlos retado. Estaba tirada en el salón de duelos. Su respiración agitada casi le impidió maldecir a Harry y Ron, quienes estaban tirados junto a ella. Por alguna razón decidieron que ellos serían los primeros en demostrar lo que sabían. Claramente Ron estaba muy lento a comparación de su mejor amigo, pero su nivel era más alto que el de un alumno de sexto grado de Hogwarts. Fue la estrategia que emplearon lo que tomó desprevenida a Tonks. Harry nunca paró de frenar sus ataques, combinando hechizos y acercamientos en el campo de batalla, restando terreno a la Auror. Mientras Ron se encargó de usar los sencillos hechizos que ya dominaba para hacerla caer. No quería reconocer la cantidad de veces que su _lumos_ la cegó. ¡Un _lumos!_!

―¿Qué aprenden hoy en día en Hogwarts? ―masculló extenuada, de no ser por su preparación como Auror no habría podido sobrevivir contra los dos al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, les faltaba mucho por aprender, ya que separados serían sencillos de tirar, bueno, Harry daría más pelea, pero igual caería.

Hermione, desde el otro lado del salón, la miró satisfecha ―¿Lista para el segundo round?

Tonks comenzó a reír ―Oh, ¿ahora te unirás a la pelea?

Confiada de verlos más indispuestos que ella, aceptó.

Ron alzó una mano ―Yo… hasta… aquí… ustedes… venguen… mi… nombre…

Harry y Hermione se sonrieron. Era momento de la verdadera prueba.

―Los dos contra ti, Tonks ―dijo Harry expectante.

―Disparen con todo.

De inmediato los Gryffindor avanzaron hacia ella. Tonks no se sorprendió, alzó un escudo y decidió ser más agresiva para que comprendieran lo que era un duelo real. Supuso que Hermione sería el blanco más sencillo y además crearía una distracción en Harry. Atacó a la castaña con hechicería avanzada, concentrándose en sólo incapacitarla sin herirla. Hermione, en vez de cubrirse, giró ambos brazos, transfigurando el piso alrededor de Tonks en pólvora. Cuando la Auror cayó en cuenta de lo que pasó, sus hechizos se estrellaron contra un escudo invisible que Harry había colocado en su novia desde el principio _sin_ varita y _sin_ pronunciarlo; apenas tuvo tiempo de desparecer para evitar la explosión bajo sus pies. Al volver a materializarse Harry ya la estaba esperando con una maldición que le reventó el músculo de la pierna. Tonks chilló, creando una gelatina orgánica que frenó la hemorragia y el dolor. Comprendió que la batalla anterior fue un juego, ahora frente a Harry y Hermione tendría que usar realmente su experiencia.

Cambió de estrategia y atacó primero a Harry. Igual que antes un escudo lo salvó, mientras recibió dos maldiciones de cada Gryffindor. Cuando vio un hilo dorado reconoció lo que ocurría: Harry y Hermione luchaban en sincronía, tranquilos de saber que él crearía el escudo utilizando parte de la magia de Hermione para activarlo cuando él tuviera que atacar, para eso era el hilo, y luego sólo tenían que repetir el sencillo y mortal ataque combinado. Tonks cambió de forma en segundos, convirtiéndose en un semigigante que los tacleó. Harry consiguió empujar a Hermione y recibir el golpe, saliendo impulsado contra la pared.

―¡Harry! ―Hermione se giró furiosa hacia Tonks y utilizó su magia originaria para mandarla a volar diez metros lejos.

Tonks, antes de caer, lanzó una chispa azul que Hermione no consiguió eliminar por ser tan pequeña y veloz. La chispa se transformó en una pinza que atrapó a Hermione, estrujando el tórax.

―¡No! ―gritó Harry con sangre en los labios por su impacto contra la pared. A pesar del dolor se levantó corriendo hacia una histérica Hermione.

Ron corrió hacia Tonks, ayudándola a parase ―¡Detén esa pinza! ―suplicó pálido― ¡Hermione tiene una maldición en el torso!

La Auror, todavía mareada, movió la varita para desaparecer su hechizo.

Hermione respiró aliviada, pero el agudo dolor seguía quebrando sus costillas del lado izquierdo. Harry la recargó en su pecho y le arrancó la blusa con un hechizo sin varita, luego puso sus manos tibias en la cicatriz maldita.

―Te quiero, te quiero… ―repitió sin cesar hasta que Hermione dejó de llorar.

Tonks miró impresionada cómo el acto de amor de Harry conseguía anular la magia maldita.

―Lo lamento ―dijo mientras, con ayuda de Ron, cojeaba hacia ellos―. Ese hechizo es paralizante, sin ningún efecto extra. Por eso lo elegí. No sabía que Hermione estaba lastimada.

Harry intentó no mostrar su enojo ―Está bien. Nosotros queríamos luchar en serio.

Hermione abrió los ojos hinchados ―No te preocupes, Tonks. Fue asombroso.

La Auror se sentó junto a ellos ―Ustedes son asombrosos. Lamento que el duelo haya acabado así, pero creo que demostró mi punto del inicio: esto es muy salvaje para tres adolescentes.

No esperó que fuera Ron quien respondiera.

―A Voldemort no le interesa que seamos adolescentes. Quiere matar a mi mejor amigo, quiere aniquilar a quienes son como mi mejor amiga. Esto que te parece salvaje es nuestra realidad.

Tonks reconoció la verdad en esa declaración. Los miró conmovida, decidiendo que Remus Lupin acababa de caer al segundo puesto de sus prioridades. El nuevo objetivo de Tonks será ayudar a esos jóvenes a sobrevivir.

―Mañana empieza el entrenamiento.

. . .

Harry y Ron se asomaron por el respaldo del sillón para ver a Hermione, quien seguía envuelta en una cobija, leyendo cerca del fuego.

―No pienso ir ―dijo sin quitar los ojos del libro.

―Pero son las pruebas… ―se quejó Ron.

―Será muy aburrido.

―Es mi primera vez como capitán del equipo… ―siguió Harry.

―Lo que quiere decir que tendré el resto del ciclo para verte entrenar. Y tú, Ronald, relájate, escuché que sólo McLaggen desea el puesto de guardián, así que debe ser fácil.

― _¿Cormac McLaggen?_ ―gimió el pelirrojo.

Harry le echó una mirada cortante a su novia ―No quería que se enterara, gracias.

Hermione por fin les puso atención ―¿No se les ha hecho tarde? De regreso por favor tráiganme algo de cenar, no me pienso mover de aquí. Todavía me duele horrores la cicatriz.

Los magos se miraron ruborizados por haber olvidado la lesión de Hermione.

―Claro, Mione, te traeré algo caliente y dulce ―la besó con ternura.

Ron le revolvió el cabello ―Sí, nos vemos después.

La Gryffindor los dejó irse con sus escobas en las manos. Les deseó suerte y continuó leyendo. Estuvo inmersa en su libro por casi dos horas, cuando de pronto Ron volvió a la Sala Común, echándose junto a ella con un suspiro frustrado.

―¿Ya terminaron las pruebas? ―preguntó confundida.

Ron negó ―Están a punto de empezar las de guardián.

―¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

―No voy a aplicar.

―¿Por qué?

Ron bajó la mirada ―No quiero que Harry pase la vergüenza de rechazarme frente al resto. Durante el calentamiento McLaggen se lució como nunca. Parece como si su escoba fuera una tercera pierna. No tengo oportunidad contra él.

―¡Lo debes intentar! Estoy segura que quedarás…

―Sólo si Harry me tiene lástima.

―Oh, Ron, no seas infantil ―cerró su libro, levantándose con cuidado―. Vamos, iré contigo.

―No es necesario, ya hay un montón de alumnas coreando enajenadas por Harry.

Hermione intentó ignorar eso ―Bueno, yo corearé "enajenada" por ti.

―¿En serio?

―Honestamente…

Caminó hacia el retrato. Ron, tras pensarlo un poco, sonrió y fue tras ella. Cruzaron el castillo a paso ligero, sobre todo porque Hermione todavía sentía las costillas hechas polvo, y cuando llegaron al estadio de Quidditch Harry casi los abraza.

―Qué bueno que volviste Ron ―dijo tras besar apurado a su novia―. Ya no sabía cómo entretener a McLaggen, le dije que no iniciaría la prueba sin ti.

Hermione ignoró la siguiente discusión sobre las inseguridades del pelirrojo, porque estaba impactada de ver cuántas personas asistieron a las pruebas, ¡algunas ni siquiera eran de Gryffindor! " _Qué descaro…_ " pensó cruzándose de brazos. Miró bien a su novio: con el uniforme pegado de cuero, las protecciones y la capa roja se veía increíblemente atractivo. Sumado a eso su creciente fama por ser el Elegido y se volvía letalmente sexy. Decidió no volver a faltar _jamás_ a una práctica de Quidditch.

―Hola, Hermione.

Se giró sorprendida al escuchar la voz de McLaggen ―Hola.

―Desde hace días he querido hablar contigo, pero con los EXTASIS me ha faltado tiempo. Creí que asistirías a las pruebas y cuando no te vi me sentí un poco decepcionado, pero veo que llegaste a _mí_ prueba.

La castaña alzó una ceja ―Vine a ver a Ron.

Cormac le guiñó un ojo ―Por supuesto.

¿Le estaba coqueteando?

El carraspeo seco de Harry cortó la conversación ―¿Por qué no vas a tu posición, McLaggen? Ron ya está listo.

―Seguro, Potter ―sonrió confiado, volvió a guiñarle un ojo a Hermione y se inclinó hacia ella para susurrar―, entonces ¿hablamos al terminar la prueba?

Hermione lo miró confundida ―Supongo…

―¡Bien! Deséame suerte ―se montó en su escoba y salió disparado hacia los aros.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―preguntó Harry enojado.

―No estoy segura…

―Te estaba coqueteando.

La castaña miró sorprendida a su novio ―No me lo digas como si fuera mi culpa. Ni siquiera quería pararme del sillón, vine porque Ron estaba haciendo un gran berrinche y quería ayudarlo, no para que me hicieras una escena por _McLaggen_.

Harry tuvo el tino de sonrojarse ―Sí, bueno, pero igual le dijiste que ibas a hablar con él terminando la prueba.

―Honestamente… ―se giró molesta hacia las gradas― Me vuelves loca, Potter.

―¡Yo también te quiero, Granger! ―replicó mirándola subir las gradas. Masculló por lo bajo, sintiéndose un idiota, ¿desde cuándo era celoso?

Hermione encantó la banca para que se calentara y fuera más cómoda. Notó que la mayoría de las jóvenes a su alrededor se callaron al verla, probablemente porque su tema de conversación era Harry, _su_ novio. A los pocos minutos se decidieron por hablar del segundo chico más guapo presente: McLaggen, lo cual, de ser posible, irritó más a la castaña.

El partido de prueba inició, Ron y Cormac en cada portería. Como tenían que probar a los guardianes la cantidad de tiros a los aros fue formidable. Hermione miró preocupada a Ron casi caer de su escoba en varias ocasiones, mientras Cormac parecía bailar ballet sobre ella. Sonrió a Ginny cuando tiraba a los aros, dándole un verdadero reto a su hermano. " _Lo está haciendo a propósito para que todos vean que Ron es mejor que McLaggen_ ". Recordó entonces la promesa que le hizo al pelirrojo y, poniéndose de pie, empezó a gritar por él.

―¡VAMOS RON! ¡SI NO TE QUEDAS CON EL LUGAR NO TE VOLVERÉ A AYUDAR CON LA TAREA!

Lo vio reír por su "apoyo" moral, y de alguna manera mejoró su concentración. Hermione continuó amenazándolo con varias cosas, incluso con esconderle arañas en su cama, hasta que Ron agarró ritmo y empezó a bloquear sin parar cada tiro. Miró satisfecha hacia McLaggen, pero el gusto le duró poco: seguía siendo mejor que Ron; su estilo y gracia eran superiores.

―McLaggen ganará el lugar ―dijo una niña detrás de Hermione.

―Definitivo, ¿cómo piensa Weasley que le va a ganar?

" _¿Cómo no?_ " pensó Hermione, sacando ligeramente su varita " _¡Confundus!_ "

En el aire Harry se giró hacia su novia, de alguna manera detectando su incremento de magia. La encontró mirando fijamente a McLaggen. Apretó los dientes.

Al terminar la prueba el equipo se reunió con Harry, sólo McLaggen y Ron quedaron a unos metros, permitiendo que se tomara la decisión.

Hermione llegó con Ron, abrazándolo ―¡Estuviste fantástico!

―Sí, creo que la amenaza de las arañas fue especialmente efectiva ―replicó sudado, abochornado y sonriente.

―Te dije que te "corearía enajenada".

―No volveré a ponerte en duda.

―Oh, Merlín, ¿acaso llevamos más de una hora sin pelear?

Ron hizo cuentas ―Creo… ¡que sí!

McLaggen, acercándose molesto, se cruzó entre ambos ―Siento mucho que hayas desperdiciado tu voz, Hermione. Debiste gritar por mí, así habría valido la pena.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos ―Ya veremos qué dice mi novio, quiero decir, el Capitán del equipo.

―¿Estás saliendo formalmente con Potter? ―dijo Cormac.

La castaña ya no tuvo tiempo de responder, Harry llegó hasta ellos con el resto del equipo.

―Ron, estás dentro, felicidades. Cormac, eres suplente, gracias por el intento.

― _¿Disculpa?_ ―chistó McLaggen― ¡Esto es un maquinación! La niña pelirroja le tiró muy lento a su hermano, y tú estás molesto porque Hermione vino a verme a la prueba.

Hermione, Ron y Ginny replicaron de inmediato.

Harry alzó una mano, frenándolos ―Ron paró más goles que tú. Ganó limpio y directo. Ahora lárgate de mí vista ―pasó junto a él, empujándolo con el hombro, yendo hacia los cambiadores.

El equipo felicitó a Ron, organizando rápidamente una cena de celebración. Hermione decidió seguir a su novio.

―¡Harry, espera! ―lo tomó de la mano― En serio te hizo enojar McLaggen, ¿verdad? Hace mucho que no te veía así…

―¿Por qué lo estabas viendo?

―¿Qué?

Algo en el cerebro de Harry le dijo que era mala idea seguir por ese rumbo, pero lo ignoró estúpidamente ―Sé que estabas viendo a McLaggen. Tu magia reaccionó por él. ¿Por qué? ¿No fue verdad lo que dijiste de la Amortentia? Creí que tú me… tú… ―apretó los puños― No puedo creerlo.

―No ―siseó Hermione―. La que no puede creerlo soy yo. ¿Cómo puedes ser capaz de pensar que me fijaría en McLaggen?

―¡Sentí tu magia!

―¡Pues deberías sentirla de nuevo, esta vez directo en tu trasero, Potter! ―alzó una mano, intentando empujarlo con su magia original, el único encantamiento que seguía logrando, pero Harry fácilmente bloqueó su intento. Ambos supieron que fue un hechizo muy ligero, sin verdadera intención de lastimar, pero igual causó un impacto emocional. Se miraron dolidos, luego Hermione se marchó corriendo.

. . .

Salieron de las cocinas con los estómagos a punto de reventar. Katie Bell siguió contando una anécdota de los gemelos Weasley, haciendo énfasis en Fred. Harry caminó detrás de su equipo, ignorando realmente lo que decían, con el ánimo por el piso. A la mitad del camino a Gryffindor se encontraron con McLaggen, y por un momento todos creyeron que iba a pedirle una disculpa a Ron, pero se vieron decepcionados.

―Potter ―dijo más engreído de lo común―, me mandó el profesor Slughorn a buscarte. Nos invitó a una reunión de su club, es en media hora.

Harry pensó sobre la ironía de que Snape lo sacara del apuro ―Tengo detención, no podré ir.

Cormac sonrió como jactándose de algo ―Oh, es una lástima. No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que Hermione no se aburra.

―¿De qué carajo hablas? ―gruñó acercándosele. Sintió la mano de Ron en su hombro, previniendo un enfrentamiento.

―Ella también está invitada, y como yo _sí_ soy un caballero, la escoltaré a la reunión.

―¡Tú te vuelves a acercar a Hermione y yo…!

―¡Harry! ―dijo Ron― No puedes meterte en problemas, menos antes de ir con Snape. Conseguirás dejarnos sin capitán el resto del curso.

El moreno entrecerró sus ojos. De pronto McLaggen se elevó al techo, quedando colgado de su tobillo por una fuerza invisible. El equipo empezó a reír por su cómica posición.

―¡Potter, bájame ahora mismo! ¡Te acusaré con la profesora McGonagall!

Harry alzó las manos limpias ―Ni siquiera saqué mi varita, ¿cómo podría haberte hechizado?

Ginny asintió sin dejar de reír ―Es cierto, todos somos testigos.

―Por lo tanto tampoco sé el contra-hechizo ―siguió Harry―, así que tendrás que esperar ayuda de un profesor.

―Yo soy prefecto ―dijo Ron con su mejor cara de seriedad―, iré a buscar a un profesor para ayudarte.

―¡Más te vale ir rápido, Weasley! ―gritó Cormac desde el techo.

―Claro que sí, estimado compañero de equipo y casa ―continuó Ron en el mismo tono de voz―, en cuanto termine mis patrullas de esta noche…

―¡Si serás…!

―Bueno, ya que sabemos que un prefecto se hará cargo de esto ―dijo Katie―, podemos seguir tranquilos. ¡Hasta luego, Cormac!

Ron miró divertido a su mejor amigo ―Fue magia sin varita, ¿verdad? ―murmuró para que los otros no los escucharan.

Harry sonrió satisfecho ―Apuéstalo.

. . .

Hermione terminó de jalar a Ron cuando encontró a McLaggen dormido de cabeza en el techo.

―No puedo creerlo. Era cierto.

Ron contuvo otra carcajada ―¿Por qué no me creías?

―Porque esto es demasiado cruel ―replicó decepcionada― e infantil. Hubiera esperado esto de ti, pero no de Harry.

―¿Gracias? ―chistó ofendido.

―Tú eres el celoso, él nunca se había comportado así.

―Harry tenía la razón. McLaggen llegó a insultarlo y a utilizarte para meterse con él. Se lo merecía.

―No justifico a McLaggen, sólo digo que esperaba un mejor comportamiento de mi novio.

―Como sea, ayúdame a bajarlo, todavía tenemos varias rondas qué hacer.

Hermione giró los ojos ―Este hechizo lo aprendió Harry en el libro de pociones. _Levicorpus_. Lo estudiamos hace dos semanas, ¿recuerdas?

Ron asintió ―¿Tenía contra-hechizo?

―No…

Ambos miraron preocupados al joven colgado.

―Probemos con _Finite incantatem_. Si eso no funciona, intentaremos algo más especializado ―dijo Hermione alzando su varita. Ron la imitó― _¡Finite encantatem!_ ―gritaron a unísono.

McLaggen chilló mientras caía.

― _¡Arresto Momentum!_ ―encantó Hermione, evitando la probable muerte del mago mayor.

―¿Se puede saber dónde estabas Weasley? ―rugió Cormac al aterrizar sin problemas. Intentó levantarse, pero sus piernas estaban dormidas y cayó de bruces.

Hermione, avergonzada por los actos de su novio, tomó compasión por él y lo ayudó a pararse.

―Lo siento ―dijo en nombre de Ron y Harry―, Ron apenas tuvo tiempo de venir por mí. No fue su intención dejarte esperando.

―Ya, claro ―respondió orgulloso.

Ron miró molesto cómo Cormac se recargaba demasiado en Hermione.

―No tienes que ayudarlo, yo lo haré ―dijo intentando separarlos.

―¡No quiero tu lástima, Weasley! Dile a Potter que no olvidaré lo que me hizo.

―Tranquilo ―pidió Hermione―, tampoco tienes que expresarte así de Harry.

―En serio, Hermione, ¿qué haces con ese insufrible celoso? Es tan infantil. Yo jamás trataría así a mi novia. Confiaría en ella, ¿sabes?

―Harry confía en Hermione ―intercedió Ron―, pero no en ti, idiota.

―¡Ron, lenguaje! ―corrigió Hermione harta y adolorida de su cuerpo. Cormac en serio pesaba― Acompáñame a dejar a Cormac a la enfermería.

―Preferiría que él no nos acompañara, Hermione.

Ron casi lo golpea ―No tienes esa opción, McLaggen. Vamos, Herm.

Una vez en la enfermería Hermione tuvo que mentirle a Madame Pomfrey, diciendo que no tenían idea de cómo fue que McLaggen acabó en el techo. Ella hubiera preferido bajarle puntos a Gryffindor, aunque eso significara hacer enojar más a su novio, era lo correcto. Sin embargo, decir la verdad pondría en juego el libro del príncipe mestizo, y todavía tenía muchos secretos que enseñarles; también tendría que hacer pública la habilidad de Harry de hacer magia sin varita, y no estaba dispuesta por nada en el mundo de quitarle esa ventaja estratégica contra Voldemort.

Mientras Hermione hablaba con Madame Pomfrey, Ron decidió hacerle una pequeña observación a McLaggen.

―No te confundas. Hermione es una sentimental sin remedio, capaz de sentir compasión por un elfo doméstico o _hasta por ti_ , pero jamás traicionará a Harry. Pierdes tu tiempo.

Cormac sonrió cruel ―Que tú no lo hayas podido lograr no quiere decir que yo tampoco. A diferencia de ti, yo siempre gano.

Ron sintió algo duro en el pecho. Hermione lo llamó desde la entrada de la enfermería, lista para irse. Sin volver a mirar a Cormac se marchó con ella.

. . .

Entraron a la Sala Común, cansados por patrullaje y el drama de McLaggen. Harry los esperaba en una butaca cerca de la chimenea, se levantó ansioso, buscando los ojos de Hermione.

Ron resopló ―Buenas noches.

Hermione, irritada, lo vio escapar. Lo único que quería era irse a acostar, el cuerpo le dolía horrores.

―¿Podemos hablar? ―preguntó Harry.

―Sólo quiero dormir.

Él se tensó ―¿Estás tan cansada que no puedes hablar un momento conmigo?

Hermione le devolvió el tono agresivo ―No estaría tan cansada si no hubiera tenido que limpiar tu arrebato de "madurez y tolerancia".

―¿A qué te refieres?

―¡Tuve que descolgar a McLaggen y luego _mentirle_ a Madame Pomfrey por ti!

―¿Buscaste a McLaggen?

―¿Eso es lo que escuchaste? ―giró los ojos― Olvídalo.

Harry se revolvió el cabello ―No, Hermione ―la alcanzó antes de que subiera las escaleras―. Perdón, me estoy comportando como un idiota.

―Sí.

―Es que me mata pensar que estás interesada en él o en alguien más.

Hermione hizo un gesto de dolor ―¿Tan poca confianza te inspiro?

―No es por eso.

―¿Entonces?

Harry tomó su mano ―Tenías razón cuando me reclamaste en la Madriguera que en Hogwarts todo sería distinto. No tienes idea de cuántas veces me han dicho lo increíble que te ves, joder, como si _yo_ no supiera lo bien que te ves. Y lo peor: ya no dormimos juntos, ¿no lo extrañas? Es la primera vez que prefiero estar en mi casa que en Hogwarts, porque mi casa, mi _hogar_ , es ahora también el tuyo. Compartir la cama contigo me quitó las pesadillas, me hizo sentir… querido. Tú, en general, me haces sentir así. Es algo nuevo para mí, ¿sabes? Y tengo miedo de que se termine. Eres tan maravillosa, Hermione… a veces no sé qué haces conmigo.

La bruja le dio un golpe en el brazo ―¿Es por esto que te comportaste así? Oh, Harry, por supuesto que extraño vivir y dormir contigo. Lo añoro cada noche en mi habitación. Potter Pembroke también se volvió un nuevo y perfecto hogar para mí. Y tú, ¿por dónde puedo empezar a explicarte las _miles_ de razones por las que amo estar contigo? ¡Te quiero tanto! Soy muy feliz de ser tu novia, no me interesa nadie más. Seguimos siendo mejores amigos, sólo que ahora también somos una pareja, eso en vez de debilitar nuestra relación la vuelve más fuerte que nunca. Debes confiar en nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió, embargado por un alivio y cariño absurdo.

Hermione, olvidando su cansancio y dolor, lo cogió de la mano, llevándolo fuera de la Sala Común.

. . .

Harry encantó la puerta del salón para que nadie pudiera interrumpirlos. Sin girarse a ver a la bruja atrás de él respiró tres veces para darse valor. Finalmente habló.

―Necesito ayuda.

―Merlín en tanga rosa, Harry, dime de una vez de qué se trata, comienzo a creer que es muy serio. Espero sea rápido, después de esta sesión quiero meterme a bañar con agua hirviendo. Hermione y tú son mortales.

El mago se encogió un poco al escuchar el nombre de su novia. Tonks, notando eso, se preocupó de verdad.

―¿No me digas que Hermione y tú terminaron? Se veían bien en el entrenamiento.

― _No_ ―dijo ronco. Esa posibilidad lo seguía atormentando―, estamos bien.

―Entonces habla de una buena vez.

Por fin se giró para verla ―Con Sirius muerto no tengo ayuda para este tipo de temas, y sé que tú pretendías aconsejar a Hermione, pero, en serio, yo necesito más ayuda.

Tonks lo miró triste por la mención del mago fallecido ―¿Te refieres a consejos amorosos?

―Me refiero a sexo ―chistó sonrojado.

―Oh… _¡Oh!_ ―la bruja intentó no sonreír para no ponerlo más nervioso. Comprendió entonces que Harry de verdad tenía una ausencia de figuras paternas en su vida, y claro que con Dumbledore este tema sería… incómodo. Decidiendo dar lo mejor de ella asintió― ¿Qué necesitas saber?

Harry no despegó los ojos del piso, mientras habló con la cara a punto de hacer ebullición.

―¿Cómo puedes asegurar que ella lo disfrute?

Tonks sonrió enternecida ―Hermione es una bruja afortunada, eh. No todos los magos se hacen esa pregunta. Eres tan dulce…

―No hagas esto más difícil ―masculló.

―Claro, claro. Eh… bueno, lo importante es ser un amante generoso. Ah… ¿qué tan… aventurados son?

―No lo sé… no tengo punto de comparación. Creo que sólo vamos en las cosas… básicas.

―¿Y esas son…?

―Ya sabes. Besos. Caricias. _Eso_. Una vez lo hicimos en una tina, ¿eso cuenta?

Tonks asintió ―De acuerdo, ¿y qué tan aventurado te gustaría ser?

― _No-lo-sé_ ―chistó cubriéndose el rostro.

―¿Has usado tu boca para otra cosa que no sea besar?

―No ―se tensó.

―Bien, empecemos por ahí ―dijo muy sonriente.

Una hora después Harry se dejó resbalar en la silla ―Suena muy intenso, no estoy seguro de poder lograrlo. Pobre Hermione...

Tonks le dio un suave codazo ―No te presiones, recuerda lo que te dije: el sexo debe ser un tema común en una pareja. Debes hablar con ella, quizá tenga otra opinión al respecto de lo que te expliqué.

―¿Estás _segura_ que es posible ―hizo un gesto con sus manos― así?

―¡Muy segura! No falla, tendrás a Hermione derretida en tus brazos.

Él asintió ―De acuerdo. Gracias.

―¡Hey! Espero que estén usando hechizos anticonceptivos.

―Claro que sí. Sabes cómo es Hermione.

―Perfecto.

Harry permaneció callado durante un rato, analizando lo que la Auror dijo, luego la miró de nuevo apenado.

―¿Puedo saber cómo fue tu primera vez?

Tonks se encogió de hombros ―Claro. Fue iniciando mi séptimo año con Bill Weasley. Lo curioso es que durante años quise salir con Charlie, pero nunca se dio. Bill fue fantástico, creo que ya tenía experiencia. Usamos el baño de prefectos ―confesó sonrojada―. Después tuvimos encuentros esporádicos, hasta la fecha, bueno, hasta que él se comprometió con Fleur y yo me enamoré de Remus…

―¿ _Remus Lupin_?

La Auror se tapó la boca ―Oh, Merlín…

―Eso es genial, Tonks, ¿ya son novios o algo así?

― _Ush_ , eso quisiera. Remus está empecinado en que soy demasiado joven y que él es demasiado peligroso.

―Es una locura, deberías traerlo que vea cómo pateas nuestros traseros cada entrenamiento.

Tonks sonrió brillante ―¿Sabes? Creo que es una gran idea.

Harry de pronto azotó la mano en la banca, haciendo brincar a la bruja ―¡Eso es! Sabía que tu _patronus_ era distinto, ahora es un lobo, ¿verdad? Tiene tanta lógica, creí que era un Grimm, por Sirius.

―No, es un lobo ―aclaró triste―. Cambió de pronto, como confirmando que él es mi más hermoso pensamiento.

Harry se preguntó si su _patronus_ había cambiado desde que se enamoró de Hermione. Alzó la varita, concentrándose en la primera vez que durmieron juntos.

― _¡Expecto Patronus!_

Prongs apareció radiante, su cornamenta elevada y elegante. Paseó por el salón buscando enemigos, luego se acercó a Harry y olfateó su cabello, desapareciendo.

―Es el mismo ―susurró ligeramente decepcionado.

. . .

La visita a Hogsmeade estaba resultando muy agradable. Hermione y Harry pasearon tomados de las manos, disfrutando una cita que no habían tenido oportunidad de tener. Ron, realizando incómodo la actitud de sus mejores amigos, se fue con Dean y Seamus a pasar la tarde, llegando al acuerdo de que los alcanzaría en las Tres Escobas para comer.

Hermione le estaba contando a Harry que Ginny amenazó a unos alumnos de acusarlos con él si seguían molestando a Luna. Harry sonrió por la buena acción de Ginny, aunque le pareció asombroso que lo utilizara como amenaza y que funcionara.

―Nunca habías sido tan popular ―gruñó Hermione―. Eres el Elegido, el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, te ves musculoso y ágil sin ser corpulento, y con esa sonrisa que traes todo el tiempo… las brujas están locas por ti.

Harry la abrazó por la cintura, acercando sus labios al oído de su novia, sintiendo cosquillas por el cabello esponjado.

―La sonrisa que tengo todo el tiempo es gracias a la única bruja que me interesa que esté loca por mí.

― _Mmph_ , ¿cuándo te volviste tan bueno con esas frases? ―murmuró girándose para besarlo.

Harry sonrió dentro del beso, abriendo sus labios para saborear la boca de su novia. Apretó la cintura femenina, alzándola sin esfuerzo, escuchando su linda risa. Siguieron besándose un buen rato hasta que escucharon la voz de Ron.

―Y por esto decidí picarme los ojos hasta morir.

Hermione soltó una carcajada, rompiendo el beso.

―Eres un exagerado, Ronald.

Seamus y Dean, flanqueando al pelirrojo, también se burlaron de la pareja.

Harry se lamió los labios, ya extrañando los de su novia ―¿Quieren ir a comer o prefieren quedarse aquí riendo como tontos?

Dean lo miró divertido ―No, vamos a comer, así podemos seguir molestándolos.

Los magos empezaron a replicarse inmaduramente. Hermione resopló: esa era una desventaja de sólo tener amigos varones.

En las Tres Escobas el tema por alguna razón terminó en Lavender Brown y su "conveniente" desarrollo físico. Hermione señaló que, en todo caso, Luna Lovegood también debería ser mencionada, pues tenía mejor figura que la otra rubia.

―¿Luna? ―repitió Ron― Creo que no me he fijado, siempre me distraen sus lentes extraños.

Dean lo pensó un momento ―Tal vez la invite a salir, ya saben lo que dicen: un clavo saca otro clavo.

Hermione se dio cuenta que Ginny no había hablado directamente con ella desde el verano. Supuso que era por Harry, pero no quiso dejar las cosas así. Hablaría con ella cuando tuviera oportunidad, ya que casi fueron amigas en serio.

Terminaron de comer y el trío se despidió de Seamus y Dean, dispuestos a aprovechar el resto de la tarde juntos. Harry y Hermione ya no se tomaron las manos, en un intento de generar la misma dinámica con Ron que tenían antes de ser novios.

Un par de horas después decidieron regresar a Hogwarts, subiendo por una colina nevada.

―Mira, es Katie ―señaló Ron.

Hermione frunció el ceño ―Se ve rara, ¿no? Camina muy tiesa.

Harry se preocupó, ¡ella era su cazadora! ―Vamos a ver qué tiene. ¡Katie! ¡ _Katieee_!

Corrieron hacia ella, cada vez más extrañados por su falta de respuesta. Le cerraron el camino, agitados por la carrera.

―Hey, Katie, ¿estás bien? ―preguntó Harry inclinándose un poco para ver su rostro.

Hermione, al ser la más baja del trío, fue la primera en ver la neblina que opacaba los ojos de Katie.

―¡Está bajo _Imperius_! ―gritó retrocediendo.

Harry y Ron sacaron sus varitas, buscando algún peligro alrededor. Hermione, siempre lógica, supo que Katie quería seguir caminando porque tenía una orden concreta. Vio la caja negra entre sus brazos, intuyendo que tenía algo que ver, y se la arrebató. El movimiento fue tan brusco que la caja se abrió, y por reflejo Hermione cogió el collar que venía adentro para que no se cayera.

Harry y Ron se giraron aterrados al ver a Hermione elevarse al cielo, como una muñeca de títere.

―¡HERMIONE! ―gritó Harry.

La castaña extendió los brazos, su rostro vacío de cualquier gesto. Empezó a gritar como si estuviera en llamas, los dedos se le torcieron en ángulos antinaturales, y sus pupilas se tornaron negras.

Harry hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para evitarle dolor a su novia, y le lanzó el hechizo más potente para dormir que sabía. Hermione se relajó de inmediato, pero siguió suspendida en el aire.

Ron también noqueó a Katie, temeroso de que los atacara.

―Hay que pedir ayuda ―dijo el pelirrojo.

Harry miró hacia Hogwarts, confiando en el mago más poderoso para salvar a su novia. Temblando invocó a Prongs― ¡Es Hermione! ¡Ayuda! ―grabó su mensaje y lo envió a Dumbledore.

Ron tuvo que ayudarlo a sentarse, por primera vez abandonado a la tarea de consolarlo. Puso su mano en el hombro de Harry, mirándolo apretarse el cabello y casi llorar mientras esperaban la ayuda. Comprendió, al ver el estado de histeria de su mejor amigo, quién de los dos realmente amaba a Hermione. Hasta ese momento seguía convencido de que, por tener más tiempo "enamorado" de Hermione, sus sentimientos eran más grandes y _tenían prioridad_. La realidad es que Harry ama mucho más a Hermione de lo que él jamás hizo. Esa realización dolió en su ego, pero comenzó a curar algo mucho más profundo.

―Tranquilo ―le murmuró a Harry―, nuestra Hermione es fuerte. Saldrá de esto.

Harry asintió mecánicamente, sus ojos verdes clavados en el collar de plata y ópalos.

. . .

Hermione despertó incapaz de reconocer por completo el dolor que sentía, era demasiado. Gimió sin voz, deseando que alguien le diera un vaso de agua. De inmediato Harry y Ron estuvieron sobre ella.

―¿Estás bien?

―¿Qué necesitas?

―¿Tienes frío?

―¿Dolor?

―¿Es la vieja cicatriz?

―¿Estás incómoda?

" _Honestamente_ " pensó Hermione " _¡Agua!_ "

Harry y Ron siguieron mirándola sin saber qué hacer.

El pelirrojo dijo ―Si yo acabara de despertar de una maldición, seguramente tendría hambre.

Harry chistó ―Eso es. Debe tener sed.

Hermione intentó sonreír, pero su cara estaba entumida. Esperó a que invocaran el vaso de agua y que entre ambos la levantaran lo suficiente para beber. Después de tres vasos dejó de sentir que su garganta estaba rota.

―¿Qué pasó?

Ron le explicó todo. Harry se mantuvo callado, no quería mostrarle a su novia lo furioso que estaba, no cuando parecía que en cualquier momento volvería a entrar en shock.

―¿Katie está bien?

El moreno sonrió por el enorme corazón de Hermione ―Sí, no te preocupes por ella, ahora sólo debes pensar en ti.

―¿Dumbledore rompió mi maldición?

Ron miró nervioso a Harry antes de decir ―Fue Snape. Consiguió entrar a tu mente y quebrar la magia negra.

Hermione hizo un pequeño mohín ―No estoy segura de si sentirme agradecida o violada.

Ron sonrió ―No te preocupes, tu querido caballero salvó tu honor. Harry golpeó a Snape en la nariz cuando dijo que fue patético leer tu mente.

― _¿Golpeaste a un profesor?_

Harry se encogió de hombros ―No me arrepiento.

―No deberías ―secundó Ron―. Fue el mejor momento de mi vida.

Madame Pomfrey llegó a tiempo para rescatar a Harry del sermón de su novia. Revisó a Hermione e indicó que la pondría a dormir otro día para que se recuperara por completo, luego echó de su enfermería al par de magos.

―Vendré por ti mañana. Te quiero ―susurró Harry antes de que Hermione cayera dormida.

. . .

Cuando despertó Hermione lo primero que vio fue un enorme ramo de rosas. Le pareció un poco cliché, pero sintió gusto por el detalle de Harry. Se irguió muy lento en la cama, intentando evitar un mareo. Madame Pomfrey vino a revisarla y le dio el visto bueno.

―Espere a que sus amigos vengan por usted, no me gustaría que anduviera sola por lo menos otros tres días. La maldición fue muy potente, debemos ser precavidas.

―Gracias, Madame.

Aprovechó para cambiarse por el uniforme limpio y doblado que había en el buró junto a ella. Cuando terminó de vestirse Harry y Ron entraron discutiendo a la enfermería.

―Te lo digo, Draco Malfoy compró ese collar. Yo lo vi en Borgin's, no puede ser casualidad.

―Sólo creo que no eres imparcial ―insistió Ron―, tu relación con Hermione afecta tu juicio. Estás enojado por lo que le pasó y buscas un culpable. Pero reconócelo, Malfoy es un imbécil niño de papá, jamás se le ocurriría intentar maldecir a Dumbledore.

Hermione alzó las cejas ―¿Me perdí de algo?

―¡Mione! ―sonrió Harry aliviado de verla tan bien. Fue y la besó con fuerza, apretándola en sus brazos. Al separarse Ron también la abrazó fugazmente.

―¿De qué venían hablando?

―Harry insiste que Draco "el hurón" Malfoy maldijo a Katie. Sabemos que el collar era para Dumbledore, nada más. La profesora McGonagall le explicó a Harry que Malfoy estuvo en el castillo con ella cumpliendo detención. Ni eso convenció a Harry de que Malfoy es inocente.

―Tú sí crees en mí, ¿verdad?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior ―Confío en tu instinto, si te sirve de algo, pero mi cerebro está con Ronald. La verdad es que prefiero creer que un joven de dieciséis años no ha arruinado su vida convirtiéndose en Death Eater, aunque ese adolescente sea el hurón.

Harry no quedó muy complacido con su respuesta, a pesar de hallarle sentido.

―¿Nos podemos ir? Muero de hambre ―dijo Hermione.

El moreno decidió olvidar el tema, por ahora. Su prioridad era Hermione.

―Claro, vamos.

―¿Y qué hicieron ayer sin mí? ¿ _Tarea_?

Ron comenzó a reír ―Imposible. Yo me la pasé con Neville. Harry tuvo otra sesión con Dumbledore.

―Fue un fiasco. Visité el orfanato donde Tom Riddle creció. Desde niño era cruel.

Hermione lo tomó de la mano ―Lamento escuchar eso… ¡Ay! Casi olvido tus rosas ―exclamó corriendo de regreso a la camilla donde estuvo.

Harry frunció el ceño al ver el gigantesco ramo.

―Yo no te dejé esas flores.

Hermione se congeló con las rosas en los brazos. Bajó la mirada y buscó por una tarjeta. Harry la alcanzó, cogiendo una carta blanca: _Para esta rosa convaleciente, otras que la animen a curarse. Cormac._

Ron, asomado entre los dos soltó un silbido ―Ese tipo en serio quiere que Harry le rompa la cara. Sería genial.

Hermione desapareció el ramo ―¡Es suficiente! No hay nada peor que un cretino incapaz de comprender un _NO_ por respuesta. Harry, no te entrometas, ahora _yo_ arreglaré esto.

Harry y Ron se miraron. Cuando Hermione se ponía en ese plan, ni siquiera los celos de Harry la podían superar.

De regreso en su habitación Hermione encontró otro ramo de flores, esta vez margaritas blancas. Pensó en desaparecerlas también, pero vio que estaban acompañadas de una caja de galletas muggles, lo cual era imposible viniendo de McLaggen. Recogió el ramo y encontró una carta de Katie Bell agradeciéndole por haberla rescatado de la fatal misión que le pusieron con el _imperius_ y además deseándole una pronta recuperación. Sonriendo conmovida tomó la caja de galletas y bajó a la Sala Común para compartirla con su novio y su mejor amigo. Lamentablemente los encontró discutiendo.

―Sólo digo que es injusto. Imagina toda la comida que habrá.

Harry giró los ojos ―Es la misma comida que hacen los elfos domésticos.

―Pero habrá chicas.

―Pues intenta que una de ellas te invite.

―¿Bromeas, verdad?

―¿De qué hablan? ―interrumpió Hermione poniendo la caja de galletas entre ellos.

Ron ni preguntó de dónde las sacó, inmediatamente agarró una ―De la fiesta navideña de Slughorn. También fuiste invitada.

―No me agrada eso―opinó la bruja―. La última vez que estuve en una de sus "fiestas" me usó como carnada para hablar con un viejo mago alquimista.

Harry frunció el ceño ―Por mí mejor no vamos.

―Decidido.

Ron se cruzó de brazos ―¿Yo no tengo opinión?

Hermione sonrió divertida ―Puedes ser la cita de Harry.

―Oh, vaya, cómo no se me ocurrió ―chistó el pelirrojo.

―Imagina la noticia en el _Profeta_ : "El Elegido… pero de Ron Weasley" ―dijo Harry, estallando en carcajadas.

Ron se sacudió esa imagen ―Mejor vamos a las cocinas, estas galletas me dieron más hambre. ¿Te las mandó tu mamá, Hermione?

―Qué atenta pregunta, Ronald, habría sido fantástico que la hicieras antes de devorarte _mis_ galletas. Me las dejó Katie en mi cuarto, en agradecimiento por lo del collar.

Harry decidió adelantarse un par de pasos para ignorar la siguiente discusión. al abrir el retrato de la Dama Gorda se encontró de lleno con Dean y Ginny besándose. Ron y Hermione se estrellaron contra él, por no ver mientras peleaban.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Ron hasta que vio a la feliz parejita― ¡GINNY!

La pelirroja se despegó de la boca de Dean ―Oh, eres tú, Ron, ¿qué pasa?

―¿Que qué pasa? ―miró molesto a su compañero de cuarto― ¿No la habías dejado por lo sano? Pensabas invitar a Luna a salir…

Ginny se giró un poco herida hacia Dean ―¿Es cierto?

―Sólo porque creí que podía superarte ―confesó Dean sonrojado.

―No es justo para Luna ―insistió Ron― Le he agarrado cariño. Sé que está loca, pero en un buen sentido.

Harry lo miró curioso hasta que el pelirrojo volvió a gritar.

―Como sea, ¿cuándo empezaron a salir de nuevo?

―No es de tu incumbencia, hermano.

―¡Claro que sí!

―Hace un par de días… ―explicó Dean.

―¿Saben qué? No importa ―interrumpió Ron―. Lo que realmente me enfurece es que casi se traguen la lengua del otro en la entrada de la Sala Común. No quiero ver a mi hermanita teniendo ese comportamiento.

― _¿Disculpa_? ―chistó Ginny―. Si ese fue un intento de prohibición, te recuerdo que no tienes autoridad sobre mí. Acéptalo, estás celoso.

―¿Cómo podría estar celoso de Dean y tú? ―dijo su hermano con un gesto de asco.

Ginny apretó los puños ―Celoso porque nunca has besado en tu vida. En cambio tus "mejores" amigos ya lo hicieron, ¿no? ―miró dolida a Harry y luego molesta a Hermione― Con Cho Chang y ¡con _Viktor Krum_!

Hermione abrió la boca. ¡Ginny la traicionó! Eso fue algo que le contó en Grimmauld Place durante el verano.

Harry y Ron la miraron atónitos. El pelirrojo reaccionó primero.

―Eso _ya_ no es de mi interés ―recalcó antes de regresar su atención a Ginny―. ¿No me quieres hacer caso? ¡Bien! Le escribiré a mamá.

―¡Ronald, no te atreverás! ―gritó Ginny persiguiéndolo.

Dean se quedó parado sin saber qué hacer. Mientras, Harry se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo divertido a su novia.

―Oh, sí, ya recuerdo: " _No hablamos mucho. Viktor es un ser más bien físico._ "

Hermione enrojeció al recordar cuando dijo eso ―Quise decir que no era muy elocuente…

Harry la tomó de la cintura ―Ya claro, por lo menos tu primer beso fue mejor que el mío, ¿recuerdas?

―Claro, " _húmedo_ ".

―Joder, eso también suena muy mal…

. . .

El día del partido contra Slytherin Ron estaba a punto de vomitar. Los nervios le quitaron el hambre y, en general, la sensibilidad de su cuerpo. Estaba sentado mirando a un punto fijo sin parpadear.

Hermione intentó animarlo ―Lo hiciste muy bien en las pruebas…

―¡Eran _pruebas_! Esto es real. Merlín, de verdad no entiendes de Quidditch.

―¡Oh, lo siento! ―replicó sarcástica― Como hay tanta ciencia en tres pelotas y siete tipos volando detrás de ellas.

Ron la señaló amenazante ―No comiences con eso hoy.

―¿O qué?

El pelirrojo le aventó un pequeño fragmento de puré de papas a la cara.

―¡¿Qué te sucede?!

―¡Insultaste al Quidditch en el primer partido del año!

―¡Y EL ÚLTIMO PARA TI! ―alzó la varita, haciendo que varios platos empezaran a vibrar. Los alumnos alrededor de ellos los miraron nerviosos.

―¡Mione! ―llamó Harry rescatando a su mejor amigo― Estás amenazando al guardián de Gryffindor. Deja que termine el partido y entonces cobras tu venganza.

―Sólo por ti…

―Eres la mejor ―dijo antes de besarla. Luego miró a Ron―. También tengo algo para ti.

―Si es un beso te lo puedes ahorrar.

―No tan increíble, pero igual de efectivo ―respondió Harry, y con un movimiento fluido echó una poción a la copa de Ron.

―¿Eso es…

―… _Felix Felicis_? ―terminó Hermione angustiada.

Ron se lanzó contra su copa, bebiéndola de golpe ―¡ESTOY LISTO!

Su grito motivó al resto del equipo de Gryffindor, quienes se levantaron con él para marchar fuera del Gran Comedor. Harry alcanzó a susurrarle a Hermione antes de irse con ellos: "No me pierdas de vista cuando atrape la snitch."

Hermione giró los ojos. _Hombres_.

Sin embargo, fiel a su palabra, la bruja no dejó de ver a su novio durante el partido, a pesar de los gritos desesperados de Gryffindor por su nuevo "Rey Weasley", y cuando Harry cogió la bolita dorada gritó histérica para celebrarlo.

Harry entonces se deslizó suavemente por el aire hasta llegar donde ella estaba, e inclinándose desde su escoba la besó, causando una conmoción general. Tras chiflidos y gritos del resto de los alumnos, Harry se separó sonriente de ella y le entregó la snitch.

Hermione, de pronto, le encontró un nuevo gusto a ese deporte.

Metió la mano a su bolsillo, curiosa al sentir un peso que antes no estaba, y encontró la botella de Felix Felicis junto con una nota: _Tú eres la verdadera dueña de esta poción. Te la devuelvo completa. Te quiero._

Sonrió conmovida al comprender que Harry engañó a Ron.

En una tarde Harry consiguió ser un gran novio, un excelente amigo y un mago responsable. Y eso, de ser posible, enamoró más a Hermione.

 **Notas:**

Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios.

Less.


	8. Draco Dormiens

_**Harry Potter**_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros., esta historia es sin fines de lucro.

 **Harry Potter y la historia que debió ser**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

 **Parte I**

"DRACO DORMIENS"

Harry caminaba por uno de los corredores del ala este del castillo, pensando que el frío del invierno era especialmente cruel ese año. Decidió pedirle a Hermione que le creara una llama eterna para traerla en un frasco dentro de su túnica, o tal vez sólo pedirle que se besaran durante más tiempo en más lugares… sí, eso también funcionará. De pronto se encontró con un grupo de brujas que molestaban a su amiga Luna.

―¡Hey! ―chistó dejando sus libros en el piso para sacar su varita.

Las brujas lo miraron emocionadas. Una de ellas se le acercó sugerente.

―Hola, Harry, ¿cómo estás?

―Enojado ―replicó―, ¿por qué molestan a Luna?

Otra de las brujas bufó ―¿Por qué _no_? Mírala, es tan fea.

―Y loca ―agregó la primera bruja.

Luna se encogió de hombros. Harry la abrazó, colocándola detrás de él.

―Luna es hermosa. No permitiré que la llamen menos que eso.

Las brujas comenzaron a reír.

―Oh, por favor, Harry. Acéptalo, un mago como tú jamás consideraría a Lunática una bruja hermosa…

De pronto Harry tuvo una _gran_ idea. Sonriendo se volteó y le preguntó a Luna ―¿Quieres ser mi cita para la fiesta navideña de Slughorn?

Las brujas los miraron con la boca abierta.

Luna lo pensó un momento ―¿Y Hermione?

―Oh, no te preocupes por ella, también vendrá.

―¡Será como una gran fiesta de amigos! ―exclamó la rubia. Harry asintió― Entonces acepto.

―Genial. Vamos, te acompaño a tu torre.

Caminaron relajados durante el resto del camino, conversando sobre cualquier tema, hasta que Luna mencionó la situación del Ministerio.

―Están arrestando personas inocentes, Harry, sólo porque son hijos de muggles. Se dice que van a comenzar a _enjuiciarlos_ por usar varitas.

―La situación se está saliendo de control ―murmuró preocupado.

Luna, jamás tan seria, respondió ―Ya está fuera de control.

. . .

Encontró a Ron y Hermione en otra partida de ajedrez. Por lo que pudo ver, Ron iba suave contra ella, enseñándole otra estrategia. Cuando lo vieron pausaron la partida.

―¿Dónde estabas? Dumbledore nos preguntó por ti ―dijo Ron.

Hermione lo cogió de la mano ―¿Y esa sonrisa?

―Oh, nada, tuve la mejor idea del mundo.

―¿En serio? ¿De qué va?

Miró feliz a su novia ―Luna es mi cita para la fiesta navideña de Slughorn ―ambos lo miraron en distintos grados de enojo. Antes de que pudieran decirle algo, continuó―. Así que invita de una vez a Ron a la fiesta. Vamos a ir los cuatro.

El pelirrojo sonrió.

―¡Eres el mejor! ―exclamó Hermione.

Hablaron sobre la fiesta un rato más hasta que Harry recordó lo que al principio le dijo Ron.

―¿Dumbledore me buscaba?

―Oh, cierto. Dijo que era sobre las vacaciones navideñas ―respondió el pelirrojo―. Creo que tiene que ver con mi mamá.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Harry.

Ron miró nervioso a Hermione antes de hablar.

―Mamá quiere que tú pases la navidad en la Madriguera, pero no quiere que Hermione vaya.

―¿Qué? ―chistó la castaña.

―¿Quieren saber la verdad? Es un poco perturbador ―tras el asentimiento de sus mejores amigos dijo―. Mamá quiere que Harry y Ginny comiencen una relación. Es algo así como un sueño hecho realidad para ella, que todo quede entre familia. No le gustó que Hermione me haya "rechazado" por estar contigo, y tras el drama durante el verano en la Madriguera no quedó muy contenta con ella. Dijo varias cosas de Hermione que no soporté, así que me fui.

―Por eso decidiste venir a Potter Pembroke… ―concluyó Hermione, enternecida.

Ron se encogió de hombros ― Estuvo haciendo mi vida miserable, nada es peor que convivir con mamá cuando se le meten esas ideas en la cabeza. Se puso igual con Bill: quería que dejara a Fleur por Tonks.

Harry soltó un bufido ―No pienso ir a donde no inviten a Hermione.

La castaña lo miró agradecida ―¿Esto qué tiene que ver con Dumbledore?

Ron se encogió de hombros ―Seguramente le pidió de favor convencer a Harry de ir a la Madriguera. Mamá hace eso.

―Me duele esta situación ―dijo Hermione tristemente―. Creí que Molly en serio me apreciaba.

―Creo que ese es el problema ―"consoló" Ron―. Te apreciaba demasiado. Quería que fueras su otra hija.

―Tu esposa ―masculló Harry, apretando a Hermione contra él―. Y Ginny la mía. Eso es…

―Perturbador ―completó Ron―. Se los advertí.

―Pues le iré a decir a Dumbledore que no abogue por la señora Weasley. Esta Navidad la pasaré en mi casa: Potter Pembroke.

Ron sonrió ―Hey, podemos hacer una gran fiesta. Invitaríamos al Ejército de Dumbledore y al equipo de Quidditch.

―¿Pero el Fidelius? ―preguntó Harry mirando a Hermione.

Ella frunció el ceño ―Podríamos quitar por una noche el Fidelius de la azotea de la propiedad, donde haríamos la fiesta. Si alguien sabe cómo lograrlo es Dumbledore, y tú ahora vas a ir a hablar con él, ¿no?

Harry asintió ―Le preguntaré. De acuerdo, está decidido. Si es posible retirar una parte del Fidelius por una noche, habrá fiesta navideña en Potter Pembroke.

. . .

―¿Cómo luzco?

Hermione se giró para ver a Luna, traía una túnica gris plata, que caía derecha sobre sus pequeños senos, como seda acariciando la punta de sus curvas. Se veía mucho mayor y muy atractiva.

―Oh, Luna, ¡hermosa!

La rubia sonrió ―Gracias. Ginny me prestó la túnica.

Hermione intentó no quitar su buena expresión, fue complicado. Luna, siempre en sintonía con los sentimientos ajenos, le preguntó cuál era el problema.

―Ginny y yo no hemos vuelto a hablar desde que empecé a salir con Harry. Creo que en parte me siento culpable, porque yo sabía que ella se sentía atraída por él. Pero es que las cosas con Harry se fueron dando tan fácilmente, como una evolución natural de nuestra amistad, que no tuve tiempo de pensar más que en mis sentimientos, aunque eso suena muy egoísta, ¿verdad? Y no puedo evitar recordar las noches que pasamos Ginny y yo compartiendo cuarto en la Madriguera, contándonos secretos y riendo hasta dormir. Éramos amigas, y yo lo arruiné.

Se sentó llorando sobre su cama. Luna se acercó y acarició su espalda.

―¿Cómo podría ser tu culpa amar tanto a Harry? Ginny lo superará con el tiempo, y si no lo hace entonces vivirá muy triste, porque significa que no comprende lo que es el amor _ni_ la amistad. Quizá ayudaría si la enfrentas. Ha pasado tiempo suficiente para que puedas hablar con ella al respecto, ¿no crees? Así también estarás más tranquila.

Hermione le sonrió ―Extrañaba hablar con una amiga.

Luna inclinó su cabeza, logrando que su cabello cayera como una cascada por su hombro ―¿Somos amigas?

―Sí, Luna. Lo somos.

―Esta es de las mejores noches de mi vida, ¡y apenas comienza!

. . .

Slughorn pasó la peor noche de su vida. Cuando vio entrar a Harry Potter a su fiesta, horas antes, creyó que tenía en su bolsillo al chico dorado. Luego vio quién era su cita: Luna Lovegood, la hija del editor del _Quisquilloso_ , es decir, la menos deseable conexión social y política en el mundo mágico. No entendió qué rayos hacía con la rubia, cuando todos estaban enterados de que salía con la señorita Hermione Jane Granger, una bruja extremadamente prometedora. Sin embargo, ella también llegó acompañada de otro alcornoque: Ronald Weasley, o, como ahora Slughorn o llamaba, "Ronald bote sin fondo Weasley". Acabó con las charolas de canapés, y cuando le informaron que el banquete apenas comenzaría gritó: "¡No puede ser, creo que vomitaré!". No cumplió su promesa, pero Slughorn no se libró de vómitos, pues Cormac McLaggen tuvo un ataque de vómito a la mitad del banquete, desbordando la mesa con enormes cantidades de comida mal procesada y jugos gástricos; su pareja, la señorita Romilda Vane, empezó a hacer un escándalo diciendo que por eso ella quería venir con Harry Potter, y entonces la señorita Hermione Granger dijo algo muy interesante acerca de pociones amorosas y su pena de tres años en Azkaban, consiguiendo que Romilda Vane se callara. McLaggen tuvo que ser llevado a la enfermería, y el resto de la noche quedó arruinada.

Slughorn sacó de su club a Vane y McLaggen. Bien merecido por hacer semejante espectáculo.

. . .

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Luna salieron de la fiesta sin parar de reír.

―Cuando planeas una venganza en serio eres la mejor ―opinó Ron recordando la cara de asco en Cormac.

Harry besó la frente de su novia ―Estoy de acuerdo.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha ―Fue una doble venganza. Romilda Vane quería darte esas pociones amorosas para que la invitaras a la fiesta. Lo único que hice fue dirigirlas a Cormac, junto con un poco de poción mal hecha de limpieza estomacal. Fue tan fácil…

―Eso y recordarle a Romilda que puedes mandarla a Azkaban si vuelve a intentar algo así en Harry ―agregó Luna.

―Oh, sí, también ―replicó feliz la castaña.

Harry iba a decir algo más, pero escuchó las inconfundibles voces de Snape y Draco dentro de uno de los salones por donde pasaban.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó Ron viendo que su mejor amigo se detuvo.

―Sigan sin mí ―pidió Harry haciéndoles un gesto con las manos―. Los alcanzaré en un rato.

―¿Por qué? ―quiso saber Hermione.

―Confía en mí. Los veo en las cocinas, como era el plan. No tardo.

Echó a correr hacia el final del corredor y se desilusionó lo mejor que pudo. Llegó a tiempo para escuchar parte de la discusión entre los Slytherin.

― _Nada es suficiente para completar la misión que_ Él _me encomendó. Tú deberías saberlo._

― _No quiero volver a preguntártelo, ¿dónde demonios conseguiste ese brazalete, Draco? La magia que proyecta… ¡es demasiado peligroso!_

Silencio.

Suspiro frustrado.

― _Theordore Nott._

― _¿Hijo o padre?_

― _Hijo._

― _¿Él sabe de tu misión? ¿Cómo pudiste confiarle esa información, Draco? ¡Esto no es un juego!_

― _¡Theo es mi amigo!_

Silencio.

― _¿Crees que estás en posición de hacer amiguitos?_

― _¡Sé perfectamente bien lo jodido que estoy, ¿de acuerdo?! Pero, adivina qué, ¡Theo está peor que yo! Además, ¿por qué el interés, ah?, ¿en qué te afecta mi posición?_

― _Más de lo que crees, insensato…_

― _Yo no le importo a nadie. No tienes que fingir. Prácticamente estoy muerto, ¿no?_

― _Hay una alternativa…_

― _¡Deja de involucrarte! ¡No te necesito, igual que no necesito a mi padre o a mi madre!_

― _No es momento de berrinches, Draco. Te conozco, esto es demasiado para ti…_

― _¡Déjame en paz!_

Harry se pegó a la pared cuando escuchó los pasos veloces de Draco. El rubio salió del salón, y antes de azotar la puerta se volteó y susurró a Snape.

―Ya no soy el que conocías.

No queriendo averiguar si Snape era capaz de ver a través de su hechizo desilusionador, Harry se marchó tras Draco. Sintió algo extraño al verlo llorar silenciosamente, no fue igual que antes, cuando el rubio gimoteaba para llamar la atención, esta vez parecía a punto de quebrarse, a punto de perder la cordura. Sus ojos grises eran piedras enrojecidas, llenas de odio. Guardó algo dorado dentro de su túnica, temblando en el proceso.

Harry recordó la compasión que Hermione utilizó al hablar a su favor, deseando que no fuera un Death Eater. Lamentablemente acababa de confirmar su sospecha: Malfoy está tramando algo grande y peligroso, al punto que Snape quiere ayudarlo. Fuese o no culpa de Draco haber nacido en la cuna de los amantes de Voldemort, sí fue su decisión volverse un Death Eater, y Harry decidió no tenerle compasión. No después de haber casi asesinado a Hermione con el collar maldito. Malfoy no recibiría misericordia de su parte.

—Draco, ¿qué te pasa? —dijo Theodore Nott, llegando hacia ellos.

—Snape —respondió el rubio, sin ánimo.

Nott sacó un pañuelo de su túnica, extendiéndolo hacia su amigo, sin verlo —Esto terminará pronto.

—Confío en ti.

—No seas cursi.

Eso sacó una sonrisa en el rubio.

Harry lo miró alejarse hacia los calabozos, preguntándose cuándo se volvieron amigos. Al perderlos de vista se dirigió a la cocina.

―¿Dónde estabas? ―preguntó Hermione en cuanto lo vio.

Ron y Luna también lo miraron expectantes.

―Draco Malfoy es un Death Eater y tiene una misión. Snape también es un Death Eater. Es momento de actuar.

. . .

Dumbledore admiró la sucinta belleza de la azotea de Potter Pembroke. Los muggles eran ingeniosos para aprovechar sus pequeños espacios. Miró curioso un par de sillas reclinables cerradas y acomodadas detrás de las macetas, y supuso correctamente que las quitaron para hacer espacio a la enorme mesa donde se serviría la cena navideña. Contó, un poco sorprendido, treinta asientos.

―No es una fiesta íntima ―le dijo a Harry.

El joven mago se encogió de hombros ―A mí me parece que sí. Los invitados ya han sido probados en su fidelidad y valor una vez, así que confío en ellos.

―Oh, ya veo, ¿esto es acaso una reunión de tu famosa organización, el E.D.? ―su pupilo asintió― Interesante. Al ritmo que vas tal vez termines reclutando a la Orden del Fénix ―bromeó para ver hasta dónde iba este plan.

―No, profesor. Hermione cree que lo mejor es que haya dos organizaciones. Voldemort sabe de la Orden del Fénix, dejaremos que siga atento a ella. Mientras mi organización mantendrá un bajo perfil, trabajando silenciosamente.

Dumbledore recordó vagamente a un joven Tom Riddle juntando un séquito adorador, y dónde acabó esa historia. Hizo un esfuerzo por seguir confiando en Harry, quien le había demostrado hasta ese momento el increíble corazón que tenía.

―¿Puedo tener contacto con tu organización o saber qué es lo que hace? ―preguntó finalmente.

Harry asintió ―Hermione cree que podemos notificarle de ciertos detalles. Yo seré su único informante.

El director miró precavido al otro mago ―Es la segunda vez que dices _"Hermione cree"_ , ¿no estarás dándole mucha autoridad en tus asuntos a tu novia?

―Hermione es autoridad en _mi vida_. Es la persona que más amo y en la que más confío. No escuchar su consejo sería incoherente.

―A veces el amor nos lleva a difuminar ciertas líneas que deberían ser muy claras…

―¿Quisiera contarme algo al respecto, profesor?

Dumbledore se tensó ―Quizá en otro momento, muchacho.

―Me preocupa no saber tanto de usted ―soltó Harry mirando hacia el precioso amanecer de Cambridge. A lo lejos escuchó las cortinas de las tiendas abrirse, y el murmullo de la gente saliendo a la calle―. Lo estimo, profesor.

Albus se giró hacia él ―Son las palabras más bellas que me han dicho en años, Harry. Gracias. Por favor, nunca dudes que ese sentimiento es plenamente correspondido.

Quedaron en silencio un rato más, disfrutando de la ligera evolución en su relación. Dumbledore sonrió al sentir que al mundo mágico le esperaba un nuevo guardián, uno mucho más honorable y grandioso. Puso su mano en el hombro del moreno.

―Feliz Navidad.

―Feliz Navidad, profesor.

―El Fidelius volverá a activarse en la azotea cuando den las tres de la madrugada. Entonces tus invitados olvidarán la dirección, y tendrás que decidir a quiénes dejar con esa información.

―Gracias por su ayuda. No teníamos idea de cómo hacer esto.

Dumbledore asintió ―Nos vemos en Hogwarts. Disfruta las vacaciones.

―Hasta luego.

Harry miró al viejo mago desaparecer de su propiedad, llevándose el secreto de Potter Pembroke con él, un pequeño precio que pagar a cambio de la modificación del Fidelius. No le molestaba que Dumbledore supiera dónde estaba el departamento, aunque a Hermione le costó un par de días aceptarlo.

Bajó al departamento donde Hermione le estaba explicando a Ron que una de las lucecitas estaba fundida y por eso el resto de la serie no prendía.

―¿Sólo por un foquito?

―Sí, debemos encontrar cuál está dañado y remplazarlo.

―Mejor échale un _Reparo_.

―Eso le quitaría todo el espíritu navideño…

―¡Son como _diez mil_ lucecitas!

Hermione giró los ojos ―Bien, sólo porque todavía falta cocinar el pavo. ¡ _Reparo_!

―Merlín, la Navidad muggle es muy complicada.

Harry terminó de bajar las escaleras ―¿Todos confirmaron?

Ron asintió ―¿Dumbledore consiguió cambiar el Fidelius?

―Sí, parece que no hay imposibles para él. ¿Qué falta de la decoración?

Hermione se levantó cargando dos cajas de esferas ―Esto, no te preocupes, yo lo pondré. Mejor comienza a hacer el pavo, Ron te ayudará. Si sigo con él me volveré loca.

El pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada, no dijo nada. Harry besó a su novia antes de ponerse en la cocina.

Esta será la primera Navidad en Potter Pembroke.

. . .

Al cuarto para las nueve de la noche Hermione desapareció hacia el Caldero Chorreante, el punto de reunión para todos los invitados.

―¡Hey! ―gritaron varios al verla materializarse en el pub.

Hermione sonrió a sus invitados ―Hola, vamos yendo de tres en tres, todavía no puedo aparecer a tantos al mismo tiempo.

Fred y George se adelantaron ―Llévanos primero, así sabremos la ubicación y regresaremos contigo para llevar a los demás.

―Eso es brillante ―halagó tomándolos de las manos, yendo y viniendo.

―¡Listo! ―dijo uno de los gemelos― ¡Atención!, los no tan feos conmigo, por favor.

―Y los no tan simplones conmigo, por favor ―completó el otro gemelo.

El resto de los adolescentes rieron mientras se dividían. Hermione fue directo por Tonks, Remus, Bill y Fleur.

Remus la abrazó cálidamente ―No había tenido oportunidad de agradecerte lo que hiciste por Harry. Sacarlo de los Dursley fue una movida brillante.

―Gracias, aunque se lo debemos a Gringotts. Es bueno verlo de nuevo, profesor Lupin.

―Por Merlín, Hermione, llámame Remus.

Tonks intervino ―Sí, por favor, no vaya a sentirse viejo ―chistó cruzándose de brazos.

Hermione miró curiosa la interacción entre la Auror y el hombre lobo, decidió no comentar al respecto. Los tomó de las manos y desapareció hacia la terraza de su casa.

Ahí Harry y Ron ya iban a la mitad de los saludos y abrazos. A excepción de Marietta Edgecome todos los antiguos integrantes del E.D. estaban presentes: Neville, Luna, Hannah, Ginny, Susan, Katie, Terry, Lavender, Cho, Michael, Colin, Justin, Anthony, Angelina, Lee, Ernie, Parvati, Padma, Alicia, Dean, Seamus, Fred y George. Tras las formalidades los chicos se repartieron a lo largo de la azotea para disfrutar de los aperitivos, conversar y, los más confiados, patinar sobre la alberca congelada.

Hermione se vio rodeada por Susan, Angelina, Katie y Hannah para hablar de Potter Pembroke y Harry. Las brujas estaban felices y emocionadas por ella, lo cual hizo sonrojar a la castaña.

Harry y Ron estuvieron mezclándose con todos, dando explicaciones de la comida muggle que decidieron servir y de cómo era vivir sin adultos.

Tonks creyó que se iba a aburrir un poco entre tantos adolescentes, pero con Fleur lo pasó de maravilla. La francesa tenía un poco de miedo de convivir con ella, pues sabía que Molly prefería a Tonks como nuera, luego entendió que a Tonks sólo le interesaba Bill de manera amistosa, y que tenía los ojos puestos en Lupin. Fleur también se llevó una agradable sorpresa al ver que Harry _y Ronald_ eran inmunes a sus encantos veela.

―Es lógico de Harry. Ha estado enamorado de Hermione desde que lo conocí ―dijo Fleur a Tonks―, en el verano Ron no podía hilar dos palabras enfrente de mí.

―¿Se habrá fijado en alguien?

Bill se interesó por la conversación ―Pensaría lo contrario. Mamá me contó el drama que fue cuando Harry le dijo a mi hermanito que iba a salir con Hermione. No creo que tan rápido la haya superado.

―A menos ―dijo Fleur sabionda― que nunca haya estado verdaderamente enamorado de ella, sólo interesado.

Tonks sonrió emocionada ―¿Quién será la nueva afortunada?

Siguieron discutiendo la inexistente vida amorosa de Ron hasta que Harry se levantó de la mesa, atrayendo la atención de todos. Para ese momento el postre ya había sido servido y era casi media noche.

―Ahm… buenas noches ―dijo nervioso―. Ron, Hermione y yo queremos agradecer que hayan venido a Potter Pembroke, aunque, si soy honesto, yo soy el más feliz al respecto. Éste es el hogar que nunca tuve, y la fiesta de la Navidad que siempre soñé. Tenerlos aquí es… será inolvidable ―se aclaró la garganta, intentando no dejarse ganar por la emoción y se concentró de nuevo. Hermione lo tomó la mano, dándole fuerzas―. Hace casi dos años nos reunimos en la Sala de los Menesteres con el objetivo de aprender a defendernos de los Death Eater y combatir la tiranía del Ministerio de Magia. Creo que ese año nos encontramos abandonados por las autoridades que prometieron defendernos, pues ni Dumbledore ni la profesora McGonagall o algún otro jefe de Casa pudo hacer algo contra la intervención de Umbridge. Fue una lección muy dura, estar solos, pero reaccionamos y decidimos unirnos. Lo que comenzó como clases extras de DCAO se convirtió en un grupo secreto de lucha y protección. Hogwarts recobró su lugar en nuestros corazones, el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería que seguía formando magos capaces y pensantes. Luego, cuando Umbridge se fue,…

―O cuando alguien la aventó a los centauros ―susurró Ron para diversión del resto. Hermione tuvo el tino de sonrojarse.

Harry sonrió antes de seguir hablando ―Es verdad, cuando Umbridge fue aventada a los centauros, nuestro grupo secreto se deshizo. Al principio de este curso Luna me dijo que recordaba feliz esos días, pues fue como tener amigos de verdad.

Varios miraron apenados a la rubia. Ron, incómodo por la muestra de lástima que dieron Lavender y Hannah, y de la cual él se sintió muchas veces objeto, pasó un brazo por los hombros de Luna, sentada a su izquierda.

―Me encontré fácilmente conectado con ese sentimiento ―continuó Harry―. Yo también me sentí entre amigos de verdad. Lo que quiero decir es que no sé por qué rayos cerramos el grupo secreto.

Varias respuestas afirmativas y emocionadas se escucharon. Remus, Bill, Fleur y Tonks miraron divertidos las reacciones de los adolescentes.

―Así que pensé en volver a abrirlo, pero, dadas las circunstancias, consideré que tendría que ser algo más formal y útil ―Harry respiró profundo―. Pensé que llamarlo Ejército de Dumbledore era un poco inocente, no porque el director no sea un excelente modelo de líder, sino porque su guerra fue contra Grindelwald, y la nuestra es contra Voldemort.

Algunos jóvenes temblaron al escuchar el nombre del mago oscuro, y en general se adoptó un gesto serio y atento.

―Luego pensé que mejor no entrometía a más personas en esto, pues sólo yo fui marcado para no poder seguir viviendo mientras Voldemort lo hiciera. Sin embargo, reconocí tristemente, que no sólo yo fui victimizado por ese psicópata. Esta lucha es de todos.

Susan aplaudió llorosa. Neville la secundó, y el resto siguió. No fue un aplauso escandaloso, pero la emoción que sostuvo continuó retumbando en el corazón de cada persona presente.

―Así que, de nuevo, decidí abrir el grupo secreto ―concluyó Harry un poco avergonzado por el aplauso―. Como ven puedo llegar a ser muy desesperante con mis cavilaciones. Ron y Hermione, co-fundadores de este nuevo grupo secreto, decidieron pasar ese detalle por alto y me eligieron líder. Aunque quise rebatir ese nombramiento, en terquedad ellos me ganan.

Ron alzó las manos ―Que alguien replique esa decisión, por favor.

El resto de los adolescentes callaron, provocando otro sonrojo en Harry.

―Eso te vuelve líder por decisión unánime ―explicó sin necesidad Hermione.

Harry se revolvió el cabello ― _Antes_ de tomar una decisión así, quisiera ser claro en lo que significa ingresar a esta nueva organización. El objetivo será prepararnos para _atacar_ a Voldemort y sus seguidores, manteniendo una red de información que proteja a sus integrantes, incluyendo a sus familias. Si uno de nosotros está en riesgo, el resto del grupo intervendrá en su ayuda. La asociación será secreta, bajo pena de traición a quien hable sobre ella. Hermione se aseguró de eso…

Varios murmuraron sobre Marietta Edgecome.

Hermione tomó la palabra, aprovechando que hablaban de ella.

―En honor a Hogwarts, donde se inició originalmente nuestro grupo, le dimos un nombre nuevo: la Cofradía del Dragón Dormido. "Cofradía" por ser una hermandad que ejercitará obras humanistas. "Dragón" por ser magos especializados en ataque, no sólo defensa. Y "Dormido" por nuestra intención de permanecer en las sombras, sin llamar directamente la atención de Voldemort hasta que el momento del enfrentamiento final llegue. Por supuesto, el nombre completo es un guiño al lema del Colegio, _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandum_.

Ron recibió un codazo de Hermione, recordándole que era su turno.

―Ah, sí ―dijo apurado―. Ahora que saben esto, deben decidir si están interesados o no en pertenecer a la Cofradía del Dragón Dormido. Debido a que algunos seguimos en Hogwarts las reuniones se llevarán a cabo ahí. El director Dumbledore nos dio autorización de hacerlo. Serán tres veces por semana. Dos sesiones para entrenar y una sesión para la logística. Cuando estemos de vacaciones las reuniones serán en Potter Pembroke.

Hermione agregó ―Si alguien _no_ desea involucrarse, no habrá ningún inconveniente, al salir de Potter Pembroke olvidarán esta conversación.

―¿Alguna duda? ―terminó Harry.

―¿Cómo nos pondremos en contacto? La vez pasada manejamos los galeones ―dijo Neville.

―No podemos decirlo hasta que sean formalmente Dragones Dormidos.

Susan alzó la mano ―¿Dónde firmamos?

Hermione sonrió ―Parte de las medidas de seguridad de la Cofradía es que jamás haya un documento que la avale, incluyendo una lista de integrantes. Para volverte miembro debes hacer un ritual con Harry, nuestro líder. Ron les hará una demostración.

El pelirrojo se levantó, sacando su varita ―¿Listo?

Harry asintió, elevando su varita. Ron colocó la suya de manera que quedaron entrecruzadas.

―Soy Ronald Bilius Weasley, un Dragón Dormido.

―Bienvenido, Ronald Bilius Weasley. En la Cofradía hallarás refugio.

―Si eso es verdad y nunca falta a mi vida o mi magia, juro perpetua lealtad.

―Que así sea.

Un chispazo plateado salió del cruce de varitas.

Susan sacó su varita, acercándose a Harry.

―¿Estás segura?

La rubia pensó en su amada tía y su macabro asesinato ―¡Soy Susan Bones, una Dragón Dormida!

Harry asintió ―Bienvenida, Susan Bones. En la Cofradía hallarás refugio.

―Si eso es verdad y nunca falta a mi vida o mi magia, juro perpetua lealtad.

―Que así sea.

El proceso se repitió sin inconvenientes. Cada miembro juró firme y claro. Al terminar sólo Remus, Tonks, Bill y Fleur faltaron, pero Harry sabía el por qué, y no los interrogó frente al resto.

Resultó que cuando el último juramento se hizo, dio la media noche, y a lo lejos en la Universidad de Cambridge comenzaron a lanzarse fuegos pirotécnicos. La nueva Cofradía del Dragón Dormido se acercó a la barda blanca para observar las coloridas explosiones.

Harry, entre Ron y Hermione, se sintió con la tremenda responsabilidad de liderar a casi treinta adolescentes a una guerra. Para bien o para mal.

―Lo harás perfecto ―susurró Hermione contra su oído.

Harry la miró cariñoso ―Mientras te tenga a ti…

―Oh, no seas condescendiente. Eres un líder nato, un grandioso mago y, sobre todo, un admirable ser humano. Lo que estás haciendo por ellos es darles esperanzas. Ni Dumbledore consideró necesario que los jóvenes tomaran riendas en la guerra, en cambio tú sí fuiste capaz de reconocer la urgencia que esta generación tiene por aprender a defenderse. Susan dormirá más tranquila. Neville visitará más orgulloso a sus padres. Y como ellos el resto hallará aquí justo lo que prometiste: refugio.

―Te amo.

Hermione abrió al máximo los ojos ―¿Qué?

―Te amo ―repitió seguro. Las luces multicolores iluminaban su rostro de forma intermitente, dándole un aspecto mágico y atractivo.

Parpadeó para evitar las lágrimas ―Quiero mostrarte algo.

Asintió un poco dolido, esperaba que ella correspondiera sus sentimientos. La miró girarse lejos de la barda y extender su varita.

― _¡Expecto Patronum!_ ―gritó Hermione. De la punta de su varita se desplegó una preciosa cierva plateada, brillando más que los fuegos del cielo.

Harry quedó paralizado al ver la cierva recorrer la azotea. Tardó unos momentos en comprender que estaba llorando. Volteó a ver a su novia.

Ella sonrió ―Te amo, Harry. Feliz Navidad.

. . .

Al terminar la fiesta Harry decidió dejar la azotea siempre disponible para los Dragones Dormidos, de manera que pudieran aparecerse ahí, aunque no conocieran ni tuvieran acceso al resto del departamento.

El trío despidió a los adolescentes, entre abrazos y buenos deseos. Hermione incluso recibió un escueto "felicidades" por parte de Ginny. Ron le dijo a Luna que podía regresar cuando quisiera a Potter Pembroke para hacer algo juntos, pues a veces se aburría con Harry y Hermione cuando estaban en plan de novios. Luna prometió visitarlo pronto.

Quedaron Remus, Tonks, Bill y Fleur, dispuestos a explicar por qué no aceptaron volverse Dragones Dormidos.

―Dumbledore ―dijo Remus relajándose en la, _por fin_ , silenciosa noche―. Hicimos un juramento cuando entramos a la Orden del Fénix. No nos permite aliarnos con otra asociación.

Fleur comentó ―Aunque para la actividad que yo tengo en la Orden, preferiría ser una Dragón Dormida. Quiero decir, me sentiría más útil.

Harry asintió ―Esa es la razón por la que los quisimos aquí. La Cofradía necesita maestros, _buenos_ maestros. Comprobamos con Tonks que a pesar de haber estudiado magia antigua y negra no estamos a la altura de un Death Eater con experiencia. Nos falta práctica.

Tonks suspiró ―Lo cierto es que me queda poco qué enseñarles. En serio aprenden muy rápido y están completamente entregados a la tarea. Quizá con más alumnos pueda explicarles estrategias más grandes, pero no varían en lo esencial.

Remus miró curioso a Harry ―¿Dijiste magia antigua y negra?

El moreno hizo un gesto con su mano y la vieja chaqueta de lana de Remus se volvió de cuero negro.

―¡Hey! Me gusta ese look ―sonrió Tonks.

―Magia sin varita, increíble, ¿Cuándo aprendiste eso? ―preguntó el licántropo.

―Durante el verano. Pero insisto que no es suficiente. Ustedes nos pueden ayudar, por favor, hablen con Dumbledore o algo.

Remus recordó ―¿Es verdad que Dumbledore ya aprobó que los Dragones Dormidos se vean en Hogwarts?

El trío se sonrojó.

―Casi…

― _Harry_ ―regañó el hombre lobo.

―Ah, tranquilo. Él se comprometió en ayudarnos con lo que pudiera, así que no debe haber inconveniente.

―En ese caso ―dijo Bill―, podemos llegar a un acuerdo con Dumbledore. Quizá modifique un poco el juramento a la Orden del Fénix para que permita también jurar a la Cofradía de los Dragones Dormidos.

―Decidido ―exclamó Tonks―. Seremos los tutores de los Dragones Dormidos.

―¡Perfecto! Sólo queda una cosa más ―dijo Harry antes de relatarles el encuentro entre Snape y Draco Malfoy en Hogwarts―. Fue muy sospechoso.

Remus apretó los labios, incómodo de tener que decir lo siguiente ―Dumbledore confía en Snape. Por lo tanto nosotros también. Estoy seguro que Severus estaba intentando sacar la información del joven Malfoy para dársela a Dumbledore.

Harry giró los ojos ―No me lo creo. Hay algo turbio ahí. Yo también confío en Dumbledore, pero ni él puede tener todo bajo su control.

Tonks chistó ―Es lo más razonable que alguien ha dicho de Dumbledore desde hace _siglos_.

Remus asintió ―Intentaré investigar al respecto.

Medianamente satisfecho Harry abrazó al licántropo, despidiéndose. Ron y Hermione también despidieron al resto de los adultos. Bill le advirtió a Ron que su madre estaba muy decepcionada de que pasara la Navidad en Potter Pembroke y que además influyera en que Ginny y él también faltaran.

―Mamá no quiso invitar a Hermione, ¿qué quería que yo hiciera?

Bill le revolvió el cabello ―Weasley de pies a cabeza, hermanito.

―¿Eso es bueno o malo?

―Ya veremos.

Finalmente solos Harry, Ron y Hermione bajaron al departamento, cansados y alegres.

―Le llamaré a mis padres ―dijo Hermione―. Por favor no se vayan a dormir, quiero hablar con ustedes.

Los magos se voltearon a ver, nerviosos.

―¿Sí bajaste la tapa del baño? ―preguntó Harry.

Ron asintió ―Después de la última explosión, jamás lo olvidaría.

Hermione giró los ojos ―¡No los voy a regañar! ―tomó el teléfono y marcó a Canadá. Casi de inmediato la voz adormilada de su madre respondió.

― _Mmh… ¿Feliz Navidad?_

―Hola, mamá ―sonrió Hermione―, gracias por responder. Sé que allá es de madrugada.

― _No hay problema cariño, quería escucharte. Nunca me sentí tan lejos de ti, ni siquiera cuando te ibas a Hogwarts._

―Yo también los extraño.

― _Estaba pensando que quizá te gustaría venir el próximo verano acá, ¿qué te parece? Sería un viaje fantástico._

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior ―Tal vez… oh, mamá, no lo sé. Harry, Ron y yo estamos organizando… cosas. No sé qué estaré haciendo en el verano.

― _En algún momento debes venir, Hermione._

La castaña frunció el ceño ―¿Por qué no mejor vienen ustedes?

― _¡Claro! ¿En qué cuarto nos vas a poner? Porque con tu regalo de navidad para tus amigos…_

―Ay, olvidé decírtelo. Harry ya no es mi amigo, ahora somos novios.

― _¿Vives con tu novio? Hermione Jane Granger…_

―Tranquila, mamá. Nada está pasando. Como sea, intentaré hacer un tiempo para ir a Canadá.

― _A tu padre le encantaría. Ahora, regresando al tema de Harry…_

Del otro lado de la sala, Ron seguía tallándose el prominente estómago.

―Comí tanto que creo que no desayunaré… _nah_ , imposible ―dijo el pelirrojo.

―Parece que la están regañando ―señaló Harry a su novia.

Esperaron casi media hora hasta que Hermione finalmente colgó, azotando el teléfono, y se giró molesta a verlos.

―¡Mamá es imposible! Hubiera sido mejor que respondiera papá.

―¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

―Nada, Harry. Dejémoslo atrás. Quiero darles su regalo de Navidad.

Harry y Ron se miraron curiosos.

―¿Dijimos que no habría regalos? ―gimió Harry.

Ron asintió desesperado ―¡Eso dijimos!

―Honestamente, no se pongan como si les hubiera dicho que vamos a hacer los deberes ―puso un bonche de papeles en la mesita de centro― Esto es. Feliz Navidad.

Harry tomó los papeles ―¿Qué es?

―Decidí que, como no tenemos idea de qué pasará con nuestras vidas hasta que Voldemort sea derrotado, y mientras tanto usaremos la azotea de Potter Pembroke como base de la Cofradía de los Dragones Dormidos, _y_ necesitamos un lugar seguro al que sólo tengamos acceso nosotros, por todo eso era justo que Potter Pembroke pasara a ser propiedad de los tres.

Ron y Harry la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca― ¿Qué? ―dijeron a unísono.

―Eso. Mi regalo de Navidad son las escrituras de Potter Pembroke. A cada uno nos corresponde el 33.33%

―Pero… esto te lo dejaron tus padres ―dijo Harry.

―Sí, para que pudiera independizarme, tomar mis decisiones y continuar mi vida en el mundo mágico. Creo que cumplo con esas tres razones al dividir el departamento.

Ron tomó temblando los papeles ―Quieres decir que… ¿esta también es mi casa?

―Sí. Planeaba utilizar magia para ampliar tu habitación y tal vez agregar otro baño.

Ron se levantó de golpe. Sus mejores amigos lo miraron cuidadosos, parecía igual que cuando iba a tener un arrebato de furia. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo fue y abrazó a Hermione.

― _Gracias_.

La castaña asintió, conmovida por la reacción, sin saber que Ron dio las gracias no sólo por darle un hogar, sino por demostrarle que siempre sería considerado aunque Harry fuera su novio.

Después de un rato se despidieron para dormir. Harry y Hermione se metieron en su recámara. Ron, abrumado por la noción de que ahora esa también era su casa, estuvo mirando el techo de su cuarto el resto de la noche, llegando a la conclusión de que a la sala del departamento le faltaba un _enorme_ póster de los Chuddley Cannons.

. . .

Harry despertó a Hermione a la mitad de la noche. Ella se giró extrañada.

―¿Pasa algo? ―murmuró adormilada.

El moreno la besó profundamente.

―Eres la mejor amiga y novia del universo ―susurró metiendo sus manos por el suave camisón.

―¿A qué viene esto a las… ―miró hacia el reloj del buró― …cuatro de la mañana?

―A que soy el mago más feliz del mundo. Te amo ―introdujo sus dedos en la intimidad de Hermione.

Ella gimió ―Te amo.

. . .

Ron terminó de abotonar su camisa de franela y entró a la cocina, encontrando a su mejor amigo muy ocupado con los quehaceres del hogar. Se imaginó lo que pensarían todas las brujas que sólo lo querían por su dinero, si lo vieran tan feliz lavando los trastes.

―Buenos días, ¿y Hermione?

―Todavía en la cama. No durmió casi nada ―respondió Harry, colocando el último plato limpio en el escurridor.

―Qué curioso, yo tampoco ―sonrió el pelirrojo. Harry le devolvió la misma brillante sonrisa―. Oye, ¿viste que hay un regalo nuevo en el árbol de Navidad?

Harry se secó las manos ―¿En serio?

Fueron hacia el pequeño árbol que montaron en una esquina del loft. En sus pies había una cajita envuelta en color dorado, con un moño rojo.

―Es para mí ―murmuró Harry leyendo la dedicatoria. Abrió el paquete, encontrando cuatro diarios viejos―. No lo puedo creer, ¡son de Dumbledore! Están llenos de hechizos e investigaciones. Joder, Hermione tendrá un infarto.

―¿Por qué te habrá enviado esto?

―Creo que es su manera de mostrar que realmente quiere ayudarme a vencer a Voldemort.

El pelirrojo asintió ―Genial. Por favor no se los muestres a Hermione sin mí. Quiero ver su cara. Tal vez se desmaye.

Harry contuvo una sonrisa ―Seguro, ¿listo para irnos?

―Cuando quieras.

Tras un rápido viaje en la red Flu, Harry y Ron entraron a la Madriguera. Dumbledore les pidió encontrarse ahí con el Ministro de Magia, Rufus Scrimgeour. Como la señora Weasley seguía sin querer ver a Hermione, tuvieron que dejarla en Potter Pembroke para acudir a la cita. Hermione, sin ánimos de quedarse esperándolos aburrida, planeó ir al Callejón Diagon, donde la alcanzarían para almorzar.

―¡Mis muchachos! ―gritó Molly apretándolos― Se ven tan delgaduchos, ¿seguro están comiendo mal, verdad? Debieron venir antes, la cena de Navidad no fue lo mismo sin ustedes. Vale, vale, tomen asiento, ahora mismo los alimento.

Ron miró entusiasmado los calderos rebosantes de manjares, pero un pequeño codazo de Harry le recordó el plan. Además, tras del regalo de Hermione era obligatorio ser solidario con su mejor amiga.

―No, mamá, gracias. En cuanto hablemos con el Ministro nos marcharemos.

Molly se giró de golpe, mirándolo sin poder creer lo que escuchó ―¿Pero te hice tu favorito…?

Ron contuvo la respiración, evitando el tentador aroma ―Gracias, en serio, Harry y yo comeremos _con Hermione_ , así que…

Su madre no aguantó más ―¡Escúchame bien, Ronald Bilius Weasley! He permitido que vivas en Potter Pembroke porque Albus me lo pidió, pero ni él será suficiente para que te ordene regresar, ¿me entiendes? Y si piensas que puedes venir a la Madriguera y luego despreciar la comida que les hice…

― _Mamá_ ―interrumpió Ron―, sé que estás molesta porque me fui a Potter Pembroke de nuevo, lo lamento. Eso no tiene nada que ver con la comida. Me encantaría quedarme, pero Hermione…

―¡Hermione esto, Hermione lo otro! ¿Qué hizo esa niña para traerlos a ambos así, ah?

―Es mi mejor amiga y la novia de Harry. Creo que es un poco obvio que si ella no es bienvenida en un lugar, Harry y yo no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo allí.

Molly miró dolida a Harry ―¿Creí que tenías algo con Ginny?

El moreno intentó no verse tan ofendido ―Somos buenos amigos. Hermione y yo, en cambio, estamos enamorados.

Ron se apoyó en una de las sillas ―En serio, mamá, Hermione también te extraña, te consideraba una segunda madre, ¿no puedes dejar esto atrás? Si nosotros tres estamos bien, ¿por qué tú no?

Molly apretó el trapo que tenía entre las manos ―Yo también quiero a Hermione…

Harry por fin sonrió ―¿Entonces cuál es el problema? Seguimos siendo familia.

La matriarca se iluminó al escuchar eso. Parecía que su verdadero problema era que estaba perdiendo dos hijos en vez de ganarlos a través de Ron y Ginny, pero las palabras de Harry la tranquilizaron.

―¿Dónde van a comer con Hermione?

Ron respondió ―En Diagon.

―¿Por qué no mejor la llaman y comen los tres aquí…?

Harry y Ron asintieron felices.

. . .

Hermione se escurrió por el último pasillo de la biblioteca maldita de Knockturn. Se estaba volviendo adicta a las artes negras, lo admitía. No estaba de acuerdo con el límite entre magia blanca y negra, todo depende de cómo la utilices, ¿no? Un sencillo hechizo como en _diffindo_ aplicado en ciertas zonas del cuerpo humano era capaz de acabar con una vida.

Agarró el libro _Alquimia humana - La piedra filosofal_ , pensando en el curioso forro que lo envolvía.

―Interesante elección.

El siseo en forma de voz varonil hizo brincar a Hermione. No quiso voltear a verlo, ya sabía quién era.

―Déjame en paz, Malfoy.

―¿Qué hace la sangre sucia más detestable en el lugar más peligroso para los de su clase? ¿Tanto deseas morir?

Girando los ojos por la frustración decidió enfrentarlo. Al voltear a verlo se congeló. La confirmación de sus sospechas fue triste. Draco Malfoy parecía un inferius, los cuencos alrededor de sus ojos eran aterradores, y la mirada gris… tan rota y desesperada.

Apretó el libro contra su pecho, protegiéndose de esa indeseada lástima.

―No es que te importe, ¿verdad? Harry dice que _tú_ maldijiste a Katie, y a mí por consecuencia. Casi me matas.

El rubio se tensó. En vez de jactarse por esa declaración, como Hermione creyó que haría, pareció turbado, casi asqueado.

―¡Eso te pasa por ser una insufrible metida! Si no te hubieras acercado a Bell…

―¿Estás admitiendo que tú lo hiciste?

Malfoy azotó su mano blanca contra los anaqueles polvorientos. Esta vez Hermione no brincó, sabía que en un parpadeo podía despacharlo, él no significaba una amenaza.

Draco notó la seguridad de la castaña, enfureciéndose más.

―¿Sabes cuál es tu maldito problema, Granger? Que crees que eres perfecta. Por eso _miras_ así: juzgando. Y ahora que te encamaste al imbécil de Potter crees que eres intocable, pero te aseguro que no lo eres.

Hermione alzó el mentón ―¿Por qué no me lo demuestras?

De pronto Malfoy estaba frente a ella, agarrándola de los hombros con fuerza. Hermione permitió el acercamiento, tranquila de que el paliducho no haría algo realmente grave, quizá insultarla un poco más.

―¿Te parece muy fácil, verdad? Encararme ―siseó enterrando sus dedos en los pequeños hombros―. No cabe duda que nunca has vivido lo que es el miedo _real_. Lo que es que tu vida le pertenezca a otro…

Sin querer Hermione miró hacia el antebrazo del rubio. Lo sintió temblar de rabia, así que volvió a poner su atención en el rostro perfilado.

―¿Sabes, Malfoy? Te sorprendería saber lo increíblemente parecido que eres a Harry. Hasta hace unos meses su vida también era dictada por un mago muy poderoso, aunque sus intenciones, diría la mayoría, eran bondadosas, acabaron en la manipulación. Fue difícil comprenderlo, principalmente porque tenían este matiz de terminar en un Bien Mayor. Sin embargo, cuando Harry se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría en su vida, _decidió_ pensar en él. Dejó de permitir que las circunstancias lo determinaran.

Draco la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

―¿Cómo puedes decir tantas estupideces?

―¿Realmente lo son? ―chistó alzando la barbilla, notando con sorpresa que Malfoy era casi del mismo tamaño que Harry― ¿O lo dices porque no quieres aceptar que se adecuan con perfección a tu vida? Todavía no es muy tarde, Malfoy. No tenemos que ser mejores amigos, _Merlín_ , ni siquiera tenemos que ser amigos. Pero somos tan jóvenes, el resto de nuestras vidas depende de la resolución de estos años. ¿Deseas vivir con miedo para siempre?

Draco la golpeó. Fue con el puño cerrado, directo en la barbilla.

Hermione, horrorizada por el maltrato y avergonzada por no haberlo visto venir, se tapó el labio sangrante, tirando el libro que cargaba.

―¡ES DEMASIADO TARDE! ―gritó Malfoy soltando chispas de magia.

Quedaron mirándose por un par de segundos más. Luego Draco miró la sangre de Hermione. Sus ojos grises se volvieron piedras.

―En realidad no sabes nada ―dijo secamente antes de irse.

Hermione tardó quince minutos en recuperarse de la impresión. Curó su labio y respiró profundo hasta dejar de llorar. De llorar _por_ Draco Malfoy.

. . .

Apareció en la casa de Luna Lovegood. Necesitaba distraerse un poco más antes de ver a Harry y Ron.

La rubia se encontraba engrasando la imprenta mágica de su padre, pasando una franela por las preciosas letras de plata. Su vestido azul estaba cubierto de manchas negras de tinta.

―Hola, Hermione ―sonrió feliz de verla―, nunca esperé tenerte de visita.

―¿Espero no sea un mal momento?

―Jamás. Pasa.

Bebieron té mientras hablaban de política. Hermione descubrió hace un par de meses que ese era un tema fascinante para tocar con Luna. Y en las últimas semanas se volvieron más cercanas, principalmente por el alejamiento de Ginny, y por la repentina cita doble que organizó Harry en la fiesta de Slughorn.

El padre de Luna, Xenophilus, la saludó muy emocionado, y le pidió una entrevista como directora y fundadora de la P.E.D.D.O., lo cual emocionó profundamente a Hermione.

―Sería fantástico que los magos comprendan _por fin_ el maltrato que sufren los elfos ―susurró Xenophilus casi sobre la Gryffindor, quien por mera educación no se hizo a un lado, ni siquiera cuando el extraño collar en forma de triángulo casi le saca un ojo.

Luna la rescató ―Papá, estás poniendo incómoda a Hermione.

Una hora después de más té y un par de duraznos, Pig, el ave de Ron, llegó volando por la ventana. Hermione estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero Luna le ganó, pescando el sobre de la pequeña lechuza.

―Oh, no es para mí ―dijo sorprendida, entregándole la carta.

Hermione alzó una ceja ―¿Te carteas mucho con Ron?

―Sólo desde que por fin superó su enamoramiento por ti.

La castaña casi escupe el té ―¿Cómo…?

―Fue muy obvio.

―¿Y entre ustedes…?

―No.

―¿Y tú quisieras…?

―No lo sé.

Hermione asintió, de pronto muy abochornada con la situación. ¿Luna y Ron? Sonaba extraño. Abrió el sobre, leyendo con rapidez la carta.

―Dice que Molly por fin me perdonó y que quiere que comamos en la Madriguera. Supongo que está bien, aunque todavía estoy un poco resentida con la señora Weasley.

―Es normal, fue agresivo lo que te hizo.

La miró esperanzada ―¿Por qué no vienes también? Así me ayudarás a distraer a la señora Weasley cuando quiera investigar sobre nuestro entrenamiento.

―De acuerdo, le avisaré a papá.

―Ah, ¿Luna? ―llamó antes de verla salir― Si alguna vez Ron y tú… _ya sabes_ , me daría mucho gusto.

Luna se encogió de hombros ―Dudo que Ronald piense lo mismo, pero está bien, no estoy enamorada de él, y no espero nada al respecto, así que no habrá desilusiones.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, pensando cuántas veces Luna tenía que repetirse eso para todas las situaciones de su vida.

. . .

―¿Puedes creerlo? ―le insistió Harry a su novia mientras se servía más estofado― Y todavía me dijo _"Hombre de Dumbledore de pies a cabeza, eh Potter"_ , ¿qué esperaba Scrimgeour? ―volteó a ver a Luna― Si no me hubieras dicho lo que pasaba en el Ministerio, quizá habría aceptado ayudarlo en su campaña política. Gracias por prevenirme.

La rubia sonrió ―Me alegra ayudar.

Molly aprovechó el espacio para hablar con Hermione ―Cariño, quería proponerte que Arthur y yo fuéramos a ver el departamento. Arthur se ha vuelto un especialista en ampliar o agregar habitaciones. Así Harry y Ron dejarán de compartir cuarto.

Hermione se detuvo a la mitad de un bocado. Harry y Ron le echaron una mirada suplicante para que no corrigiera a Molly. Ella resistió las ganas de gritar _¡Honestamente!_

―Gracias, señora Weasley, pero Harry va a contratar a Gringotts para hacerlo. Tiene buenos contactos con el banco.

La matriarca miró preocupada a Harry ―¿Vas a gastar tu dinero en un pequeño departamento muggle? Seguro tienes otras propiedades más valiosas y amplias a tu nombre, querido.

Harry negó ―Potter Pembroke es de los tres, por lo tanto es el lugar más sagrado para mí.

Ron se levantó de golpe ―Voy a lavar mi plato…

―¡Ronald Bilius Weasley! ―chilló su madre― ¿Cómo que el departamento es de los _tres_?

Hermione siguió comiendo, ese tema les daría otra hora de regaños.

. . .

" _Potter Pembroke se encuentra en el cuarto piso del 28B de Pembroke Street, Cambridge"_ Luna terminó de leer.

Harry tomó la nota y la incineró.

―Listo, ahora puedes entrar al departamento.

―No era necesario. Como Dragón Dormida puedo entrar a la terraza, eso era suficiente.

Ron negó ―Los tres te queremos dentro.

Hermione miró las diáfanas mejillas de Luna tornarse ligeramente rosas. Se adelantó y la agarró de la mano.

―Vamos, quiero mostrarte la biblioteca, hemos adquirido libros muy curiosos…

Brincaron dentro de la chimenea.

Harry y Ron las iban a seguir cuando la señora Weasley los detuvo.

―Tengan. Es comida para el resto de las vacaciones navideñas. Si les llega a hacer falta sólo manden una lechuza y se las pasaré por la chimenea, ¿de acuerdo?

Los adolescentes cogieron ambas bolsas.

―Gracias, mamá ―dijo Ron abrazándola.

Molly lo estrechó llorosa ―Has madurado mucho, hijo. Por favor cuídate. Tú también, Harry. Ésta sigue siendo su casa.

Tras otro abrazo, los jóvenes siguieron a las brujas que saltaron por la chimenea.

. . .

Al sonar las doce campanadas, Harry le subió más al estéreo, llenando Potter Pembroke de música. Frente a él, Hermione y Ron bailaban tomados de la mano, riendo sin parar por lo ridículo que se veía el otro intentando seguir el ritmo latino.

Harry le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla, jamás tan tranquilo y feliz. Observó a su mejor amigo y a su novia pelear y reír. El vestido azul de Hermione se agitaba con cada vuelta, y Ron, reciente enamorado de los pantalones de mezclilla, no paraba de mover sus brazos, como un loco.

―¡Te dije que _yo_ bailaba mejor! ―gritó el pelirrojo sudando y sonriendo.

La bruja soltó un bufido ―¡Si bailar mejor significa actuar como un escregunto asustado! En tus sueños, Weasley.

―¡Harry, dile a tu novia que yo bailo mejor!

―¡Harry, dile a tu mejor amigo que sea honesto!

―¡Harry! ―gritaron a unísono.

El moreno giró los ojos ―Los dos apestan.

―¡Hey!

Siguieron riendo y bailando, recibiendo al año de 1997 como una pequeña familia.

 **Notas:**

Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios.

Less.


	9. El más valioso

_**Harry Potter**_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros., esta historia es sin fines de lucro.

 **Harry Potter y la historia que debió ser**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

 **Parte I**

"EL MÁS VALIOSO"

Harry no podía dejar de reír, su mejor amigo se veía muy raro con sólo la mitad de su ceja izquierda.

―No es gracioso, _fallé_.

Hermione giró los ojos ―¿Qué tan difícil es, Ronald? Destino, Determinación y Deliberación.

―Oh, disculpa por no ser perfecto como tú ―replicó.

Luna alzó un delicado dedo y acarició el pedazo de ceja que le faltaba al pelirrojo ―¿Por qué no lo recuperaron?

Ron intentó no verse tan ridículamente sonrojado. También falló en eso ―Ah… el instructor dijo que era un fragmento muy pequeño para perder el tiempo rastreándolo. Me saldrá en un par de semanas, de cualquier forma.

Harry por fin se recuperó de su ataque de risa y, tomando de la mano a su novia, encabezó la marcha hacia el Gran Comedor ―Estoy seguro de que pasarás tu siguiente prueba.

―Eso espero…

Luna se giró hacia Harry ―¿Cómo va tu misión?

El moreno frunció el ceño ―No muy bien…

Dumbledore le había encomendado sacar cierta información sobre Tom Ridde a Slughorn, pero el rastrero profesor lo comenzó a evitar cuando se dio cuenta del plan, así que Harry prefirió dedicar ese tiempo en seguir a Draco Malfoy con el mapa del merodeador. Resultó que Malfoy pasaba sus días junto Theodore Nott, lejos del resto de los Slytherin. ¿Por qué ya no se juntaba con Crabbe y Goyle? Por alguna razón eso volvía loco a Harry, le parecía mil veces más peligroso un Draco Malfoy con bajo perfil, acompañado de un astuto estudiante silencioso, que el chiquillo desesperado por atención flanqueado por dos imbéciles.

―¿En qué piensas? ―preguntó Hermione suavemente.

Harry besó su frente ―En todo lo que tenemos que hacer. Este curso ha sido muy duro.

Ron, sentado frente a ellos en la mesa de Gryffindor, asintió ―Hoy todavía tenemos la sesión con los Dragones Dormidos, _luego_ la nuestra con Fleur. Y mañana a primera hora el entrenamiento para el próximo partido de Quidditch. Creo que moriré.

Hermione revolvió, ausente, su plato ―Ojalá tuviera otra vez el giratiempo. Estoy tan cansada.

Harry la observó cuidadoso ―De hecho, te ves _más_ cansada que nosotros, ¿por qué? Tú no tienes entrenamientos de Quidditch.

La castaña se sonrojó ―Oh, no debe ser nada…

Desde que regresaron a Hogwarts Harry intuía que su novia se desvelaba estudiando otra cosa que no había querido compartir con ellos, y le preocupaba verla tan involucrada en un tema que por alguna razón era mejor mantener en secreto.

―¿Sabes, Harry? ―Ron interrumpió sus pensamientos― Creo que no quiero jugar en el siguiente partido. Dile a Cormac que me reemplace.

Hermione dejó caer su cubierto, salpicando la mesa y su uniforme. Harry volteó a ver alrededor, esperando que todos empezaran a reír por esa broma; cuando se dio cuenta que era _real_ lo que su mejor amigo dijo, supo que había llegado momento de hablar en serio. Al terminar el desayuno arrastró a Ron y Hermione hacia el salón del quinto piso que Dumbledore, un poco aprensivo, les delegó para la Cofradía. Era tan amplio como el Gran Comedor, con ventanales a lo largo de cada pared, tarimas para duelos de uno a uno, círculos rúnicos para prácticas entre más integrantes, y un circuito para trotar mientras controlabas magia. La puerta del salón sólo podían verla los Dragones Dormidos, quienes se acostumbraron a llamar al lugar la Cueva del Dragón, o simplemente la Cueva.

―De acuerdo, siéntense ―ordenó Harry.

Ron y Hermione se dejaron caer en una colchoneta, desparramando las mochilas y los libros que traían.

―Sé que están cansados, pero esto ha llegado a su límite ―dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Ron frunció el ceño ―¿De qué rayos hablas?

Harry señaló a Hermione ― _Tú_ escondes algo ―señaló a Ron― y _tú_ quieres desertar el Quidditch. ¿No debería preocuparme?

―No tengo _tiempo_ de jugar, eso es diferente ―explicó entre irritado y avergonzado―. Por fin puedo levitar cosas sin varita, debo presentar de nuevo mi examen de aparición, los Dragones Dormidos me restan cuatro tardes a la semana, y nuestro entrenamiento privado las otras tres, además de las tareas y las clases. Quiero dormir y comer. No estoy en condiciones de permanecer despierto un largo juego de Quidditch. Por Gryffindor, debo descansar.

―Por Merlín, ¿quién eres y qué hiciste con Ronald?

El pelirrojo miró ácido a Hermione.

―Se llama "profesionalismo deportil".

―Esa _no_ es una palabra, Ronald…

Harry interrumpió ―Comprendo, me hubieras dicho antes. Me siento exactamente igual, ¿sabes? Y no puedo desertar al equipo porque soy su capitán. Debemos reorganizar nuestro tiempo. O disminuimos las sesiones con los Dragones o las nuestras.

―Las nuestras ―dijeron Ron y Hermione a unísono. Era obvio que sus sesiones eran el triple de extenuantes.

―Bien, decidido ―aceptó Harry―. Entonces, sólo por este juego, le diré a McLaggen que es titular. Para el siguiente espero que vuelvas a los aros, Ron.

―Es una promesa ―dijo sonriente, cerrando los ojos para descansar en la colchoneta.

Hermione empezó a levantarse ―Bueno, todo resuelto…

―No, Granger ―detuvo su novio, divertido―, ¿crees que te dejaré ir así? Por favor dime qué estás haciendo en las noches. Quizá pueda ayudarte.

La castaña se sonrojó ―Es… personal.

Ron soltó un bufido sin abrir los ojos ―Eres la peor mintiendo.

Harry se cruzó de brazos ―¿Por qué no nos quieres decir?

Suspiró derrotada, no tenía energías para discutir. Metió su mano al bolsillo de su falda y sacó una piedra parecida a un cuarzo blanco, pero con pequeñas luces en el interior.

―Me la he pasado haciendo esto.

Ron y Harry miraron curiosos la piedra.

―¿Una joya? Creí que no te gustaban esas cosas ―murmuró Ron aburrido.

Hermione giró los ojos ―Es una piedra alquímica. Decidí buscar una alternativa para mí después de que vi que incluso Ron es mejor que yo con la magia sin varita.

― _¿Incluso…?_ Apenas puedo levitar un par de cosas. Tú puedes mandarnos a volar cuando se te antoja.

La Gryffindor se cruzó de brazos ―Sólo he podido avanzar hasta ese punto, ¿de qué me va a servir? Así que investigué otra manera de aumentar la canalización de mi magia originaria. En las vacaciones navideñas la encontré: alquimia. Los últimos tres grandes alquimistas han sido Merlín, Flamel y Dumbledore, lo cual me hizo pensar que la alquimia probablemente estaba ligada con un núcleo mágico muy elevado, por lo que podría significar un problema para mí, pues mi núcleo es bastante común, no como el de Harry.

Harry alzó las cejas ―¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Inventé un pequeño hechizo para calcular el núcleo mágico.

―¿Lo inventaste? ―repitieron Harry y Ron.

Hermione continuó ―Pero luego descubrí que el alquimista, más que poder mágico debe tener un elevado conocimiento matemático, rúnico, del cuerpo humano y, por encima de todo, un código moral inquebrantable. Cualidades que me gusta pensar que domino.

Harry asintió ―¿Entonces aprendiste alquimia?

―No es tan fácil. La ley de Equivalencia, de donde se desprende el resto de la alquimia, me ha costado noches de lectura, pues no está escrita con exactitud sobre qué dar para recibir qué, o cuánto de un material es igual a cuánto de otro. Todo es con base en experiencias de otros alquimistas neófitos que han muerto intentándolo.

―¿Muerto? ―gimió Harry.

―Así que tuve que leer cada registro alquímico que existe, para darme una idea general. No quise decírselos porque la Alquimia, hoy en día, es considerada como la peor de las artes malditas.

―¿Por qué? ―dijo Ron― Merlín, Flamel y Dumbledore son magos buenos.

Hermione bajó la mirada ―Flamel consiguió crear una piedra alquímica que rompe la ley de Equivalencia, es decir, puede transformar plomo en oro sin gastar otros materiales o energías que ayuden a la transmutación. Nosotros estuvimos muy cerca de ella: la piedra filosofal. El problema es que, según los rumores, Flamel utilizó vidas humanas para crear la piedra.

Harry miró horrorizado su mano derecha, donde alguna vez tuvo a la piedra ―¿Es verdad?

Su novia asintió lentamente ―La piedra filosofal sólo puede ser creada a través de la muerte de un par de cientos de personas. Desde esa desgracia el Ministerio prohibió el aprendizaje alquímico.

Ron negó ―¿Pero cómo Flamel no está en Azkaban?

―Porque… ―se aclaró la garganta antes de responder, evadiendo la mirada de Ron y Harry― Porque Flamel utilizó las muertes que dejó Grindelwald en la última guerra. Invocó sus almas de vuelta al plano terrestre y luego las transmutó en la piedra filosofal, acabando para siempre con sus esencias. Dijo que así sus muertes tendrían un valor distinto, pues servirían al avance mágico. Por supuesto, al Ministerio le pareció muy distinto. Sólo la intervención de Dumbledore y la promesa de Flamel de jamás volver a hacer magia le ahorraron Azkaban.

―Me sigue pareciendo poco castigo ―dijo Ron.

―Joder, es lo más enfermo que he escuchado ―susurró Harry dolido―. En el cementerio, cuando me enfrenté a Voldemort tras el Torneo de los Tres Magos, vi las almas de mis padres y de Cedric. Eran hermosas, me llenaron de energía y valor. Pensar que alguien pueda invocarlas sólo para destruirlas… me da asco.

Hermione empezó a llorar ―Lo lamento, por eso no quería contárselos. Pero deben creer que nunca haría algo parecido, jamás atentaría contra la vida de nadie.

Harry la abrazó, quitando las lágrimas de su rostro ―¿Cómo podría pensar eso?

Ron se levantó para mirarla también ―Sí, es ridículo. Sientes compasión hasta por los elfos domésticos. No te imagino matando a alguien por ningún tipo de fin.

Hermione sonrió apenada ―¿En serio?

Su novio la besó ―Claro que sí. Aunque me duele pensar que dudaste de nosotros.

―Tienen razón. No volveré a ocultarles algo… a partir de ahora.

Ron volvió a echarse en la colchoneta ―Genial, ahora ¿podemos dormir un rato?

Harry tomó la piedra blanca de la mano de su novia ―¿No te interesa saber qué hace esto?

El pelirrojo abrió un ojo ―¿Es largo de demostrar?

Hermione cogió la piedra, sonriendo muy satisfecha, y movió su mano hacia adelante. De inmediato una estela dorada salió disparada hacia el otro lado de la Cueva, destruyendo el piso de madera y creando un vórtice de aire que acabó con el techo.

Ron se levantó impactado ―¡Merlín!

Hermione les mostró cómo la piedra se encogió hasta desaparecer ―Sólo puedo utilizarla una vez por hechizo, y tardo casi tres noches en crear una nueva, pero voy mejorando.

Harry miró precavido a su novia ―En serio eres una bruja temible, Hermione.

. . .

Ron terminó su tarea de Transfiguración, todavía asombrado de lo rápido que pudo hacerla. Lo aprendido en las sesiones de los Dragones Dormidos y en las privadas con Tonks, Remus, Fleur y Bill estaban causando un impacto en sus calificaciones. Comenzaba a ser bueno en la escuela, lo cual era aterrador. _Ese_ era el lugar de Hermione, no de él.

Guardó el pergamino en su mochila y se levantó apresurado. Hermione y Harry, del otro lado de la mesa de la biblioteca, lo voltearon a ver curiosos.

―Ya acabé ―explicó abochornado―. Me marcho.

Harry le hizo un gesto sin que Hermione viera ―Es verdad, quedamos en _eso_ , ¿recuerdas? Vamos…

Ron lo miró confundido.

― _Honestamente_ ―dijo Hermione―, si ya estás harto de la biblioteca prefiero que me lo digas a que inventes excusas para irte.

Harry le mostró su mejor sonrisa ―Eres la mejor, te veo después ―besó su mejilla y se fue tras el pelirrojo.

Ron sonrió de lado ―¿Creí que amabas pasar horas con tu novia?

―Hasta yo tengo un límite cuando se trata de la biblioteca. Además, quiero ocuparme en algo que prefiero que Hermione no sepa.

―¿De nuevo Malfoy?

Harry asintió ―Después de lo que le hizo a Hermione no descansaré hasta verlo en Azkaban. Ese maldito mortífago se metió con la bruja equivocada.

―No puedo creer que sigas creyendo que el hurón fue el responsable del collar maldito.

―No lo creo, _lo sé_.

Ron resistió un suspiro frustrado y decidió cambiar el tema ―Hey, Luna dijo que quería verme para mostrarme algo en el Bosque Prohibido, ¿qué crees que sea?

―Viniendo de Luna podría ser cualquier cosa aterradora y/o peligrosa.

Empalideció ―Eso sospechaba.

Harry se detuvo en el corredor que dividiría sus caminos ―¿Piensas salir con ella? Formalmente, quiero decir.

―¿Ahora vamos a hablar de nuestros sentimientos? ―se burló, incómodo.

El moreno lo miró retador ―Estimo a Luna, no quiero que salga lastimada. Y, según Hermione, le gustas en serio.

Ron se apoyó contra la pared ―¿En serio _en serio_ o en serio amigos o en serio Luna Lovegood?

―En serio _en serio_.

―Merlín en tanga rosa… ―empezó a hiperventilar― ¿Qué hago?

―¿Ella no te gusta?

Ron bajó los ojos azules ―Rayos, Harry, ¡estamos hablando de nuestros sentimientos! Quería ahorrarme esto…

―¿Prefieres hablarlo con Hermione?

―Rayos, no.

―Entonces responde, ¿te gusta Luna o sólo estás haciéndole creer otra cosa?

―¡No lo sé! Mi referente para saber si me gusta o no alguien es pelearme con esa persona y hacerla llorar y luego enojarme porque decidió quedarse con mi mejor amigo, ¡disculpa si no soy un maldito experto!

Harry retrocedió, avergonzado ―Lo lamento, no debí…

Ron se revolvió el cabello corto ―Está bien, eso ya quedó atrás. Pero, en serio, ese es mi referente. En cambio con Luna es distinto, no quiero pelear con ella ni me molesta cuando me corrige o enseña algo. No hay competencia. Es… agradable.

―Suena mejor, ¿no?

―¿Supongo?

Harry sonrió divertido ―Déjate llevar, Ron. Ah, ¡ya sé! ―giró su morral para buscar algo, al encontrarlo se lo dio a Ron ―Llévale estos calderos de chocolate. Alguien me los envió, creo que una admiradora o algo así, son perfectos para que se los regales a Luna.

El pelirrojo tomó el paquete de calderos ―Buena idea, gracias amigo.

―Tal vez deberías comerte uno, te ves un poco pálido.

―No me gusta hablar de mis sentimientos ―masculló abriendo el paquete y lanzando _tres_ calderos a su boca―. Huelen delicioso, ¿no quieres?

Harry miró los tres calderos que quedaban ―Mejor guarda esos para Luna.

Ron se sonrojó ―Cierto… ―sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos― Oye, ¿nunca has pensado que Romilda Vane es la bruja más encantadora del mundo?

―¿ _Qué_?

―Sí, Romilda. Rayos, cómo me gustaría tenerla ahora en mis brazos y besarla y casarme con ella… creo que iré a hacer eso, sí, ¡Romilda Weasley!

Harry tardó un minuto en comprender qué sucedía ―Oh, no. Amortentia. ¡Ron, Ron ven acá!

Alcanzó a su mejor amigo, quien ya iba en busca de Romilda. Consiguió convencerlo de que esa bruja estaba con el profesor Slughorn. Al llegar con el profesor de pociones le explicó la situación, y rápidamente le dieron el antídoto a Ron.

―¡No puedo creerlo! ―chistó el pelirrojo, mareado― Hermione le advirtió a Vane lo que sucedería si repetía esto.

Harry asintió, temeroso de casi haber caído ―Lamento haberte dado los calderos, debí ser más precavido.

Slughorn se puso entre ambos, sonriendo astuto con una botella en sus manos ―Nada que un poco del famoso vino de Madame Rosmerta no pueda aliviar. Te quitará el amargo sabor de la Amortentia de la boca.

―Gracias ―sonrió Ron agarrando la botella y empinándosela. Quería borrar el ácido que quedó en su garganta.

Harry alcanzó a ver la etiqueta de la botella ―¿No era para el profesor Dumbledore?

Slughorn se encogió de hombros ―Nada que al viejo Dumbledore no le falte. Seguro recibe botellas _diario_.

Entonces Ron dejó caer la botella, estrellándola. Su cuerpo envenenado se torció hacia atrás, sacando espuma por la boca y la nariz.

―¡RON!

El grito de su mejor amigo fue lo último que Ron escuchó.

. . .

Al despertar supo que se encontraba en la enfermería, era obvio por la cama dura y el olor a desinfectante. Escuchó a Harry y Hermione discutir algo a susurros junto a él. Sonrió al saberse acompañado y abrió los ojos.

Luna estaba también ahí. Sus pálidos ojos grises clavados en él. Se veía muy preocupada.

―Ronald –dijo Hermione amonestándolo―, eres el único capaz de beber dos pociones letales en menos de una hora.

―Gracias por apreciarlo, fue todo un reto ―masculló.

Harry intercedió ―Madame Pomfrey dice que necesitas reposo. El veneno era muy potente. Por suerte ya le habíamos avisado a McLaggen del cambio de rotación, o nunca dejaría de decir que gracias a él Gryffindor puede seguir.

―Maldito insufrible…

Hermione le sonrió a su novio ―Harry salvó tu vida, ¿sabes? Detectó con qué te envenenaron y te dio bezoar.

Harry asintió ―En realidad el Príncipe te salvó.

Ron recordó que en el libro de pociones venía esa indicación. Se giró para hablar con Luna.

―Lamento haberte plantado.

La rubia sonrió ―No fue tu culpa.

Siguieron mirándose en silencio. Hermione le dio un suave codazo a Harry para indicarle que mejor los dejaran solos.

. . .

Durante el partido de Quidditch Hermione se sintió extraña de tener a Ron sentado junto a ella. Comúnmente el pelirrojo estaría convulsivo, casi echado sobre la bardilla a punto de caer, gritando mil cosas a los jugadores. En cambio ahora sólo tenía los ojos puestos en McLaggen, bufando molesto por lo bajo, aunque de pronto sonreía por los comentarios muy elocuentes de Luna.

―¿Cómo convencieron a la profesora McGonagall de que Luna comentara? ―le preguntó a Ron.

―Luna la cansó hablándole de varios animales fantásticos ―explicó.

Hermione dejó de mirar por unos segundos a Harry para voltear hacia Ron ―¿Eso ya no te molesta de ella?

―¿Podrían dejar, Harry y tú, de meterse en ese tema?

La castaña sonrió inocente ―¿De qué tema?

―Luna.

―¿Ahora Luna es un tema? ¿O Luna _y tú_?

―¡Hermione!

―Ya, vale… ¿qué hace McLaggen con un bat?

Ambos miraron aterrados cómo McLaggen le daba a una bludger, mandándola directo hacia la cabeza de Harry. Fue tan rápido que no pudieron reaccionar. El sonido del cráneo de Harry al romperse es algo que Hermione nunca olvidará.

El juego se paró instantáneamente. Madame Hooch pitó el silbato. Katie y Ginny alcanzaron a agarrar de los brazos a Harry, impidiendo que cayera.

La atención de Hogwarts estaba sobre el buscador herido, hasta que una corriente eléctrica salió de las gradas, impactándose en McLaggen.

Hermione bajó su varita, satisfecha al ver al guardián de Gryffindor caer inconsciente.

. . .

―¡Casi lo mata! ―chilló Madame Pomfrey.

La profesora McGongall asintió solemne ―Me encargaré de castigar adecuadamente a la señorita Granger.

Hermione, entre ambas, se cruzó de brazos ―No me arrepiento.

Ron saltó a su ayuda ―¡McLaggen debería ser el único castigado! Harry tendrá que pasar la noche en la enfermería y además Gryffindor perdió.

McGonagall, siempre apasionada del Quidditch, lo secundó ―Me encargaré de que el señor McLaggen no vuelva a pisar el estadio, ni tocar una escoba hasta que se gradúe. Servirá una detención tan grande que ni siquiera todas las de Fred y George Weasley podrían superar.

Hermione sonrió ―No creo que pueda volver a subirse a una escoba _jamás_ …

El sollozo de McLaggen del otro lado de la enfermería confirmó eso.

Las brujas mayores intercambiaron una mirada aprensiva.

Harry esperó en su camilla a que la profesora McGonagall informara el tipo de castigo que Hermione tendría que servir: tres noches ayudándola a corregir los ensayos de primero, segundo y tercer grado. Por la sonrisa de Hermione no fue realmente un castigo.

―No sé si podré dormir con el llanto de McLaggen de fondo… ―sonrió Harry.

Hermione se inclinó para besarlo apasionadamente. Casi subiéndose en la camilla.

Al separarse Harry parpadeó muy satisfecho ―Ese fue un gran beso.

―Me dio terror verte herido. Por favor sé más cuidadoso en los partidos.

―Claro que sí, Mione.

La castaña desvió la mirada vidriosa ―En serio no sé qué haría si algo malo te pasara, Harry. No me refiero al Quidditch, es… va más allá de eso.

―Hey, no pienses así ―la tomó de la mano―. Estamos entrenando muy duro para salir ilesos de cualquier cosa que se nos venga. Cuando Voldemort desaparezca, seguiremos con nuestras vidas, olvidándolo.

Ella asintió ―Es una promesa.

Volvieron a besarse hasta que Madame Pomfrey corrió a Hermione.

Horas después Harry despertó asustado debido a una pesadilla: Hermione y Draco Malfoy desapareciendo frente a él, como succionados por un vórtice negro. Lo más horrendo era la mirada del rubio, tan llena de odio y poder, sólo comparable con la de Voldemort.

Se sentó en la camilla, sudando. Tenía que detener esa obsesión con Malfoy. Era momento de ser más efectivo.

Llamó a Dobby.

. . .

Dumbledore dejó pasar a Harry a su oficina. Lo interrogó sobre el avance de la misión con Slughorn, y se sintió decepcionado al escuchar que Harry no había conseguido nada.

―Lo lamento, he estado muy ocupado.

El director asintió ―Eso escuché, pero es de suma importancia conseguir ese recuerdo.

―Lo volveré una prioridad.

―Bien, bien… antes de que comencemos la sesión de hoy, quisiera darte algo para la señorita Granger ―con un movimiento de su varita aparecieron seis pergaminos viejos frente a Harry―. Es el inicio de la investigación sobre alquimia que realicé hasta hace varios años, cuando tuve que detenerme. Estoy seguro que a la señorita Granger le parecerá muy atractivo.

Harry cogió los pergaminos ―¿Detuvo su investigación por el fiasco de la piedra filosofal? Creo que lo que hizo Flamel es imperdonable, debió ir a Azkaban.

Dumbledore entrecruzó sus dedos, apoyando el mentón en ellos ―Tienes razón, Harry, fue imperdonable, más allá de lo que en este mundo podría castigarse. Cuando Flamel destruyó las almas para crear la piedra filosofal, en el proceso sentenció su existencia. El alma de Flamel jamás será recibida en la muerte, y aquí está maldita. Cuando su cuerpo muera, su alma sufrirá del vacío perpetuo, reviviendo el dolor de las almas que quebró. Como ves, Azkaban queda muy corta a comparación de eso. Desde entonces la alquimia quedó mal vista en el mundo mágico, y la verdad yo no tuve valor de seguir usándola. Decidí dejar que algún día otro mago se atreviera a regresarla a su gloria. Ahora, probablemente, es la señorita Granger quien tomará ese camino.

El joven mago se dio cuenta de algo ―¿Cómo supo que Hermione estaba haciendo alquimia?

―Oh, un alquimista siempre puede detectar a otro.

―De acuerdo, profesor. Yo le entregaré la investigación a Hermione.

―Dile que si quiere el resto de los diarios tendrá que darme algo a cambio. Será un buen juego entre alquimistas.

―¿Por qué no le dice usted directamente?

―Me temo que la señorita Granger no es tan abierta conmigo. Por supuesto, sus razones están justificadas. Eso no evitará que se interese en mi investigación, pues si hay algo más importante para ella que su orgullo eres tú, Harry. La señorita Granger sabe las ventajas de la alquimia, no desperdiciará esa carta contra Tom.

Harry se sonrojó por lo que dijo, apretando los pergaminos en sus manos ―Gracias, profesor.

―No hay de qué. Ahora comencemos con la sesión de hoy. Al final comprenderás por qué nadie dura más de un año en el puesto de DCAO.

. . .

Fleur nunca había sido tan feliz. Por supuesto, su encantador prometido Bill tenía mucho qué ver, pero no por completo. Gracias a los Dragones Dormidos ahora gozaba de nuevas amistades, aunque fueran menores que ella, y de la satisfacción de hacer el camino más difícil a Voldemort y sus Death Eater. Que también pasara menos tiempo en la Madriguera era un precioso _bonus_. Merlín sabe que ama a Bill, pero su madre…

―¡Thomas, si continúas moviendo así la varita voy a ir a darte una lección! ―gritó encendida.

Del otro lado de la Cueva, Dean sintió el sudor bajar por su espalda. Fleur Delacour era una bruja tremenda.

―¡Potter, ¿dónde está tu novia?! ―chistó la veela.

Harry, corriendo por en el circuito mientras sostenía un _protego_ y tres encantamientos menores, la volteó a ver a punto del desmayo.

―¡Eso quisiera saber!

A unos metros, Ron y Luna, haciendo equipo en un duelo contra Ginny y Ernie, utilizaron una transfiguración en el suelo para atrapar a sus contrincantes. Se sonrieron emocionados por conseguir ese complicado hechizo.

―Te has vuelto muy bueno, Ron.

―Gra-gracias ―tartamudeó, un poco nervioso por lo linda que se veía Luna con el rostro brillante por el esfuerzo.

―¡Eres tan hábil! ―soltó Lavender acercándose― ¿Qué harás después del entrenamiento?

Ron miró sorprendido a la otra rubia, casi dorada y voluptuosa, pararse junto a Luna, tan sencilla y delicada.

―Eh… ah… ir a comer.

―Por supuesto ―asintió Lavender comprensiva―, tú necesitas mucho para estar satisfecho, ¿verdad?

―¿Mucho _qué_? ―siseó Ginny llegando con ellos, se veía molida tras el duelo.

―¡Dejen de conversar allá! ―rugió Fleur― ¡Weasley y Lovegood, ahora van contra Longbottom y Chang! ¡Brown, te quiero ver corriendo!

Lavender le guiñó un ojo a Ron ―Después hablamos.

Ginny se fue con Ernie, susurrando ―¿A que ya no te parece tan perfecta _Phlegm_?

Ernie sonrió ―No sé, esa forma de gritarnos como si estuviera a punto de matarnos… es tan sexy.

En otra esquina de la cueva, Padma y Parvati estaban probando a Fred y George, manteniendo una maldición de corto alcance durante más tiempo. Los muñecos encantados que hacían de Death Eater eran veloces y podían lanzar hechizos paralizantes, muy dolorosos. Hasta ese momento las gemelas llevaban diez puntos más que los pelirrojos.

―Nos están pateando el trasero, astuto hermano.

―¡No te rindas, buenmozo hermano!

―Jamás… ¡ugh!

Padma anotó otros diez puntos.

Parvati comenzó a gritar emocionada cuando el ejercicio terminó. Las gemelas se abrazaron antes de girarse hacia los Weasley.

―Así que… ―dijo Padma.

―Muy acostumbrados a ser… ―siguió Parvati.

―¡Tan coordinados!

―¿Verdad?

Fred miró a su hermano ―Oye, ¿nos vemos así de sensuales al completar lo que el otro dice?

―No lo creo, debe ser un encanto Patil.

Las niñas se sonrojaron, causando que Fred y George estallaran en risas.

Angelina y Katie, en el ring contrario, se miraron preocupadas.

―¿Crees que…?

―No ―dijo Angelina―. Son muy pequeñas para ellos.

Colin y Anthony, frente a ellas, lanzaron una neblina que anulaba el movimiento del brazo derecho durante varios minutos. Las brujas gritaron, sorprendidas.

―No nos ignoren ―dijo Anthony, muy feliz de conseguir ganarles.

―Sí ―apoyó Colin―, ustedes pueden ser mayores, no por eso deben subestimarnos.

Katie, Cho, Neville y Hannah llamaron la atención del resto de los presentes cuando impactaron dos maldiciones al mismo tiempo. Neville apenas tuvo tiempo de abrazar a Cho y protegerla, pero Hanna y Katie, frente a ellos, consiguieron ligeras quemaduras en los brazos.

Fleur llegó de inmediato con ellas, comenzando a curarlas. Harry desapareció el humo residual, y fue hacia Neville y Cho.

―¿Están bien?

Neville se quitó lentamente de encima de Cho ―Creo que algo le pasó a mi hombro.

La Ravenclaw, demasiado sonrojada y sorprendida, lo ayudó a sentarse ―Reaccionaste como un rayo, Neville. Te sentí sobre mí antes de escuchar la explosión.

Harry miró preocupado la hinchazón en el hombro de su amigo ―Tal vez te lo rompiste. Vamos, te acompaño a la enfermería.

―No, falta una hora de la sesión, quiero quedarme ―replicó Neville.

Ron también llegó junto a ellos ―No digas disparates, Nev. Ese hombro tiene el tamaño de una bludger. No podrás seguir.

―¡Para esto entrenamos! ―chistó el castaño― ¡En un combate real no tendremos tiempo de ir a la enfermería!

Fleur, después de curar a las brujas, se hincó junto a él ―Querido, no entrenas para sufrir dolor y descuidar una herida que después en serio te retrase en un combate. Entrenas para mejorar, aprender y conocer tus límites. Aprovecha esta experiencia y a tus amigos que desean lo mejor para ti. Ve a la enfermería, repara tu hombro y regresa a la Cueva.

Neville miro fijamente los ojos de la despampanante rubia ―Bien… ―masculló.

―Iré contigo ―dijo Cho tomándolo del brazo―, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Fleur negó ―Debes continuar, Cho. Te emparejaré con Lee. Harry, acompaña a Neville, tú ya sabes lo que estamos viendo en esta sesión.

―Por supuesto, vamos Nev.

Los Gryffindor salieron de la Cueva, silenciosos, hasta que Harry no pudo contenerse más.

―¡Te estaba coqueteando!

―Dulce Merlín, gracias por confirmármelo ―replicó Neville, limpiándose el sudor de la cara, producto de su timidez y no del dolor en su hombro―, creí que estaba alucinando.

―No, Cho definitivamente estaba coqueteando contigo. Creo que le gustó tu acto heroico.

Neville bajó el rostro ―¿Te molestaría si la invito a salir…?

―¿Hablas en serio? ¡Hazlo! Un consejo: no vayan a la tienda de té de Madame Puddifoot. Es un bodrio.

―Lo tendré en cuenta ―respondió sonriente.

Siguieron por los corredores hasta que se encontraron de golpe con Hermione.

―¿Mione, estás bien? ―preguntó Harry observándola con cuidado. En la superficie su novia parecía tranquila, pero algo en la tensión de su rostro la delataba.

―Nada… no es nada… oh, Neville, ¿qué le pasó a tu hombro?

―Rebote mágico. ¿Segura estás bien?

Hermione asintió ―Claro, vengo de la biblioteca, no organicé bien mi tiempo y eso me estresa. Los veré en la Cueva, ¿de acuerdo?

Siguió su camino sin volver a mirar a su novio.

Neville alzó las cejas ―En serio es la peor mintiendo.

―Lo sé, hablaré con ella después. Vamos a la enfermería.

. . .

Casi a medianoche Hermione sintió la cama sumirse por el nuevo peso agregado. De inmediato el aroma de Harry la envolvió, y luego sus fuertes brazos. Se giró entre las cobijas, encontrando los brillantes ojos verdes de su novio, iguales a los de un gato en la oscuridad.

―Hola ―susurró.

―Hola, Mione.

―Mejoraste mucho en la levitación. Esta noche tardaste menos en flotar hasta aquí.

―Los diarios de Dumbledore me han ayudado para todo. Además necesitaba hablar contigo. Después del entrenamiento y la cena, apenas tuvimos tiempo para cruzar palabra.

―Lo sé. Extraño Potter Pembroke. Nuestra recámara.

Harry hundió su nariz en el cuello de su novia ―Nuestra cama.

―Oh, sí, eso también ―sonrió.

―¿Ya quieres contarme qué te pasó hace rato? Antes de que Neville y yo te encontráramos.

Hermione bajó la mirada ―No realmente…

―¿Y si te digo que ya sé qué hacías?

―¿Cómo podrías…? ―lo miró sospechoso.

―Dobby.

― _¿Me mandaste a seguir?_ ―chistó traicionada.

―No a ti. A Draco Malfoy.

Hermione se sonrojó más ―¿Por qué harías algo así? Harry, estás obsesionado con él.

―Claro que no, sólo quiero averiguar qué rayos está tramando. Dobby fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió. Él fue quien me dijo que, mientras seguía a Malfoy en la biblioteca, tú también estabas ahí, espiándolo. Lo cual me provoca escalofríos, ¿por qué lo espiabas?

―Oh, ahora yo soy la del problema, ¿no? ―se alejó un poco de él― No lo hice a propósito. Me encontraba en la Sección Prohibida, obviamente sin permiso, sacando unos libros de Alquimia, y entonces lo vi. Malfoy usó un encantamiento para volverse intangible y cruzó la puerta, luego se puso a buscar un libro. No quería volver a hablar con él, así que me escondí hasta que se fue.

― _¿Volver_? ¿Cuándo hablaste con él en primer lugar?

Su novia se mordió el labio inferior ―Hace un par de meses…

―¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿De qué hablaron? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

―¡Harry! No me interrogues así ―reclamó levantándose. Quedaron sentados en la cama, mirándose enojados―. Fue durante las vacaciones, en Knockturn, no quise decírtelo para no incrementar tu fijación por Malfoy, algo que claramente no fue necesario.

El moreno alzó una mano, creando un _lumos_ en la punta de sus dedos. Más seguro de poder ver con claridad a Hermione, siguió preguntando.

―¿Y de qué hablaron?

―De… no sé, de cosas. Voldemort, tú, oportunidades. Le dije que pensara bien si quería dejar que su destino lo decidiera su padre o Voldemort, que él merecía tomar las riendas de su vida. Por supuesto, no lo tomó bien. Me ofendió, como siempre, y se marchó.

Harry se revolvió el cabello ―No puedo creer que no me lo dijeras antes.

―No me pareció necesario. Malfoy, de ninguna manera, es relevante en _nuestra_ vida, así que lo dejé pasar. No es mi culpa que tú no puedas dejar de pensar en él.

―Tampoco lo considero relevante, pero sé que está metido en algo grave. Hermione, ¿por qué no me crees?

Suspiró triste ―Te creo. Ese es el problema. Yo también detecté esa… oscuridad que tiene Malfoy ahora. Y en algo muy profundo me hiere. Es tan joven, tan ingenuo,… odio decirlo, pero me recuerda a ti. Me da terror pensar que ese puedas ser tú: manipulado al extremo de acabar muerto. Porque _sé_ que eso le espera a Malfoy.

Harry la abrazó ―No me compares con él. Aunque nuestras circunstancias fueran iguales yo jamás sería como él. No seguiría a un loco que busca aniquilar a cientos de magos y brujas por considerarlos "impuros".

―Lo sé, pero _eres_ capaz de seguir a un mago que busca un Bien Mayor, sin importar las consecuencias.

Besó su frente ―Por suerte tú me detuviste, y no volverá a pasar. Mi vida la decido yo. Mi destino está en mis manos. Lo juro. Y por favor olvida esa compasión por Malfoy, ¡él intentó matarte!

Hermione lo abrazó devuelta ―No es compasión, Harry. Es lástima.

―Lo que sea. Odio pensar que sientes _algo_ por él. No merece ni un segundo de tu corazón. Eres demasiado hermosa, en todos los sentidos, para alguien como él.

―Te amo.

Harry se dejó caer de nuevo a los cojines, llevándola consigo ―Yo también, Mione.

―Perdón por no haberte comentado eso antes.

―Comprendo tus razones, sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer. No puede haber secretos entre nosotros.

―Estoy de acuerdo.

Quedaron en silencio un buen rato, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Las noches eran las pocas ocasiones que les quedaban de esa tersa intimidad. Finalmente Harry habló.

―Necesito pedirte un favor.

―Lo que desees ―murmuró besando su quijada.

El moreno cerró los ojos, feliz por la caricia ―¿Puedes darme un poco de Felix Felicis? Ya no sé cómo sacar la información de Slughorn. Creo que algo de suerte me vendría perfecto.

Ella asintió ―Es una buena idea. Mañana temprano te la daré.

―Gracias.

―Te amo tanto, Harry.

―Yo más ―se giró sobre ella―, mucho, mucho más ―comenzó a besarla hasta que sintió las piernas femeninas envolverse en su cadera, rozando sus pelvis. Harry gimió, igual que cada noche que la tenía solo para él.

. . .

Dumbledore se talló los párpados caídos, de pronto muy consciente de su edad.

―Entonces es cierto.

―Sí, profesor. Tom se enteró a través de Slughorn acerca de los Horcrux ―respondió Harry.

―Me lo temía ―asintió el director.

El joven mago bebió un poco de su té, esperando una explicación más profunda de Dumbledore. Tras unos minutos la obtuvo.

―Estoy seguro de que hizo seis: el diario, que fue destruido en la cámara de los secretos _por ti_ , Harry. El anillo de Gaunt, del cual me hice cargo personalmente. El guardapelo de Slytherin, la copa de Helga Hafflepuff, algo perteneciente a Rowena Ravenclaw y su serpiente Nagini.

―Quiere decir que hasta que no destruyamos el resto de los Horcrux no conseguiré concluir la profecía ―musitó Harry, resignado.

―¿Qué opinas ahora de Tom? Es importante que tengas una buena idea de tu oponente, para así saber por qué deseas derrotarlo.

Harry lo pensó un buen rato ―Es la diferencia entre ser arrastrado a la arena para enfrentar la muerte, y entre caminar hacia la arena con la cabeza en alto. Algunas personas, tal vez, dirán que hay muy poca diferencia entre ambas formas, pero usted sabe, profesor, al igual que yo, ¡y que mis padres!, que esa es la diferencia más importante del mundo. Poco o ningún respeto puedo tener por alguien que prefiere la primera forma, y que además busca cómo evadirla. Va más allá de la cobardía. Es despreciable.

Albus miró su mano negra ―Me siento muy honrado de que me consideres entre los que prefieren la segunda forma, Harry.

Su estudiante lo miró con cariño ―No podría ser de otra manera.

―¿Sabes? Hace muchos años me hice la misma pregunta que acabas de responder. Estuve días y días buscando el motivo correcto por el cual enfrentarme a Grindelwald. Sé que me tardé tanto porque, en realidad, no quería aceptar mi destino frente a él. A veces la obligación nos aleja de lo que desea nuestro corazón. Es una lección que espero jamás enfrentes, pero en caso de que se te presente, recuerda, joven Harry, que al final de tu vida inevitablemente mirarás atrás, sopesando tus acciones pasadas, y nadie será peor juez que tú mismo.

Harry miró curioso los pálidos ojos azules de su mentor ―¿Se arrepiente de lo que hizo?

―No ―respondió en automático―, sí de cómo lo hice. Quisiera pedirte que, sin importar lo que suceda, no me recuerdes como el gran mago y ser humano que crees que soy, sino como el hombre que le falló a un joven brillante, poderoso y dañado…

―Estoy seguro que nada habría cambiado el destino de Tom Riddle, profesor.

―Oh, Harry. No hablaba de él, sino de ti. Lamento mucho por lo que te hice pasar. Mi único consuelo es verte ahora tan lleno de posibilidades y amor. Pensaré en eso antes de morir.

Harry apretó sus puños ―No hable de la muerte, profesor. Lo necesito conmigo durante muchos años más…

―No dudes de ti. Eres más de lo que yo nunca seré.

. . .

Harry y Ron terminaron de preparar la siguiente sesión de los Dragones Dormidos con Remus. El programa seguía diseñándose con base en lo que el trío ya había aprendido, dejando afuera la magia originaria. El objetivo era que Harry, Ron y Hermione también aprendieran a enseñar sus habilidades, como si fueran los maestros, y poco a poco Bill, Fleur, Tonks y Remus dejaran en sus manos la Cofradía.

Ron venía quejándose el hambre que tenía, prometiendo comerse un pastel de calabaza completo en cuanto llegaran al Gran Comedor. Harry asentía sin decir palabra, con un agudo dolor de cabeza. Para él ese curso estaba resultando demasiado cansado.

―¿Harry? ¿Escuchas eso?

―¿Ah? ¿Qué?

―Eso.

Ron le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio. Harry miró aburrido a su mejor amigo hasta que detectó el ligero sollozo que venía de una puerta cercana.

―Es un baño ―dijo Ron acercándose―, ¿quién será?, ¿crees que necesite ayuda?

―Tal vez sea uno de los Dragones Dormidos ―replicó Harry preocupado.

―Puede ser, vamos a revisar.

Entraron al baño y quedaron congelados.

Draco Malfoy estaba apoyado en los lavamanos, su rostro lleno de lágrimas. En cuanto puso sus ojos grises en ellos, su actitud se transformó de histeria a cólera.

―¡Largo!

Ron dio un paso atrás, incrédulo de que su pequeño enemigo de la escuela se viera tan destruido. Harry, en cambio, se fijó en las mangas arremangadas del rubio, exponiendo sus brazos hasta los codos; no pudo ver si tenía la Marca Oscura, pero distinguió perfectamente una quemadura en forma de garras en su muñeca izquierda.

―¿Qué te pasó, Malfoy? ―preguntó recordando la conversación que le escuchó tener con Snape― ¿Algo te quemó la muñeca?

Malfoy reaccionó mandando una maldición.

Harry no se movió, confiando que su mejor amigo lo protegería. Ron, sin pensarlo, detuvo la maldición con tres movimientos bien hechos de su varita.

―¿Punto delicado? ―insistió Harry― Déjame adivinar, ¿tiene algo que ver con cierto brazalete?

El rostro de Malfoy fue indescriptible. La incredulidad y el terror se mezclaron en una máscara grotesca. Alzó la varita muy lentamente, apuntando al moreno.

―Nada de lo que hagas tendrá resultado, hurón ―dijo Ron muy seguro.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, concentrándose en Harry ― _¡Crucio!_

Los Gryffindor, impactados por el uso de una imperdonable _dentro_ de Hogwarts, no reaccionaron a tiempo.

Harry cayó gritando. Su cicatriz ardiendo tanto que parecía quebrarle la cabeza.

Ron, aterrado por el dolor que sufría su mejor amigo, le lanzó lo primero que pensó a Malfoy.

― _¡Sectusempra!_

El resultado fue sangriento. En la piel pálida de Malfoy se abrieron flores carmines de sangre, llagas tan profundas que Ron fue capaz de ver los músculos rebanados a la perfección. Retrocedió horrorizado por sus actos, pensando que lo mató.

De pronto Snape entró y detuvo la maldición, curando a un destrozado Draco.

Harry fue castigado por el resto del curso escolar, sin importar que Ron insistió que fue su culpa, a Snape no le importó.

Cuando los Gryffindor se alejaron del baño, aplastados por la culpa, llegaron a la conclusión de que, por una vez, Snape tenía razón.

―Pudo haber muerto…

―Lo sé ―respondió Harry.

―No se lo digas a Hermione, por favor.

―No pensaba hacerlo.

No fueron capaces de mirar a Malfoy de nuevo a los ojos.

. . .

Días después Gryffindor ganó la Copa de Quidditch. Harry no pudo ver el partido porque estuvo en detención con Snape, pero llegó a la Sala Común para celebrarlo a lo grande. Hermione consiguió meter a Luna a la Torre, justo para ver a Ron, en un arrebato de extrema felicidad, besar a Lavender Brown enfrente de todos.

Luna insistió que le daba igual, pero Hermione supo mejor. Estuvieron juntas el resto de la noche, platicando de cualquier cosa menos magos adolescentes. Al final Luna se quedó en la cama con Hermione, y rieron hasta caer dormidas.

Al siguiente día la castaña golpeó a Ron en el brazo.

―¡Hey! ¿A qué viene la violencia?

―A que eres un idiota, Ronald. Quiero decir, honestamente, ¿ _Lavender_?

―¿Qué tiene? Está buena. Amigo, ayuda aquí.

Harry alzó las manos ―No me metan.

Hermione le dio otro golpe a Ron ―¿Y ahora qué? ¿Son novios o algo?

―De hecho…

― _¡Won-Won!_ (

Harry y Hermione miraron sorprendidos a la rubia colgarse del cuello de Ron.

―Won-Won, no me esperaste para desayunar.

―¿Won-Won? ―se burló Harry.

―Sí, eh… no creí que fuera necesario ―explicó Ron, intentando quitársela de encima―. ¿Creí que acordamos que lo de ayer no pasaría a mayores?

―¿Qué dices, Won-Won? Si estamos destinados…

―Realmente no lo creo.

―Won-Won, no seas negativo. Danos una oportunidad.

―Es que no quiero un noviazgo ahorita, la verdad…

―Won-Won, sólo es cuestión de dejarte llevar.

―No sé, Lav, ¿tú y yo?, ¿qué tenemos en común?

―Won-Won, ¿nunca has escuchado que los contrarios se atraen?

―Eso no me funcionó bien antes, verás…

―Won-Won, quien haya sido la bruja que te dejó ir, no debe ser importante. Vamos, Won-Won, ¿qué puedes perder?

Ron miró hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw ―Eh… no. Mejor así, Lav. Fue la emoción del partido…

―¡Won-Won!

―¡Si vuelves a decirle Won-Won te mataré! ―gritó Hermione sacando su varita― ¿Qué parte de _no_ no entiendes, Lavender? A Ron le gusta Luna, así que vete a mover esas pestañas a otro lado

―¿Luna? ―gruñó Lavender― ¿Es cierto, Won-Won?

―No… no sé…

―¡Won-Won!

Hermione se levantó, furiosa ―¿Cómo puedes preferir a esta hueca teniendo a Luna suspirando por ti? En serio eres un bruto, Ronald Bilius Weasley.

―Oh, dijo tu nombre completo ―susurró Harry preocupado.

―Y tú, Harry James Potter, más te vale no ponerte de su lado esa vez. ¡No se lo merece!

―Sí, mi amor ―respondió, haciendo el saludo marcial.

―Won-Won, ¿vamos a hablar a un lugar más privado? ―insistió Lavender tras la partida de Hermione.

Ron miró cómo su mejor amiga iba directo por Luna, en la mesa contraria, y se la llevaba del Gran Comedor.

―No lo sé… ―susurró confundido.

. . .

Los Dragones Dormidos estaban avanzando a un ritmo brutal. Tonks trajo a Moody para probarlos en una de las sesiones, y el viejo Auror salió gritando acerca de una nueva generación de Aurores bien capacitados. Los Dragones dormidos en cambio salieron casi desmayados por el esfuerzo. Por separado, Harry, Ron y Hermione también combatieron a Ojo-Loco, ganándole gracias a sus mejores cualidades: poder, estrategia y alquimia, respectivamente. Moody insistió que estaban preparados para quebrar a cualquier Death Eater, pero no estaba tan seguro de Voldemort, ya que el mago oscuro era sólo superado en experiencia y habilidad por Dumbledore. Eso dejó pensando a Hermione.

―Pídele a Dumbledore que nos permita luchar contra él. Por lo menos un par de veces para darnos una idea.

Harry asintió ―Se lo diré hoy. Quiere que lo acompañe a buscar un Horcrux.

―Ten cuidado por favor ―dijo Hermione besándolo.

―Iré con él, nada malo me pasará.

La castaña frunció el ceño ―Sé que Dumbledore es un gran mago y que te protegerá, pero no te confíes, ¿de acuerdo? Además… ―se sonrojó― esta noche…

Harry sonrió al verla tan abochornada ―¿Qué pasará esta noche?

―Quiero que nos veamos en la torre de Astronomía. Quiero… darte algo.

―¿Algo excitante? ―bromeó besando su cuello.

Ella sonrió ―Quizá…

―¡ _Mph_! Entonces regresaré corriendo. _Te amo._

― _Te amo._

Al separarse de ella Harry sintió algo extraño en el estómago, como una advertencia. Acarició el rostro de su novia, recordándose que ella podía defenderse sin problemas. La besó fugaz, prometiendo volver a la torre de Astronomía para estar con ella.

―Es una cita ―recordó Hermione viéndolo salir.

―Ahí estaré.

Una vez sola Hermione regresó a su sillón favorito. Estuvo leyendo un rato hasta que Ron se sentó junto a ella.

―Necesito un favor.

―Ve y pídeselo a Lavander, Won-Won.

Ron giró los ojos ―Es en serio, eres mi mejor amiga, apóyame en esto y luego vuelve a tu enojo.

Hermione resistió un suspiro frustrado ―De acuerdo, ¿qué es?

―Necesito que prepares Amortentia.

. . .

Dumbledore lo recibió con una extraña actitud. Parecía nostálgico y decidido al mismo tiempo. Harry le entregó una carta que Hermione escribió con la propuesta para obtener los pergaminos alquímicos.

―¿Qué dice? ―preguntó Harry frustrado porque su novia no quiso mostrarle antes.

Albus cerró el sobre con las manos temblando ―Harry, ¿me permites darte un consejo?

―El que quiera, profesor.

―Disfruta tu vida. Y, de ser posible, compártela con la señorita Granger.

El eco de esas palabras lo hicieron sudar: _de ser posible_. ¿Por qué jodidos no sería posible compartir su vida con Hermione? Era absurdo tal pensamiento.

―Siempre estaré con ella ―replicó molesto―. _Siempre_.

Dumbledore repitió esa palabra varias veces ―No eres el primer mago que ama tanto, Harry. Sin embargo, espero que tu historia sea distinta.

―¿Le dará el resto de los pergaminos a Hermione?

―Por supuesto. Es un intercambio espléndido. Yo se los haré llegar.

—¿Qué le ofreció Hermione?

—Oh, eso es un secreto. Vamos marchando o no volveremos a tiempo.

―¿Usted también tiene una cita? ―preguntó divertido, recordando su acuerdo con su novia.

Dumbledore asintió solemne ―La más importante de mi vida.

 **Notas:**

Gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios.

Less.


	10. La protección de Hermione

_**Harry Potter**_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros., esta historia es sin fines de lucro.

 **Harry Potter y la historia que debió ser**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

 **Parte I**

"LA PROTECCIÓN DE HERMIONE"

Lo primero que sintió Harry al aparecer fue el frío. Después la sal y el abismo de felicidad. Pensó, asustado, que así debía ser Azkaban, y sintió más pena por su fallecido padrino.

La roca donde Dumbledore y él se encontraban estaba rodeada por gigantescas olas ennegrecidas. La humedad causó que la capa negra de Harry se congelara ligeramente de las puntas. Miró preocupado a su profesor, consciente de que con su edad le causaría mayor incomodidad el clima, pero Dumbledore tenía el rosto firme, su pálida mirada en la entrada de una cueva cercana.

―Es momento.

―Sí, profesor.

Caminaron hacia el túnel en completo silencio. Harry cada vez estaba más nervioso, no dejaba de ver de reojo a su mentor, sintiéndolo muy lejos de él. Conforme se alejaron de la poca luz que la luna les ofreció, la oscuridad los encerró en espirales de magia negra. El aire se volvió pesado y sucio. Instintivamente Harry alzó su mano, iluminando el camino con la punta de sus dedos. Dumbledore lo miró complacido.

―Pocos magos logran la magia originaria. Debes estar orgulloso de ti.

―¿Usted también puede? No lo he visto hacer magia sin su varita.

Albus sonrió inocentemente ―Le tengo mucho cariño a esta varita, Harry. ¿No te parece hermosa?

El joven miró curioso la varita ―Creo que nunca le había puesto atención. Pero no se ve como las demás. No imagino a Ollivander haciendo una varita tan… ¿rústica?

―Ah, eso es porque Ollivander no hizo esta varita.

―Parece inacabada. Como si hubiera agarrado la rama de un árbol y sólo le hubiera agregado el mango.

―Eres muy observador. Un día te contaré la historia de esta varita.

―¿Es una promesa?

Dumbledore lo miró curioso ―¿Por qué lo preguntas?

―Tengo un mal presentimiento, profesor. Siento que no tendré oportunidad de volver a hablar con usted.

―La magia trasciende mundos y espacios. Debo confesarte que a veces platico con mi hermana Ariana, lo cual, si no tuviera fe en la magia, sería imposible. Yo siempre estaré para ti.

Harry sintió algo en el pecho al escuchar que su mentor tenía una hermana. ¿Cuántas cosas de su vida continuaba sin saber? Se aclaró la garganta y le sonrió.

―Yo también para usted, profesor.

―Me temo que hoy se pondrá a prueba esa declaración, Harry.

El moreno volteó hacia donde Albus indicaba. Un cáliz de piedra permanecía en el centro de un lago. Desde algún punto de la cueva el brillo de la luna se colaba para iluminar el cáliz, como un largo fantasma haciendo guardia. El agua del lago estaba muy quieta.

―¿Qué es lo que siento? ―susurró Harry con el corazón acelerado. Algo en la escena frente a él lo atraía enfermizamente. Quiso correr hacia el cáliz. Quiso _olvidar_ su magia, dejarla atrás. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y pensar en otra cosa. _Hermione_. Sonrió, recuperando su tranquilidad. Alzó un escudo alrededor de Dumbledore y él, frenando la compulsión que venía del cáliz.

―Sabía que era la mejor decisión traerte. Ahora no tengo miedo. Te tengo a ti.

Harry miró conmovido a su maestro ―¿Cómo puede decirme eso?

Dumbledore le mostró su mano negra ―La última vez que sentí una compulsión parecida, no tuve la voluntad para despejar mi cabeza y frenarla. Caí en tentación. Tú, en cambio, mi joven hechicero, te sobrepusiste ―colocó una mano en su hombro―. Gracias.

. . .

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Por supuesto, desde primer grado rompió las reglas, y ese año en especial se voló casi todas en su búsqueda alquímica, pero meterse a la oficina de Slughorn sólo para aclarar el estúpido corazón de su mejor amigo era el colmo.

―¡ _Ow_! Ronald, fíjate dónde pisas ―gruñó por lo bajo.

Ron, sosteniendo la capa de invisibilidad encima de los dos, la miró avergonzado ―Creo que volví a crecer.

―Obviamente…

―Ya sabes que tardo un par de semanas en ajustarme de nuevo a mi cuerpo. No es fácil ser yo.

―Ni siquiera lo quiero imaginar ―replicó ácida―. Espero que Slughorn guardara la Amortentia que le sobró desde inicio de curso. ¿En serio no puedes esperar un mes a que yo te cocine una? Imagínate si nos descubren…

―No. Necesito aclarar esto ya.

Hermione no respondió, era imposible seguir discutiendo con él. Revisó las estanterías, descartando las pociones con una mirada, hasta que encontró el frasco en forma de gota.

―Esa es ―señaló.

Ron la miró divertido ―¿Por qué no la agarras?

― _Ha-ha_ , ¡está muy alta! Anda y hazlo.

―Ahora es una ventaja traerme, ¿no?

―También puedo hacer magia, Ronald.

―Ya, claro ―cogió la botella sin esfuerzo. Hermione giró los ojos.

―Salgamos de aquí _ahora_.

Deshicieron el camino de vuelta. Más tranquilos de verse cerca de la Torre de Gryffindor se sacaron la capa de invisibilidad.

A la mitad del pasillo Hermione se cruzó de brazos ―¿No piensas olerla? Estabas insoportable hace rato.

Ron miró nervioso la botella ―No sé…

―¿En serio? ¿Qué te detiene? ―lo miró empezar a temblar. La castaña descruzó los brazos, preocupada― Oh, Ron, ¿qué pasa? ―puso una mano en su hombro.

―No quiero volver a enamorarme.

Hermione dio un paso atrás, triste y dolida al mismo tiempo ―No digas eso.

―Para ti resultó bien, Hermione ―chistó el pelirrojo―, pero yo tuve que aguantar emociones que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Fue horrible. No lo quiero vivir de nuevo.

―De acuerdo, no resultó la primera vez, eso no significa que debes renunciar al amor. Ron, por favor, inténtalo.

―¿Y si es Lavender?

Hermione tuvo que reprimir una carcajada ―Puedo _asegurarte_ que no es ella. Merlín, Ron, ¿eres Gryffindor o no?

―Dudo que Gryffindor se enfrentara a este problema en particular. Seguro todas las brujas querían estar con él.

―¿Y contigo no?

―No. El popular es Harry. Yo… soy el gracioso.

Giró los ojos ―Por lo visto no lo has notado…

―¿Qué?

―Desde que volvimos de vacaciones _varias_ brujas han estado muy pendientes de ti. Entre el ejercicio y tus nuevas calificaciones, además de que disminuiste la cantidad de malos chistes y rabietas, te has vuelto popular. En serio.

―¿Malos chistes? ¿Cuándo he dicho un mal chiste?

Hermione le arrebató la botella ―Voy a abrirla.

―No, por favor…

―A la una…

―¡Hermione!

―Dos…

Ron intentó quitarle la botella, pero Hermione usó magia para alejarlo de ella.

―¡Tres!

―¡HERMIONE!

Destapó la poción. El pasillo se llenó de tierra húmeda, bondad, guantes de cuero suave y la cama que tenía en Potter Pembroke. Hermione aspiró profundamente, feliz de sentir a Harry cerca de ella.

Ron, en cambio, empalideció ―¡No sé quién es!

―Clásico, Ron ―sonrió la castaña―. Describe el aroma, tal vez puedo ayudarte.

―Bien, bien… es tinta recién impresa, una flor, no sé cuál, ciruela dulce y… libros. Rayos, ¿por qué no puedo superar los libros?

Hermione se concentró ―Perfecto, pongamos esos aromas juntos… ―sintió un escalofrío. Miró hacia el otro lado del pasillo, de pronto consciente del frío y el silencio― Ron…

―Lo sé ―respondió parándose junto a ella, mirando hacia el final del pasillo―. Hay alguien ahí.

Ambos sacaron las varitas.

Un rugido brotó de cada esquina del castillo. La alarma de Hogwarts.

. . .

Harry cayó de rodillas, devastado. Entre lágrimas volvió a meter la concha llena de poción en la boca de uno de los hombres que más amaba. Dumbledore se revolvió de dolor, chillando y maldiciendo, sus ojos casi saliéndose de sus cuencas. Harry cruzó dos dedos, atando mágicamente a su mentor, evitando que se lastimara por las convulsiones. Volvió a levantarse, temblando, para recoger la poción residual del cáliz de piedra.

―Una más, profesor, una más ―sollozó cogiéndolo por el mentón.

Dumbledore clavó los ojos cristalinos en él ―¡BASTA! ¡BASTA!

Harry apretó los dientes ―Perdón ―metió la poción en su boca. Se alejó de golpe, evadiendo un rayo que le envió su director. Suspiró aliviado al ver que no quedaba más poción, no tenía idea de qué podría hacerle Dumbledore si seguía bajo esa tortura. Lo liberó de su atadura mágica, mirándolo con compasión arrastrarse hacia la orilla del lago para tomar agua.

 _Corre…_

Harry se giró asustado. Esa fue la voz de Hermione. ¿Cómo podía haberla escuchado?

Un chapoteo volvió a distraerlo. Miró a Dumbledore meter su rostro en el agua, pero de ahí no venía el ruido. Siguió buscando en la oscuridad, ansioso. Se detuvo en un espacio del lago donde un burbujeo destruía la paz del resto del agua.

 _Corre…_

Fue por Dumbledore, arrancándolo del lago al mismo tiempo que un par de brazos muertos que se alzaron para capturarlos.

―¡INFERI! ―gritó Harry. Había leído de ellos en sus entrenamientos con Bill. Eran monstruosidades de la magia negra que prefería jamás cruzarse.

Dumbledore se pescó de su túnica, tosiendo y lagrimeando. Ni siquiera podía levantarse. Harry cayó por el peso inesperado, y luego sintió un Inferius brincar sobre ambos. El viejo mago chilló por el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo, intensificado por los actos desesperados del no-muerto. Harry agradeció cada segundo de entrenamiento físico que tuvo desde el verano, pues fue lo único que los salvó. Puso sus manos en los hombros del Inferius, conteniéndolo hasta que liberó suficiente magia para volarlo. Los restos humanos salpicaron la cueva y la espalda de Dumbledore.

De inmediato una carga de energía cayó sobre ellos, limitando su magia.

―No puedo usar mi magia originaria ―masculló Harry golpeando a otro Inferius. Por más que se concentraba era imposible llamarla, algo lo estaba bloqueando. Pateó un Inferius que trepó sobre su director, y luego a otro y otro.

Dumbledore, semi consciente, se agarró del cáliz, rasguñando la piedra hasta coger el relicario.

―¡Lo tengo! ―avisó a su pupilo.

Harry asintió, sudando, no iba a aguantar más tiempo contra esos seres. Albus se dio cuenta de eso y sacó su varita, creando un anillo de fuego alrededor de ambos. El joven mago respiró aliviado, con los brazos acalambrados por el esfuerzo, pero su tranquilidad duró muy poco, ya que el fuego se desató, incontrolado por el exhausto director.

El fuego lamió la mejilla de Harry, arrancando piel y sangre. Gritó por el dolor, cayendo de espaldas y moviéndose enseguida para evitar otra llamarada. Los Inferi comenzaban a retraerse, reconociendo en ese fuego a su único enemigo. Sin embargo, Dumbledore estaba más allá del control de su encantamiento, con su núcleo mágico casi roto. Miró desesperado a Harry.

―¡No mueras! ¡NO MUERAS! ―chilló Dumbledore intentando jalar el fuego.

Harry no lo permitió. Ninguno iba a morir en esa cueva. Alzó las manos, decidido a romper la barrera que contenía su magia originaria. Se concentró, elevando su espíritu a niveles que mucho tiempo tuvo miedo de alcanzar. Vio el aura de su director, roja y azul, como rubíes bajo una cascada de cristales. Vio el fuego cambiar de color, volverse negro y multiplicarse desde la varita de Dumbledore. Vio las paredes de la cueva brillar de perversidad, la mano de Tom Riddle en cada roca. Y ahí el origen del bloqueo. Dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia ese punto, lanzando su alma y su magia con una determinación inquebrantable.

El fuego reaccionó por la magia de Harry, dejándose manipular hacia cada esquina de la cueva, forzando la barrera maligna hasta destruirla.

Harry respiró profundo; el fuego se infló violentamente. Al exhalar, el fuego disminuyó hasta desaparecer.

La oscuridad no volvió a la cueva. Harry permaneció brillando, como un _lumos_ humano.

. . .

―¡No te atrevas a tocarla! _¡Diffindo!_ ―gritó Ron cubriendo a su mejor amiga.

Hermione aprovechó la distracción y noqueó a Avery, quebrando sus rodillas.

Alrededor de ambos la alarma de Hogwarts seguía con fuerza. Los gritos y explosiones salían de cada pasillo. Siguieron moviéndose en círculos, protegiendo al otro.

Un león plateado llegó con la voz de Neville _"Hay por lo menos veinte Death Eater en el castillo. Los Dragones separaron al alumnado. Menos de la mitad se atrincheró en Ravenclaw. El resto está en el Gran Comedor. Esperamos órdenes"_.

Ron miró con temor hacia la dirección donde se encontraba la Torre de Ravenclaw, recordando que, en caso de ataque, Luna se encontraba entre los encargados de preparar la torre para recibir alumnos.

―Ve con ella ―dijo Hermione.

―¿Estás loca? Mi obligación es permanecer contigo. Ese fue el plan.

La castaña lo abrazó, besando su mejilla ―Ve con ella. Cuando el ataque finalice nos encontraremos en el Gran Comedor. Toma esto, úsalo en caso extremo para defenderte. Pero cuidado Ron, será brutal si la usas. Recuerda, sólo en caso de vida o muerte.

Recibió la piedra alquímica ―Así lo haré. Ten cuidado.

―Tú también.

La vio alejarse a toda velocidad. Sintió un hueco en el pecho ―¡Hey!

―¿Qué pasa? —dijo frenándose.

El pelirrojo la señaló ―Es una promesa. Nos veremos después de que acabe el ataque.

Ella sonrió ―Es una promesa.

Hermione lo miró irse corriendo, tranquila de saber que al mismo tiempo se alejaba del verdadero campo de batalla. Agarró valor y ella también echó a correr, directo al Gran Comedor. En cuanto vio al primer Death Eater lanzó una maldición, solidificando la sangre de su enemigo.

El chillido del Death Eater atrajo la atención de otros tres.

La Gryffindor alcanzó a ver a Neville, Ernie, Michael, Terry, Colin, Justin, Anthony, Dean y Seamus ser la primera línea de defensa frente a las puertas cerradas del Gran Comedor. Adentro debían aguardar el resto de las brujas de la Cofradía, como ataque sorpresa en caso de que los magos no consiguieran frenar a los Death Eater. Cerca de ellos, muertos, había tres alumnos de primer grado que no consiguieron entrar a tiempo al Gran Comedor.

― _¡CRUCIO!_

Hermione alzó una piedra alquímica, absorbiendo la maldición. Los Death Eater quedaron perplejos por unos segundos.

―¡Largo de Hogwarts, desgraciados! ―gritó Hermione alzando su varita. De inmediato los Dragones Dormidos la imitaron, y una red plateada se creó sobre los Death Eater.

De los quince que había, seis consiguieron escapar de la red eléctrica. Los cuerpos que se amontonaron bajo el encantamiento comenzaron a sacar humo.

Hermione se tapó la nariz y la boca, llorosa por el acto que cometieron. Volvió a mirar a los niños muertos y se repitió que era mejor asegurarse de eliminar al enemigo.

― _¡Sectumsempra!_

― _¡Protego!_ ―Hermione sintió el dorso de su mano reventar por la maldición. Miró horrorizada los ojos negros detrás de la máscara, reconociendo su frialdad― ¡Snape!

―¡Morirás, sangre-sucia! ―amenazó Bellatrix, junto a Snape, quitándose la máscara.

Los Dragones Dormidos comenzaron un duelo con los otros Death Eater, mostrando su ventaja en cuestión de segundos. Snape los miró sorprendido antes de hablar directo a Bella.

―Debo completar la misión de Nuestro Señor. Te veré en la Torre de Astronomía.

Bella se lamió los labios ― _Au revoir_ Dumbledore…

Hermione sintió el estómago dolerle al comprender que Dumbledore y Harry aparecerían sin saber del ataque.

―No lo permitiré, _¡Pectore frangit!_

Snape y Bella crearon un escudo al mismo tiempo, apenas resistiendo la maldición.

La Death Eater sonrió complacida ―¿Nuevos trucos, sangre-sucia? Ni con magia negra conseguirás detenernos.

Hermione miró desesperada a Snape largarse. Intentó frenarlo, pero Bella le cerró el paso.

―¡No sabes cuánto he deseado matarte! ―carcajeó Bella, extasiada.

― _¡Bombarda!_ ―gritó Neville detrás de la bruja.

Hermione sonrió aliviada ―¡Nev! ¡Debo ir por Harry! ¡Es una trampa!

Neville asintió sin quitar sus ojos de Bellatrix ―Yo puedo con ella.

La Gryffindor suplicó que así fuera. Lo miró apenada antes de correr hacia donde Snape había desaparecido.

. . .

Ron cubrió a Luna cuando la puerta de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw explotó.

Sonrientes ingresaron Crabbe, Gibbon y Rowle, ondeando sus capas negras.

―Qué lástima, casi no hay niños aquí ―dijo Gibbon aburrido―. Sabía que lo interesante estaría en el Gran Comedor.

―No importa, creo que podemos divertirnos un rato ―replicó Rowle.

El viejo Crabbe puso sus ojos en los cinco jóvenes que hacían una barrera humana frente al montón de alumnos más pequeños. Sonrió lascivo al reconocer a las dos Ravenclaw.

―Chang y Lovegood ―siseó emocionado―, creo que ustedes serán un buen pago por las estupideces de sus padres. Negar al Señor Oscuro será algo que sus familias lamentarán eternamente…

Ron, encabezando la comitiva de Luna, Cho, Padma y Parvati, alzó su varita como si fuera un florete, apuntando a los Death Eater.

―Si se rinden ahora no utilizaremos maldiciones ―dijo seriamente, su voz de pronto más grave de lo normal.

Rowle casi se ahoga por la risa ―¿Nos estás _ofreciendo_ una salida fácil? Pequeño bastardo…

―¡Es la última vez que lo digo! ¡Ríndanse o enfrenten las consecuencias! ―gritó Ron.

―Déjame pensarlo… ―dijo Crabbe― _Mmm_ … _¡FLAGRATE!_

Todos los objetos de plata en la Sala Común, que eran muchos al ser parte de la identidad de Ravenclaw, salieron disparados hacia los Dragones Dormidos, echando silbidos de vapor hirviente.

Cho y Padma encantaron las cortinas azules para que atraparan los objetos. Al mismo tiempo Parvati alzó un muro alrededor de los alumnos jóvenes. Ron y Luna, acostumbrados a combatir en pareja, se lanzaron contra los Death Eater.

Rowle y Crabbe, quienes habían estado en el Departamento de Misterios luchando contra estos jóvenes magos, jamás previeron la carnicería que les esperaba. No duraron un minuto. Luna transformó la varita de Rowle en azúcar. Ron hizo vomitar a Crabbe hasta el desmayo.

A pesar de su amenaza Ron no fue capaz de usar maldiciones, aún tenía fresca la memoria de Draco Malfoy agonizando por su culpa.

Gibbon se encontró muy rápido en desventaja. Sabía que sus "amigos" adoradores de la pureza eran inútiles sin varitas, lo mismo que los muggles que tanto despreciaban. Sintió el sudor cubrir su enorme nariz, y una ligera punzada en el brazo izquierdo. El terror lo llevó a medidas desesperadas.

― _¡AVEDA KEDAVRA! ¡AVEDA KEDAVRA!_

Los rayos verdes iluminaron el camino hacia Ron y Luna. Los Dragones Dormidos gritaron, frutados por haber permitido que su último enemigo los condenara, y asustados por el inminente fallecimiento de uno de los suyos.

Ron pensó en Harry. Fue inevitable. El color de la maldición mortal era idéntico al de los ojos de su mejor amigo. De forma automática pensó en Hermione, siempre detrás de Harry para todo, incluso en pensamientos ajenos. La imagen de sus mejores amigos, tan valiosos y necesarios en su vida, lo hicieron sentir tranquilo. Hasta que vio, confundido, que no era una maldición asesina, sino dos. Lo cual significaba el fallecimiento de Luna.

Abrió la boca sin producir sonido. Luna no merecía morir. No era justo.

Deseó poder hacer algo al respecto, ayudarla a salir de esa situación.

 _¡Hermione!_

Metió su mano al bolsillo de su túnica, sintiendo la roca alquímica que su mejor amiga le dio al despedirse momentos antes. La piedra era filosa, como un mineral bruto. No tenía idea de qué provocaría, pero definitivamente era una situación de vida o muerte, así que la sacó de su bolsillo y, por instinto, usó su magia para activarla.

Lo siguiente ocurrió en un segundo:

La roca brilló en azul, liberando cientos de relámpagos que cegaron a todos. La Sala Común comenzó a derrumbarse bajo el ataque alquímico. Chispas y erupciones de magia se liberaron de cada esquina, creando potentes tornados.

Los alumnos más jóvenes se abrazaron para evitar ser succionados por los tornados.

Cho, Padma y Parvati apenas consiguieron agarrarse de la estatua de Rowena, gritando por el caos a su alrededor. El cabello y las túnicas de las tres se movían en todas direcciones.

Luna, tan cerca del núcleo alquímico, fue cubierta de la misma electricidad, bañando su cuerpo en la espectacular luz azul de la piedra.

Ron ni siquiera se distinguía. El lugar donde se encontraba producía tanta magia que era imposible creer que hubiera algo más ahí.

Al siguiente instante los relámpagos alquímicos se concentraron en dos extraños círculos conectados por varios puntos y runas, levantándose como un escudo neón frente a Ron, y detrás del grupo de Death Eater. Cuando por fin los rayos verdes impactaron en el círculo, desaparecieron, y al mismo tiempo Rowle y Gibbons fueron arrancados de sus almas.

La imagen fue sanguinaria. El círculo de transmutación atravesó los cuerpos humanos, arrancando piel y músculos, llevando consigo el esqueleto y los órganos. Luego los relámpagos se encargaron de eliminar cada órgano, como un juego, y finalmente el círculo cayó de golpe sobre los esqueletos, pulverizándolos. Las almas de Rowle y Gibbons quedaron flotando en contorsión encima de los restos humanos, chillando por un sufrimiento más allá de lo terrenal. La magia alquímica se concentró en ellas, haciendo un vórtice que se llevó los relámpagos, las luces y los tornados, dejando la Sala Común como si nada hubiera ocurrido en los últimos tres segundos.

Ron cayó desmayado. Su mano izquierda, donde sostuvo la piedra, abierta en pústulas hirvientes. El hueso de su dedo anular podía verse.

―¡RON! ―gimió Luna arrodillándose― Ron, despierta, ¿por favor?

Cho se acercó ―No creo que te pueda responder, Luna.

Parvati y Padma terminaron de amarrar y noquear a Crabbe, quien por el shock ni siquiera se defendió.

Luna quitó el cabello húmedo de la frente del pelirrojo ―Sé me puede escuchar ―sollozó.

. . .

Hermione frenó de golpe, girándose hacia donde estaba la Torre de Ravenclaw.

―Activó la piedra ―murmuró preocupada. Miró el resto de escalones que le faltaban para llegar a la punta de la Torre de Astronomía, sopesando si era mejor ir a ayudar a Ron―. No. Debo ayudar a Harry, sé que Ron podrá salir de eso solo. Confío en él.

Retomó el trayecto, más seria que nunca debido a la preocupación por su mejor amigo, se prometió poner en aviso a Harry lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, al llegar a la punta de la Torre quedó paralizada al ver a Draco Malfoy vomitando en una esquina, temblando y llorando. Recordó el encuentro que tuvo con él durante las vacaciones navideñas, decepcionada de verlo derrotado por la presión de los Death Eater.

De pronto la Torre se iluminó de verde, producto de la Marca Oscura en el cielo nocturno. Draco se miró las manos brillantes por el maleficio.

―¿De verdad tengo elección? ―susurró.

Hermione estuvo a punto de gritar _¡SÍ!_ , pero sintió un hechizo golpear su columna vertebral.

Cayó tiesa, mirando sorprendida a Theodore Nott bajar la varita.

―¿Qué hará Granger aquí?

Draco también la miró, confundido ―No tiene sentido, ¿cómo pudo enterarse de dónde estábamos?

Theo se encogió de hombros ―Hay que deshacernos de ella. Estorbará.

Le quitaron la varita y la colocaron contra la pared, luego le pusieron un hechizo desilusionador encima.

―Pon un encantamiento silenciador en la Torre. No queremos que Dumbledore escuche la alarma y se ponga a la defensiva ―dijo Theo.

Draco obedeció a tiempo. En la parte superior de la Torre, el crujido de una doble aparición provocó que los Slytherin se pusieran en guardia.

Por las escaleras descendieron con lentitud Harry y Dumbledore, cada uno apoyado del otro, cubiertos de quemaduras y sudor. Harry se frenó al ver a Draco y Theodore apuntándolo con sus varitas.

―¿Qué pretenden? ―preguntó inquieto. No le quedaba mucha energía para combatir a Malfoy y Nott, además las quemaduras le ardían insoportablemente.

―¡Llegó tu momento, Dumbledore! ―gritó Draco.

Harry frunció el ceño, a punto de sacar su varita, ya que estaba demasiado cansado para usar su magia originaria, y atacar, pero Dumbledore utilizó su último esfuerzo en congelarlo.

―No debes involucrarte en esto, Harry. Lo lamento ―dijo el viejo mago, guiñándole un ojo.

Theo y Draco compartieron una mirada.

Albus terminó de bajar las escaleras, recargándose por completo en el barandal.

―Joven Malfoy, esto no tiene que acabar así. Usted puede rechazar a Voldemort. Exigir su libertad…

― _¡Expelliarmus!_ ―gritó Draco cachando la varita de sauco. Al tenerlo desarmado respondió ―¡Me marcaron! Soy un Death Eater, ¿crees que seré perdonado? Ya no tengo alternativa…

―Le aseguro que siempre hay alternativa.

Theo empujó al rubio, incitándolo a seguir su plan ―No lo escuches, Draco. No nos queda nada. Sólo así podremos escapar.

Dumbledore miró curioso a Nott ―Interesante. A usted no lo calculé en este problema. ¿Cuál es su motivación, joven Theodore?

―¡No hablaré contigo! Estoy harto de ser una pieza más en el juego entre Voldemort y tú. Draco también ya se cansó, ¿cierto, Draco?

El rubio asintió ―Es necesario, Dumbledore. Tu vida por nuestra libertad.

Albus sonrió ―¿A través del asesinato conseguirán ser libres? Oh, la belleza de la juventud. Lo lamento, muchachos, en mi muerte no quedará su condena. Aún deseo que sus almas nunca se quiebren.

Theo pareció comprender algo. Retrocedió asustado ―Draco…

―¡Nos está manipulando! _Basta_ , ¡basta! _¡Aveda Kedavra!_

El rayo verde impactó contra Dumbledore, arrancándole un gemido de dolor.

Harry pensó que iba a morir junto con su director. La desesperación que sintió fue casi inaguantable. Comenzó a llorar al ver que Dumbledore, por algún milagro, seguía respirando.

Miró aliviado a su alumno ―¿Por fin lo crees, Draco? La maldad no es algo con lo que se nace. Sé… sé que encontrarás tu camino ―dirigió sus ojos azules hacia una esquina de la Torre―. Severus…

Draco y Theo se giraron sorprendidos de ver a Snape salir de las sombras. Parecía más pálido y serio que nunca.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―murmuró Draco asustado.

―No desperdicies esta oportunidad, Draco ―respondió el Maestro de Pociones.

―Severus ―repitió Dumbledore― …por favor.

― _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Harry, aún bajo el efecto de la parálisis, miró destrozado a su mentor caer muerto. Sintió las lágrimas resbalarse por su rostro, a pesar de que sus pulmones no podían liberar el berrido que le atrapaba la garganta.

El cuerpo del viejo director se deslizó por el viento, con los ojos puestos donde Harry estaba. Una imagen perturbadoramente parecida a la de Sirius cuando cruzó el arco.

Tras la maldición asesina, el tiempo se detuvo en la Torre. El deceso del poderoso e histórico mago, en su propio Colegio, por la mano del hombre en quien siempre confió, parecía un espejismo.

Draco quedó quieto, mirando el espacio donde antes estaba Dumbledore.

―¿Por qué…?

―Sigue con el plan ―dijo Snape.

Harry cayó sin parar de llorar. El encantamiento finalmente se deshizo, última confirmación de la muerte de Dumbledore. Alzó los ojos verdes hacia Severus.

―¡COBARDE! ―gritó.

Al mismo tiempo entraron Dolohov y los hermanos Carrow.

―¿Qué sucedió, Snape? ¿Dónde está Dumbledore? ―preguntó Dolohov.

―¡Draco lo mató! ―explicó Theodore― ¡Pero Potter sigue vivo! ―señaló hacia Harry, en las escaleras.

Los Death Eater reaccionaron enseguida, comenzando un duelo contra un exhausto, pero furioso Harry.

―Es momento de irnos ―susurró Theo, histérico.

Draco volteó a ver a Snape ―¿Es seguro que sigamos con el plan? ―se alzó la manga izquierda, mostrando un brazalete dorado.

Severus asintió.

Harry no duró más tiempo contra los Death Eater, su increíble explosión de magia en la cueva lo dejó vacío. Tampoco podía concentrarse de verdad, el dolor de haber perdido a Dumbledore parecía un vórtice en su pecho.

―Fue demasiado fácil ―dijo Alecto―, ¿qué recompensa nos dará Nuestro Señor si le llevamos al pequeño Potty?

Amicus sonrió ―Algo grande, _muy_ grande. Pero primero, ¿por qué no nos divertimos un poco? _¡Crucio!_

Harry se convulsionó por los nervios reventados. Dolohov miró la escena, excitándose por el dolor ajeno.

Snape empujó a Theodore y Draco hacia la puerta de la Torre.

―Largo, insensatos ―chistó.

― _¡EXPULSO!_

El grito femenino liberó a Harry de su tortura. Amicus se estrelló contra la pared, quebrando su espalda.

Snape se giró sorprendido, sin creer que, de todas las personas, Granger estuviera ahí.

Hermione, temblorosa y débil, se levantó valiente ―¡No le volverán a hacer daño _jamás_! _¡PULSUS MORS!_

Alecto intentó frenar el rayo violeta, pero su varita se reventó y la energía maligna cruzó su cuerpo, como una flecha sangrienta.

Dolohov actuó antes de que Hermione agarrara aire para otra maldición, y la golpeó furioso en el rostro.

―Maldita sangre-sucia, ¿te crees capaz de usar magia negra? No conoces la verdadera maldad, pero no te preocupes ―se sentó sobre ella―. Yo te enseñaré.

. . .

Neville, Dean y Seamus bajaron al último calabozo. La humedad era sólida, dificultando la respiración de los tres jóvenes magos.

―Ahora entiendo por qué no se usan estos calabozos para las clases de pociones ―dijo Seamus cubriendo su nariz con su túnica.

Neville, con el corte en su frente todavía sangrando, mantuvo el mapa del merodeador bajo la varita brillante de Dean ―Ya estamos cerca.

―Déjame ver si entiendo claramente ―murmuró Dean sin quitar los ojos del mapa―. Harry, Ron y Hermione han usado este mapa durante los últimos seis años…

―Sí ―replicó Neville.

―…por eso nunca los han descubierto…

―Creo que lo usaron desde tercer grado… ―lo pensó Neville.

―…no puedo creer que nunca nos lo compartieran ―gruñó Dean.

Seamus giró los ojos ―¿Para qué? Tú sólo hubieras intentado idioteces, como robar un examen a McGonagall o algo así.

―¿Y por qué se lo dieron a Neville y no a nosotros?

Neville desdobló otra sección del mapa ―Porque yo estoy al mando de los Dragones de Hogwarts, por lo que es natural que conozca el mapa y lo pueda usar. Ya cállense, hemos llegado.

La última mazmorra de Hogwarts, cerrada por una puerta de cuarenta centímetros de madera pura.

―¿Seguro es aquí? No escucho a los profesores ―dijo Seamus.

―El mapa dice que están del otro lado de esta puerta. Hay que romperla.

Retrocedieron un par de metros, preparando las varitas.

―A las tres ―indicó Neville―. Un, dos, _¡BOMBARDA!_

―¡ _BOMBARDA_! ―gritaron un segundo después Seamus y Dean.

El moreno miró molesto a Longbottom ―¿Y el _tres_?

Neville sonrió avergonzado ―Lo lamento.

Tras el montón de aserrín y polvo, tosidos de distintas personas se escucharon. Dean limpió el aire con otro encantamiento, permitiendo que el profesorado de Hogwarts saliera de su cautiverio.

―Muchachos ―dijo McGonagall entre orgullosa de que sus Gryffindor los rescataran, y desesperada por saber qué ocurría―, ¿están todos bien?

Neville asintió ―Los Death Eater fueron contenidos, profesora. Los que quedan vivos están bajo las autoridades. Perdimos a seis alumnos. Ninguno de Slytherin.

Filius lo miró entre lágrimas ―¿Murieron alumnos?

El Gryffindor volvió a asentir ―Jack McDonald, de Hafflepuff. Susie Owen y Kathereen Pritchet, de Ravenclaw. Y Daniel Wyatt, Robert Ferguson y Natalie Tylor, de Gryffindor.

Pomona puso una mano en su pecho ―Jack McDonald era de primer grado…

Dean se adelantó ―Si no es indiscreción, ¿cómo terminaron aquí, profesores?

Filius nunca se vio tan temible como cuando respondió ― _¡SNAPE!_

. . .

Harry intentó hacer algo, pero su cuerpo no respondió. Miró lloroso a su novia entrar en la inconsciencia al ser asfixiada por las bofas manos de Dolohov. Su pequeño cuerpo, atrapado bajo el del Death Eater, se revolvía desesperado.

― _Mione…_ ―susurró aun temblando por los efectos del Cruciatus al que fue sometido. Levantó una mano pálida, desando poder tocar a la castaña.

Hermione, lagrimeando por la falta de oxígeno, tardó en reconocer a su agresor, cuando se dio cuenta que era _Dolohov_ olvidó el miedo. Durante meses esperó ese momento. Soñó con ese momento. Para eso se entrenó en la alquimia, para eso secuestró a Harry y le ofreció una alternativa en su vida. Era el momento de actuar, sin arrepentimientos.

Alzó una mano y la colocó en la mejilla de Dolohov, como una caricia. Llevó su otra mano a la cicatriz que tenía en el torso y se concentró. A pesar de la falta de aire su rencor y furia la ayudaron a iniciar la transmutación. Intercambio equivalente. De sus manos brotaron relámpagos azules. Dolohov intentó quitarse, pero una extraña energía mantuvo su cuerpo pegado al de Hermione. Un círculo neón se creó en el piso alrededor de la alquimista, iluminando más allá de la luz mortífera de la Marca Tenebrosa en el cielo. Dolohov empezó a aullar y gritar cuando algo mordió su mejilla, justo donde la bruja lo tenía agarrado. Se revolvió enajenado, intentando comprender qué sucedía. El mordico en su mejilla parecía extraerle su alma entre espasmos hirvientes. Lentamente una cicatriz apareció en su rostro, infringiendo su piel. Los pequeños diamantes se prendaron de su piel, subiendo hacia su frente. Dolohov incrementó sus gritos cuando perdió el ojo, cocido por la nueva cicatriz. Su cabello se erizó, echando humo. Los diamantes no se detuvieron hasta que cubrieron la mitad de su cráneo.

Cuando los relámpagos desaparecieron, Hermione ya no tenía ninguna cicatriz en su torso.

Dolohov cayó de lado, berreando sin control.

―¡De ti no me llevaré nada, Dolohov! ―gritó Hermione a punto del desmayo― ¡NADA!

El Death Eater lloró desde su encogimiento, incrédulo. Respiró varias veces, comenzando a entender que seguía vivo.

―¡Snape! ―llamó entre sollozos― ¡Coge a la sangre-sucia!¡Pagará con creces lo que me hizo! ¡HAZLO! ―miró a Hermione con odio―. Pagarás, sangre-sucia… no tienes idea… de lo que te… espera.

Severus continuó estoico mirando la cicatriz azul en el rostro de su compañero, luego a Hermione, comprendiendo lo que había ocurrido. Tragó pesado. Por primera vez, desde más de una década atrás, sintió miedo. Granger cobró una nueva luz para él. Una muy aterradora.

Harry giró sobre sí mismo, obligándose a defender a su novia. Se arrastró igual que Dolohov hacia Hermione, consciente de que no llegaría a tiempo― Mione… Mione ―llamó desesperado.

Hermione parpadeó adolorida por el intercambio alquímico que hizo, cansada y mareada. Escuchó a Harry cerca de ella, y deseó que estuvieran juntos en Potter Pembroke, protegidos del mundo. De pronto la varita de Dolohov estaba en su cuello, marcando su piel.

―Tú nunca escaparás de nosotros ―siseó el Death Eater, loco de ira y dolor―. No sé poner una Marca Oscura, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo…

Snape por fin se involucró ―¡Espera, Dolohov! ¿Qué dirá Nuestro Señor si sabe que marcaste a una sangre-sucia?

―Le explicaré que será mí esclava ―respondió tranquilamente.

Draco salió de su estupor. Ver lo que Granger hizo le cambió la vida, para bien y para mal. Tomó a Theo del hombro —Dolohov no puede Marcarla, ¿verdad? —dijo en voz baja— Sólo _él_ puede hacerlo.

El joven Slytherin asintió —Sólo podemos invocar la Marca en el cielo, como lo hice hace rato. No sé qué pretende Dolohov.

—No podemos dejar que lo haga —musitó el rubio, sintiendo su propia Marca—. Granger no… no es justo…

El miedo pudo más, y ninguno de ellos se movió.

Hermione intentó empujar a Dolohov, sin éxito. El Death Eater, casi en las mismas circunstancias de cansancio que ella, decidió que no saber el nombre del hechizo lo iba a detener.

―Me pregunto qué pasará contigo ―dijo sádico― si te echo un Morsmordre…

Draco los miró horrorizado.

Snape alzó su varita ―¡No, idiota, nos matarás!

Harry puso los codos en el piso, intentando levantarse…

―¡ _Morsmordre_!

El fulgor esmeralda estalló sobre Hermione. Una ventisca negra rodeó la Torre de Astronomía, atrayendo truenos y relámpagos. Del piso, una exclamación gutural, maldita, salió como una invocación del propio Voldemort. La calavera con la serpiente se creó en ese diminuto espacio, echando destellos de fuego negro.

Dolohov salió volando de la Torre, expulsado por el rebote mágico del enorme encantamiento metido en un cuerpo humano.

Theodore y Draco se abrazaron, aferrándose para evitar el impacto.

La torre crujió. En el resto del castillo se escuchó el estallido.

Pasaron minutos eternos.

Cuando la energía maldita disminuyó lo suficiente, Harry vio mucha sangre. Tardó un par de segundos en comprender que era suya. Usó los codos para volver a intentar levantarse. Los oídos le zumbaban. No tenía los lentes puestos. Tosió más sangre, girándose al sentir una punzada en el estómago. Miró hacia abajo: una parte del barandal de las escaleras estaba incrustado en su abdomen. Contuvo el llanto, asustado y agotado, buscando con la mirada a su novia.

Hermione estaba a medio metro de él. Su piel se veía amarilla, brillante por el sudor. Estaba despierta, con los ojos oscurecidos puestos en él. El resto de su cuerpo parecía muerto.

―Estás… herido… ―susurró trémula.

Harry asintió, aliviado de escuchar su hermosa voz. Intentó responder, pero la sangre se lo impidió. Gruesas gotas bajaron por su barbilla, indicando su próxima muerte.

La bruja parpadeó muy lento, haciendo su máximo esfuerzo para volver a abrir los ojos. Decidió no irse sin salvar al hombre que amaba.

Usó el único encantamiento que sabía hacer sin varita y expulsó una pequeña esfera de oro que se encontraba en el bolsillo de su falda. De nuevo la empujó con magia originaria hacia Harry, hasta que estaba rozando la rodilla de su novio.

Harry observó la bolita, reconociendo una snitch. Estaba casi seguro de que era la que le regaló tras el primer partido de ese año, frente a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts. Se preguntó qué planeaba hacer con ella.

La Snitch brilló de azul. Relámpagos aparecieron a su alrededor. Dos círculos de luz aparecieron debajo de él y de Hermione.

― _¿Qué… ha… ces…?_ ―dijo quebrado.

Hermione le sonrió ―Esa… era… tu… sorpre…sa ―agarró aire. Los relámpagos continuaban creciendo entre ellos―. Me… da… gus…to que… sir…va para… sal…var…te.

Los círculos empezaron a girar sobre su propio eje, haciendo borrosas las líneas que tenían en el centro. Los relámpagos se concentraron en el estómago de cada uno, calentando sus cuerpos moribundos.

Ella no dejó de ver los ojos verdes de su novio hasta que la transmutación terminó. La snitch se hizo polvo, explotada a su máxima capacidad para terminar el intercambio. Entonces Hermione se dejó ir.

Harry de pronto pudo respirar sin dificultad. La sangre que antes lo ahogaba desapareció. Se irguió confundido, buscando la pieza de metal que lo había atravesado por el rebote mágico de Dolohov. No estaba. Se levantó la playera, ni siquiera había una cicatriz.

―¿Cómo? ―dijo impactado, sonriendo por su estúpida suerte― ¡Mione! ―levantó el rostro, feliz de seguir vivo y ahora poderla ayudar.

Quedó paralizado.

Hermione estaba tiesa, con sangre brotando de su boca.

En su abdomen se encontraba enterrada la pieza de metal que antes fue su condena.

Hermione estaba muerta.

― _No_ …

Muy lentamente Malfoy se movió hacia ella, como una sombra cayendo sobre la castaña. Frente a él, sin nada que pudiera hacer, Draco desapareció, llevándosela.

―¡HERMIONE!

Su peor miedo. Su pesadilla más real.

―¡HERMIONE! _¡HERMIONE!_

Miró a Theodore Nott desaparecer, siguiendo al rubio.

― _ **¡HERMIONE!**_

No podía rendirse. No podía dejarla ir. Sus ojos encontraron la figura malherida de Snape, levantándose con dificultad.

Ambos conectaron la mirada, sin saber lo que el otro haría.

Harry no podía pensar correctamente. Estaba aterrado por Hermione. Necesitaba detener a Snape, su única posibilidad de saber sobre su novia. Levantó la mano, perdiendo la razón.

― _¡CRUCIO!_

Severus cayó convulsionándose. Jamás sintió Cruciatus más potente, ni siquiera el de Bellatrix era igual. Miró sorprendido los ojos verdes de Harry llenarse de odio y desesperación.

" _Es por ella_ " pensó Snape " _Por Granger_ " Le dio lástima… empatía. Perder para siempre a la mujer amada…

Utilizó sus mejores escudos mentales para liberar un poco del sufrimiento, sorprendiéndose de encontrar tanta resistencia. Potter estaba acabando con él.

―¡Potter! ―chilló buscando una manera de distraerlo― ¡No podrás conmigo! ―clavó las uñas en la piedra, concentrándose en hablar― ¡Yo también he sido tu mentor! ¿No lo sabías? ¡YO SOY EL PRÍNCIPE MESTIZO!

Harry parpadeó. Eso fue suficiente para que Snape terminara de alzar sus escudos y desapareciera.

El joven mago azotó los puños en el piso. El llanto no lo dejaba respirar.

Se levantó a gatas, sintiéndose completamente solo. Fue hacia el arco por donde Dumbledore cayó muerto. Allá, metros abajo, el cuerpo del director reposaba en la hierba, quebrado.

—Profesor —lloró derrotado—. Profesor… regrese… yo no puedo…

Toda la práctica del último año levitando fue necesaria para dejarse caer con suavidad por el viento, hacia los jardines de Hogwarts.

De pie frente a lo que quedaba de Dumbledore, la comprensión de haber perdido a su mentor y también a su novia cayó fría en su alma.

De su garganta prorrumpió un sonido lastimero, patético y jamás tan profundo. A su alrededor, olas de magia cálida peinaron los pastizales, igual que en la cueva donde recogió el relicario con Dumbledore.

Lentamente los estudiantes y maestros se fueron juntando, encabezados por los Dragones Dormidos. Varios rompieron en llanto junto con Harry, mirando desesperanzados a Dumbledore muerto. Ron, empujando a todos, corrió hacia él.

―¡Harry! ¡Harry! ―lo tomó de los hombros, agitándolo para que respondiera― ¿Dónde está Hermione?

― _La perdí_ …

Ron se alejó un par de pasos, sintiendo furia, miedo y arrepentimiento. _Él debió irse con ella_. Miró su mano vendada, consecuencia de haber sobrevivido un disparo directo de la maldición asesina, prueba de la última vez que Hermione lo ayudó a esquivar la muerte. Cerró su puño, temblando de añoranza y desdicha. Esto era real. Tan real como perder a una hermana.

Cayó junto a Harry, chillando.

Los Dragones Dormidos, atormentados por el quiebre de sus líderes, alzaron las varitas iluminadas de blanco, doliendo la pérdida de Dumbledore y Hermione. El resto de los magos y brujas presentes los imitaron, solemnes.

Neville llegó junto a Ron y Harry ―Fui a la Torre de Astronomía. Creo que deben sentirla.

Harry miró confundido la varita, reconociéndola enseguida.

―Es de Hermione ―susurró levantándose, cogiendo la varita. La tibieza que llenó su cuerpo le regresó también la lucidez―. Sigue viva… ¡Hermione sigue viva!

Ron también la tocó, confirmando sus palabras.

―¡Es cierto! ¡Es verdad!

Luna llegó corriendo con ellos, atrapándolos en el primer abrazo que se atrevió a regalar― ¡La encontraremos sin importar dónde esté! ¡Juntos la encontraremos! ―juró entre lágrimas.

Harry y Ron se apoyaron en la rubia, asintiendo.

―Espera por mí, Hermione ―susurró Harry sin notar que con su voz el viento se calmó a su alrededor—. Volveremos a estar juntos. Lo juro.

 _ **Finalizado 29 de diciembre de 2015**_

 **Notas finales:**

Prometí diez capítulos, aquí están.

Cuando Harry salva a Dumbledore en la cueva demuestra que ya está preparado para seguir solo, lejos de su maestro. Por una vez lo protegió, y gracias a eso su muerte será más sencilla de superar. Es significativo que salieran juntos, casi moribundos, de la cueva. Durante ese instante estuvieron a la misma altura. A partir de ese momento Harry lo superará.

La invasión de los Death Eater en el Castillo fue un poco más "real" que en HBP, donde no hubo bajas. Atrapé a los profesores en las mazmorras para que los Dragones Dormidos brillaran. Su entrenamiento y dedicación salvaron a la mayoría de los alumnos, además de acabar con casi todos los Death Eater, algo que Voldemort tendrá que enfrentar.

El enfrentamiento final en la Torre de Astronomía también fue el golpe de madurez que hacía falta. Un pequeño preámbulo para el tono en el que se desarrollará mi versión del séptimo libro.

 **Extra:**

No tengo manera "real" de agradecer por los más de quinientos reviews que recibí hasta el día de hoy, sólo me queda pagar cada uno devuelta y continuar el fic, como fue la solicitud de la mayoría. Esa es mi forma de decir: _**gracias por su inmenso apoyo**_.

Saludos,

Less.


	11. Epílogo: El brazalete dorado

_**Harry Potter**_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros., esta historia es sin fines de lucro.

 **Harry Potter y la historia que debió ser**

 _Lessa Dragonlady_

 **Parte I**

Epílogo

"EL BRAZALETE DORADO"

Neville terminó de escuchar el plan de McGonagall para reabrir el Colegio en septiembre. Aceptó ser el Premio Anual, con lo que aseguraba seguir cumpliendo sus obligaciones con los Dragones Dormidos y proteger al alumnado. El resto de los profesores le pidieron _su_ consejo para organizar simulacros, y así prevenir futuras invasiones de Voldemort y sus seguidores.

―Yo… ―se sonrojó― No sé por qué me lo preguntan.

Pomona lo miró cariñosa ―Lideraste la defensa de Hogwarts cuando nosotros no pudimos. Los alumnos confían ciegamente en ti. Te necesitamos para mantenerlos tranquilos.

Neville empezó a jugar nervioso con sus manos ―En realidad Hermione y Ron planearon la estrategia que usaríamos en caso de ataque. Yo sólo seguí órdenes.

McGonagall decidió cortar el tema ―Señor Longbottom, lo crea o no, de usted depende que la mayoría de los alumnos decidan regresar al siguiente ciclo escolar. No podemos permitir que las acciones de Voldemort cierren Hogwarts. Es vital que el calendario se mantenga en pie. La señorita Lovegood nos informó que no volverá en septiembre, ni los señores Potter y Weasley, quienes, con su mera presencia, habrían legitimado la seguridad del Castillo. No pretendo hacerlo sentir como una segunda opción, señor Longbottom, pero sin los señores Potter, Weasley o la señorita Gran… ―se frenó antes de terminar, desviando los ojos vidriosos―, sin _ellos_ , lo único que me queda es la absoluta tranquilidad de saber que usted permanecerá con nosotros. Ahora haga el favor de cooperar.

El joven mago también bajó la mirada al escuchar el apellido de su amiga. Estuvo callado durante unos minutos, contemplando la ironía de que _él_ fuera un símbolo de resistencia.

Finalmente habló.

―Hay que mezclar las Casas. Los alumnos debemos estar unidos.

. . .

Luna se levantó del piso al escuchar la puerta de la oficina de McGonagall abrirse. Esperó a que los profesores salieran, saludándola de pasada, hasta que vio a Neville.

―¿Cómo estuvo la junta?

El castaño soltó un enorme suspiro ―Extraña. No te preocupes, Hogwarts abrirá sus puertas.

―Me da gusto.

Neville la miró preocupado ―¿Pasó algo? Te ves muy tensa. Quiero decir, más de lo esperable.

La bruja asintió, llorosa ―No sé cómo decirlo…

―¿Ya lo saben Harry y Ron?

―No.

―¿Es sobre Hermione?

Lo miró sorprendida ―¿Cómo supiste?

Neville la abrazó ―Porque soy tu amigo. Tranquila, puedes decirme lo que sea. Yo te ayudaré a informar a Harry y Ron.

Luna se secó las lágrimas, temblando. Sentía que las malas noticias no pararían jamás.

―Es… un presentimiento. Sé que Hermione está viva, puedo sentir su aura, aunque débil y pálida, sigue en este mundo. Lo extraño es que no está sola. Hay otra esencia junto a ella.

―¿Te refieres a Malfoy? ―preguntó cuidadoso.

―No. Eso es lo más inquietante. Sea lo que sea que está con ella, no es… humano. Pero es muy grande y poderoso. Siento que atrapó a Hermione, como en una pesadilla. Tengo miedo, Neville. No sé si Herm pueda regresar con nosotros.

El Gryffindor se apoyó en la pared, cubriéndose el rostro. Quiso golpear algo, gritar o llorar. Tal vez las tres al mismo tiempo. Pero supo que no tenía esa opción. Las palabras de McGonagall le hicieron ver que de su actitud dependían muchas reacciones. No podía darse el lujo de quebrarse. La guerra apenas había comenzado.

―Les informaremos a Harry y Ron después del funeral de Dumbledore ―dijo tras aclararse la garganta―. Los acompañaremos a Potter Cave, donde podrán sacar su dolor libremente. Por ahora debes resistir, Lun. No queremos que los demás se enteren. No todavía.

―Eso… eso suena lógico ―aceptó la Ravenclaw.

Neville la abrazó de nuevo, casi cargándola. Durante esos momentos, Luna se sintió un poco mejor.

. . .

―¿Falso? ―repitió Tonks sin creerlo.

Ron, demasiado pálido y ojeroso, le pasó el guardapelo ―Hay una nota adentro. El verdadero lo robó alguien con las iniciales R.A.B.

Fleur apretó más fuerte la mano de su prometido, conmocionada ―¿Harry lo sabe?

―Por supuesto ―respondió irritado―. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué se lo escondiera? ¡Casi muere por conseguirlo!

Bill estaba por abrir la boca para dejarle muy en claro a su hermanito que no se dirigiera de esa forma a Fleur, pero Ron siguió hablando, avergonzado.

―Lo lamento. Estoy… mal. Como sea, no debí hablarte así.

La veela se levantó para abrazarlo ―No te preocupes. Comprendo.

Remus, del otro lado de la mesa, cogió la nota que estaba en el guardapelo ―Me parecen muy conocidas estas iniciales.

Tonks le arrebató la nota ―No es momento para pensar sobre eso. El funeral de Dumbledore está por comenzar. Debemos apurar esta junta.

Ron se limpió discretamente las lágrimas. No podía creer que siguiera llorando, ¿desde cuándo él era el sentimental? " _Desde que Hermione no está_ "

―¡Rayos! ―azotó un puño en la mesa, haciendo brincar a los tutores de los Dragones Dormidos―. Lo lamento… de nuevo ―masculló intentando concentrarse―. Harry, Luna y yo nos enfocaremos en encontrar a Hermione. Neville permanecerá en el Castillo, liderando a los Dragones Dormidos en nuestra ausencia. Si la Orden del Fénix sigue deseando mezclar fuerzas con nosotros, deberán trabajar con Neville. Confiamos en que él tomará las decisiones pertinentes. Me gustaría sugerir que los objetivos prioritarios sean: 1. Buscar y destruir los Horcrux faltantes, 2. Proteger y seguir capacitando a los alumnos, 3. Usar a los Dragones Dormidos que ya no estudien en Hogwarts para rastrear a los Death Eater que trabajan en el Ministerio de Magia, 4. Usar a los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix para acabar a los Death Eater confirmados.

Bill lo miró con la boca abierta ―¿Sugerir o decidir el plan de ambas organizaciones, hermanito?

Ron se encogió de hombros ―Es sólo un consejo, como dije.

―No me malentiendas ―se explicó Bill―. Fue un halago. Por supuesto que haremos caso de tus "sugerencias". ¿Neville las conoce?

―Sí. Harry, Luna, Neville y yo las discutimos ayer en la noche.

―De acuerdo, entonces eso haremos.

Tonks volvió al punto ―¿Ya nos puedes explicar por qué le cambiaron el nombre a Potter Pembroke? ¿Y por qué ya no recordamos dónde se encuentra? ¿Cambiaron el Fidelius?

Ron se revolvió el cabello corto ―El Fidelius lo colocó Dumbledore, con su muerte Potter Pembroke quedó desprotegido. Ayer en la noche Luna investigó cómo volver a colocar el encantamiento. Finalmente Harry consiguió hacerlo hoy en la madrugada, pero tuvo que cambiar el nombre por cuestiones de seguridad. "Potter Cave" nos pareció adecuado, ya que la Cofradía podrá entrar y salir de ahí cuando quiera. Será la base de los Dragones. Harry hizo una modificación en el Fidelius: aunque los integrantes de la Cofradía conocen la dirección, ninguno puede compartirla, ni siquiera bajo _Imperius_. El único que puede hacerlo es el Guardián Secreto.

―Esa modificación es sorprendente ―halagó Bill―. Envidio la magia y el control de Harry.

Remus lo miró expectante ―El Guardián Secreto, supongo, eres tú, Ron.

El pelirrojo asintió ― _Potter Cave se encuentra en el cuarto piso del 28B de Pembroke Street, Cambridge_.

Bill, Fleur, Tonks y Remus sonrieron, recordando por fin el precioso loft del trío.

―Gracias por la confianza ―dijo la francesa.

―No hay de qué ―revisó su reloj―. Es hora del funeral.

Se levantaron sin ánimos. Antes de salir Tonks cogió el hombro de Ron.

―Estoy muy orgullosa de ti ―le dijo solemne―. Yo te he visto entrenar desde que Harry y Hermione iban más adelantados que tú. Has madurado mucho. Te estás convirtiendo en un gran mago.

Ron bajó la mirada azul ―Gracias ―respondió sin interés.

. . .

Susan se recorrió en la banca para dejar espacio a Padma y Katie. Las tres se sonrieron discretamente, felices de estar juntas. Se volvieron mejores amigas tras los entrenamientos de los Dragones Dormidos.

―¿Sabes por qué nos llamaron? ―preguntó Padma.

La pelirroja negó ―Supongo que será para darnos órdenes antes de irnos de Hogwarts.

Katie asintió, mirando alrededor al resto de la Cofradía, todos hablando por lo bajo, sin la clásica emoción que los embargaba cuando se reunían en la Cueva.

―No puedo creer que Hermione haya sido secuestrada ―murmuró la Gryffindor, poniendo una mano en su pecho―. Yo le debo mi vida. Ojalá hubiera podido protegerla.

―Lo sé, todos nos sentimos igual ―respondió Susan―. Harry, Ron y Hermione son nuestros líderes. Cada uno a su manera nos entregó algo maravilloso durante este ciclo escolar. No sé qué pasará ahora. Ellos funcionan bien en equipo. De hecho, no sé si Harry y Ron puedan seguir vivos sin Hermione.

Padma intentó ser positiva ―Luna los ayudará. Se ha vuelto muy cercana a ellos, y también es muy inteligente. Con ella saldrán adelante hasta que rescaten a Hermione.

Cho, sentada una banca enfrente de ellas, se giró para unirse a la conversación ―Y no olviden a Neville.

Katie alzó una ceja ―¿Será que tú no puedes olvidar a Neville?

Padma y Susan compartieron una sonrisa. Cho, sonrojada, se giró de nuevo, dándoles la espalda e ignorando sus risitas.

La puerta de la Cueva se abrió, silenciando a los Dragones. Miraron serios a su líder cruzar el camino hasta la plataforma de duelos.

Harry vestía ropa muggle, decidido a no volver a usar la túnica de Hogwarts. Su complexión, alta y firme desde inicio del sexto curso, se veía de golpe demacrada, sus ojos dilatados. Al parase frente a todos metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

―Hola ―su voz salió ronca, con el estrés palpable en cada sílaba―, lamento haberlos llamado con tan poca antelación. Sé que el… funeral está por comenzar, así que seré breve ―se aclaró la garganta, pasando su mirada de un integrante de la Cofradía a otro―. El resultado de la invasión a Hogwarts es prueba clara de que estamos haciendo lo correcto. Sin los Dragones Dormidos no quiero imaginar qué hubiera sucedido. Quiero pedir una disculpa por no haber luchado junto a ustedes…

Los estudiantes de inmediato se quejaron, replicando que nadie lo culpaba y no necesitaba pedir disculpas. Harry se sonrojó ligeramente, todavía desacostumbrado a ser el centro de atención y halago.

―Bien, bien ―dijo alzando las manos en señal de derrota―. Lo que quiero decir es que estoy inmensamente orgulloso de ustedes. Gracias por confiar en la Cofradía, en el juramento que me hicieron, en la lucha que hoy más que nunca es real. Quiero aprovechar este momento para darles de nuevo la oportunidad de desertar si así es su deseo ―antes de que volvieran a interrumpirlo, alzó un poco más la voz―. Voldemort ya sabe de la Cofradía y de cada estudiante que se puso en su contra hace dos noches. La vida de cada uno de ustedes está en peligro. Sé que nunca tomaron a la Cofradía como un juego, pero, de verdad, después de hoy no habrá salida. Necesitaremos seguir juntos, confiar de forma absoluta en los Dragones Dormidos, en saber que cuando _uno_ necesite algo, _todos_ responderemos. Ya vivieron una batalla. Conmigo probablemente les esperarán muchas más. Piénsenlo. Después del funeral, quien desee continuar en la Cofradía acérquese a Neville. Él los llevará al lugar que conocían como Potter Pembroke. Ahí Ron, Neville y yo les explicaremos los planes inmediatos y a largo plazo. Quien no se aparezca no será juzgado. Hasta el día de hoy fue un honor trabajar con cada uno de ustedes. Gracias.

Fred y George iniciaron el aplauso. El resto continuó ese gesto solidario.

Se podía decir que el primer ciclo de la Cofradía de los Dragones Dormidos había llegado a su fin. Lo que ahora enfrentarían, ninguno lo podía imaginar.

. . .

La cantidad de magos, brujas y animales fantásticos reunidos era absurda. Exalumnos, embajadores, políticos, centauros, artistas, los dueños de cada tienda de Diagon, Hogsmeade y hasta algunos de Knockturn, directores de otras escuelas mágicas, elfos, investigadores, etc. No importaba la edad, posición social o clasificación. Todos estaban ahí para despedir a Dumbledore. Incluso había un Griffin, un excregunto y, para desdicha de Ron, la nueva reina del nido de acromántulas del Bosque Prohibido.

―¿Era absolutamente necesario que viniera? ―masculló Ron, intentando no mirar hacia donde Elarag, descomunal y patona, se encontraba.

Luna le sonrió ―Vino para declarar que continuará con el tratado de paz que el profesor Dumbledor y Aragog firmaron hace años. No quiere que su nido sea expulsado del bosque por agentes del Ministerio.

―¿Cómo sabes eso? ―preguntó mirando sin querer hacia Elarag ―¡ _Ugh_!

―Dwath, un centauro, me lo contó hace rato.

―¿Y el Griffin? ―señaló al precioso león alado, muy serio y firme del otro lado del alumnado.

―No lo sé. Pero su presencia confirma que no están extintos. Papá tenía razón.

Ron siguió observando a los invitados del funeral. A la mayoría del Ministerio la conocía gracias a su padre. El resto de los famosos y _muy_ viejos magos eran caras en blanco para él. Hizo una mueca al ver a Skeeter.

―Mira, también vinieron algunos duendes de Gringotts.

Luna se paró de puntitas para intentar verlos ―¿Dónde?

El pelirrojo sonrió al verla tan pequeña a comparación de él ―Allá, junto a ese señor extraño de sombrero rojo.

―No puede ser… ¡Es Flamel! El mago de sombrero rojo es Nicolás Flamel. Tal vez nos pueda ayudar a encontrar a Hermione. Papá me explicó que un alquimista siempre puede saber dónde está otro alquimista.

Ron casi se levanta corriendo, pero Luna lo detuvo.

―Ahora no, debemos esperar a que el funeral termine. Flamel lleva años sin utilizar su magia alquímica, arrepentido por la creación de la piedra filosofal. Si te avientas contra él para exigirle que nos ayude, puede largarse y dejarnos sin la única oportunidad de rastrear a Hermione. Por favor relájate. Le pediremos a Harry que hable con él, de esa forma estaremos al pendiente por si quiere escapar.

―¡Rayos! ―chistó cruzándose de brazos, moviendo la pierna insistentemente― De acuerdo, pero si llega a negarse a ayudarnos, voy a tirarme encima de él hasta que coopere.

―Por supuesto.

Un grupo de estudiantes llegó en ese momento. Eran los Dragones Dormidos, encabezados por Harry. Su presencia causó interés en el resto de invitados, y por un instante hubo silencio. Lentamente se distribuyeron entre los asientos, cada uno acompañando a su Casa de Hogwarts, excepto Harry, quien tenía un lugar reservado hasta enfrente, junto a Ron y Luna.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó la rubia.

Harry asintió, sentándose ―Sólo quiero que esto acabe _ya_.

―No es verdad ―replicó Luna―. Lo que quieres es que no haya funeral, que Dumbledore siga contigo. Pero es imposible. Debes ser fuerte, Harry. Es momento de que te despidas.

El moreno contuvo las lágrimas, apretando los puños. No sabía cómo superar esa crisis. Ni siquiera podía concentrarse en el duelo por Dumbledore debido a la preocupación y el terror de no tener a Hermione con él. Sentía que estaba defraudando a su mentor, no llorando su pérdida como merecía. Odiaba seguir sentado ahí, frente a la tumba blanca, pensando en su novia.

Era uno de los peores días de su vida.

El funeral lo condujo la profesora McGonagall. Su discurso fue tortuoso para Harry, recordando cada momento admirable de Dumbledore como director. Tras ella se levantó Scrimgeour, narrando la vida diplomática del difunto. Después Elphias Dodge soltó un par de palabras desgarradoras sobre la pérdida de un amigo irremplazable. Al final, para sorpresa de todos, Minerva le dio la palabra a Harry.

―¿Qué? ¿Yo? ―miró desesperado a su profesora― No… no puedo.

McGonagall se pasó el pañuelo por la cara, intentando recobrar su clásica expresión severa, y fallando desastrosamente ―Harry, no es deseo mío, sino de Dumbledore. Me lo dejó por escrito.

" _Pudo avisarme_ " pensó amargado, levantándose.

Al colocarse en el estrado, demasiado cerca de la tumba blanca, tuvo ganas de vomitar. Él no quería estar ahí. Luna tenía razón. Su máximo deseo era recobrar a su mentor y tener a Hermione de vuelta. Ambas opciones, en ese instante, parecían imposibles.

Recordó una de las tantas frases con las que Dumbledore tocó su corazón.

 _La magia trasciende mundos y espacios... Yo siempre estaré para ti._

Apretó los labios, a punto de llorar frente al mundo mágico. ¡Dumbledore sabía que iba a morir! ¿Si no por qué le dijo eso, por qué se despidió de distintas maneras esa noche? ¿Sabía que su muerte llegaría por la varita de Snape? ¿Por qué no le dijo nada?

¿Por qué lo abandonó?

―Harry… ―susurró "discretamente" Ron, inclinado hacia él― Debes decir algo.

―Seguro ―respondió seco.

 _Quisiera pedirte que, sin importar lo que suceda, no me recuerdes como el gran mago y ser humano que crees que soy, sino como el hombre que le falló a un joven brillante, poderoso y dañado…_

―No… ―cerró los ojos. Ese no sería el recuerdo que tendría de su mentor― Dumbledore… ―agarró valor. Tenía que terminar ese momento para concentrarse en Hermione, en los Dragones Dormidos, en Voldemort.

En dejar atrás a su mentor.

―Dumbledore fue como un padre para mí… ―se escuchó decir, asfixiado. Su voz, como si tuviera un encantamiento, bajó a través de las filas de magos y brujas que lo miraban.

―Quiero decir ―continuó, aclarando su mente―, no sé cómo debe ser un padre, pero, para mí, algo parecido debe tener con Albus Dumbledore. Él cometió _muchos_ errores conmigo. Algunos me perseguirán por siempre…

 _Creo que yo soy quien te debe una disculpa. Ocupé tantos años en planificar la destrucción de Voldemort que pasé por alto tus necesidades..._

―Pero está bien ―asintió Harry, mirando la tumba blanca―, ¡está bien! De verdad. Yo sé… estoy seguro… que después me quiso tanto como yo a él…

― _Lo estimo, profesor._

― _Son las palabras más bellas que me han dicho en años, Harry... nunca dudes que ese sentimiento es plenamente correspondido._

―De alguna manera yo lo ayudé a sanar viejos terrores. Y él me dio el valor para enfrentar los que venían sobre mí.

 _Ahora no tengo miedo. Te tengo a ti._

―Sospecho que él sabía que estábamos a punto de separarnos. Por eso se aseguró de hacerme sentir merecedor de continuar el sueño que él comenzó.

 _No dudes de ti. Eres más de lo que yo nunca seré._

Harry quitó la mirada de la tumba blanca, compartiendo sus emociones con el resto de los invitados. La atención que tenía encima, por primera vez, no le pareció tan difícil de resistir. Vio a Ron, a Luna, a Scrimgeour, a Remus, a Tonks, a los Dragones Dormidos.

 _Hermione_ … Por ella tenía que terminar ese discurso. Por eso Dumbledore lo quiso así, para finalizar un legado y comenzar otro.

Sacó su varita. Varios invitados se tensaron, a la expectativa de qué haría el joven Potter, tan claramente afectado.

―El sueño de Dumbledore era terminar con la supremacía de los sangres-puras.

― _¿Se arrepiente de lo que hizo?_

― _No, pero sí de cómo lo hice…_

Los invitados reaccionaron, algunos molestos, otros conmovidos.

―Creo que su método no fue el correcto, y lo comprendió muchos años después. Él murió enseñándome que el fin no justifica los medios. Que la luz puede ser hallada incluso en la peor de las circunstancias. Y que yo puedo encontrar el método correcto para acabar con los puristas.

La gente chilló por su declaración. Scrimgeour se levantó, tal vez para sumarse al discurso de Harry o para frenarlo, no llegó lejos, ya que Fleur se le interpuso.

―Dumbledore murió protegiéndome ―siguió, ignorando la conmoción que aumentaba con cada palabra―. Murió en la noche que Voldemort mandó a sus Death Eater a matar _niños_.

Umbridge, quien había mantenido bajo perfil durante todo el funeral, decidió detener ese montón de mentiras. Antes de dar un paso, Neville le cerró el camino.

―Murió para darle otra oportunidad a un joven de mi edad, cuya vida fue decidida por Voldemort.

Los Dragones Dormidos se pusieron de pie, solidarios, como una media luna alrededor de Harry.

―Y no voy a dejar que su muerte sea en vano ―dijo tan serio que tuvo el efecto de congelar a los presentes― Voy a asegurarme de que la guerra termine. Por Dumbledore. Por Sirius. Por la libertad de cada ser que puede hacer magia. Prometo acabar con Voldemort y su estúpida ideología purista.

Los invitados más "conservadores" empezaron a despotricar contra Harry. Fueron respondidos por quienes aceptaban que Voldemort está de regreso y por quienes están hartos de vivir en guerra. Pronto el funeral se convirtió en un caos de discusiones y hechizos.

Harry se giró, evadiendo la situación, y puso una mano sobre la tumba blanca. Debido al escándalo de los invitados, nadie escuchó lo que dijo a continuación:

―Cuando volvamos a encontrarnos, profesor, cada uno le contará al otro la historia de su vida. Entonces, sin barreras, seremos amigos. Esto no es un adiós.

. . .

Nicolás Flamel siguió al alto pelirrojo hasta el pórtico de un pequeño edificio. Al entrar, Ron Weasley se giró para decirle: " _Potter Cave se encuentra en el cuarto piso del 28B de Pembroke Street, Cambridge_ ". En el último piso, en la puerta de madera, había una linda placa dorada que decía: _The First Household_.

―Bienvenido, señor Flamel ―dijo Remus, invitándolo a pasar.

El viejo mago asintió, evadiendo usar la voz. Todavía estaba reticente de acudir a la ayuda del joven Potter, sobre todo cuando intuyó que algo tenía que ver con su alquimia. Prometió, tras la creación de la piedra filosofal, no volver a dejar que la magia alquímica entrara a su cuerpo, pero le debía un favor a su viejo amigo Dumbledore, quien lo apoyó para no ser encarcelado en Azkaban. Con Albus muerto, lo mínimo que podía hacer era honrar esa deuda.

Se quitó el sombrero rojo y tomó asiento en la salita. Un gato naranja brincó junto a él, ronroneando.

―No puedo creerlo, ¡Crookshanks lo quiere! ―gruñó Ron― ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que esa bestia me acepte?

Tonks le dio un codazo ―Tal vez dejar de decirle "bestia".

Flamel miró a los presentes, esperando por una explicación. Luna, al notarlo, se sentó a su lado.

―Harry se encuentra en la azotea con Neville, terminando de hablar con los Dragones Dormidos. Por favor espere unos momentos a que se desocupe. ¿Desea algo de tomar?

Flamel negó con la cabeza.

Minutos después, Harry descendió apurado ―Vinieron más de sesenta alumnos. Todos quieren luchar contra Voldemort. Tendremos que reorganizar los entrenamientos, conseguir más tutores y… ―se frenó al ver a su invitado― Señor Flamel ―saludó aliviado―, me da mucho gusto tenerlo aquí.

Estrecharon manos.

Harry se sentó frente a él ―Espero que no me tome a mal, iré directo al grano. Tenemos la creencia de que un alquimista siempre puede encontrar a otro, sin importar dónde esté, ¿es cierto?

Flamel asintió.

―Necesitamos que nos ayude a encontrar a Hermione. Ella se volvió una alquimista desde diciembre. Fue secuestrada por Draco Malfoy, así que entenderá la urgencia. ¿Puede hacerlo?

Todos miraron reconfortados a Flamel asentir.

―¿Qué tiene que hacer o cómo podemos ayudarlo? No se limite, lo que necesite me encargaré de conseguirlo sin falla―insistió Harry.

Nicolás cerró los ojos, concentrándose.

Alrededor de él, relámpagos alquímicos comenzaron a explotar desde el cuerpo del anciano mago.

Harry no despegó los ojos verdes de Flamel, con el corazón brincando en su pecho, casi dolorosamente. Ahí estaba una oportunidad real de traer a Hermione devuelta con él.

Flamel giró el rostro, como si algo en su búsqueda interna lo hubiera asustado. Los relámpagos azules se volvieron rojos, cargados de energía negativa.

―Esto no me gusta ―susurró Luna, angustiada―. Es la presencia que acompaña a Hermione, Flamel la trajo aquí…

Crookshanks salió corriendo. Ron puso una mano en el hombro de Luna, intentando calmar a ambos.

Harry bajó el rostro, abrumado por la energía maligna que estaba entrando a su hogar. La imaginó tomar cientos de formas, materializarse frente a sus seres queridos. Si seguía aumentando tendría que detener a Flamel, no arriesgaría a sus amigos.

El alquimista dejó salir un largo respiro, despertando de la conexión alquímica. La presencia oscura desapareció de golpe, relajando a todos.

—¿Qué mierda fue eso? —susurró Ron.

Los labios temblorosos y arrugados de Flamel parecieron abrirse por primera vez después de siglos. Los dientes casi podridos fueron el preludio perfecto para su impertérrita declaración.

―La Alquimista Hermione no quiere ser encontrada. Su alma cerró la conexión que tenía conmigo y con el resto de los pocos alquimistas que quedamos. Su cuerpo, mientras tanto, está muriendo ―miró a Harry con lástima―. Me temo, señor Potter, que debe aceptar su partida de este mundo.

. . .

En una cabaña de piedra, una vieja mujer mezclaba la sopa de calabaza que burbujeaba en un caldero sobre el fuego. Cogió el trozo de queso que consiguió dos meses antes, en el pueblo cercano, y lo echó entero al caldero. Se levantó trabajosamente, con las rodillas crujiendo, para ir a su alacena y buscar las dos piezas de pan duro que guardaba. Mientras, escuchaba detrás de ella al par de magos imberbes discutir apasionados, preguntándose si eran pareja o únicamente mejores amigos.

―¡Tú decidiste traerla!

Draco miró furioso a su mejor amigo ―¡Sabías lo que le esperaba en manos de Voldemort! _¡Nuestras madres son prueba de ello!_

Theo se cubrió el rostro ―¡Compasión! ¡COMPASIÓN! ¡Jamás en tu vida la sentiste, Draco, y justo cuando estamos por obtener nuestra libertad, decides sentir compasión por _Hermione Granger_!

El rubio miró desesperado el cuerpo moribundo de la Gryffindor, recostado en un polvoriento tapete de mimbre. La tormenta de nieve sacudía la cabaña, amenazando con tirarla.

―Nos queda una hora, máximo, antes de que nos encuentren ―siseó Theodore―, no nos la podemos llevar. Será imposible seguir escapando mientras cuidamos de ella. Además, no creo que sobreviva otro día.

Draco asintió. Era obvio por la cantidad de sangre que rodeaba a Granger.

Sólo había una solución.

Se acercó a ella, incrédulo de sus propios actos, y levantó su manga para retirarse el brazalete dorado.

―¡Draco _no_! Casi morimos por conseguirlos, ¿y ahora se lo vas a entregar a _Granger_? ¿Lo estoy diciendo mal? ¿Sí recuerdas quién es ella, verdad?

Callidora detuvo su búsqueda en la alacena, curiosa por las acciones del joven Malfoy. Se acercó hacia ellos, observando la situación.

Draco la miró, desesperado ―Esto la ayudará a sobrevivir, ¿verdad?

La vieja asintió ―Es la promesa del brazalete. No falla. Por eso me compraste dos, para huir de tu destino.

Draco se giró hacia Theo ―Yo… yo buscaré otra manera de esconderme de Voldemort. Tú puedes largarte sin mí. No arriesgues tu vida por mis estupideces.

Se sacó las garras de oro, respirando aliviado y, al mismo tiempo, aterrado. Tomó la muñeca de Granger y dejó que el brazalete encontrara por su cuenta la carne disponible de dónde prendarse. Las garras se enterraron en el brazo de la Gryffindor, emitiendo un destello.

Draco intentó recordar otra ocasión en que ese destello hubiera ocurrido.

―No me iré sin ti, estúpido ―replicó Theodore desesperado― ¡Eres mi mejor amigo!

―Soy tu único amigo, idiota ―dijo levantándose.

Quedaron frente a frente, conscientes de que su increíble plan acababa de irse por la borda.

―¿Por qué lo hiciste? Salvar a Granger, quiero decir.

―¿Acaso importa?

―Sí, ¡importa mucho! Por ella acabamos de condenarnos.

El rubio apretó los puños ―No pude matar a Dumbledore. _De verdad_ lo intenté. Cuando conjuré el Aveda creí que lo lograría, pero no funcionó. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Theo sonrió suavemente ―Por supuesto.

―Y luego ella entregó su vida por la de Potter… ―recordó la transmutación en la Torre de Astronomía. La tranquilidad de Granger al conseguir que su estúpido novio sobreviviera― Antes no lo hubiera comprendido. Habría pensado que debía tener algún motivo oculto, alguna ganancia. Pero…

Theo esperó a que continuara, al notar cómo evadía su mirada soltó un bufido ―No seas ridículo, ¿es en serio?

―Eres mi mejor amigo.

―Soy tu único amigo ―sonrió.

Draco dejó caer los hombros ―Y nos acabo de condenar…

―Sí, porque eres un imbécil. Pero por suerte contamos con mi cerebro. Recoge tus cosas, hay que irnos ya.

Callidora se quitó el horrible mechón de canas que cubría su rostro ―¡Hey! No pueden largarse y dejar a la moribunda aquí. ¿Quién creen que soy? ¿Su enfermera personal? Sólo hice un negocio con ustedes, no somos amigos ni nada, mocosos.

Theo giró los ojos ―Maldita bruja, ¿no te da lástima que alguien esté a punto de morir en tu casa? ¿No te conmueve el sacrificio de Draco al entregar su brazalete?

―No.

Draco rebuscó dentro de su mochila, cada segundo sintiéndolo como un paso de la propia Muerte. Tenía que convencer a Callidora de quedarse con Granger. No estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a Theo. Al encontrar lo que buscaba sonrió aliviado.

―¿Qué te parece otro negocio? ―preguntó acercándose a la apestosa vieja― ¿Ves esto? Era la varita del propio Albus Dumbledore. Algún valor le puedes sacar, ¿no es así?

Callidora clavó los ojos negros en la varita de sauco, sin creer su suerte.

―¿Cómo llegó a tus manos?

―Yo desarmé a Dumbledore antes de que otro mago lo matara. Te entregaré la varita si juras cuidar a Granger hasta que se recupere. No te costará mucho ahora que le entregué mi brazalete.

Theo le sonrió a su mejor amigo. A veces olvidaba que Draco también podía ser bastante astuto.

―Creo que es un precio aceptable ―terminó por decir Callidora―. Dame la varita de sauco y yo me encargaré de tu amiguita.

―No es mi amiga… ―giró los ojos, sin creer que iba a perder tiempo en explicarse con esa maldita negociante― Como sea. ¿Es un trato?

Le regaló una sonrisa podrida ― _Trato_.

Theo casi brinca de gusto. Ahora no tendría que hacerse responsable de la insufrible Granger. Toda su concentración estaría en sobrevivir junto con Draco la ira de Voldemort.

―Vamos, vamos, vamos ―apuró abriendo la puerta de la cabaña. La ventisca casi apagó el fuego de la chimenea. Dirigió una última mirada a Granger, deseando sinceramente que se recuperara.

Draco sintió un cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos cuando le entregó la varita a Callidora, pero tampoco pensó algo sobre eso.

―Espero que no nos volvamos a cruzar, Granger ―masculló saliendo tras su mejor amigo.

Cuando ambos magos se fueron, Callidora sonrió triunfal.

Torció su espalda para inclinarse sobre Hermione, detectando la magia alquímica que brotaba de ella con cada respiración. La herida mortal en su abdomen estaba cerrando gracias al brazalete, pero las consecuencias de ese acto serían devastadoras para la pequeña bruja.

A Callidora no le importó. Tras una vida de exilio en las montañas, su empatía prácticamente desapareció. Hermione era joven, bonita y con la extraña habilidad de hacer alquimia. Su precio en el mercado negro era incalculable, y se aseguraría de encontrar el comprador perfecto para ella.

 **Notas:**

Escribir este fanfic fue más que un alivio para mi alma, también sirvió de experimento en fanfiction punto net sobre la cuestión de los reviews. Hubo quienes estuvieron de acuerdo y otros que se ofendieron o externaron su incomodidad al respecto. Como sea, yo confirmé que los lectores fantasmas son más de la mitad de quienes se hacen presentes, y a todos ellos espero haberlos convencido que un par de palabras significan el mundo para quien escribió una historia. Espero que lo sigan teniendo en cuenta para cada fic que lean en el futuro.

Gracias por leer,

Less.


	12. II - Las Flores de Snape

**E** ste fanfic es posible gracias al apoyo de muchos fanáticos de la pareja HarryxHermione. Sus comentarios y su acompañamiento en el proceso creativo de ésta y otras historias que he publicado son el alma de los personajes, el color de los paisajes y el tono de las situaciones. No debería ser necesario recordarles que _Harry Potter y la Historia que debió ser_ es de ustedes. Gracias

 **Harry Potter y la Historia que debió ser**

 **II**

 **"Las flores de Snape"**

Hoffman Joshua llegó tarde ese día al Ministerio. El culpable era su bisnieto recién nacido y su ilimitada capacidad de llanto nocturno. Hoffman amaba a su familia, ¡moriría por ella!, pero estaba muy cerca de comprar el siguiente traslador a Madagascar y esconderse en la primera cueva que encontrara.

—Hola, señor Hoffman, ¿listo para otro maravilloso día de descubrimiento sobre la magia y sus aplicaciones?

Miró aburrido a la joven recepcionista del Departamento de Misterios, la señorita Dubois. Sabía que esa rubia estaba vuelta loca por él, o mejor dicho, por su intelecto sobre las artes desconocidas de la magia.

—Ya lo creo… eh, que nadie me moleste, voy a estar "descubriendo la magia y sus aplicaciones" —replicó sarcástico.

La recepcionista sonrió brillante —Estoy segura que sí, señor Hoffman —se lamió los labios antes de preguntar—, ¿quiere que le pida la comida? Así no tendrá que salir a interactuar con gente común y perder las maravillas que esté pensando.

Joshua intentó no girar los ojos —Sí, sí, lo de siempre. ¡Adiós!

Entró a su oficina dando un portazo. A lo único que se iba a dedicar ese día era a descubrir la mejor posición para dormir en el sillón de su oficina. Aventó el portafolio hacia su librero, golpeando algunos libros y tirando un par de adornos, y luego se dejó caer en el pequeño sillón de cuero negro.

El rostro de Hoffman quedó aplastado contra el cojín, provocando que la saliva se le escurriera fácilmente por la comisura de los labios, pero le importó un clavo. El sueño cayó sobre él con fuerza, aliviando su exhausto cuerpo.

 _Un momento…_

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Dirigió la mirada hacia los adornos que cayeron de su librero. Sí. Entre ellos estaba el knut que le ganó a Albus Dumbledore hace cuarenta y siete años, apostando por la reacción de un hechizo sumergido en una pócima. El knut valía para Hoffman lo mismo que una bóveda atascada de galeones. Por una vez le ganó un duelo intelectual a Dumbledore.

Se sintió triste al pensar que su viejo amigo ya no estaba en este mundo. El funeral fue abrumador, con tanta gente y animal, ¡y vaya discursito que se aventó Harry Potter! No cabía duda que por eso Dumbledore quería tanto a ese chiquillo, ¡será el siguiente gran mago de la época!

Bueno, eso a Hoffman no le importaba realmente. Así como Dumbledore decidió retraerse en una escuela mágica, Hoffman decidió no salir del Departamento de Misterios, donde podía hacer sus investigaciones sin demasiados contratiempos. La moral que frenó el campo de estudio de Dumbledore no existía en el Ministerio, y era algo que Joshua había explotado los últimos treinta años.

Olvidando el cansancio se levantó para recoger el knut. La moneda brilló entre sus dedos, el grabado del metal estaba casi borrado, fruto de su edad. Era como si el destino le estuviera recordando la promesa que le hizo a Dumbledore un año atrás.

—¿O no serás _tú_ , Dumbledore, en vez del destino, quien impera el efecto de esta monedita en mí? —gruñó a la nada.

Conociendo a su viejo y chiflado amigo, bien podía creer que su espíritu estaba ahí, moviendo cosas para recordarle sus pendientes.

—Bien, bien, ¡lo haré! Revisaré rápido cómo se encuentra y luego me echaré a dormir —masculló dejando la moneda de nuevo en el filo del librero.

Se dirigió hacia una fuente redonda, descubierta veintitrés años atrás por los duendes en Babilonia. Gracias a políticos oportunistas y un par de chantajes Hoffman había asegurado que el gobierno mágico inglés se quedara con la reliquia para investigarla. Tardó poco más de una década en descubrir para qué rayos servía, y cuando lo hizo juró que jamás saldría de su oficina.

Hoffman se volvió adicto a la fuente, ¡era su canal privado para saber lo que fuese! Demasiado tentador para dejarlo ir. Ahora le vendría bien para revisar al jovencito Potter, quedar con la conciencia tranquila y poderse dormir.

Usando su varita giró las runas que rodeaban la fuente hasta que aproximadamente cerró las coordenadas en Londres. Luego activó la fuente, recitando el hechizo adecuado junto con el nombre de Harry Potter.

Joshua esperó paciente a que el agua se volviera cristal, suponiendo que Potter estaría echado en algún lugar tomando el sol. Lo que cualquier chiquillo de diecisiete años en pleno verano. Pero _sorpresa, sorpresa_ , era exactamente lo contrario.

Harry Potter estaba desnudo, cubierto de incisiones que no paraban de sangrar. Un portal dorado se abría en su estómago, regurgitando magia. Su cara, pálida y ojerosa, estaba contorsionada por el dolor. Estaba acostado en un monumento de piedra, mirando al cielo.

Hoffman reconoció enseguida el extraordinario ritual que el joven Potter estaba llevando a cabo.

—Curioso, ¿a quién necesitas encontrar con tanto desvelo? —susurró inclinándose sobre la fuente, ansioso por saber más— Algo está frenando tu ritual, Potter. Si no te detienes pronto vas a morir…

Siguió viendo la escena, sopesando si era mejor permitir que el ritual llegara a su fin (algo tan poco común en la vida que sería una pena dejar pasar) o aparecerse ahí y rescatar al muchacho de su cruel destino.

Entonces en la escena de la fuente alguien más apareció. Una preciosa rubia, quien gritaba desconsolada por Potter.

—Oh, linda novia, chiquillo —sonrió Hoffman, luego frunció el ceño—. Pero no puede ser, Slughorn me dijo que Potter salía con una muchachita castaña… sí, sí, ¿cuál era su nombre? ¿Hermilda? ¿Hurtione?

En la fuente la escena continuaba. La rubia se había echado casi sobre Harry Potter, llorando mientras elevaba su magia para cerrar el portal en el estómago del joven mago.

—No alcanzará tu magia, niña —dijo Joshua—, necesitarás ayuda… ¡ah, muy bien!

Un joven pelirrojo había brincado enseguida, sacando su magia. Entre ambos consiguieron cerrar el portal, casi desmayándose por el esfuerzo. Harry Potter recuperó el control de su cuerpo y su magia.

Joshua esperó a que Potter curara sus heridas lo más pronto posible, para frenar el horrible dolor que seguramente estaba viviendo. De nuevo se vio sorprendido por las acciones de ese muchacho, quien se agarró del cabello mientras gritaba desesperado, pero no por un dolor físico. No. Joshua reconocía esa desesperación. Era meramente emocional.

La fuente de Babilonia no estaba hecha para reproducir sonido, sólo mostraba escenas de la vida. Aun así Hoffman leyó sin esfuerzo los labios de Harry Potter, exudando un gemido frustrado.

 _¡Hermione!_

—¡Ah, ese era el nombre! Hermione… oh.

Cayó en cuenta de lo que el joven Potter había intentado, casi dando su vida en el proceso. Ese ritual abría una puerta para encontrar el núcleo mágico de otra persona. Era extraño que no funcionara, antes habría pensado que era imposible.

Hoffman desactivó la fuente. Potter sobreviviría su ritual fracasado, ya no había por qué seguir observándolo. Pero la curiosidad pudo mejor que él y se dirigió al archivo del Departamento de Misterios, ignorando de nuevo a la señorita Dubois.

Dentro del archivo Joshua encontró bastante información sobre la hija de muggles Hermione Jane Granger. Parecía que alguien había estado muy interesado en reunir cualquier dato de esa chiquilla. Revisó quién mandó pedir esa investigación: Dolores Umbridge. Hoffman soltó un bufido. Esa maldita cara de rana era insoportable. Nada bueno venía de ella.

Siguió revisando la carpeta de Hermione Granger, feliz de descubrir a bruja tan prometedora. Slughorn tenía razón, esa niña podría ser de verdadera utilidad intelectual. Llegó a la última página de la carpeta.

El corazón se le detuvo.

—No… ¡no puede ser!

Miró fijamente la fotografía de Hermione Granger. Según estaba fechada un par de meses atrás, así que con probabilidad era la más reciente de la bruja. Era una de esas clásicas fotos que Umbridge mandaba hacer de los "sangre sucias" peligrosos. Granger seguramente no se dio cuenta de que se la tomaron, ya que ni siquiera estaba viendo al frente. Pero Hoffman sabía que su rostro ahora estaba impreso en otro documento, uno mucho más terrible que cualquier cosa que pudo haber soñado Umbridge.

Cerró la carpeta, respirando aceleradamente. Quizá estaba equivocado… ¿cuándo fue la última vez que eso pasaba?

Regresó corriendo a su oficina, empujando a la señorita Dubois cuando intentó cortarle el paso. Una vez a salvo en su guarida de intelectualidad, abrió el archivo Negro donde llevaba el caso de los _Mercenarios Exóticos_ , como esos grandísimos hijos de puta se hacían llamar. Hoffman no estaba relacionado directamente con el caso, era más bien un asesor técnico, pero tenía acceso a toda la información que iban recolectando.

Sacó viejos fólderes sin mirar, con el sudor mojando la parte superior de su túnica. Al encontrar lo que buscaba se dejó caer en el piso, revolviendo las fotografías más recientes que el doble agente del Ministerio mandó.

Ahí estaba.

Hermione Granger.

Por eso el ritual no había funcionado.

—Pobre chiquilla, ¡ojalá ya esté muerta! —dijo Hoffman quitándose el sudor de la frente.

El caso de los _Mercenarios Exóticos_ llevaba casi un siglo abierto. No esperaba que de forma milagrosa se cerrara pronto. Menos que pudieran rescatar a Granger a tiempo. Como sea, él no pensaba meterse, ¡oh, no! Primero caminaría directo a un nido de escreguntos explosivos antes de hacer algo al respecto. Los Mercenarios no eran personas con las que te gustaría tratar en la vida. No. Jamás.

Un extraño ruido hizo brincar a Hoffman Joshua. Se giró buscando el origen, siempre ansioso con ese tipo de cosas. Volvió a empezar a sudar cuando vio qué era: el knut que le ganó a Dumbledore estaba girando sobre su propio eje, mágicamente.

—No, Dumbledore, ¡olvídalo! Es demasiado tarde para ella, ¿me escuchas? ¡Muy tarde!

Pero el knut no se detuvo.

Ni lo hizo durante los siguientes cinco meses.

* * *

Severus miró de nuevo la extensa mansión de marfil que años atrás fue tan hermosa. En un tiempo corrió un pequeño niño rubio en sus jardines, sintiéndose dueño del mundo, con el sol calentando sus mejillas arreboladas, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de una madre que daría su vida por él.

Y que la dio.

La comparación fue inevitable: Lily y Narcisa. El sacrificio mortal que tomaron para alargar la vida de sus hijos. Tal vez, si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, ellas habrían sido amigas.

Tal vez, si las decisiones de Lucius hubieran sido diferentes, Draco no estaría huyendo por su vida.

Tal vez, si Voldemort no hubiera existido, Lily y él…

El Maestro de Pociones detuvo esa línea de pensamientos. No tenía sentido añorar lo imposible. Cada día pagaba las consecuencias de sus propias decisiones, era la única manera de redimir en lo posible la muerte de su mejor amiga: salvar a Harry Potter.

 _Potter_ …

—Snape.

Cerró su cerebro. Su magia selló cada pensamiento y cada emoción. La Oclumancia era la última posibilidad de sobrevivir hasta que terminara su misión.

Se giró hacia Bellatrix —Lestrange.

—Nuestro Señor te quiere en el salón principal. Te tiene una sorpresita —hizo un gesto grotesco, excitado.

—¿No dio órdenes sobre qué hacer con el cadáver?

—Qué importa —se encogió de hombros, mirando sin interés el cuerpo sin vida a la mitad del pasto—. Que se pudra aquí. Siempre le gustaron las caminatas en los jardines. Supongo que es apropiado.

Severus asintió —No hagamos esperar a Nuestro Señor.

Caminaron de regreso a la mansión, silenciosos. Snape se preguntó por qué dejar atrás el cuerpo destajado de Narcisa, sin una sepultura decente, le causaba tanto dolor. Sin querer rememoró la época de Hogwarts que compartieron, cuando él era un alumno de primer grado y ella estaba por graduarse. En esos años Narcisa fue la joya de Slytherin, siempre alegre, siempre hermosa, siempre astuta. Era la mejor de las tres hermanas Black. Valía su peso en oro. Y Lucius Malfoy lo pagó. Fue un compromiso arreglado. Igual que el de muchos de esa generación.

Seis años más tarde, en mil novecientos setenta y siete, se volvió a encontrar con Narcisa. La dulce jovencita de Hogwarts, ahora esposa de Lucius, se había convertido en una mujer de piedra, enterrada en el nido de los Death Eater, con su vida decidida por Tom Riddle. Verla tan pálida y triste debió ser indicio suficiente de que Severus estaba cometiendo un error y de que, contrario a ella, sí tenía posibilidades de echarse para atrás, pero ya estaba postrado ante Voldemort, recibiendo la Marca Oscura.

—¿Te noto inquieto, Severus? ¿Deseas compartirme tus pensamientos? —sonrió Voldemort cuando lo vio entrar al salón.

—Es la emoción, milord, de su reciente éxito en el Ministerio —susurró tomando su lugar en la mesa de caoba. Frente a él, Lucius le dirigió una mirada, delatando su curiosidad por saber de su esposa.

Era la primera vez que veía tal emoción en Malfoy, lo cual era detestable. Cientos de oportunidades tuvo Lucius para demostrar su cariño y preocupación por su esposa. Snape recordaba sin dificultad por lo menos diez ocasiones donde Narcisa apenas podía con el miedo por su vida y la de su hijo, donde no podía pedir ayuda a nadie. No a su loca hermana. No a su otra hermana no tan loca, pero que decidió casarse con un hijo de muggles. No a algún compañero Death Eater, quienes disfrutaban la violencia.

Narcisa pasó una vida de sometimientos. Primero bajo los Black, idólatras del purismo y concepcionistas del modelo que una mujer sangre pura debe ser: callada y mansa. Después bajo su esposo, Lucius se encargó de denigrarla, convencerla de que casarse con él fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar. Y al final Voldemort.

Al Señor Oscuro nunca le preocupó especialmente la dócil muñequita que era esposa de su mano derecha. Sin embargo, cada vez que pudo hizo énfasis en lo patética que era junto a Bellatrix. Para Voldemort sólo una de las hermanas era valiosa. En Narcisa lo único que vio fue un útero perfecto para procrear más Death Eater.

Snape contuvo un gesto de asco.

Narcisa estaba muerta por la debilidad de Lucius. Igual que Lily, por la de James Potter.

Y ahora también Hermione Granger…

—Supongo que sentirás cierta compasión por ella, ¿no es así, Severus? —siseó Voldemort, extendiendo su mano marchita hacia Charity Burbage, la profesora de Estudios Muggles de Hogwarts— Después de todo, trabajaron juntos —terminó satisfecho.

Snape colocó su atención en la maestra torturada, sintiendo justo lo que Voldemort dijo, pero su rostro continuó estoico. Aunque el final de Charity era triste, ya no había lugar para el dolor de otra mujer en el pecho del Maestro de Pociones.

Sentenciar a Lily. Dejar morir frente a él a Narcisa. No hacer nada por ayudar a Granger.

¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Su silencio valía la vida de otra bruja más?

—No especialmente, milord —respondió sin pausas.

El mago oscuro sonrió peligroso. Fue lo necesario para que aniquilara con un certero _Aveda_ a Charity.

—Terminado este… penoso acto —dijo Voldemort entrelazando sus larguiruchos dedos blancos—, debemos tratar temas de verdadera importancia. Hay tantas cosas que me intrigan en este momento, no sé por dónde comenzar —el tono de su voz delataba exactamente lo contrario—. Podría ser… sí, ¡Lucius!

El rubio casi brincó en su silla —¿Milord?

—¿Cómo piensas pagarme la traición de tu estúpido hijo?

Lucius cerró lentamente los ojos, respirando. Sin importar lo que dijera, ya era hombre muerto. Snape no esperaba algo de él, pero sus palabras fueron peores de lo que pensó.

—Ya no considero a Draco mi hijo.

Draco. Tan inmaduro, consentido y bobo. El niño que tomó la falda de la túnica de Snape, mientras le preguntaba para qué servía una flor de belladona. Sacó más de Narcisa que de Lucius, aunque eso era algo que confirmó Snape hasta un par de meses antes, cuando Draco escapó con Theo de su destino, de Voldemort.

Algo que ni siquiera él tuvo el valor de hacer.

Tal vez Lucius tenía razón. Draco no era su hijo. Era hijo de la mujer que permitió que arrancaran sus huesos para darle tiempo de escapar.

Voldemort acarició amoroso a Nagini, que miraba hambrienta el cadáver de Charity sobre la mesa —Es lo más digno que te queda por hacer, pero no contestaste mi pregunta. ¿Cómo piensas pagar por el acto ignominioso de Draco? Oh, espera, ya estuvimos en esta situación, ¿verdad? Sólo que fue Draco quien tenía que responder por tus actos deshonrosos. Parece que ni padre ni hijo es capaz de salvar el apellido. Lo cual me deja en una situación… complicada. ¿Qué puedo pedirte, qué puede ser tan fácil, ¡tan elemental!, que consigas hacerlo? No sé, no sé… ¿aún puedes lamer botas con la misma eficacia y efusividad que antes? ¿O incluso perdiste el toque para eso?

Lucius no dijo nada. En su frente brincaba una vena palpitante.

—Necesito sugerencias —continuó el mago oscuro—, ¿alguien quiere ayudarme?

Para horror de Lucius, Greyback alzó una garra.

—Yo lo puedo enderezar, milord. Cuando acabe con él, será un digno seguidor suyo.

Voldemort se lamió el espacio donde deberían estar sus labios —¡Tan solícito! ¿Cómo podría negarme? De acuerdo, Fenrir, Lucius es tuyo.

—¡Milord! —tosió el mencionado, casi al punto del desmayo— Le aseguro que esa medida es innecesaria. Soy un devoto Death Eater, un amante de Nuestra causa. Por favor…

—Ningún Death Eater suplica —cortó Voldemort—. Espero que la próxima vez que hable contigo tengas más respeto por la Marca que te entregué. Fenrir —llamó al hombre lobo—, sácalo de mi vista. Eres libre de hacer con él lo que te plazca, pero lo quiero vivo.

—Sí, mi Señor.

Snape no miró al rubio ser arrastrado, entre gemidos de horror, lejos del salón.

—Bueno, eso reduce demasiado nuestros números —dijo Voldemort cuando los gritos finalmente dejaron de escucharse.

En la mesa sólo quedaban Severus, Bellatrix, Yaxley, Travers, Pettigrew y Thicknesse. El resto de los Death Eater fueron aniquilados o capturados durante la invasión a Hogwarts.

—De cualquier forma, creo que ya necesitábamos caras nuevas por aquí —siseó entrecerrando los ojos rojos—. Pettigrew, encárgate de traer ante mí a las dos últimas generaciones de Slytherin… de hecho, tráeme a cualquier sangre pura mayor de dieciséis años. Los quiero aquí mañana al atardecer. Bella y Travers te ayudarán, en caso de que se te presente alguna resistencia.

—Como usted mande, Señor.

Snape se tensó. Había más de veinte jóvenes con ese perfil, no todos de Slytherin.

—Thicknesse, es mi deseo que continúes con la posesión del Ministerio de Magia. Quiero muerto a Scrimgeour antes de que termine el mes. Consigue a alguien que lo reemplace, alguien… respetable.

Pius Thicknesse asintió —Así será, milord.

—Por último, Severus —se giró hacia su Death Eater—, _Severus_ —repitió su nombre de forma aterciopelada, como un halago—, te voy a confiar la misión más importante. Te lo mereces después de haber terminado con Dumbledore.

—Me honra —murmuró tieso.

—Debes encontrar y traerme a la sangre-sucia Granger.

Snape deshizo ligeramente el gesto frío —Ella murió… murió frente a mí.

—Error. Nuestro querido Draco la salvó. Algo hizo, algo que quiero que averigües también, para que la sangre-sucia sobreviviera. Ahora la necesito. Si es verdad cada palabra que me dijiste sobre el enfrentamiento en la Torre de Astronomía, Granger se convirtió en una alquimista, lo que quiere decir que puede hacerme una piedra filosofal —sonrió malévolo—. Ella condenará su existencia, igual que Flamel en su momento, y yo le daré las almas necesarias para terminar la transmutación. Nada me dará más placer que saber que la adorada sangre-sucia de Potter me entregó la vida eterna. Y, al mismo tiempo, jodió la suya para siempre.

Severus apretó ligeramente los puños, debajo de la mesa, mientras asentía.

—Si me permite, milord, ¿cómo sabe que la sangre-sucia sigue viva?

Voldemort miró instintivamente a Nagini —No es algo que te incumba.

No quiso insistir, en vez de eso se levantó —Comenzaré enseguida con mi misión.

—Recuerda, Severus, quiero a Granger viva.

Snape bajó sumiso la cabeza antes de caminar hacia la puerta del salón. La ironía casi lo hace trastabillar.

 _Lily Evans. Narcisa Malfoy._ No consiguió rescatarlas.

Recordó la mirada de amor que Granger le dirigió a Potter cuando supo que lo había salvado.

No tenía el lujo de darse un tercer fallo.

* * *

Ron salió de la chimenea directo a la cocina de la Madriguera. Apretó los labios al escuchar la estridente voz de su madre regañando a Bill.

—¡Te lo dije! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Por Merlín, William! _Sabía_ que esa extranjera no te amaba de verdad.

Bill siguió cruzado de brazos, sentado en el comedor, sin verse ni tantito enojado.

—No fue por eso que Fleur decidió aplazar la boda, mamá. Te lo repito: hay cosas más urgentes.

Molly iba a gritar de nuevo, pero vio a Ron —¡Querido! Qué bueno que estás aquí, ¿y Harry?

—Por ahí —dijo cansado—. Venía para saber si podías darnos algo de comer.

—¡Por supuesto! Pero ya estoy cansada de empaquetarles la comida, por una vez, vengan y coman aquí.

Ron negó —Harry está muy ocupado. Yo también. Sólo… dame la comida, por favor.

Molly se debatió entre mantener su voluntad y alimentar a sus hijos. Finalmente su miedo al ver a Ron tan flaco le ganó.

—Te pondré ración extra en cada plato. Hice el favorito de Her— se calló de golpe, temblando.

Ron desvió la mirada —Antes de que me preguntes: no, todavía no sabemos dónde está.

Molly asintió, triste, comenzando a juntar los platos —¿Supongo que Luna sigue con ustedes? Ocupando la habitación de Hermione, supongo…

—Sí, mamá —giró los ojos hacia el reloj colgado en la cocina. La manecilla con el nombre de Hermione seguía en "Peligro de Muerte". Quería convencerse de que tampoco era _tan_ preocupante. Desde la invasión a Hogwarts, las manecillas de todos apuntaban a distintos grados de peligro que su madre insistió en agregar al reloj. Harry, Luna y él también indicaban Peligro de Muerte. Bill estaba entre "Peligro Inminente" y "En problemas"— ¿Dijiste que la boda se aplazó? —preguntó a su hermano mayor, cayendo en cuenta de lo que escuchó al llegar.

Bill asintió —Fleur no quiere celebrar una unión de ese tipo mientras Hermione esté… mientras ella no haya vuelto.

—No quiero meterme, pero creo que a Harry le caerá muy mal esa noticia. Lo menos que quiere es que más gente —bajó casi al mínimo su voz— sufra.

—¿Qué dijiste Ron? —chistó Molly, girándose.

—"Tenga hambre", mamá. Eso dije. Harry no quiere tener hambre.

—Pondré más caldo de gallina —replicó su madre.

Bill se encogió de hombros —Es la decisión de Fleur, por mí ya la presentaría como mi esposa, pero…

—Pero gracias a Merlín las cosas están acomodándose —interrumpió de nuevo Molly—. A ver si por fin me haces caso y sales con Dora Tonks.

Si no hubiera estado tan cansado, Ron habría soltado una carcajada —¿Con Dora-embarazada-Tonks?

— _¿Qué?_ —chistó Molly— ¿Dora está embarazada? —miró inquisitiva a su hijo mayor.

Bill alzó las manos —De mí _no_.

—De Remus —explicó Ron—. Nos dieron la noticia hace un par de días —apretó el brazo a su hermano—. Noticias así le dan un poco de esperanza a Harry. Tonks le dijo que quería que él y Hermione fueran los padrinos del bebé. Desde entonces mejoró su humor considerablemente. Tu boda también es un buen motivo de felicidad, ¿podrías explicarle eso a Fleur? Quizá cambie de opinión.

Bill sonrió —Nadie está más interesado que yo por que cambie de opinión. Se lo haré saber —tomó su chaqueta de cuero y se levantó—. Iré a casa de Remus para felicitarlo.

Molly puso un enorme paquete envuelto en tela de algodón frente a Ron —Aquí está la comida.

—Gracias, mamá —agarró el paquete y se giró hacia la chimenea.

—¿Cuándo volveré a verte, Ronald?

—Antes de que acabe el mes.

—Ya casi es cumpleaños de Harry. ¿Qué piensan hacer?

—Nada. Eso no importa ahora. Nos vemos —saltó dentro de la chimenea—. ¡Potter Cave! —y desapareció.

* * *

El traslador cayó en la zona mágica de Yorkville, Toronto, Canadá. El aire demasiado fresco a comparación del de Inglaterra hizo a Harry estornudar. Se quitó el abrigo gris que traía, el mismo que compró con Hermione en Harrods hace un año, y comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección que traía anotada.

Sólo consiguió convencer a Scrimgeor de hacerle un traslador internacional cuando prometió que lo primero que haría al regresar a Inglaterra sería, por fin, darle la cita que tanto quería.

Harry odiaba negociar con políticos, sólo por esa ocasión valió la pena.

Llegó a un gigantesco edificio de cristal. Revisó que fuera el lugar indicado y pasó a tocar uno de los ciento cuarenta timbres.

— _¿Sí?_ —la voz femenina que salió del comunicador le revolvió el estómago.

—¿Señora Granger? Soy Harry Potter, ¿podría pasar?

Hubo un momento de silencio, luego, con un tono de sorpresa y apuro, respondió —¡Claro! Pasa.

El timbre del seguro electrónico de la puerta sonó. Harry empujó la manija, ingresando al edificio. Tomó el elevador mientras se repetía el discurso que había preparado.

Al salir en el piso once, los señores Granger lo esperaban en la puerta de su departamento. Lo miraban extrañados, casi con miedo.

—Buenas tardes —saludó ronco.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Richard— Gusto… gusto en conocerte. Es una sorpresa tenerte aquí, ¿dónde está Hermione?

Cameron asintió, nerviosa. Llevaban desde inicio del verano intentando comunicarse con Hermione, pero nadie respondía en el departamento de Pembroke. Casi dos meses sin saber de ella.

—Por eso vine —dijo Harry avanzando hacia ellos—. Quiero explicarles la situación.

—Entremos al departamento, cariño —pidió Richard movilizando a su esposa.

Una vez en la sala, Harry recibió un tembloroso vaso de agua de parte de Cameron.

—¿Dónde está mi hija? —volvió a preguntar Richard.

Harry se bebió el vaso completo de un trago, luego los miró apenado.

—Creemos que Draco Malfoy, un Death Eater, la tiene. Fue secuestrada a finales del curso. Podemos asegurar que sigue con vida gracias al calor de su varita y a que la custodia legal que tiene sobre mí sigue activa. Tenemos a dos organizaciones buscándola. Yo… yo no he parado de buscarla.

Cameron comenzó a llorar desde que escuchó "secuestrada", así que perdió el valor de lo que Harry siguió diciendo. Richard, quien no había pestañeado, confirmó la última declaración: el joven frente a él parecía un muerto en vida.

—¿Por qué la secuestraron? —dijo el señor Granger, de pronto incrédulo. ¿Qué de malo había hecho su hija para merecer ese destino?— ¿Qué es un Death Eater?

Harry lo miró sorprendido —¿Hermione nunca…? ¿Ella no…?

—¡Habla, muchacho! —apuró Richard.

—Quiero decir —se aclaró la garganta—, ¿Hermione nunca les habló de Voldemort, sus Death Eater o la guerra-

—¡Guerra! —chilló Cameron histérica— ¡¿Cuál guerra?!

Merlín.

—De acuerdo, entonces debo ser más claro —empezó a jugar con sus manos—. Tom Riddle, mejor conocido como Voldemort, encabeza un grupo racista contra los magos y brujas nacidos de muggles.

—Como Hermione —dijo Richard, horrorizado.

—Exactamente. Para Voldemort sólo los magos de sangre pura merecen vivir y hacer magia. Desde hace más de treinta años inició una campaña para eliminar a los hijos de muggles. Sus seguidores son conocidos como Death Eater. Se creyó erradicado hace dieciséis años, pero regresó en mil novecientos noventa y cuatro. Antes de terminar este curso escolar, Voldemort atacó Hogwarts. Nuestro director, Albus Dumbledore, fue asesinado. Y Hermione fue secuestrada.

—¿Por qué no nos habían dicho antes? —chistó Richard con el rostro tan rojo que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

Harry bajó el rostro —Para ser honesto, esperaba que ya la hubiéramos rescatado. Fue hasta hace dos noches cuando comprendí que agotamos cada posibilidad y que, sin más demora, tenía que notificarles.

Cameron apretó la falda de su vestido color crema. No quería imaginar lo que su preciosa hija podría estar viviendo…

—Sigue viva… —repitió cayendo en cuenta— Eso dijiste, ¿verdad? Hermione sigue con vida.

Harry sacó la varita de su novia. Los Granger la reconocieron enseguida. Hace casi siete años, cuando compraron ese pedazo de madera, supieron que no había vuelta atrás con el destino de su hija, quien milagrosamente había nacido bruja.

—Pueden tocarla. Una varita es parte de su mago. Sin su magia pierde calor y queda esperando por un nuevo dueño —explicó Harry—. Es la prueba más convincente que tenemos de que Hermione sigue viva. Dentro de cinco noches seré mayor de edad, por lo que Gringotts ya no podrá saber de Hermione a través de mí. Para entonces sólo tendremos la varita como garantía.

Richard apretó el objeto mágico, extrañado de sentirlo pulsar como un pequeño corazón.

—¿A qué te refieres con que agotaron cada posibilidad? —preguntó aguantando el llanto.

Harry volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. Tenía que hacer esto bien.

—Hemos usado cada método mágico que existe. Pusimos a magos especializados para rastrearla. Pagamos al gobierno muggle para que revisaran periódicamente las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad, buscándola. Yo… yo hice un ritual para traerla de regreso con nosotros. Nada funcionó.

Esa había sido la última alternativa. Ninguno de sus amigos estuvo de acuerdo de que lo hiciera, pero Harry no se rendiría hasta intentar todo. El ritual consistió en entregar su propia magia para crear un puente que conectara con la persona perdida, y entonces invocarla. El problema fue que Harry nunca pudo _encontrar_ el núcleo mágico de Hermione, lo cual era absurdo. Jamás olvidará el sabor, la luz y el calor del núcleo de su novia. Así que sólo había una explicación.

Una aterradora explicación.

—¿Por qué no funcionó? —dijo Richard, demasiado observador. Sabía que el joven Potter había omitido algo sobre el último punto.

Harry tragó pesado, intentando pronunciar lo que ni siquiera se atrevía pensar.

—Porque Hermione puede estar bajo un contrato mágico, algo que bloqueé todas las formas de encontrarla… —susurró— En otras palabras: alguien la compró.

* * *

Richard terminó su maleta sin fijarse realmente la ropa que colocó dentro. En su mente sólo existía un pensamiento: _No cambiaré nada_. Sabía que seguir en Canadá daba exactamente igual que irse a Inglaterra, ya que su presencia era inútil en la guerra mágica. Era inservible para recuperar a su pequeña hija.

El llanto regresó con mayor intensidad, haciendo eco al de su esposa en la otra habitación. Estaba seguro de vivir la pesadilla más fuerte de cualquier padre. Daría su vida con tal de tener a Hermione de nuevo con él, entre sus brazos. No podía evitar culparse por haber aceptado la maestría en Toronto. Debió permanecer junto a su hija hasta que oficialmente fuera una adulta, hasta que quisiera marcharse de la casa por su propio pie, con una vida asegurada, un trabajo fantástico y ganas de ser feliz para siempre. Porque eso se merecía su niña.

El chiquillo Potter se marchó jurando que la encontraría. Y que, en el peor de los casos, también les informaría de inmediato.

Pero para Richard sus palabras significaban nada.

El mundo no volvería a tener sentido sin Hermione en él.

* * *

Harry se apareció en la punta del Big Ben. La lluvia golpeó su cuerpo con brutalidad, casi haciéndolo resbalar por la cornisa. Frente a él Londres se extendía gris, ruidoso, inestable. La belleza que muchas veces encontró en su ciudad se largó junto con cualquier emoción positiva. Visitar a los Granger fue cerrar oficialmente la búsqueda de su novia. Su existencia se debía a otros compromisos, iniciando por terminar con Voldemort. Se preguntó si Dumbledore sintió alguna vez el doloroso vórtice en su pecho, producto de tener que abandonar algo amado por hacer lo correcto.

Había delegado casi todas sus responsabilidades a Neville, quien cumplió valiente su puesto temporal de líder. Sin embargo, parecía que ciertos temas sólo podía resolverlos Harry, y era necesario disminuir el tiempo de la búsqueda de Hermione.

—Prometí que te encontraría —dijo hacia la ciudad, imaginando que de alguna manera mágica su novia podía escucharlo—. No importa que pase uno o cien años, Hermione. Lo haré. Resiste por favor —la lluvia enjuagó sus lágrimas—. Resiste, mi amor.

* * *

Despertó con un horrible sabor en la boca. Pasaron un par de horas hasta que comprendió que ella era Hermione Granger, una bruja, y que no podía mover su cuerpo ni abrir los ojos. Escuchaba a lo lejos un goteo constante, lo cual explicaba la humedad que sentía alrededor. Intentó llevar la cuenta del tiempo, aunque no tuviera verdadero significado sin saber qué hora y en qué día estaba, pero servía para arrancar su mente, que parecía drogada. Cada hora que pasaba levantaba un dedo, para no confundirse, y cuando llegó a las diez horas volvió a cerrar los puños, levantando un dedo cada cinco horas. Dormía de pronto, sin soñar, y despertaba sobresaltada, reiniciando la cuenta. En su cuerpo había distintos dolores, cada uno peor que el otro. El abdomen lo sentía partido en dos, con la parte superior amarrada en una costra gigante, y la parte inferior torcida por el hambre, sus intestinos contraídos como piedras filosas. En su brazo izquierdo había algo frío y duro que se clavaba en su piel, como una sanguijuela que se alimentaba de su magia, muy lentamente. Y en el antebrazo derecho le ardía una marca recién hecha.

Hermione no recordaba por qué estaba en esa situación. De hecho, no recordaba algo más allá de su nombre.

Cuando levantó el tercer dedo que señalaba quince horas, escuchó una verja de metal correrse. Alguien caminó hacia ella, haciendo ruido sobre los charcos de su prisión. Sintió el roce de una varita tocar la cosa fría que tenía en el brazo izquierdo, luego dar pequeños golpes a la costra de su abdomen, arrancándole un quejido.

—Falta poco.

Esa voz no le resultó conocida. La verja volvió a sonar.

Estaba de nuevo sola.

Siguió contando. Un. Dos. Tres. Cuatro…

Tenía miedo.

A pesar de su voluntad por no perder el ritmo del tiempo, la hicieron alucinar el hambre y la sed. La cabeza parecía explotarle por la deshidratación. Intentó arrastrarse hacia los charcos que sabía que estaban muy cerca de ella, pero su cuerpo seguía engarrotado.

Perdió la conciencia.

—Despierta.

Su cuerpo reaccionó a ese comando, como si fuera un robot programado. Al abrir los ojos perdió varias pestañas, pegadas por las lagañas y la suciedad.

Hermione estaba bocarriba en el piso de una celda apenas iluminada por una antorcha. El mareo que recordaba había desaparecido gracias a una poción que aún podía saborear. El resto de sus dolores seguían presentes.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el hombre parado junto a ella. Era alto, esquelético. Su rostro perfilado debió ser atractivo en algún momento. La nariz estaba levantada de forma artificial, como si hubiera pasado por una mala cirugía cosmética. Traía ropas increíblemente finas.

—Mi nombre es Ljos —se presentó en un extraño acento nórdico—. Hace diez días te compré, así que deberás dirigirte a mí como "Mi Señor Ljos". Es una orden.

Hermione se sintió mover la cabeza, aceptando esa ridiculez. ¿Por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera?

—Ya esperé mucho tiempo para que te recuperaras. Es momento de que empieces a trabajar. Levántate.

Su espalda le lanzó una pulsada hirviente hacia la cadera, provocando que Hermione se sentara de golpe. El mundo le dio vueltas. El asco regresó.

—No… —susurró casi rota— La… la esclavitud… es… ilegal —alcanzó a decir.

—Créeme, cuando acabe contigo me agradecerás de rodillas. Ahora, ¡dije que te levantaras!

La misma pulsada hirviente cruzó sus piernas, obligándola a obedecer. Alcanzó a recargarse en la pared, respirando sin control para mantenerse de pie. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no tenía control sobre ella?

—Bien. Sígueme.

A tropezones mantuvo la caminata. El camino, saliendo del calabozo, era de terracería y serpenteaba entre matorrales secos. Vio a lo lejos una casa victoriana, muy elegante, que contrastaba con el páramo donde estaban. Llegaron hasta un huerto de madera. Ljos retiró varios candados mágicos.

El lugar era pequeño, de dos por tres metros. Había infinidad de frascos con ingredientes para pociones, una pileta de agua y un traste de porcelana con rastros de orina. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas por tablones de madera. En la esquina del huerto, contrario a la pileta, había un tapete de tallos amarrados, como para un perro mediano, y un traste con residuos de comida podrida.

Ljos cerró la puerta, empujando a Hermione, quien cayó de rodillas, todavía débil y confundida.

—Deberás mantener ordenado y limpio el huerto. Es una orden.

Asintió mientras se arrastraba hacia la pileta. Casi sumergió su rostro en el agua, bebiendo histérica. Escuchó a Ljos moverse entre los estantes, como si buscara algo. De pronto la jaló del cabello, alejándola de la pileta.

—Primero hay que deshacernos de esto —dijo molesto, y hasta ese momento Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo magia sin varita. Ljos movió los dedos por el cabello castaño, como si fueran tijeras, y cortó casi al ras la melena de la bruja.

Hermione estaba contorsionada hacia atrás, todavía de rodillas, mirando su cabello caer alrededor. El agua le devolvía con lentitud la claridad que necesitaba, así que el miedo de la situación empezó a embargarla.

Estaba secuestrada.

Sin dejar de sujetarla por la pequeña cantidad de cabello que le dejó, Ljos pasó su mano libre por el cuello de Hermione, colocando algo de hierro que se ciñó a la delicada piel, soltando un chispazo blanco.

—Con eso será imposible que salgas de aquí, ¿comprendes? Ahórrame trabajo y ni siquiera lo intentes.

Hermione lo miró con odio —¡No puedes hacer-

Recibió un golpe en el rostro, cayendo de espaldas. Un recuerdo parecido le llegó. Un joven rubio de ojos grises golpeándola. ¿Era real?

—Soy tu dueño. No me obligues a demostrártelo —se acuclilló frente a ella—. Necesito que ahorremos tiempo, sé que eres lista, así que harás lo más conveniente. ¿Ves los libros que están ahí? Debes leerlos antes de que amanezca. Debes hacer un gran esfuerzo porque vendré a preguntarte. Y créeme: no me gusta ser decepcionado.

Lo vio levantarse y aparecer un montón de semillas en el plato que estaba junto al tapete.

—Come cuanto quieras. Te necesito fuerte.

Hermione se debatió entre comer enseguida o no permitir que su secuestrador se marchara. Su carácter, como siempre, fue más poderoso que cualquier cosa.

—¡No te vayas! ¡No puedes dejarme aquí! —gritó agarrando la túnica de Ljos— ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Cuál es tu ganancia?

Ljos se acuclilló para quedar a su altura, acariciando con algo parecido a cariño el rostro de Hermione.

—Estas equivocada. No soy una persona egoísta. Esto lo hago por la humanidad.

La castaña entrecerró los ojos —¿De qué hablas?

Ljos volvió a golpearla, consiguiendo que ya no lo agarrara de la túnica —Recuerda, Crisopeya, esto me lo agradecerás.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando escuchó la voz quebrada de la bruja.

—Mi nombre es Hermione…

Ljos alzó las cejas —¿Puedes recordar eso? Interesante, creí que tres pociones serían suficientes. Parece que tu cerebro es mejor de lo que pensé. Perfecto. No te preocupes, Crisopeya, yo me encargaré de que el nombre "Hermione" no te vuelva a resultar familiar.

 **Notas:** El primer capítulo de la continuación. Decidí al final subir todo en la misma entrada de fanfiction. Aunque muy introductorio es el pie para el año siete de mi versión de Harry Potter. No lo tengo escrito por completo, y ahorita estoy muy ocupada con _La partida del Maestro de la Muerte_ , pero ya más o menos tengo la idea, y no quiero soltar esto. La continuación será mucho más adulta, fuerte y cruda, así que es momento de dejar el barco si no es lo que buscan. Algún día también haré el PDF, estoy segura que ya tendré más tiempo en un par de meses, así que por favor tengan paciencia. Alguien muy amablemente me preguntó si estaba bien que dibujara algo de este fic, la respuesta es: claro que sí, muchas gracias.

Les recuerdo que este fanfic es tanto mío como suyo. Juntos lo construimos y juntos seguimos en esto. Si quieren reescribirlo, dibujarlo, comentarlo, hacer lo que deseen, pueden hacerlo.

Díganme qué opinan del personaje que salió al inicio, de Snape, de Ron, de Fleur, de los Granger, de Harry y de la pobre Hermione. Esto será duro. ¿Alguien sabe qué significa Crisopeya? Oh, sí, empiezan las pistas...

Saludos, Less.


End file.
